


ange de café (coffeehouse angel)

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: livres uniques (libros únicos) [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel Harry, M/M, harry angel, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Cuando Louis encuentra a un hombre sin hogar durmiendo en el callejón de detrás de la cafetería de su abuela, él decide dejarle una taza de café, una bolsa de chocolate con granos de café y algunos pasteles a su lado.Lo que él no sabe es que este acto de bondad está a punto de poner su vida patas arriba. Debido a que este adorable vagabundo, Harry, es realmente un ángel de la guarda en un descanso entre misiones. Y él no puede irse hasta que haya recompensado a Louis por su desinterés, concediéndole su deseo más profundo.Ahora, si sólo él pudiera decidir lo que podría ser...





	ange de café (coffeehouse angel)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coffeehouse angel.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/465746) by Suzanne Selfors.. 



> COFFEEHOUSE ANGEL.  
> Libro único escrito por Suzanne Selfors.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y a sus respectivos traductores.

**COFFEEHOUSE ANGEL.  
** SUZANNE SELFORS.  
SEÑALAR LOS ERRORES DE ADAPTACIÓN. 

**L** a primera vez que lo vi, estaba tirado en el callejón detrás de la cafetería de mi abuela.

Me di cuenta de que era algún tipo de vagabundo.

La bombilla amarilla por encima de la oscura puerta irradiaba una luz misteriosa, pasando por su pelo marrón como la margarina. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo allí afuera? La gente sin hogar no venían a Nordby. Demasiada lluvia. No hay refugios públicos ni estaciones de colectivos. ¿Estaba muerto?

Di un paso cauteloso fuera de la puerta, pretendiendo darle un mejor vistazo. Su pecho se levantaba con lentas, y profundas respiraciones, por la manera en la que estaba estirado en su espalda, con su brazo cubriendo su cara, no, no podía decir si sus ojos estaban abiertos o cerrados. Tal vez estaba borracho, o esperando a que me acercase más para robarme-otro chico de 16 años, ido?

El problema era que, había olvidado sacar la basura la noche anterior y necesitaba meterla en el contenedor o apestaría toda la cafetería. Pero él bloqueaba el camino.

Estaba vestido con una pollera color kaki y un sweater rasgado. Sus piernas desnudas estaban pálidas donde los adoquines y los dedos de sus pies sobrepasaban los extremos de sus sandalias. Diciembre, en mi parte del mundo, era demasiado frío para las sandalias.

"Hola," lo llamé. "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"Dormido" murmuró. Eso fue todo lo que dijo.

¿Quien no estaba dormido a las 6:00 am? Habría amado otra hora en la cama, pero como de costumbre, estaba trabajando el turno de mañana -solo. De repente, deseé no haberle dicho nada. Si resultaba ser una especie de asesino, no habría nadie para escuchar mis gritos. Ninguno de los negocios había abierto aun. Los empleados de Java Heaven, nuestro vecino de al lado, no aparecían hasta las 7.Correcto-dos cafeterías una al lado de la otra. Tal vez no era inusual para el mundo coffee-drenched en el que vivimos, con cafeterias brotando tan rapido como las caries despues de Halloween. ¡Pero estabamos aqui primero!

De todos modos nadie estaría paseando el perro en una mañana tan fría, o viendo vidrieras en la oscuridad. A pesar de que la abuela Anna estaba arriba, en nuestro apartamento, ella tenia la televisión a todo volumen, lo que ahogaba mis gritos si ese tipo me estrangulaba.

Tal vez estaba sobreactuando, pero la gente normal, segura y sana usualmente no duerme en callejones.

Se dio la vuelta.

Se me cayó la bolsa de basura, entre corriendo y cerré la puerta con llave. Entonces hice lo que siempre hacía cuando yo no sabia que hacer. Llame a mi mejor amigo. Ambos éramos madrugadores-yo debido a mi trabajo, Vincent debido a las prácticas con el equipo de natación.

"Vincent" dije, aferrándome al antiguo telefono de disco que tenía mi abuela en la cocina."Hay un hombre acostado en nuestro callejón y me esta volviendo loco."

"Tal vez deberías llamar a la policia."

Esa no era una muy buena idea porque mi abuela Anna Svensen, propietaria de Anna's World Scandinavian Coffeehouse, había recibido una severa advertencia del oficial Larsen apenas unos pocos días antes.

"No puede seguir llamando al departamento de policía por cada cosa," había conferido despues de sacar su cabeza del refrigerador.

"Pero está haciendo ruidos. Pense que podia ser peligroso" Se explicó. "Tal vez sea un riesgo de incendio. ¿Quiere que este lugar se incendie?"

"Si le preocupa un riesgo de incendio, por el amor de Dios, Anna, llame a un electricista. Los refrigeradores ruidosos no son parte de mi trabajo. O llaves perdidas. O deliveries tardíos, o turistas que olvidaron dejar propina." Puso los pulgares en su cinturón "Va a llegar un dia en el que tenga una verdadera emergencia y usted me querrá de su lado."

A la abuela Anna no le gustaba que la gente le diga qué hacer y qué no hacer. Y debido a que su esposo había servido a la policia de Nordby por la mayor parte de su vida ella creía que la fuerza local debería estar a su dispocision, fin de la historia.

"No quiero llamar a la policía," Le dije a Vincent "No es una emergencia de verdad.¿Pero te puedes pasar por aquí?"

"Claro,"Dijo Vincent. "Estaré allí. Solo por si acaso, no te acerques al callejón."

Colgué el teléfono, sintiéndome menos preocupado. No le llevaría mucho a Vincent atravesar la avenida principal en su bicicleta. Revise la puerta trasera otra vez, para asegurarme de que la había cerrado correctamente. Entonces comencé mis tareas del día.

Todas las mañanas antes de irme a la escuela trabajaba en nuestra cafetería, preparando las cosas para la abuela Anna, quien como todos los días bajaría a las 7 para abrirles a sus fieles clientes. No me importaba madrugar. Me gustaba la oscuridad, la forma en que todos los negocios dormían, el modo en que las gaviotas cantaban desde los puertos. Vincent pasaba por aquí antes de la práctica de natación para robarle una rosquilla. Nos sentábamos en el mostrador y compartíamos el silencio, como si fuéramos las únicas dos personas en el mundo.

Durante unos minutos él olvidaba su inquebrantable objetivo de ganar una competencia de natación para obtener una beca en la universidad e ir a los juegos olímpicos. Y yo me olvidaba de mi inquebrantable objetivo de, bueno, no tenía uno.

Vincent había sabido que la natación era lo suyo desde el momento en que accidentalmente entro en la piscina pública de Nordby. ¿Que era lo mío? Mi vida era una oda al fracaso-el armario al final de nuestro pasillo guarda la prueba. Una guitarra, una armónica, una grabadora, un juego de ajedrez, una máscara de esgrima, un reseco cuadro de arcilla, botas de patinaje, hojas de música coral, un microscopio, y algunos guantes de boxeo evidencia de cosas puestas en marcha pero que nunca había terminado. Deseados, pero nunca terminados. Vale, lo admito.

Perdía el interés en cuanto esos proyectos pasaban de ser  _''la idea nueva y_ _divertida'_ ' a ' _'Oh, que porquería, en realidad tengo que_ _practicar.''_ Pero tenía la esperanza de que algo viniera a mí tan naturalmente como la natación y Vincent.

Se supone que cada uno de nosotros es bueno en algo. Quizás esa es una de las grandes mentiras que nos dicen en el colegio, como decirnos que Colon descubrió América, o que tu voto realmente cuenta, o que los niños y las niñas son realmente iguales. ¿Hola? ¿Alguna vez han oído hablar de la biologia?

Tal vez la horrible verdad es que algunos de nosotros no tiene la capacidad para ser buenos en algo. Pero yo quería ser capaz de decir, esto es en lo que soy bueno, esto es para lo que nací. Esto es lo mio.

Incluso si hubiese descubierto algún don que dios me haya dado como el de Vincent, yo no habría tenido mucho tiempo para ejercerlo. La cafeteria era lo que soportaba a la abuela y a mi, asi que mi trabajo era una cuestión de supervivencia. Puede parecer que me este quejando, pero realmente me encanta el lugar. Ha sido mi hogar durante tanto tiempo como puedo recordar. Encajo con mi pelo castaño muy suave y mis sweaters tejidos a mano.

¡Miren al chico noruego en el delantal con bordado bonito. Tomen una foto de él y peguenla en una postal!

Me puse mi delantal por encima de mi cabeza y volque los granos de café en el molino. La niebla flotaba mas allá de la imagen frontal de las ventanas. El hombre en el callejón sin duda tendria frío.

¿No era que las personas sin hogar llevaban mantas con ellos? Un carrito de supermercado cargado con zapatos extras, un poncho o dos, tal vez una tienda?

Medí los granos de café ya procesados y los tiré en una cafetera enorme.

Una pequeña cafetera estaba guardada especialmente para hacer café descafeinado; Solo unos pocos clientes de la Abuela consumían café descafeinado. Los escandinavos prefieren su café fuerte y energizante-un anhelo de cafeína que esta incrustado en su ADN después de todos esos siglos de oscuridad y frío. Esa es mi teoria. Mis pensamientos se desviaron al chico sin hogar.¿Había tratado de robar el lugar? ¿Era un drogadicto que necesitaba dinero facil? Nada parecía haber sido violado. Tal vez solo estaba abajo en su suerte. Me asomé por la ventana trasera. Su brazo había caído a su lado. La luz amarilla emitía un tono ictérico en su cara adormecida, que parecía joven.

Quizas se habia escapado de casa.

"Meow." Cazadora de ratas, la gata de la cafetería, se froto contra mi pierna, gimiendo para el desayuno. Su barriga con frecuencia acopiaba bolas de pelo porque le colgaba hasta el suelo. "Meow."

Ella mordisqueó mi tobillo.

"Buenos dias para ti tambien" arranque la punta de una rosquilla del dia anterior y se la tire. Cazadora de Ratas aspiró el bocado. Se suponía que ella estaba para mantener las ratas a raya. Nunca habíamos visto una rata en la cafeteria, pero ellas corrían cerca de los puertos. Cazadora de Ratas una vez atrapo a un ratón de campo, pero no se lo comió, ella prefiere los pasteles.

Empecé a embolsar los pasteles del dia anterior. Ralph, uno de nuestros fieles clientes, por lo general los llevaba para alimentar a las gaviotas en el puerto. Los pasteles eran perfectamente buenos para eso, solo un poco secos. Los comía todo el tiempo. ¿Que si el chico sin hogar tenía hambre? ¿Que si tenía que agarrar su comida de los botes de basura? Probablemente el necesitaba más los pasteles de lo que los necesitaban las mimadas gaviotas. Y en una mañana tan fría, probablemente le gustaría algo caliente que tomar.

Vincent me habia advertido que no fuese afuera, pero podía deslizar la comida, realmente rapido. No tendría que estar cerca del tipo. Serví algo de café en un vaso de telgopor, tire dentro un cubo de azúcar, agite dentro algo de espuma. Entonces agarre un paquete de granos de café cubiertos en chocolate-una muestra gratis de nuestro proveedor. Tan despacio como me fue posible, abrí la puerta trasera. Llegando, puse el vaso de telgopor en el pórtico y acomode la bolsa de pasteles y el paquete de granos de café en frente de el vaso. Luego, cerré con llave la puerta, con mi corazón latiendo salvajemente. Tal vez no tendría que haber tomado el riesgo. Podria ser un lunático.

Podría tener un arma. Seré culpado por el azúcar y la cafeína que condujo a la ola mas grande de crímenes de Nordby.

Estuve a punto de sufrir un accidente cerebrovascular cuando Vincent golpeó la puerta de entrada. Apoyó su bicicleta contra la foto de la ventana. Vincent es un gran muchacho.

"Tan grande como un granero," a mi abuela le gustaba decir. El tiene un cuerpo ancho de nadador con forma de V. Es como si su mitad superior se hubiese cambiado con la de mitad inferior de otra persona. Vincent es mi mejor amigo desde el cuarto grado. No se preocupen esta no es una de esas historias de  _"Estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo"._  Porque no lo estaba. Pero mi abuela parecía no poder meterse eso en la cabeza. Ella pensaba que los niños no podían estar juntos, porque iba en contra de la naturaleza.

Ella no sabía lo que estaba hablando. Este no es el viejo mundo. Los chicos están juntos todo el tiempo.

Vicente me gustó de inmediato porque era diferente de los otros chicos de cuarto. Él nunca viajó en grupo. El nunca trató de levantarme la ropa para ver mi ropa interior. El nunca me dijo que era demasiado bajo, o que yo era estúpido, o que mis sandwiches de salmón fueran asquerosos. Nos volvimos mejores amigos.

"Hola,"Dije, dejándolo pasar. El tiro sus guantes y su gorro en la mesa. Su cabello negro estaba aplanado en la frente.

"¿Todavia sigue en el callejón?"

"Sep"

Vincent sacó un pedazo de papel del bolsillo de su piloto."Busque refugios en la guia telefónica, en caso de que no tenga hogar. Hay uno en Kingston. Escribi la direccion." Camino hacia la puerta trasera y empezó a destrabarla. "Le dare cambio para el autobus. Tu abuela no lo querrá cerca. No es bueno para el negocio." El vaciló un momento, entonces agarro un rodillo de cocina del mostrador.

"¿Que estas haciendo?" pregunté.

"Nunca se sabe." Vincent siempre tuvo ese modo de mantener la cabeza a la altura de la situación, sin importar lo que estuviese pasando. Creo que era todo eso de nadar vuelta tras vuelta, como meditación submarina. Era como un Budda flotante.

Abrió la puerta trasera y se subio a la escalera. Yo miraba por encima de su hombro. El tipo se había ido. Los pasteles y el vaso de café tampoco estaban. Vincent me dio el palo de amasar.

"Creo que no tendrás que preocuparte por el." Arrugo su nariz y levanto la bolsa de basura. "Esto está rancio" Lo llevó hasta el tacho de basura al final del callejón. "¿Estás seguro que no imaginaste al tipo? Tal vez solo viste algunas sombras." él asintió con la cabeza hacia un montón de cajas.

"No lo he imaginado," insisti. "Le deje algo de cafe aquí afuera, y también algunos pasteles."

"¿Le hablaste?"

"No. Pero el vaso y la bolsa han desaparecido, eso prueba que no me lo imagine."

Dentro, Vincent se lavó las manos "Llegare tarde a la práctica."

"Gracias por venir."

"No hay problema. Siempre te cubro, Louis. Te veré en la Asamblea." Agarro su gorro y sus guantes. Le alcance un scone, la mitad del cual se metió en la boca. Podía comer un desayuno entero en el tiempo en el que me tomaba untarle mantequilla a mi pan. Cazadora de Ratas miraba con envidia.

Me paré en la acera mientras que Vincent pedaleaba su camino hasta la calle principal, por las tiendas más oscuras y plazas de aparcamiento vacías. frente a perfeccionar su talento "Adiós," lo llamé. Hizo un gesto con la mano y desapareció por la esquina.

Me alegré de que el vagabundo se haya ido. Ya era difícil hacer todos mis quehaceres y todavía llegar a la escuela a tiempo, sin adición de un posible asesino a la mezcla. Me había parecido joven, incluso de mi edad. Él probablemente no era un asesino. Desee que se haya ido a casa-a algun lugar mas feliz que un callejon. Tal vez el café lo mantendría caliente en el camino.

Levante el periódico y estaba en mi camino para volver dentro, cuando un destello blanco capto mi atención. Una pequeña cosa, brillando como una linterna de papel, rodando por la tranquila calle. Rodó pasando la tienda de baratijas, pasando la tienda de sweaters a mano la dulceria, y luego atrapado por una brisa, revoto en la acera. Rodo pasando la librería y la peluqueria y se quedo en mi pie.

Era un largo, vacío vaso de telgopor.

🥀

El año pasado, este tipo llamado Aaron comenzó a llamarme Chico Café. Por lo menos no era Chico Huracán, la opción obvia, ya que mi nombre es Louis. Y eso era mejor que ser llamado Culo de Manteca, o Cara de Cráter o títulos como Homo—encantador, otorgados a algunos de mis compañeros de clase.

"Hey, es Chico Café."

"¿Quieres tomar mi pedido, Chico Café?"

"Hey, Chico café, ¿por qué no llevas tu Culo de Manteca al concepto de leche sin grasa?"

Sus bromas no eran un gran problema. Ni el chico popular ni el niño rechazado, yo existía en algún lugar en el medio, —el lugar perfecto para los sin talento. Afortunadamente, no se había extendido la voz más allá de Aarón y sus amigos. Y no lo sentía como un apodo malicioso. Era sólo una declaración de los hechos. De quién era yo— el muchacho que trabajaba en el café de una anciana extraña. Y eso es a lo que olía, no como una anciana, sino como a café recién pasado. A veces, los granos se quedaban atrapados en el dobladillo de mi camisa o en los zapatos. A veces, la cafetera de vapor impregnaba el aroma en mi cabello. Los amigos de Aaron me olfateaban.

"Chico Café hueles  _bieeeeeeeen_ _"._

"Me gustaría tomarte en brazos"

"Tengo una grande para ti, Chico Café"

Me pregunto si hay una ley universal por la que los niños se convierten en molestos bultos a eso de los once años de edad y se deslizan cuesta abajo desde allí.

Aunque ellos nunca me decían esas cosas cuando Vincent estaba alrededor.

Vincent no tenía un apodo. Podría tenerlo, ya que siempre olía como el cloro, por la forma en que sus gafas dejaban huellas alrededor de sus ojos, la forma en que afeitaba sus piernas antes de las carreras. Pero nadie molestaba a Vincent. Él había roto todos los récords de natación en la secundaria Nordby, aunque la natación no desataba el mismo tipo de locura que el baloncesto o el fútbol, la fila de trofeos de natación en la vitrina del gimnasio no podía faltar.

Su tamaño era considerable, también. Mitad nativo americano, mitad noruego, parecía hijo de Gerónimo y Conan el Bárbaro, menos la actitud de asesino y todo el armamento.

En otras palabras, ¡Estaba absolutamente buenísimo! Así que, mientras que otros llevaban el peso de fenómeno o perdedor, Vincent se quedó como Vincent, que era exactamente lo que a él le gustaba. Vicente y su padre pertenecían a la tribu Suquamish, al igual que una cuarta parte de los estudiantes de Nordby. El miembro más famoso de la tribu era Jefe Sealth, también conocido como Jefe Seattle. La tribu abarcaba la mayor parte de la tierra al este de Nordby, y tenía planes para construir un gran casino y un complejo turístico. Sin embargo, hasta que terminaran el complejo, hubo un poco de dinero de las tribus para la educación superior.

Y el padre de Vincent no traía mucho de su trabajo como guardia de seguridad. Así que Vincent necesitaba de la beca de natación.

Lunes por la mañana siempre se iniciaba con una asamblea en el gimnasio. Café en vasos de papel con nubes de logotipos de Java* del Cielo desbordaban de la basura. Los niños pasaban el tiempo en Java del Cielo, porque ofrecía lo que estaba de moda, como los batidos, bebidas energéticas, y expresos helados. Ciudadanos de la tercera edad frecuentaban Anna's porque ofrecía lo que los ciudadanos de la tercera edad preferían, como café filtrado, crema sin lactosa, y azúcar que viene en cubitos.

_(*. Java = Café.)_

Elizabeth, mi mejor amiga, saludó desde las gradas. Me senté entre ella y un estudiante de primer año que no conocía. Vincent se sentó con el equipo de natación a unas cuantas filas más abajo. Si esto hubiera sido un picnic o ir al cine, o esas terribles carreras de monster truck a las que él me arrastra, Vincent se habría sentado a mi lado. Pero en la escuela secundaria, se reúne en el pozo de agua con su grupo de seguidores. En el grupo de Vincent todos vestían las sudaderas del Equipo de Natación, Las Nutrias de Nordby.

Yo no tenía un grupo de seguidores.

"Face está sentado allí," Elizabeth me informó. Siempre sabía exactamente dónde estaba sentado Face. Se podría pensar que ella tenía una unidad de GPS en el culo o algo así. "¡Face es  _taan_  lindo!"

Dijo eso al menos cuatro veces al día.

Face era el nombre en código que Elizabeth usaba para David Cord. Ella no quería que nadie supiera que ella estaba loquita por él. Face no era un miembro de la mediocridad tampoco. Su grupo era el Campo de Golf de Nordby.

"Buenos días, estudiantes," la directora Carmichael saludó desde la pista central. "Como todos ustedes saben, las vacaciones de invierno comienzan el próximo miércoles." Gritos de alegría estallaron. Los estudiantes hacían ruidos con los pies. El Sr. Rubens, el profesor de Educación Física, saltó de su silla y se hizo sonar su silbato. El entusiasmo fue opacado por el aburrimiento.

La directora aclaró su garganta. "Tenemos mucho que hacer antes de las vacaciones de invierno, pero las citas con el consejero escolar son de la más alta prioridad. Anuncios amarillos han sido colocados en los casilleros para recordar a aquellos estudiantes que aún no han cumplido este requisito. Estas citas son obligatorias. "

Alguien detrás de mí gritó "¡Fascista!"

Carmichael, frunció el ceño. "La consulta anual con el consejero de orientación es una parte importante de su educación, especialmente para aquellos de ustedes que están planeando ir a un instituto superior o universidad." Ajustó el micrófono. Y chilló como siempre lo ha hecho. Elliott, el genio de la tecnología de la escuela, salió corriendo para arreglarlo como siempre lo hace. Nadie le gritó "Nerd". Elliot iba a lograr la teletransportación o inventar tiempo líquido o algo así y todos lo sabíamos.

"Gracias, Elliott." La directora Carmichael ajustó sus gafas. "Y ahora Heidi Darling tiene un anuncio, así que por favor darle toda su atención."

Elizabeth y yo gemimos mientras Heidi se acercaba al micrófono. Ella era el agujero alegre que nos hacía temblar. Desenvuelta, y natural era digerible en pequeñas cantidades. Pero ella estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, muy sonriente, también súper henchida. ¿Que tipo de huella de carbono deja una persona después de mantener ese nivel de energía?

"Escuchen" dijo Hiedi. "Este año, el café de mi papá, Java del Cielo, es el patrocinador del Festival Solsticio de Invierno, lo que significa que va a ser el festival más grande y el mejor de la historia". Hizo una pausa, expectante. Nadie aplaudió, pero ella nunca dejó de sonreír. "Así que la cosa es que necesitamos ayuda, gente. La decoración no se hará por sí sola. "Gemidos llenaron el gimnasio. Heidi puso sus manos en sus labios. "Mi papá dijo que él le dará cupones Java del Cielo a los voluntarios, válido para un Mocha Frappe de dieciséis onzas gratis, que es orgánico, porque nos preocupamos por el medio ambiente."

"Hey, Chico Café". Aarón, el molesto pedazo de mierda, se sentó detrás de mí. "¿Tienes algo gratis para dar? Me gustaría probar tu frappe ".

Elizabeth le golpeó la espinilla con el lápiz, luego se acercó a mí. "Tal vez debería invitar a Face para ir a la fiesta."

"Ve a por él", le dije para animarla, aunque yo sabía que nunca le preguntaría. Elizabeth podría golpear las espinillas de los chicos con lápices, podía intimidarlos con sus grandes pechos y su actitud de  _te-lo-digo-en-la-cara_ _,_  pero no tenía idea de cómo pedirle a un chico salir. Ambos éramos bastante patéticos cuando se trataba de chicos. Ninguno de nosotros había estado nunca en una cita real.

Heidi agitó uno de los cupones Java del Cielo. "Si avivamos nuestro espíritu escolar, podemos hacer de esta la mejor fiesta de Solsticio de siempre.  _¡Vaamos Nutrias! "._

Heidi Darling era como un virus, la forma en que invadía todos los clubs de la escuela, cada comité y todos los eventos. En la primavera pasada había pintado un mural en la pared de la cafetería con el  _"espíritu de la escuela"._  ¿Por qué una persona quiere hacer eso? ¿Y quien realmente se preocupa por el  _"espíritu escolar"?_  ¿Cuál es el punto?

"Yo les aconsejo vivamente a cada uno de ustedes que sean voluntarios y ayuden con la decoración de la fiesta," dijo la directora Carmichael, tomando el micrófono de Heidi. "El voluntariado se verá bien en sus aplicaciones para la universidad".

Y ahí está el punto.

Nuestro principal objetivo como adolescentes, de acuerdo con casi todo el mundo, el paquete completo con las actividades de nuestras vidas para que podamos entrar a Ivy League y por lo tanto tengamos éxito en la vida. Porque esa es la forma en que funciona.

Aplicación débil = universidad de mierda.

Universidad de mierda = trabajo de mierda.

Trabajo de mierda = vida de mierda.

En otras palabras, pobreza, alcoholismo, obesidad y depresión. Es suficiente estrés para hacer que tu cabello se caiga. Por cierto para cuando Heidi Darling se graduara, su aplicación a la universidad sería del tamaño de una enciclopedia. Ella estaba en la puta pista rápida a Harvard.

"Gracias Heidi," dijo Carmichael. Heidi regresó a las gradas. "Así que estudiantes, recuerden ver a su consejero antes—" La directora dejó de hablar mientras las puertas dobles del gimnasio se abrieron bruscamente.

Un tipo extraño entró. Llevaba un kilt color caqui, un jersey desigual, y sandalias sin medias. Una cartera colgada del hombro y su largo cabello castaño ondulado estaba en mal estado, como si hubiera estado durmiendo en un callejón.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?" Preguntó la directora. "Joven, ¿puedo ayudarle?"

"Pido disculpas por la intromisión, señora." Dijo acercándose a las gradas. Tal vez era un estudiante nuevo, pero eso todavía no explicaba por qué había estado durmiendo en nuestro callejón.

"Él es  _taan_  lindo." Susurró Elizabeth. Por lo general ignoro las declaraciones de  _"lindo"_  de Isabel. Con cada mes que pasaba sin enamorado, sus estándares bajaban. Estaba peligrosamente cerca de sustituir  _"lindo"_  por  _"vivo"._  Sin embargo, el tipo se veía mucho mejor bajo las luces brillantes del gimnasio que bajo la luz amarilla del callejón.

"Disculpe" dijo Carmichael. "Tú no eres un estudiante aquí. Tenemos códigos estrictos de seguridad. "

"No lo seré pero, un momento." Dejó de caminar y escaneó las gradas. "He venido buscando un Lassie. Quiero decir, a un joven chico." Las carcajadas de un estudiante rompieron la tensión.

"Usted no está buscando a nadie hasta que se registre en la oficina," dijo la directora. "El Sr. Rubens le mostrará el camino. Sr. Rubens?"

Sr. Rubens puso las manos sobre los hombros del individuo. "Ven conmigo muchacho."

El hombre tranquilamente se deslizó de las manos del Sr. Rubens y caminó hasta la primera fila.

"Dedo recompensarlo por su buena acción." Luego señaló. "Ahí está."

_Oh, Dios._

🥀

¿Es siempre algo bueno tener a toda la gente de tu colegio girándose para mirarte? Si anotaste el gol de la victoria, siempre. Si has batido el récord de un nadador, por supuesto. Si un chico con falda comienza a gritar tu nombre como loco en medio de una reunión, nunca.

Entonces se rodeó con las manos su boca. Su voz resonó contra las paredes mientras dirigía sus palabras a la octava fila... Mí fila. "Louis, ¿podría bajar? He venido a entregarte algo, así que si simplemente baja. Recompensare tu buena acción y me iré por mi camino".

No sé qué leyes física están involucradas, pero si amontonas un montón de adolescentes en un gimnasio y les dices que miren fijamente un objeto, el efecto que se produce es el calor. Estaba medio esperando una combustión espontánea.

Atrapado entre un estudiante de primer año y una Elizabeth que se reía con los ojos muy abiertos, no podía escaparme. Deseaba meterme bajo las gradas, echarme el jersey por encima la cabeza y evaporarme.

El Sr. Rubens agarró el brazo del chico y le dijo. "Es hora de que te vayas".

El chico ladeó su cabeza. Su cara mostraba una expresión completamente desconcertada "No hay necesidad de usar la violencia. Usted tiene mi palabra de que soy pacífico. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo con Louis".

Agache mi cabeza tanto como pude, sin lesionarme la columna. Me concentre el la botas de cuero de marca de Elizabeth. ¿Cómo las mantendrá tan brillantes? ¿Por qué habrá elegido cordones rojos? ¿Y por qué ese tipo está haciendo una escena y cómo sabe mi nombre?

"Usted tendrá que esperar hasta las tres de la tarde cuando la escuela haya terminado. Entonces podrá hablar con Louis" Le dijo la directora Carmichael: "Tal vez no sea una norma en su colegio, pero en el nuestro si"

Después de una larga pausa, durante la cual mantuve mi cabeza agachada. "Se supone que no debo romper las reglas." Dijo el chico pensativamente. "Voy a esperarlo a las tres en punto". Los pasos se desvanecieron y las puertas del gimnasio se cerraron.

Elizabet me dio un codazo. "Se ha ido."

Todo el mundo comenzó a hablar. La directora Carmichael nos envió a clases. "¿Quién era ese?" Vincent me preguntó al salir del gimnasio.

"Ese era el tipo que estaba durmiendo en el callejón". Mantuve mi voz baja, ya que los demás estudiantes podrían escucharme mientras pasaban sonriéndome. "Ves, no me lo imaginé".

Elizabeth empujó metiéndose entre nosotros. "¿Eh? ¿De qué estáis hablando?"

"No tuve tiempo para decírtelo..."

"Es de nuestra edad." interrumpió Vincent. "Pensé que era un hombre viejo sin techo. ¿Por qué vino a la reunión? ¿Va a asistir a este colegio? ¿Qué quiso decir con lo de que quería recompensar tu buena acción?"

"Es magnifico." dijo Elizabeth. "Desearía que me recompensara a mí"

La directora Carmichael corrió hacia nosotros. A pesar de que sólo podía dar pequeños pasos con sus zapatos de tacón alto, tomó impulso como una loca bailarina de claque "Louis." Me llamó haciéndome señas para que me apartara. Vincent miró su reloj, se encogió de hombros como disculpándose, y luego continuó hacia su clase.

"Te lo contare todo en el comida." le aseguré a Elizabeth.

"Mejor que lo hagas" Se alejó.

La directora se alisó su corto pelo y mientras tomaba una respiración. "Louis, por favor explícale a tu amigo de que el campus no es abierto y que en el futuro debe registrarse en secretaria. No podemos volver a tener ese tipo de interrupciones. Después del 11S, debemos ser firmes y estrictos con los procedimientos".

"Él no es mi amigo". Les di la espalda a aquellos que estaban cotilleando la conversación.

"No hay necesidad de mentir." suspiró. "No estás en problemas. Él es muy guapo y puedo ver por qué quieres salir con él." Toqueteo nerviosamente su blusa. "Simplemente asegúrate de que esto no vuelva a suceder".

"No pasará de nuevo." Dije "Ni siquiera le conozco."

"Bueno, obviamente él si te conoce."

Llegué a Mitología del Mundo justo antes de que sonara la campana, sentándome detrás de Vincent junto a las ventanas. Las voces susurrantes zumbaban en la habitación. Miré por la ventana ignorando las miradas curiosas. Una fila de cerezos sin hojas delimitaban con el parking. El cielo invernal cubierto de nubes, convertía nuestro pequeño rincón en un mundo gris.

_"Tengo que recompensar tu buena acción."_

No esperaba ser recompensado por los pastelitos y el café. Ni por los chocolates recubiertos con granos de café que sobraron por la tarde. Nunca esperé ni un simple gracias, pero el no organizar un espectáculo habría sido agradable.

Él estaría esperándome a las tres en punto.

"Vincent, ¿aún conservas la dirección de ese refugio?"

Vincent buscó dentro del bolsillo de su cazadora y puso en mis manos un trozo de papel de una libreta. "Creo que él no es un mendigo sin hogar" dijo. "Creo que simplemente se emborrachó en una fiesta y se desmayó."

"Si, tiene sentido. Simplemente es por si acaso."

Si corriera hacia él, le diría.  _"Muchas gracias, pero no necesitas_ _recompensarme_ _"_  y él se marcharía, para nunca volver a interrumpir en una reunión y señalarme. Rápidamente el incidente desaparecería de la memoria de todos, remplazado por algún momento embarazoso de cualquier otro; probablemente en la cafetería o en el pasillo de entrada. Pero el profesor de Mitología del Mundo, el Sr. Williams, no estaba dispuesto a que mi momento embarazoso se evaporara.

"Louis", dijo mientras dejaba algunos libros sobre su escritorio. "Tu visitante de ésta mañana, ¿qué fue lo que dijo?"

Mis mejillas se pusieron rojas. "Él no era mi visitante. Ni siquiera lo conozco." Y pretendí que era algo que quería olvidar.

"Pero, ¿no dijo qué tenía que recompensar tu buena acción?"

Algunos de los otros chicos se rieron y repitieron lo de  _"buena acción."_

"Apuesto a que fue  _buenaa_ _"_  dijo Aaron, pestañeando en mi dirección.

Genial. Dale una taza de café a un extraño y de pronto todos creerán que eres un cualquiera.

"Bien, esto es una casualidad porque hoy comenzamos un nuevo capitulo sobre las buenas acciones." El Sr. Williams levantó un texto y se sentó en el borde de su escritorio. Sus muslos se desplegaron como si fueran troncos de pana. "El tema de las buenas acciones es recurrente en la mitología. A veces el héroe es recompensado con fortuna, fama o poder. Pero a veces una buena acción conllevan la caída del héroe."

El viento invernal se colaba por las ventanas del aula, temblé. Era muy joven para caer, ¿no es cierto?

"Comenzaremos este tema con una fábula llamada  _Androcles_ _y el león"_

Medio escuche al Sr. Williams leer la historia acerca de un esclavo fugado que se encuentra con un león en la jungla y extrae una espina de su pata. Como recompensa por su buena acción, el león le perdona la vida cuando más tarde se encuentran en el Coliseo. Me había encontrado una nota amarilla en mi taquilla recordándome que tenía una  _'entrevista con el orientador escolar el miércoles a las 8:00 de la mañana'._ La sudadera de Vincent colocada alrededor de su cuello se volvió borrosa cuando la mire, Vincent no necesitaba una entrevista con el orientador. Él sabía exactamente lo que quería y donde quería dirigirse. De igual forma, el sueño de Elizabeth era abrir una galería de arte en Nueva York y eso condicionaba todos sus movimientos. Ellos sabían.

Yo no lo sabía.

El Sr. Williams cerró el libro. "Uno de los mayores temas en las historias sobre buenas acciones es que nunca debes subestimar a aquellos que parecen inferiores, como cuando el humilde esclavo ayudó al rey de la selva. A veces la pequeña y mansa criatura nos sorprende. La tarea de esta semana es escribir vuestra propia historia sobre una buena acción, tres o cuatro páginas. Basada en experiencias personales. Para el viernes." él me sonrió "Esperare la tuya, Louis, conteniendo la respiración." El timbre sonó. "Ah y lean la historia sigue para mañana".

Durante el resto de la mañana, yo soporté las preguntas _"¿Qué hiciste? ¿Dónde lo hiciste?"_  A nadie le importaba la verdad. Los rumores se esparcieron libremente por los corredores como arañas peludas.

Elizabeth y yo almorzamos en su coche. Escondidos tras los cristales tintados. Saque la bolsa de comida de mi mochila y le conté todo. "¿Eso es todo? ¿Café y algunos pastelitos?". Ella desenvolvió su emparedado de hummus.

"Y algunos chocolates recubiertos de granos de café"

"Repito, ¿eso es todo?"

"Perdóname por decepcionarte" Abrí la tapa de mi yogurt. La abuela Anna había metido uno de sus bocadillos del viejo mundo, dentro de mi mochila -esta vez una nueva creación de arenques en vinagre y cebolla. Intenta comer uno de esos para el almuerzo y mantén tu puesto en mitad del mundo.

"Oye, a lo mejor lo puedes invitar al festival del Solsticio. Y yo le preguntaré a Face y así podemos tener una cita doble".

"¿Qué? Si ni siquiera lo conozco". ¿Cuántas veces lo tengo que repetir?

"¿Y? Es guapo".

"¿Guapo? Oh si, es guapo" admití. "Pero usa esa estupida falda escocesa".

"¿Qué hay de malo en la falda? Al menos es diferente. Los chicos de Nordby usan sudaderas y pantalones de mezclilla. ¡Aburridos!"

"Pero él estaba durmiendo en nuestro callejón. ¿No crees que eso es raro?"

Elizabeth quito la corteza de su sándwich. "Seguramente hay una buena explicación para eso"

Elizabeth ha sido mi mejor amiga desde séptimo grado, cuando le vino la regla por primera vez y terminamos en la enfermería llorando confundidos. Bueno, yo era la que más lloraba, mientras ella estaba simplemente enojada. "No es justo." ella gritó cuando la enfermera le entregó las compresas con alas. "¿Cómo se supone que use esto con mis jeans? Todos se darán cuenta". Yo le había asegurado que nadie podía notarla. Los mejores amigos, así de simple.

"¿Cómo puede estar Heidi a cargo de la decoración del festival?" se quejó Elizabeth. "Yo podría hacerlo, además ella no es una artista".

"Heidi está a cargo porque quiere estar a cargo".

"Cierto. Bueno, debería ser voluntaria este año. Podría verse bien en mi solicitud para la universidad"

"Si, probablemente funcione"

Elizabeth abrió una bolsa de papas fritas. Cuando le quite unas pocas, Vincent y Heidi pasaron caminando. ¿Por qué él caminaba con ella? Posiblemente por que ambos pertenecían al equipo de natación, pero él normalmente no salía con las chicas del equipo de natación. Y Vincent sabía que a mi no me gustaba Heidi Darling. Sabía que la cafetería del padre de Heidi nos había robado la mayor parte de nuestros clientes. Él sabía cuanto despreciaba al Sr. Darling. Heidi se reía de algo, moviendo su cola de caballo de lado a lado. Vincent le sonreía.

"Viste ¿cómo se reía falsamente?" Elizabeth me preguntó, metiendo algunas papas fritas en su boca. "¿Qué fue eso? Yo creo que le gusta. Y creo que ella le pedirá que la acompañe al festival".

"De ninguna manera. ¿Verdad? ¿Crees que ella le gusta?"

"¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no le podría gustarle? ¿Por qué no te gusta a ti?"

"Porque es mi amigo". Y porque sé todo acerca de él. Sé que a veces tiene un granito su oreja. Y que si bebe leche se pone muy mal por los gases. Y sé que algunas veces tiene pesadillas sobre ahogarse. Nuestra relación va más allá de que nos gustásemos. Nos conocemos el uno al otro.

Pero si a Heidi le gusta, esto podría ser una terrible pesadilla. Si mi mejor amigo comienza a salir con la hija de mi enemigo, entonces tendría que escucharle hablando de ella, de lo maravillosa que es y encima me tocaría ser agradable porque eso es lo que se supone que hacen los mejores amigos. Me convertiría en la tercera rueda.

Heidi y Vincent caminaban hacia el edificio de ciencias. Justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara, él le tocó su brazo. Una alarma de incendio comenzó a sonar en mi cabeza.

En el gran esquema de las cosas, tocar el brazo de alguien no es nada. Un brazo es solo un brazo, pero yo no iba por ahí tocando los brazos de otras personas. Tocar el brazo de alguien es definitivamente un gesto de cariño. El cariño puede llevar a otro tipo de cosas.

De ninguna manera. Ni en un millón de años permitiría que saliese con Heidi Darling. Olvídalo. Vincent debería escoger entre nosotros. Y él me escogería a mí porque hemos sido amigos desde cuarto grado.

¿O no lo haría?

🥀

Llegaron las tres, justo a tiempo. De ninguna manera iba yo a salir por la puerta principal. El tipo raro de la falda escocesa podría estar esperando.

Así que, después de coger mis deberes de mi taquilla y salir sigilosamente por la puerta trasera de la sala de arte, me apresuré en pasar por la pista de tenis y cruzar a la acera de enfrente, evitando por completo la parte de delante de la escuela. Ninguna señal suya. ¡Uf!

No me gustaba montarme en el autobús escolar de vuelta a casa porque la parada de Main Street estaba designada justo delante de Java Heaven. Los estudiantes que se apilaban fuera siempre se iban directos a la cafetería del Sr. Darling. Nunca recorrían los doce pasos de más hasta la cafetería escandinava Viejo Mundo de Anna. Solo yo recorría esos pasos, y eso siempre me hacía sentir como si fuera el único chico que no había sido invitado a la fiesta. El Sr. Prince, nuestro consejero vocacional del colegio, dio una vez un discurso en una asamblea sobre cómo todos se sienten en secreto unos marginados, incluso los populares. ¿Cómo podría Heidi Darling sentirse como una marginada con tanta gente llenando el local de su padre?

A veces Elizabeth me llevaba en coche, pero los lunes tenía que quedarse para hacer tutoría de matemáticas. Aunque tuviera yo los dieciséis, aún no tenía coche propio. A diferencia de Elizabeth, yo no tenía padres ricos o para el caso, no tenía padre alguno. Afortunadamente, Nordby era lo bastante pequeño como para poder ir por ahí andando o en bicicleta.

Nordby era una especie de lugar extraño. La bahía era hogar de una pequeña flota pesquera y un puerto deportivo. En el borde del agua, dos marisquerías se mantenían en equilibrio sobre la estructura de pilotes. Main Street, la cual está repleta de tiendas pequeñas, corría paralela al agua.

Los edificios estaban pintados intensamente y endulzados con recortes de pan de jengibre y murales de la vida en el pueblo. Un letrero en cada punta de la calle que lee:  ** _VELKOMMEN_** , que es  _"Bienvenido"_ en noruego.

En sus primeros años, Nordby era todo sobre Noruega - de ahí lo de magníficos Hijos de la Sala de Noruega que se encuentra en el extremo norte de Main Street. Pero con el tiempo las cosas se revolvieron. Uno construyó una torre de reloj de cucú suizo junto a una panadería. Otro levantó un molino de viento holandés encima de una tienda de zapatos. Y otro instaló una estatua de bronce de un niño pequeño con Bavarian lederhosen. Supongo que los urbanistas sólo querían que Nordby se viera como una ciudad de cuento de hadas. Y así se veía.

El camino cuesta abajo desde la esquina de la escuela a Main Street normalmente me tomaba unos quince minutos. Pasé por delante del nuevo cartel de Java Heaven. En el cartel se veía una imagen de la familia Darling, compuesta por Heidi, su madre y su padre, donde sonreían a los peatones, con halos de oro brillando sobre sus cabezas; y un rótulo que decía  **VOTADO COMO EL CAFÉ ORGÁNICO MÁS CELESTIAL DE** **NORDBY** **.**  ¿Quién lo había votado? Nadie me había enviado ninguna papeleta de votación.

Nosotros no teníamos un cartel para nuestro café. A mi abuela no le iban esas cosas modernas como la publicidad, lo cual es una razón por lo que no estábamos haciendo mucho dinero. Para colmo de esto, inconscientemente habíamos perdido una encuesta para el mejor café. Mi cerebro entró en modo de  _"Soy un perdedor total"_  cuando me quedé mirando la cara alegre de Heidi Darling. Ella podía añadir  _"Modelo de Carteles"_  en su lista de éxitos.

"Bonito día"

"¡Dios!" Agarré firmemente las asas de la mochila. El chico del callejón estaba parado a mi lado. "Me has asustado"

"Mis disculpas". Su suéter estaba empezando a desenredarse a lo largo del borde y su falda escocesa tenía unas pocas manchas de hierba. Me esperaba que alguien que dormía en un callejón apestara, pero un agradable aroma emanaba de él, florido pero no familiar. Se percató de que le estaba mirando. "Disculpa por mi aspecto. No suelo estar tan desaliñado, pero es que justo llego de una fiesta en Escocia. ¿Sabías que allí tiran en el aire a los árboles? Es un país precioso. Espero que me manden allí de nuevo, pero dudo mucho que lo hagan. Me quedé mucho más de lo que se suponía que tenía que estar."

Quizá debería haberme sentido asustado. Después de todo, él era un desconocido - un guapo desconocido, claro está. Yo nunca había visto unos ojos que fueran de ese claro verde – la clase de verde que encontrarías en una paleta de colores primarios. Cuando parpadeó, sus gruesas pestañas rozaron sus mejillas. Me inundó una especie de sensación de calma.

Un grupo de estudiantes pasó entre nosotros. Algunos señalaron su falda escocesa. Nadie del instituto Nordby llevaría puesta una falda escocesa, ni siquiera el presidente del Club de Cómics.

"¿Qué quieres?" Le pregunté, pasando de la calma a la vergüenza.

Cruzó los brazos, "Lo que yo quiero, Louis, es cumplir con mi obligación".

"Ah, ¿Quieres decir que quieres recompensarme? No es necesario que me pagues nada."

"¿Pagarte? Me temo que no llevo encima ninguna moneda". Él sonrió. "Estoy aquí para darte lo que más deseas".

Vale. Alerta de rarito. Saqué de mi bolsillo el papel que Vicent me dio. "¿Necesitas un sitio para dormir? Aquí tienes la dirección de un refugio. No creo que necesites ninguna moneda para un refugio. Lo que pasa es que no puedes seguir durmiendo en nuestro callejón. Créeme, si mi abuela te encuentra allí afuera llamará al oficial Larsen. Lo hará. Le llama por todo."

Ignoró el papel. "No tengo ningunos planes para volver a dormir en tu callejón, pero eso no es elección mía. Mi trabajo dicta donde debo dormir. Puede que un día me despierte en la cama de invitados del Maharajá y al día siguiente me encuentres en una cañería del alcantarillado de Londres." Se encogió de hombros. "Afortunadamente, donde sea que termine, asimilo idioma. Eso hace las cosas más fáciles."

"Ah... Sí." El chico estaba loco. No importaba lo bien que olía, o lo encantadora que era su sonrisa, él estaba chiflado. Puse el papel en su mano. "Bueno, probablemente el refugio estará mucho más caliente que una cañería del alcantarillado de Londres. Vale, adiós". Me alejé rápidamente.

_No me sigas, no me sigas._

Por supuesto que me siguió. Una vez que estás en el radar de un loco, olvídate de eso.

"No tengo dinero encima, si eso es lo que quieres", dije, intentando mantener alguna distancia entre nosotros.

"Lo que yo quiero no tiene nada que ver. Estoy aquí para hablar de lo que tú que quieres."

"¿Podrías por favor dejar de seguirme?"

"Pero debo recompensar tu amabilidad".

"No te preocupes por eso". Cambié a un paso más rápido.

"Yo no estoy preocupado. Pero hay reglas en lo que se refiere a estos asuntos. Tú buena acción no tuvo de fondo una intención egoísta. Eso no es nada frecuente." Sus sandalias hicieron  _trek-trek_ cuando igualó mi paso. "Aunque lo quisiera, no podría ignorar tu buena acción desinteresada. Ellos solo seguirían mandándome devuelta hasta que te recompensara"

¿Quiénes eran _"ellos"_? ¿Voces en su cabeza?

"No es necesario. De verdad, no fue nada" En el cruce pulse el botón de paso de peatones. Un coche lleno de atletas pasó.

"¡Mira!, ¡es el chico de la cafetería y el chico de la falda!" gritó Aaron.

El chico del callejón no pareció escucharlo. Él solo se quedó ahí mirándome. Pulsé el botón tres veces más, pero la señal de paso no se ponía en verde. ¿Y si tuviera un cuchillo en la cartera esa suya? Podría estar en peligro.

Pasó un autobús escolar lleno por completo por el equipo de natación de camino a un encuentro. Vincent me sonrió desde una ventana. Luego congeló su medio adiós cuando notó al chico del callejón. ¿Sería Vincent el último testimonio en verme con vida?

El chico estaba aún mirándome.

"Si me sigues más, voy a llamar la policía." Y pulsé de nuevo el botón. Camina. Presionando y aflojando mis brazos, crucé la carretera a una velocidad récord. Si él intentaba alguna cosa, le haría señales a un coche para que parase y gritaría "¡Ayuda!" Cuando llegué a la acera, me giré para avisarle otra vez, pero no estaba allí.

Había desaparecido.

Ajustándome mi mochila, empecé a bajar la cuesta empinada, contenta de haber podido librar de él.

Una brisa helada arrastró el olor salado de la bahía hacia la cuesta. El invierno llegaba a Nordby en octubre y se quedaba anclado aquí hasta abril. Semana tras semana las nubes y el viento eran la norma. Metí las manos en mis bolsillos. ¿Era eso la sombra de una cola de caballo al lado de Vincent en el autobús escolar? ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué me preocupaba por Heidi y Vincent? Lo único que tenían ellos en común era el equipo de natación, solo eso. Solo el equipo de natación.

Lo bueno del equipo de natación del instituto Norby era que la mayoría de la gente podía unirse. No hacía falta ser un rompedor de récords. Todo lo que tenías que hacer era nadar cuatro largos de piscina sin descansar entre medias y sin ningún tipo de recurso para flotar. Así que, si tú podías hacer eso, estabas dentro. Pero si tenías una rampa lateral y te hundías como las piedras después de la segunda vuelta, como en mi caso, entonces estabas fuera – aunque te hubieras comprado un nuevo par de gafas de natación y una suscripción a Swim Magazine porque tenías la esperanza de que nadar era  _"lo tuyo."_

"Hola," Justo delante estaba sentado en un banco de la parada del autobús el chico del callejón. ¿Cuándo me había pasado? "Quiero dejar perfectamente claro que no te estoy siguiendo. Solo estoy descansando un rato." Su largo pelo ondulado bailó sobre sus hombros cuando una brisa se levantó. "No me diste la oportunidad de explicar nada".

Mi voz interior gritó,  _"¡Corre! Él es un loco._ _Escápate_ _de él"._  Si yo hubiese escuchado a aquella voz interior me habría ahorrado un montón de problemas, eso seguro. Pero prestar atención a la voz interior de alguien requiere confianza, de la cual carecía totalmente. Afortunadamente un viejo estaba sentado en el banco, leyendo el periódico mientras esperaba el autobús, así que me encontraba a salvo – por el momento.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"Forma parte de mi trabajo". Metió su mano en la cartera y sacó un pequeño libro negro. Se titulaba La Ley. "Temo no estar manejándolo correctamente. Ya ves, no había estado en esta situación en largo tiempo. Normalmente solo entrego mensajes."

"¿Eres un mensajero?" No había escuchado nada de ningún servicio de mensajeros en Nordby.

"Correcto." Me mostró un lado de su cartera. En letras doradas se leía:  **Servicio de Mensajeros.**

Determiné que él probablemente tenía mi edad, o quizás un año más. ¿A dónde iba a la escuela? ¿Se había escapado de alguna institución mental? Miré mi reloj. "Tengo que ir a trabajar."

"Espera," se inclinó hacía adelante. "solo escucha". El abrió el pequeño libro negro y leyó. "Si llegara a suceder que en el curso de tus viajes, un acto desinteresado y sin ser solicitado de bondad se te es concedido, entonces tu debes recompensar el acto otorgando a la persona que te lo ha concedido el deseo más querido". Colocó el libro abierto en sus rodillas. Las páginas estaban en blanco. "Debo obedecer lo que está escrito en este libro."

El hombre con el periódico miró al libro que estaba en blanco, y entonces se escabulló a la esquina más lejana del banco.

"¡Corre!" gritó mi voz interior.

Si yo corría, él seguramente me seguiría. Pero si le dejaba recompensarme, entonces este juego loco podría acabar. Él podría continuar en su modo de raro y loco y yo podría ir a trabajar. "Solo fueron unos pocos pastelitos", dije amablemente. "No valían mucho. Tú puedes darme ese lápiz y así estamos en paz". Señalé el lápiz que se sobresalía de uno de los bolsillos de su falda escocesa.

Entornó sus ojos hacía mí, después continuó fingiendo leer su libro. "se cauteloso, por el recompensado, al no ser de disposición egoísta ni codiciosa, puede tratar de persuadirte con que un obsequio o un adorno sería suficiente". Él ladeó su cabeza.

"¿Un lápiz? Yo creo que no. Los lápices son bastante comunes en este siglo"

Una joven mujer hispana se paseó hasta la cuesta y se sentó entre el hombre con el periódico y el chico del callejón. La reconocí de la farmacia donde ella trabajaba como cajera. Colocó su bolsa de provisiones en sus rodillas. Echando un vistazo por encima de un tallo de apio, miró fijamente al chico del callejón con una sonrisa tímida.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, para luego volver de nuevo toda su atención en mí. "Bien, dime, ¿Qué será? ¿Qué es lo que más deseas?"

No estaba como para contarle a un total desconocido que lo que más deseaba era no sentirme todo el tiempo como un perdedor. Que lo que más quería era ser bueno en algo, como Elizabeth con su arte, o Vincent con su natación. Olvida bueno - ¿Qué tal excepcional?

"Quiero ese lápiz"

"No te creo, no estas siendo sincero"

"Bueno. Entonces... ¿qué hay de este libro?"

Abrazó el libro contra su pecho.  _―_ No puedes tener este libro. Esto es solo para mensajeros"

"Mira, no tengo tiempo para este juego." Señalé mi reloj. "Voy a llegar tarde. ¿Por qué no me das lo que sea que quieras darme y así los dos podemos irnos a trabajar?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Si hubiera sabido qué es lo que más deseas, ya te lo habría dado"

Me sentí como un nadador con una sola aleta, dando vueltas y vueltas y vueltas. Tengo que salir de aquí. "Adiós"

Pero justo cuando di el primer paso, él se irguió. Esto era, el momento entre la vida y la muerte. El destello de la hoja de un cuchillo, el clic de un gatillo. Abrí mi boca para gritar.

Si Elizabeth estuviera aquí ella le habría dado una patada justo en las bolas.

¿Debía darle yo una patada en las bolas? ¿Es más fácil darle a un chico una patada en las bolas si este lleva puesta una falda escocesa? El hombre con el periódico se tensó. La mujer de las provisiones agarró su bolsa fuertemente.

Pero él no atacó. Solo se rascó su cabeza. "Todo bien entonces, si tú no me lo dices, lo descubriré por mí mismo" Su mirada recorrió todo mi cuerpo. "Pareces estar vestido siguiendo la misma moda que los otros estudiantes que observé en tú escuela. Nada fuera de lo común, así que supongo que te consideras a ti mismo como una persona tipo medio"

El estaba poniéndome de los nervios. "Por favor date prisa."

"Siendo una persona tipo medio, tu deseo más probable será el mismo que el de las demás personas tipo medio."

"Lo que sea". La abuela Anna estaría empezando a preocuparse. Seguramente llamaría al oficial Larsen, que sería algo bueno, considerando las circunstancias.

Pasó una de las páginas de su libro, buscando algo. "Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que una persona tipo medio desea? Esa es la cuestión."

La mujer hispana habló. "Yo creo que es la paz en el mundo."

El chico del callejón sacudió su cabeza "Solo unos poco piden la paz mundial. Y estos son tan raros como un día soleado en Nordby. Hay un gráfico por algún sitio. Aquí está." Movió su dedo hacia abajo en una página. "Debería haberlo sabido. La fortuna es lo que más desea la gente." Volvió a meter el libro en su cartera y me miró fijamente. Sus ojos brillaban esperanzados. "¿Es eso lo que más deseas, Louis? ¿Quieres fortuna?"

Juega al juego, líbrate del loco. "Bien, lo tomaré." Me hice a un lado mientras él revolvía en sus bolsillos.

"Ahora he de encontrar el objeto perfecto para contener el deseo". Sacó un trozo de cordel, un puñado de tapas de botellas, todo tipo de basura. Después sacó el paquete de granos de café cubiertos de chocolate. "Un pequeñito grano lo hará. Como decían en Escocia, ya sabes. Pequeñito esto, pequeñito aquello. ¿Le gustaría a usted ver un poco de la ingeniosa magia de los granos de café, señorito?" Sonriendo, él posó un solo grano en la palma abierta de su mano.

La mujer se acercó. "¿Un grano de café? Me encanta el café, pero es muy caro. No compro."

"Lamento mucho escuchar eso" le dijo. Entonces él apretó el grano entre sus dedos y lo levantó por encima de sus hombros, cerca de mi rostro. "Contendré tu deseo en este grano de café. Que inteligente de mi parte, ¿no crees?"

Alcé mis cejas, fingiendo sorpresa.

"Vamos, cógelo."

"Si lo cojo, ¿me dejarás en paz?"

"Supongo que eso debo hacer. Tengo un mensaje que entregar." Extendí mi mano y él dejó caer el grano en ella. "Vamos, cómetelo."

Como si yo fuera a comerme un grano que había estado en el bolsillo de un loco sin techo. ¿Quién sabe que tipo de gérmenes estaban allí pegados – a lo mejor unos pocos de las alcantarillas de Londres. Si lo comía, pillaría un E.Coli o disentería o una enorme diarrea.

"Vamos."

Su fantástico e indeterminado aroma fluyó hasta mí – a especias y flores al mismo tiempo. Pero incluso el mejor aroma del mundo no podía matar a los gérmenes E. Coli. Pretendía colocar el grano en mi boca pero lo dejé en mi mano, uno viejo truco de la niñez cuando la abuela Anna solía darme aceite de hígado en cápsulas. Mientras mascaba aire, secretamente deslicé el grano dentro del bolsillo de mis vaqueros. Después simulé tragármelo.

El chico del callejón se rascó la cabeza. "Bueno, como no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, creo que debería irme"

"Bueno, Adiós."

Cogió su cartera y, para mi alivio, comenzó a caminar por la cuesta, "Hasta pronto", dijo, su falda balanceándose con cada paso. "Ten una larga y saludable vida, Louis Tomlinson"

Con el hombre que leía el periódico y la mujer que sostenía la bolsa de provisiones, miré como él se alejaba caminando. No cabía duda de que ese había sido el encuentro más raro de toda mi vida.

"Sus ojos brillaban como la luna", dijo la mujer hispana. Entonces buscó dentro de su bolsa de provisiones y sacó una enorme lata de café. Ella miraba el bote como si nunca antes lo hubiese visto.

🥀

¿Porque bebemos cafe?

Mientras los niños lo odian. Es asqueroso. Pero en algún punto del camino aprendemos a aceptar el sabor amargo y lo que es más, ansiarlo. ¿Qué ocurre exactamente? Tal vez cuando pasa el tiempo comprendemos que nada excepcional acudira a nosotros nunca. Tal vez simplemente deberiamos olvidar Shirley Temples, tirar el periodico festivo y las cerezas de marrasquino y conformarnos con una taza de liquido marron.

Durante esa tarde de invierno, el vapor de la calle empaño los ventanales del café El viejo mundo escandinavo de Anna. Una ola de aire bochornoso me golpeó cuando di un paso al frente.

"Aquí estás," dijo la abuela Anna. Estaba de pie detrás del mostrador sosteniendo unas cuantas toallas mojadas. "Estaba preocupada por ti. Casi llame al oficial Larse."

"Lo siento."

"Hola Louis." Cuatro hombres saludaron desde la mesa de la esquina - Ingvar, Odin, Lars y Ralph. Corpulentos hombres que capitaneaban barcos de pesca en los años en que el rey había gobernado el Mar de Behring. Ralph era el único nativo del grupo y además de algún argumento acerca del derecho nativo americano de pesca, ellos eran un sólido grupo de amigos. Jubilados, se encontraban para jugar a un viejo juego de mesa vikingo llamado  _Jnefatafl_ , que significaba ,  _"La mesa del rey."_  Mi abuela llama a estos hombres ' _los muchachos'._

"¿Por qué hace tanto calor aquí?" Pregunté.

"El lavavajillas está  _kapoot_ _."_  explico Ingvar, con un tubito colgando de la esquina de su boca. " Vomita vapor como un dragón que escupe fuego."

"Un verdadero lío," dijo Odin, moviendo uno de los pedazos blancos del tablero. "Eh Anna, ¿Dónde están esos sándwiches?"

Seguí a mi abuela a la habitación trasera, donde ella puso las toallas en una cesta. Estas chapotearon, empapadas con el agua jabonosa. "No llamaste al Oficial larsen por el lavavajillas ¿verdad?" pregunté.

Ella aliso sus cortas canas. "El oficial Larsen no entiende de estas cosas. Ralph lo revisó. Dijo que la bomba se rompió y que tendré que pedir una nueva. Esto vale lo suyo. No sé cómo voy a pagarlo." suspiro ella, entonces me abrazo como ella hace siempre que llego del colegio, aplastándose con su gran y suave estomago.

"¿Estamos quebrados?"

"No te preocupes por esto." dijo la abuela sacudiendo un dedo hacia mi. "es mi preocupación, no la tuya."

"¡Anna!" gritó Odin. "¿Quieres que un hombre pase hambre hasta morirse?"

"Estás demasiado gordo para morirte de hambre," gritó ella. Agarró una fregona de la esquina. "¿Podrías hacerles a los muchachos algunos emparedados de sardinas? Todavía hay un charco que limpiar."

Emparedados de sardinas.

Para la satisfacción de la muchedumbre escandinava y de los turistas que querían probar un gusto del viejo mundo, servíamos emparedados abiertos con cebolla roja, escabeche y tomates. Y sardinas. Ese pequeño pescado, que no esta nada mal una vez que te acostumbras a pensar que te estas comiendo la piel y los huesos.

Puse la mochila sobre un mueble y cogí el delantal sobre mi cabeza. Después de lavarme las manos, agarre un pan y me uní a Irmgaard detrás de la barra. Ella había trabajado para Anna desde que yo puedo recordar - siempre, desde que abríamos hasta que cerrábamos. Otro como yo, Irmgaard era la única empleada de la cafetería. Sabíamos que ella vivía sola en un complejo de apartamentos al borde de la ciudad. Sabíamos que ella podía hacer una excelente sopa. Y sabíamos que era de lo mas hermosa cuando no llevaba maquillaje; solo que siempre llevaba ropa oscura; y mantenía su pelo muy corto. Su belleza sospecho, era la razón por la que los muchachos pasaban tanto tiempo en la cafetería de Anna. Pero nadie sabía dónde había vivido antes de venir a Nordby. Nadie sabía su edad - creemos que aproximadamente cuarenta. Y nadie sabe por qué había tomado voto de silencio.

Irmgaard dejo caer un trozo de mantequilla en un alto bote de sopa, luego lo removió mientras yo hacia los emparedados. Virtió dos puñados de cebollas cortadas en el bote. El chisporroteo lleno la cafetería con su aroma. No me preocupo por su silencio. Nunca me he sentido torpe de la forma en que le afecta a otra gente. Esto rezumaba en mi de modo hipnótico.

Odin bramó de nuevo. Apile los emparedados en una bandeja y me apresuré hacia la mesa de la esquina. Grandes manos callosas agarraron los apreitivos salados.

"Gracias." dijeron los muchachos.

Junté sus tazas y las llené.

"¿Quiere usted algo mas?" le pregunté a una mujer cuyo niño escribía poop en la ventana empañada. Además de los muchachos eran los únicos clientes, típicos de una tarde de diciembre. La estación turística no empezaba hasta mayo, cuando los barcos de recreo empezaban a llenar el puerto deportivo.

"Hemos terminado," contesto la madre. Pago su cuenta, y luego se puso su abrigo y su bolso. Su hijo había apartado todas las cebollas de su sopa y las había dejado encima de la mesa amontonadas.

"Entonces, Louis, ¿qué hay de nuevo en el colegio?" pregunto Ralph.

"No mucho." limpie el hule de la mesa de la madre y el hijo. "Hey, ¿sabias que el Sr. Darling patrocina el festival del solsticio de invierno?"

"Bien, mejor que no entre aquí y pida una donación," dijo la abuela Anna, sacando la cabeza por las cortinas de la despensa. "Ya le he dado la mayoría de mis clientes. ¡No voy a ayudar a decorar su tienda!"

Ingvar rió en silencio, deslizando su tubito por la boca.

"La tienda de ese hombre es una plaga," dijo Odin, reclamando un pedazo animosamente de Lars. "Todos esos niños por ahí corriendo todo el tiempo, atestando la acera. Agradezco a dios que no haya ningún niño por aquí."

El comentario de Odin fue a la deriva hasta la despensa y espere la reacción de mi abuela. Las preocupaciones financieras pasaron a segundo lugar para venir sus preocupaciones constantes acerca de mi vida social. ¿Qué había de malo en tener solo dos amigos? Al menos yo no conseguía amigos repartiendo cupones de Batidos de Mocha gratis.

"Louis," surgió mi abuela de la despensa. Suspire, preparándome para el ataque. "¿Por qué no le pides a un chico agradable para ir al festival contigo?", se limpió las manos en el delantal. "Eres un chico guapo. Estoy seguro de que muchos muchachos de buen ver querrán ir contigo. Solo tienes que escoger a uno y preguntar."

Las abuelas pueden decir cualquier cosa bonita que ellos quieren. Pueden decirte que eres talentoso y especial y lo mejor que alguna vez ha existido. Que cualquier muchacho tendría suerte de respirar el mismo aire que tu respiras. Pero esos comentarios no cuentan. Las abuelas tienen que decirlo.

Aqui está lo que una abuela probablemente no te diría. Que sea alto y rubio y si eres extrovertido, pero esto no ayuda mucho si eres intalentoso o tímido. Los chicos de dieciséis años no tienen intenciones de salir con un muchacho así. Esos chicos andan con chicas que no sólo están con un chico en particular, incluso si solo es el mejor amigo, porque ellos piensan que ocurre algo más.

Y si luego se lanzan rumores sobre un tipo con falda y  _"una buena acción,"_  simplemente puedes quedarte con las muñecas.

"Olvídate del trabajo, Louis. Podemos pasar una noche sin ti. Este año deberías salir y disfrutar del festival."

"Lo pensaré." no iba a pensar en ello. ¿A quién se lo pediría yo? El unico chico al que conocía era a Vincent.

Llegaron las cinco, tiempo perdido en la cafetería el viejo mundo escandinavo de Anna. Los muchachos enrollaron su tablero de juego, se pusieron sus abrigos y nos desearon buenas noches a mi abuela y a mi. Entonces, con un especial tono de voz tierno, le dieron las buenas noches a Irmgaard. Ella sonrió timidamente, pero no alzó la vista de su bote de sopa. Los muchachos se marcaron hacia el pub  _"snort"_ donde ellos tomaban un trago de whisky.

Justo cuando estaba apunto de girar el cartelito de abierto, el Sr Darling entró. Como su hija, el tenía su pelo en una cola de caballo, solo que el no la balanceaba. El se rió disimuladamente con la palabra  _Poop_ , todavía grabada en nuestra ventana delantera. "¿Nuevo articulo en vuestro menu?" preguntó.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó mi abuela con los dientes apretados.

El aliso su suéter marinero con el logo e Java Heaven e inspeccionó el sitio vacío. "Estaría encantado de enviarte alguno de mis clientes si lo necesita el negocio, Anna. Para eso están los vecinos."

Odié el modo en que llamó a mi abuela por su nombre de pila , como si fueran amigos. "Está cerrado," le dije. "Es por eso que no tenemos clientes."

"Ya veo. Solo ofrecía mi ayuda."

Mi abuela se elevó con su escasa altura. "He estado en el negocio desde hace más de cuarenta años," dijo ella. " Y he podido sin su amable ayuda."

"¿Más de cuarenta años?" él actuó como si no supiera eso. Como si no se hubiera molestado en leer el cartel de encima la puerta:  _Cafeteria el viejo mundo escandinavo de Anna, traído del viejo país a Nordby desde hace más de cuarenta años._

Me señaló con un dedo. "Dime, ¿no vas tú al colegio con mi hija?"

Había ido al colegio con Heidi desde el primer grado. Yo había estado con ella en clases de piano, me había unido a la tropa exploradora, y todo lo demás. Pero el Sr Darling nunca pareció reconocerme. Lo que me recuerda otra cosa que una abuela no diría -  _que tú simplemente eres inolvidable, amor._

"¿Cual es tu nombre?"

"Louis."

"Hmmm." él se veía dudoso. "Bien, intentaré recordarlo." Entonces se sentó en uno de los taburetes y puso sus manos en la barra. "Cuarenta años es mucho tiempo en el negocio, Anna. Y todos los negocios tienen una vida determinada. Apuesto a que estás cansada de este sitio."

Mi abuela cerró las cortinas, ocultando el lio de toallas mojadas. "¿Por qué habría de estar cansada de este sitio?" Entonces ella se ocupó con la cafetera, vaciando el contenedor de debajo del fregadero, mientras yo limpiaba la meas y Irmgaard trabajaba en la sopa. Un esfuerzo por desairar.

Una vez al mes, el Sr Darling se acercaba a restregarnos por las narices, el hecho de que su cafetería, que sólo había estado durante dos años en el negocio, estaba llena de clientes. A la multitud le gustaba la musica hip que ponía. Las amas de casa les gustaban los batidos y bebidas de café helado que básicamente eran batidos de leche. Y todos en el planeta les gustaba el café órganico de comercio justo.

Nuestro café no era órganico. Tampoco viene con una etiqueta de lujo que decia que habia sido elegido por una cooperativa indígena, que las bolsas eran reciclables y que el 10% de las ganancias estaban destinadas para el productor del café.

No señor.

Nuestro café llegaba en una bolsa de plástico grande de la compañia de suministros a granel. El sello simplemente decía Café.

El Sr Darling se aclaró la garganta. "Anna, he tomado una decisión que nos afecta a ambos."

"Estoy demasiado ocupada para hablar ahora" le espetó, virtiendo el café restante por el fregadero. "A menos que estes aquí por algo, me gustaría que te fueras."

Irmgaard cogió unas patatas de la despensa y empezó a cortar. Deseaba que el Sr Darling se fuera. Siempre me sentia cohibido cuando nos visitaba y era consciente de nuestra falta total de ultra modernismo. El café órganico es algo bueno. Tendriamos que servirlo también. Pero la abuela Anna dijo que no había nada malo en el café normal, además de no querer un gasto adicional.

"De hecho, si estoy aquí por algo,". El Sr Darling se giro en su taburete. "¿Ves esa pared?" señaló la pared que separaba las dos empresas. Un retrato del rey y la reina de noruega colgaba allí. Una vez visitaron Nordby. "He decidido derribar ese muro de forma que pueda ampliar el negocio."

Irmgaar soltó un gritito. Una patata salió rodando por la barra.

"¿Que?" grité.

El Sr Darling sonrió. "Voy a necesitar que abandonéis esto tan pronto como sea posible."

🥀

"¿Desocupar?" Mi abuela dejó caer la vieja cafetera en el fregadero.

El Sr. Darling jugueteaba con su cola de caballo. "Es progreso, Anna. Nada personal."

"Por supuesto que es personal. Soy dueña de este negocio."

"No puedes tirar ese muro," dije. "Ella tiene un contrato de arrendamiento, un contrato de arrendamiento de por vida."

"Eso es cierto. Tengo un contrato de por vida. Cuando mi esposo vendió este edificio, garantizamos este espacio y el departamento del piso de arriba por un alquiler fijo de por vida."

Como un pistolero en el lejano oeste, el Sr. Darling se tomó su tiempo para levantarse de su silla. Él sobresalía sobre mi abuela, y no solo por su altura. Mientras él prosperaba, nosotros nos ganábamos la vida. Mientras él encontraba una creciente demanda por los productos, nosotros sosteníamos tazas de café de poliestireno. Mientras él comercializaba, nosotros esperábamos la concurrida época de turistas. Cruzar los dedos no funciona también como los cupones, patrocinio del grupo, y un  _"sabor de la semana."_

"Lo encontrarás, si lees de nuevo el contrato, esa vida a la que se refieren es a la vida de tus negocios. Sólo el tiempo en que tu negocio esté funcionando recibirás la renta fija." Él cruzó sus brazos con confianza. "Y seamos honestos. Tú negocio está muriendo. Hablé con la propietaria esta mañana y ella dijo que si desocupabas, la remodelación se haría de inmediato. Una vez que arranqué la cocina y abrí el cuarto trasero, me imagine que podía apretujar una docena de mesas más. Te daré un precio justo por desalojar. Estoy seguro que será más dinero del que estas hacienda ahora."

El rostro de mi abuela se encendió. "Mis ingresos no son de tu incumbencia."

Aun con lo mucho que me desagradaba el Sr. Darling, su oferta no estaba nada mal. La abuela Anna tenía setenta años y siempre decía que no podía darse el lujo de jubilarse. Y no estaba en buena condición física. Ella mantenía siete diferentes frascos de pastillas en el mostrador de su baño. Yo sabía sobre la presión arterial alta y la artritis, pero ella no me había dicho para qué eran las otras pastillas.

El Sr. Darling aclaró su garganta. "Piensa en el dinero, Anna. Este lugar se está desmoronando. Mira esas viejas cafeteras y esa vieja estufa. Los mostradores se están descascarando y las ventanas de cristal están empañadas. Te daré una buena suma para que te mudes. Tomar unas vacaciones. Comprar un condominio en la soleada Florida. ¿No sería eso agradable? Mi madre se mudó a Florida. Es un lugar estupendo para jubilarse."

Mientras mi abuela circulaba alrededor del mostrador, sus mocasines–aun mojados por la explosión del lavavajillas— hacían sonidos que parecían pequeñas flatulencias. "No comparé un condominio en Florida. Nordby es mi hogar. Mi esposo respiró su último aliento en este pueblo. Y tengo empleados que confían en mi." Irmgaard agachó su cabeza, evadiendo la intimidante mirada del Sr. Darling. "No lo venderé. Ni a ti. Ni a nadie."

"Oh, creo que cambiarás de parecer," dijo él, levantando una esquina de su labio inferior con suficiencia.

"Puedes pensar lo que quieras, pero no cambiaré de idea."

Su labio cayó. "Ya lo veremos."

La abuela Anna puso la mano en su pecho. "¿Es eso una amenaza?"

"Mi corazón esta puesto en expandir mis negocios. No quisiera decepcionarme." Di un paso hacia mi abuela. Sus hombros temblaban levemente. "Te irás" le dijo.

Él lo hizo, pero nos hizo esperar un rato mientras limpiaba un lugar de su zapato. Una vez que se fue, mi abuela cerró de golpe la puerta, giró el cerrojo, y luego se sentó en una silla. Irmgaard y yo nos apresuramos a su lado.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunté.

"Yo debería llamar al Oficial Larsen y reportar a ese hombre." Ella estampó su mano en la mesa. Luego suspiró. "Pero él tiene razón. ¿Cómo voy a reparar todo lo que se está cayendo a pedazos? Los chicos compran algunas tazas de café y unos sandwiches. Eso no es suficiente para mantenernos en pie durante los meses de invierno."

"Vamos a hacer dinero durante el Festival del Solsticio," dije. "Siempre tenemos una larga fila por nuestro chocolate caliente."

"No el año pasado."

"Oh, cierto." El año pasado la fila para entrar al Java Heaven había sido tan larga que le había bloqueado la entrada a las personas para comprar el famoso cocoa noruega de mi abuela.

"No podemos confiarnos en el festival," murmuró.

"Obtendríamos más clientes si adquirimos una máquina de expresos," Sugerí por millonésima vez. Irmgaard asintió.

"No voy a comprar una maquina de expresos. Este es un café escandinavo, no un restaurant francés. Las máquinas de expreso no hacen café de huevo."

Pensé en decir  _Ese es el punto_ , pero no lo hice. El café de huevo Noruego, es una desagradable combinación de granos de café hervidos, azúcar, y huevo batido. Si. Huevo batido. Es una receta del Viejo Mundo y es lo que piden las personas de edad avanzada. De todos modos, no tiene mucha importancia. Una buena maquina de expresos cuesta cientos de dólares.

Mi abuela le dio unas palmadas a mi mano. "No te preocupes, Louis, O tendrás arrugas por todo tu rostro, tal como yo. Deberías preocuparte por tus notas y la universidad. Ese es tu futuro. Eso es en lo que un chico de dieciséis años debería estar pensando. Y encontrar a un agradable chico que te lleve al festival."

"Me quedare aquí trabajando en el festival, contigo. Vamos a hacer buen dinero, sé que lo haremos. Me aseguraré de que la fila del Sr. Darling no se interponga esta vez."

Con un gruñido, mi abuela se levanto de su silla. "Tú pierdes demasiado tiempo aquí." Ella dio unas palmadas en mi mejilla. "Es mi culpa. Tus padres, que en paz descansen, no querrían que trabajaras tanto. Quizá lo mejor sería que cerrara."

No sabia qué decir. La cafetería era mi hogar y, en muchas formas, era mi santuario. Tal vez no ame todos sus sabores extraños, pero su empolvado encanto era una parte de mí. Por otro lado, yo era un estudiante promedio, con notas y una apariencia promedio. Mi nombre no aparecía en ningún trofeo en el gimnasio o en algunos de los murales de la escuela. Cinco años más, y nadie sabría que yo había estado en la secundaria de Nordby. Pero en el momento en que pisé nuestra cafetería, supe exactamente qué hacer y exactamente quién era.

Yo era una parte importante del Café Anna. Yo trabajaba en la caja registradora, encargando pedidos, haciendo sandwiches, y hablando con turistas. Mientras mi abuela decaía, yo aceleraba, asumiendo responsabilidades. Claro, no era la situación ideal. Ideal sería que volviéramos a cuando teníamos muchos clientes, más empleados, y menos demandas de mi tiempo. Cuando los vecinos venían, yo sabía exactamente que iban a ordenar. Cuando los negocios se llevaban a cabo en el mostrador, y los grupos de lectura y costura se reunían determinados días de la semana.

Yo no quería ver que cerraran Anna. Eso sería como perder a mi familia de nuevo.

Habíamos terminado nuestras tareas de la noche. Abrí la puerta que daba a nuestro apartamento. Cazadora de ratas paseaba por las escaleras. No se le permitía deambular por la cafetería en el día. Me agaché y acaricié su cabeza. Ella pateó el bolsillo de mis vaqueros en donde tenía el grano de café. Me había olvidado completamente de ello.

"Abuela, si pudieras tener lo que más deseas, ¿qué sería?"

"No estoy segura."

"Alguien me dijo que la fortuna es lo que la gente pide comúnmente."

"Bueno, el dinero de seguro ayudaría."

"¿Es eso lo que más deseas?"

Ella me miró, las arrugas en su cara se relajaron.

"Lo que más deseo es que tengas una larga y feliz vida, cariño."

Irmgaard recogió su abrigo y su bolso.

"¿Porqué no te quedas y cenas con nosotros?" preguntó la abuela Anna, como siempre hacía. "No hay ninguna razón para comer sola." Irmgaard sacudió su cabeza, como siempre, y se fue para tomar el bus, un recipiente Tupperware de sopa extra se encontraba bajo su brazo.

Nuestro apartamento estaba encima de la cafetería. Habría sido agradable tener un patio y un garaje. Yo tuve ambos cuando tenía tres, el año en que mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto. Pero esos recuerdos eran borrosos-el sonido de una podadora, un bol de Cheerios, la bufanda de una mujer, roja y suave.

La abuela Anna se fue a la cama temprano como de costumbre, molesta por la visita del Sr. Darling. Me desvestí de un tirón y me paré frente al espejo de mi habitación. La primera cosa que siempre notaba cuando me miraba al espejo era mi altura. Un metro y sesenta y dos centímetros era algo bajo para un chico, me parecía una locura. ¿Qué era lo bueno de ser bajo? Un supermodelo bajo, tal vez. Un jugador de basketball alto, totalmente.

Con el pijama puesto, la tarea esparcida en mi cama, sonó el teléfono. "Hey, te vi parado en la acera con un tipo. ¿Qué quería?" Era Vincent. Él estaba comiendo algo crujiente.

"Solo quería agradecerme por haberle dado algo de café. ¿Como estuvo la reunión?"

"Bien." La genuina modestia era una de las cosas que realmente me gustaban de Vincent.

"¿Cómo te fue?"

"Primero en los 50 de espalda."

"¿Como le fue a Heidi?"

"¿Heidi?" El crujido se detuvo. "¿Por qué estás preguntando por Heidi?"

"Por nada."

Porque te vi saliendo con ella y ahora estoy pensando lo peor. Porque en algún momento vas a tener una novia, verdad? Claro que lo harás. Eres maravilloso. Y entonces voy a tener que desplazarme lejos para que así ella pueda sentarse a tu lado en el cine. ¿Y si ella quiere mantequilla en sus palomitas, luego de que tú y yo estamos de acuerdo en que la mantequilla del cine sabe rancia? Ese podría ser un serio problema.

"Es solo que el padre de Heidi vino hoy y él quiso darnos dinero para desalojar y así poder expandir el Java Heaven. Él es tan idiota. Fue realmente malvado con la abuela. Desearía que los Darlings simplemente se alejaran."

"El Sr. Darling es un idiota, eso es seguro. Pero Heidi no es mala. Ella no puede hacer nada por cómo es su padre. Tú sabes que ella hace un montón de cosas por la comunidad. Es voluntaria en el banco de comida y yo estaba pensando en ayudarla algunas veces. De cualquier manera, no te preocupes. Su padre no puede obligarlos a irse."

¡Oh Dios! ¿Cómo podía decir que Heidi no era tan mala? ¿Por qué la estaba defendiendo?

Me recosté contra las almohadas. "El Sr. Darling dijo que no quería estar decepcionado. Creo que eso fue una amenaza."

"Solo sigue boicoteando el Java Heaven. ¿Qué más puedes hacer? Sabes que yo nunca compraría su café. Hey, ¿estás seguro de que el tipo con la falda no te estaba molestando?"

"Él se fue."

"Bien. Bueno. Iré en la mañana."

Me quedé mirando al techo durante mucho tiempo. ¿Qué me preocupaba más –la idea de Vincent saliendo con Heidi, o la idea de él saliendo con alguien? ¿Estaría tan preocupado si él empezara a salir con alguien más? ¿Estaría bien con ello, lo haría?

 _No puede obligarlos a irse._  Estaba pensando en eso mientras abría mi libro de texto de El mundo de la Mitología. Parecía como si el Sr. Darling pudiera tener lo que quisiera. Había obtenido el espacio de al lado, incluso después de que la abuela le rogara a la dueña que no se lo rentara. Me envolví en mi bata de baño ajustándola y clavé mis pies bajo la manta. Nuestro apartamento se sentía más frío que de costumbre. El horno probablemente estaba congelado de nuevo.

La siguiente historia en el capitulo era _"Jack y las habichuelas mágicas."_ Bostecé. ¿Tenía que leerla? Todo el mundo sabía esa historia.

Este chico llamado Jack cambió una vaca por una habichuela que crece en una planta de habichuelas mágicas. O tal vez son tres habichuelas. Su madre se enoja con él. O tal vez es su padre. Pero yo sabía que ellos eran pobres. Algo sobre un arpa de oro y un come-hombres gigante. Esta bien, quizá no recordaba toda la historia. Miré a la parte inferior del libro y leí: "Toma esta habichuela," dijo el extraño hombre. "Te traerá fortuna."

¿Huh? Qué extraña coincidencia.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo. Era Elizabeth. "Entonces, él te esperaba luego de la escuela?"

"Si." Aparté el libro a un lado y le conté a ella todo acerca del tipo y el grano.

"¿Lo comiste?"

"No. "

"Deberías hacerlo."

"¿Qué? Es una locura. ¿Por qué lo comería?"

"Quizás sea una locura, pero nunca se sabe. Yo desearía que alguien me diera un grano mágico. Lo desearía para que Face me notara. Mierda, debo irme. Mi padre está enloqueciendo porque abolle el auto. Es solo una pequeña abolladura pero él está iracundo. Nos vemos mañana."

Mis jeans yacían en el suelo. Me deslicé fuera de la cama y tomé el grano de mi bolsillo. El chocolate se había desgastado, manchando la tela de mi bolsillo. Sostuve el pequeño grano en mis dedos. La fortuna lo resuelve todo, ¿no es así? Podría solucionar la tienda, comprar una maquina de expreso y contratar más empleados.

Cómo no. No había forma de que me comiera esa cosa. El tipo del callejón era un lunático.

Sin embargo, no lo arrojé a la basura. ¿Por qué? Por la misma razón que me hace desear algo antes de soplar las velas de mi pastel de cumpleaños, y mirar al cielo en busca de la primera estrella de la noche, y jalar con fuerza del hueso de los deseos. Porque, en el fondo, como un escandinavo ansia la cafeína, yo ansío el cambio. Había estado viviendo una tranquila vida en un centro mundano, oculto en la sombra de mis amigos, pero no funcionaría por mucho más tiempo. Cuando ellos salieron de Nordby para perseguir sus sueños, yo me convertí en visible, expuesto a lo que era —nada en absoluto.

Puse el pequeño grano en la parte superior de mi vestidor.

🥀

El martes por la mañana llego, pero no lo sabrías sin un reloj. En días como este, el sol se convertía en algo casi mítico. La gente decía cosas como:  _"¿Recuerdas cuando hacía calor? ¿Cuándo fue eso exactamente?"_  Después de haber terminado mis cereales, la tormenta se desató en la calle principal. Mire por la ventana trasera. Goterones de agua caían en la tapa del contenedor. Nadie estaba durmiendo en los húmedos ladrillos. Esperé que se hubiera vuelto a su casa, con su familia y algunos medicamentos.

Hice el café. Cuando estaba llenando los potes de mermelada, Elizabeth, con un modelo con un patrón de los colores de un caleidoscopio, entró por la puerta delantera. Su expresión artística no estaba limitaba al lienzo.

"Pensé que podría llevarte en coche. Esto parece un tifón o algo así." Quitó las gotas de lluvia de su impermeable rayado. Después se sentó en uno de los taburetes y se sirvió un bollo del día anterior. El glaseado de canela se escurría entre sus dedos.

Elizabeth tenía una cosa por el dulce, y quiero decir que tenía realmente una cosa, si naufragara en una isla desierta y no pudiese tomar su dosis diaria de azucar refinado y harina blanca, sufriría el mismo mono que un adicto a la heroína para vergüenza suya. Agarró un plato de galletas, siempre podías encontrar o una barra de caramelo o un paquete de Ding Dongs en su guantera, particularmente su favorito, el de mazapán que comía directamente del tubo. En fin una adicta total.

Por fortuna Elizabeth es una de esas personas que aun estando regordetas están perfectamente proporcionadas, como un reloj de arena. "Las figuras de reloj de arena son un clásico." decía a menudo. En cambio yo soy el prototipo de las personas que son tan flacas que son perfectamente proporcionadas como el asta de una bandera. Las astas son patrióticas. Era la única cosa buena que puedo decir de las astas de las banderas.

"Entonces, ¿lo comiste?"

"No."

"Déjame comérmelo. Tal vez funcione para mí." Se balanceó en el taburete. "¿Por qué tirarlo a la basura? Si funciona, compartiré el dinero contigo. Vamos."

No tenía sentido discutir con ella. No se rendiría. Así es como había conseguido que su padre le diera un coche, dos semanas sin parar de gemir. Su padre se merecía algo de crédito, habiendo durado dos semanas. Yo tendía a rendirme rápidamente a veces.

"Vamos. Dame el grano, por favor. Por lo menos déjame verlo."

"Bien." Subí y recogí el grano de mi tocador. Ratcatcher me siguió, enredándose en mis tobillos a lo largo de todo el camino. El grifo gorgoteo en el cuarto de baño mientras mi abuela se preparaba para el día, con su radio sonando pasillo abajo.

"¡Puaf!" dijo Elizabeth cuando le mostré el grano. "Dijiste que estaba cubierto de chocolate."

"Se derritió."

"Pero esta crudo. No puedo comerlo si esta así. Sabrá asqueroso."

"No dije que te lo podías comer."

"¿Te lo vas a comer?"

"No."

Lo miramos como si nunca hubiésemos visto un gramo de café. Como si fuera diferente en algo.

"Oye." dijo. "Vamos a molerlo y a beberlo."

De acuerdo, sentía curiosidad por el grano. Por supuesto que no pasaría como tampoco pasa después de soplar las velas de cumpleaños o después de romper el hueso de los deseos del pavo. Pero a lo mejor algo pasaba. A pesar de que sabia que no lo haría... ¿Pero y si lo hacía?

"Vamos. Hazlo." Elizabeth me pidió. "No te preocupes por los estúpidos potes de mermelada. Irmgaad puede llenarlos."

Vertí el café en una taza. Luego lavé el grano con jabón y agua caliente, por si acaso. Deje caer el grano en el molino eléctrico. Después de un  _whirrrr_  corto, un polvo apareció en la cubeta del molinillo. Elizabeth se apretó contra mi hombro, viendo como tomaba el pellizco de polvo del grano molido, esparciéndolo sobre la taza, donde flotó brillando como lentejuelas doradas. "Nunca he visto que el café molido brillara así." dije.

Elizabeth se inclinó más cerca. "Yo tampoco."

Saltamos cuando la puerta principal se cerró de golpe. Vincent se acerco al mostrador, el agua goteaba de su sombrero de tela. "Está peligroso ahí afuera. El viento casi me tira, dos veces."

"¡Cuidado, que me estás empapando!" se quejó Elizabeth mientras Vincent sacudió la cabeza. "Por Dios, ¿qué eres? ¿Un perro? ¿Dónde está la toalla?"

"En el cuarto de atrás." le dije. Se alejó pisando fuerte.

"¿Puedo conseguir alguna tostada?" Vincent preguntó.

"Sí". Puse un poco de pan en la tostadora, y a continuación, saque la mantequilla de la nevera. A Vincent le gustaban sus tostadas bastantes hechas con un montón de mantequilla por encima, lo bastante como para untar a una persona para dorarse al sol.

"Este café sabe raro." dijo Vincent.

¿Café? Solo me había dado la vuelta por un momento. Señalé la taza de café mágico. "¿Te tomaste eso?"

"Solo le di un sorbo. Tenía gusto raro."

¡Oh dios! ¿La E.coli tiene un sabor extraño? ¿Qué pasa con el botulismo o el cólera? Podrías probar con esas enfermedades, porque estoy bastante seguro de que son el tipo de enfermedades que pululan por una tubería de desagüe de Londres. O de cualquier tubería de desagüe. ¿Y si hubiera envenenado a mi mejor amigo?

Elizabeth salió de la habitación de atrás mientras Vincent vertía resto del café mágico en el fregadero. Agarró la taza vacía. "Oye, íbamos a beber eso."

"Él tomó un sorbo." le dije.

Se frotó su roja nariz. "Lo siento. Sólo quería algo caliente".

Elizabeth y yo nos pusimos una a cada lado, buscando las señales de la lluvia de diamantes o de monedas de oro que se supone que debería manar de las orejas de Vincent, y ese tipo de cosas.

"¿Por qué me miráis así?"

Esperamos los cambios -como que su cartera comenzará a hincharse, o que aparecieran cadenas de oro alrededor de su cuello. Nada. La tostada salto. Él le puso mantequilla y se la comió.

"Oh, bueno." dijo Elizabeth con un suspiro. "Mejor nos vamos a la escuela."

Vincent puso su bicicleta en el callejón, y luego nos dirigimos al coche de Elizabeth. Su limpiaparabrisas chirriaba mientras luchaban contra la lluvia. Fuimos colina arriba, más allá de la clínica veterinaria de Nordby y la estación de Chevron.

"Siento lo del café malo." le dije a Vincent. Le pregunte cómo se sentía, preocupado por si se ponía verde o con manchas. "No estarás sintiéndote con fiebre, ¿verdad? ¿Sientes que vas a pillarla?" Cosas así.

Hasta que él me dijo "Déjalo ya."

Cuando pasábamos por delante del salón de manicura, el coche negro de delante empezó a zigzaguear de derecha a izquierda.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Elizabeth preguntó, frenando. El coche dio un giro a la izquierda e invadió el carril contrario, justo en frente de un camión. El camión para esquivarlo se metió en nuestro carril.

"¡Cuidado!" Grite, cubriéndome la cara. Iba a morir en un accidente de coche al igual que lo hicieron mis padres. ¡Todos íbamos a morir! Elizabeth pisó el freno cuando el camión se desvió y por poco no nos golpeo.

Dejé caer mis manos, observando en estado de shock mientras el coche negro llegaba a la acera, y luego se estrellaba contra una parada de autobuses. Vincent abrió la puerta y corrió por la calle. Otras personas salieron de sus coches, pero Vicente fue el primero en llegar al coche accidentado. Abrió la puerta del conductor y un hombre se desplomó sobre la acera mojada.

El tráfico se detuvo. El corazón me latía violentamente cuando salí del auto y corrí hacia Vicente, que estaba en cuclillas sobre el conductor. Una sirena sonaba en la distancia. La lluvia cayendo sobre la parada de autobuses.

"¡Oh mi Dios!" dijo Elizabeth. "Ese tipo parece muerto."

🥀

Resultó que el conductor no estaba muerto. Estaba casi muerto. Vincent sabía hacer reanimación Cardiopulmonar porque había trabajado como salvavidas en la piscina del Centro de La Comunidad de Nordby el verano pasado.

Elizabeth y yo nos encogimos en la lluvia mientras empujaba rítmicamente contra el pecho del hombre. Encontró el pulso en el cuello del hombre, después empujó algo más. Cuando llegó la ambulancia, los médicos le estrecharon la mano a Vincent. El Oficial Larsen condujo a Vincent a la estación de policía para contestar algunas preguntas sobre el accidente. Calados hasta los huesos, Elizabeth y yo entramos en su coche y condujimos hasta la escuela."Fue alucinante" dijo Elizabeth.

El hecho de que Vincent haya salvado la vida de una persona mayor no me sorprendió en absoluto. Si algo malo estaba sucediendo, querrías a Vincent cerca. Los otros estarían flipando, gritando "¡Terremoto!" o "¡invasión alienígena!" pero él preferiría calcular cómo llegar a la salida más cercana, o cómo construir una pistola de rayos.

Gracias a Elizabeth, la historia se extendió rápidamente. Cuando Vincent volvió del departamento de policía, La Directora Carmichael lo felicitó por el altavoz. Los estudiantes pulularon. Los profesores le pidieron que lo volviese a contar. Las primeras furgonetas de las noticias llegaron al mediodía. Luego, apareció en la CNN, después, FOX. Resulta que el señor mayor era alguna clase de desarrollador de software, un megamillonario que había venido a Nordby para comprar una propiedad. Había tenido un ataque al corazón mientras conducía, y los maniobras cardiopulmonares de Vincent definitivamente le había salvado la vida. Así que, desde su cama del hospital hizo un anuncio. Iba a recompensar a Vincent con —redoble de tambor, por favor.....una pausa— una beca para cualquier universidad a la que Vincent quisiese asistir.

Asombroso.

Eran las mejores noticias que había oído.

"¡Oh, dios mío!" dijo Elizabeth mientras estábamos de pie en la cafetería, mirando a la muchedumbre de reporteros que empujaban sus micrófonos delante de la cara de Vincent. "Acabo de acordarme, bebió el café mágico. Tuvo fortuna".

"Realizó la respiración cardiopulmonar" le recordé "Se ganó la recompensa. No tiene nada que ver con los granos".

"¿De verdad?" estrechó sus ojos fuertemente delineados "¿Supongo que piensas que es una coincidencia?".

"Sí"

"Louis, no hay coincidencias. Es sólo parte de algo mayor"

"Es una locura. Por supuesto que hay coincidencias. Tú y yo llevamos ambos camisetas verdes. No lo planeamos". Suspiró. "Crees en lo que crees y yo creo en lo que creo".

No tenía ganas de discutir. Algo más llamó mi atención. Heidi Darling se metió entre los reporteros y se colocó al lado de Vincent. "Estamos en el mismo equipo" les dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Vestía vaqueros a la última moda, desgastados en los lugares correctos. Mis viejos vaqueros estaban aún mojados después de estar bajo la lluvia. Empapado hasta los huesos, mi trasero empezó a sentir picazón.

La Directora Carmichael brillaba de orgullo, o quizá del calor de las luces de las cámaras. "Promovemos los buenos valores aquí en el Instituto Nordby. De hecho, personalmente creé nuestro curriculum centrado en valores. No es una sorpresa que uno de nuestros estudiantes actuase heroicamente".

Vino el padre de Vincent con cara de sueño. Trabajaba de noche como guardia de seguridad en la marina y siempre parecía que no había dormido lo suficiente durante el día. Incluso cuando caminaba en un exhausto sopor, generalmente sin afeitar, era bastante guapo para ser un padre.

"Siempre ha sido un buen chico" le dijo el Sr Hawk a los reporteros "Realmente bueno".

El Sr Darling hizo su aparición, entregando cupones del Java Heaven a los reporteros y su equipo. "Nuestro café es 100 por cien orgánico. Cien por cien libre comercio". Me metió un poster en la mano."Pon esto en tu escaparate"

Increíble. Desenrollé el póster, que anunciaba el  _"Vincent Mocha"_. ¿Qué? ¿Había dado el nombre de vincent a una bebida? ¿Podía hacer eso? ¿Y había impreso pósters? ¿Podía hacer eso? ¿Podía ponerle el nombre de alguien a una bebida sin preguntarle a la persona?

El equipo de natación se reunió para una foto. Heidi Darling puso su brazo alrededor de Vincent para la foto que cubriría todo Internet. Alguien le empujó un micrófono en la cara. "¿Qué piensas de tu compañero de equipo?".

"Vincent es el mejor" contestó "Es un gran chico. Siempre he sabido que es un gran chico".

"A ella definitivamente le gusta" susurró Elizabeth en mi oído.

Ok, espera un momento. Sabía que Vincent era un gran chico, mucho antes de que Heidi lo supiese, lo supe cuando me llevó a la oficina de la enfermera en cuarto grado, después de que me hubiese partido el labio en las barras. Lo supe cuando no me tomó el pelo cuando Elizabeth y yo tuvimos piojos después de probarnos pelucas en una tienda de disfraces. Lo supe cuando quiera que lo llamase en medio de la noche, cuando no podía dormir o estaba preocupado por algo, nunca se enfadó conmigo.

Pero Heidi actuaba como si fuese algo que ella hubiese descubierto. Como si nos estuviera descubriendo un secreto. Parecían tan amigos con su cabello con cloro y jerseys del equipo que combinaban.

"Vincent y yo pasamos cada mañana juntos" dijo Heidi.

Elizabeth se acercó a un periodista "Si quieres saber algo sobre Vincent, deberías de preguntarle a Louis" me señaló "Es su mejor amigo".

"Shh" la regañó el periodista "esa chica con la cola de caballo aún sigue hablando".

Heidi se apretó contra el hombro de Vincent. "Mi padre posee el Java Heaven y ha creado una bebida especial llamada Vincent Mocha" levantó uno de los posters "El mejor cacao, el mejor café, la leche más fresca. A Vincent le encanta"

Bueno, si conociese a Vincent tan bien como afirma conocerlo, sabrías que no podría beberlo en un millón de años porque tiene intolerancia a la lactosa.

Vincent lució totalmente sorprendido cuando leyó el poster. Pero Heidi no le dio la oportunidad de decir nada porque siguió hablando con los reporteros sobre lo asombroso que era Vincent. Elizabeth simuló arcadas. Aunque no tenía ninguna razón para odiar a Heidi, más de lo que animaba, la odiaba por mí porque era lo que hacían los amigos de verdad. "¿Te has dado cuenta de que el pelo se le está volviendo verde?" me susurró al oído.

El pelo de Heidi no era no único que se estaba volviendo verde. Los celos me habían invadido y estaba convencido de que parecía el Increíble Hulk.

"¿Puedo quedarme el poster?". Elliot estaba de pie a mi lado. El director Carmichael lo había puesto a hacer tareas técnicas. Había estado proveyendo cables de extensión para los equipos de cámaras. Le di el poster. "Voy a conseguir el autógrafo de Vincent, después lo venderé en ebay". Le sonrió a Elizabeth. "Me gusta tu chubasquero a rayas". Ella lo ignoró.

Vincent no asistió a ninguna de sus clases esa tarde. Se sentó en la cafetería, contestando las mismas preguntas una y otra vez. Cuando pasé, entre Geometría y Composición Inglesa, me saludó, pareciendo aburrido. No tuve la oportunidad de felicitarle o preguntarle sobre el poster. Pero sabía que no había estado de acuerdo a lo del "Vincent Mocha" porque mis amigos y mi familia tenían un antiguo pacto de no comprar café en Java Heaven, saborear algo de Java Heaven y nunca, entrar en el Java Heaven.

Al final del día las nubes de lluvia se habían aclarado, pero el aire se volvía más frío. Caminaba hacia casa, con una bufanda tejida a mano enrrollada alrededor de la cara, tratando de desaparecer en un capullo de hilo. Había estado brincando alegremente por la calle, celebrando la suerte de mi mejor amigo, pero había dejado a los Darling que me parasitasen. Me inventé la siguiente teoría conspirativa: que Heidi y su padre estaban trabajando juntos. Ella se llevaría a mi mejor amigo así que me sentiría miserable, y en mi tristeza, convencería a mi abuela para que nos mudásemos a Florida.

"Nunca me mudaré a Florida" gruñí.

"Tampoco me mudaré a Florida. Demasiado húmedo"

Me sobresalté, inhalando un puñado de hilo, paré de andar y quité mi bufanda de la cara. "Dijiste que te ibas"

"Estoy intentando entregar un mensaje aquí en Nordby". Acarició su cartera. "Pero no he sido capaz de entregarlo"

"Mira...." Hice una pausa, sopesando mis opciones -huír o negociar con él. "¿Cuál es tu nombre de todas formas?"

"No tengo nombre" Vestía el mismo kilt y jersey. Esa esencia floral nos rodeaba. "Pero si quieres llamarme por un nombre, me puedes llamar Harry. Así era como me llamaban en Escocia. Pasé mucho tiempo allí. Así que te hago una reflexión, si está pensando en mudarte, puedes considerar Escocia".

"Mira, Harry, tengo muchas cosas en mente"

"¿Tienes mucho en mente? yo sí que tengo mucho en mente"

Dios, esos ojos eran verdes. Si Elizabeth estuviese allí, hubiese querido pintarlo. Sentí una oleada de inspiración. Quizá podría intentar pintarlo, pero tenía tanto talento artístico como un elefante del Zoo de Seattle. Cada domingo, un cuidador del zoo le daba un lienzo y ella pintaba con su trompa. No me importa cuanta gente se vuelva loca por las pinturas del elefante, son terribles. Sólo un puñado de borrones. Es como se ven mis pinturas. Por eso tengo un caballete y un montón de pinceles en mi closet de fallos.

Harry siguió hablando. Su piel era perfectamente clara. Se exfoliaba, sin duda. Y su largo pelo castaño ondulado no era un castaño de todos los días. De cerca, podía ver mechas castañas, pelirrojas y color cobre como una de las paletas de Elizabeth. "¿Me estás escuchando?" gesticuló en mi cara "Louis, quiero que me escuches"

Me espabilé. "Ok, estoy escuchando. Pero sólo un momento porque tengo que ir a trabajar. No tengo tiempo para este juego de los granos de café otra vez"

"Ese es el problema". Se echó el pelo detrás de la oreja. "Piensas que es un juego. Se supone que no tenías que darle los granos a otro"

"¿Hu? no se los dí a otro"

"Lo hiciste. Dejaste que tu amigo bebiese el café que hiciste con esos granos, y tu amigo recibió la suerte"

¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Nos había espiado por una ventana?, ¿era algún tipo de acosador?-El aire frío me cosquilleó la nariz. Quise esconderme detrás de la bufanda otra vez. "Vincent ganó la beca porque le salvó la vida a un hombre"

"Después de que bebiese el café. Esos granos eran para ti, para darte lo que más deseabas"

"Bueno...." tenía que haber alguna forma de salir de esta conversación. "Obviamente, lo que más deseaba para Vincent era una beca. Así que ahora todos somos felices"

Pero yo no era feliz. Algo más había captado mi atención, algo más interesante que Harry y su desilusión. El cartel del Java Heaven se erguía en la calle. Un nuevo mensaje estaba pintado a lo largo del cartel "Para y prueba un Vincent Mocha, en honor del héroe de la ciudad"

¿Cómo se las había arreglado el Sr Darling para hacerlo tan rápido?, ¿tenía una legión de pequeños elfos trabajando para él, corriendo para pintar cosas aquí y allí, imprimiendo flyers y cupones a velocidad elfo?

Solo había una cosa que podía hacer. La cafetería el viejo mundo escandinavo de Anna necesitaba una bebida Vincent. ¿Qué pasa si no teníamos cartel? no podíamos cruzarnos de brazos y dejar que el Sr Darling convirtiese a Vincent en una mercancía. Era mi amigo. ¡Si alguien lo iba a convertir en una mercancía, sería yo!

"¿Louis? ¡Tienes que escucharme!"

"Tengo que irme. ¡Chao!". Puse la bufanda sobre mi cara y bajé la colina corriendo, con la mochila meneándose con cada paso. Haríamos una bebida especial Vincent y la venderíamos en el Festival del Solsticio. Mejor aún, Vincent podría ayudarnos a venderlas. Eso atraería a toneladas de clientes. Tendríamos tantos clientes que harían cola y bloquearían la puerta del Sr Darling. ¿La palabra vikinga para héroe?, probablemente, algo impronunciable-algo que sonaría como si intentases aclarar tu garganta de flemas.

Olvídalo.

Entré en el café. Las sillas estaban vacías lo que no era una sorpresa desde que Los Chicos no venían los martes.

"Que día más excitante" dijo la Abuela Anna, dándome un abrazo extra-apretado "Oímos lo de que Vincent le había salvado la vida a un hombre. Algunas de las furgonetas arrancaron. Conocí a Brad Stone. Ya sabes,el presentador del Canal Siete. Entró con su equipo ".

"¿De verdad?" me quité la bufanda y el abrigo.

"¿Qué pidieron?"

Mi abuela miró sus zapatos. El silencio llenó el espacio vacío como gas venenoso.

"¿Abuela?".

"No pidieron nada. Pensaron que esta era la entrada al Java Heaven. Tenían cupones"

"Ok, esta es la situación" me incliné sobre el mostrador. Irmgaard paró de remover su sopa de zanahoria. "¿Recuerdas el último festival de otoño, cómo Mr Darling distribuyó esas galletas y toda esa gente hizo cola?". Irmgaard y la abuela asintieron. "Este año podría ser incluso peor".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir que este año, el Sr Darling podría vender café con el nombre de Vincent. Nuestro Vincent"

"Oh, querido" La abuela Anna se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello.

"Así que pienso que podríamos crear una bebida Vincent nuestra. Solamente tiene que ser mejor que el del Sr Darling. Y tendremos al Vincent real aquí, en la tienda, sirviendo el café"

"¿Lo tendremos?"

"Por supuesto. No le he preguntado aún, pero lo hará. Nos quiere"

"Es un buen chico "

"Pero alguien tiene que ir a la próxima puerta y comprar una de esas bebidas para que podamos saber cómo sabe. Necesitamos saber contra lo que luchamos." Será lo suficientemente difícil tener que superar al Sr Darling, pero primero tenemos que poner nuestras manos en la bebida, y vivimos en la ley de no poner nunca un pie dentro del Java Heaven. "¿Uno de Los Chicos?".

"Oh, no" la abuela Ana pelaba zanahorias en el mostrador. No los mandaré a ese sitio horrible. Llamaré al Oficial Larsen. Le diré que es una emergencia.

"Pero no es una emergencia" tamborileé mis dedos en el mostrador. No podía pedirle a ninguno de mis amigos que fuesen. Mis dos amigos. Era un asunto de orgullo, pero también secretamente tenía miedo de que nunca volviesen, una vez que hubiesen saboreado el lado oscuro.

"Podríamos pedírselo a un extraño. Alguien que pase por la calle" sugerí.

"¿Y qué pasa si el extraño le dice al Sr Darling que somos nosotros los que queremos la bebida? Sobre mi cadáver. No le daré esa satisfacción" La abuela Anna estiró su delantal. "Ni una gota tocará nunca mis labios".

"Seré el que pruebe el vincent Mocha". Dije, un mártir de la causa.

"Pero tenemos que averiguar cómo conseguir una".

Miré por el escaparate. Un empleado del Java Heaven paseaba por la acera entregando pequeñas tazas de prueba a los viandantes. Su delantal, con logo de nube, era tan crujiente y blanco como unas sábanas nuevas-. Bastante deslumbrantes bajo las sombras del cielo de la tarde. Llamó a alguien, entonces caminó hasta nuestro escaparate. Abrí la puerta para escuchar a hurtadillas.

"Hey, compañero, ¿te gustaría probar la nueva bebida?. Se llama Vincent Mocha, se llama así por el héroe local"

"Le daré un pequeño sorbo"

Oh, conocía esa voz.

🥀

Metí mi cabeza por la puerta y me asomé desde la acera. Estaba allí de pie con su falda escocesa en toda su gloria. El empleado del Java Heaven le entregó una muestra. "Espero que te guste."

"Gracias." dijo Harry. "Soy muy aficionado al café. Había una mezcla particular en Egipto, que sólo se seleccionaba a la luz de la luna y sólo se servía a los faraones. Yo no estaba allí en ese momento, pero me dijeron que el reflejo de la luna podía verse en la bebida. "

"Salvaje. Bueno, que tengas un buen día."

Pretendí limpiar la ventana, cuando el empleado regresó al Java Heaven. Luego corrí hasta la acera. "Um, hola de nuevo. ¿Harry, verdad? ¿Um, qué es eso? Tiene aspecto de café. Sí, parece una taza de muestra de café. ¿Es eso lo que es? ".  _Suaaaave_. Puse la actuación en el armario de los fracasos.

Sostuvo la taza diminuta. Virutas de chocolate adornaban una pequeñísima porción de nata. Un palito de hierbabuena coronaba la parte superior. Parecía un palito de caramelo. ¿Es que los malos elfos del Java Heaven no se detienen ante nada? ¿Quién que su mente funcionara correctamente podría resistirse a esta mezcla? Harry se aclaró la garganta, rompiendo mi hambrienta mirada.

"Parece que estas esperando por esto." Equilibro la taza en la palma de su mano.

"¡Oh, cuidado!" traté de quitársela, pero se movió para que no pudiera alcanzarla.

"Quieres esto, eso es seguro." Frunció el ceño. "¿Por que te la tengo que dar? Tú no me escuchas."

Miré por encima del hombro, para asegurarse de que nadie del Java Heaven escuchaba. Irmgaard y la abuela Anna, sin embargo, apretaban la cara contra la ventana. "Si me das eso, entonces tendré lo que más deseo. " excelente respuesta." ¿Eso es lo que quieres, verdad? ¿Esa es la ley, no?"

Cambió su peso. La taza se tambaleó peligrosamente. "Me dijiste que fortuna era lo que más deseabas."

"Estaba confundido. No lo sabía, pero ahora lo sé. Lo que realmente deseo es esa taza de café. "Mis dedos se movieron. Solo quería agarrarla. ¿Estaría condimentado el café con algo tan exótico como la canela proveniente del comercio libre con la selva ecuatoriana?

"¿Una taza de café es lo que más deseas? Pero trabajas en una cafetería. ¿Por que quieres esta taza en particular? ¿Es de alguna manera especial?"

"Simplemente dámela." dije con los dientes apretados. "Por favor."

"Sospecho que estas tratando de engañarme, como hiciste con el lápiz." Su expresión se puso seria.

"No lo estoy haciendo."

"Te lo daré con una condición."

"¿Cual?"

"Que después de que complete mi entrega, me dirás que es lo que más deseas. Sin engaños. "

"Bien. Lo que sea." Tome la taza.

"Volveré." Él cambió su mochila de un hombro a otro, se subió a la acera, con su falda escocesa oscilando con cada paso largo. Los músculos de sus pantorrillas se marcaban. Los mensajeros probablemente necesitaban tener piernas fuertes. Y sus piernas tenían la cantidad justa de pelo. Probablemente, un pelo suave, no pinchante como el de las piernas de Vincent cuando el pelo empezaba a crecer de nuevo después de una competencia de natación.

"Oh mi dios, ¿lo viste?"

"El es tan mono."

"¿Quien es?"

Heidi Darling dobló la esquina cogidas del brazo con un par de amigas. Usando orejeras amarillo limón que se aferraban a sus cabezas bamboleantes. Te lo juro por Dios, si Heidi Darling llevaba una bolsa de la compra en la cabeza, después del almuerzo otras personas empezarían a usar bolsas de compra en la cabeza. Una vez hizo un chaleco de bolsas de la compra para un proyecto de reciclaje. Lo llevo un par de veces, pero nunca se puso de moda.

De pie, en flagrante delito, mi cerebro se congeló. Pero las piernas de Heidi no se congelaron. Se apresuró a bajar por la acera, con una sonrisa satisfecha que ocupaba la mitad de su cara. "Así que Louis, veo que estás tomando nuestro café ahora. No te culpo. El Vincet Mocca es el mejor."

"No lo estoy bebiendo"

"¿Por qué lo estás sosteniendo entonces?"

"No lo estoy sosteniendo." Me dirigí hacia el cubo de la basura y tiré la taza de muestra y su contenido. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Era uno de los momentos más embarazoso de mi vida, como cuando a un vegetariano lo atrapan con una costilla.

Heidi me siguió. Lo mismo hicieron sus clones. "Bueno, es seguro que será un éxito. Vincent es famoso. Somos tan buenos amigos."

Eso realmente me tocó. Quería decirle.  _"Él no es tu amigo, él es mi amigo."_  Imagine cómo sería si todos fuéramos por ahí diciendo a la gente exactamente lo que estábamos pensando todos sonaríamos como un grupo de estudiantes de tercer grado.  _Mi bebida Vincet será mucho mejor que tú bebida Vincet._

En cambio fingí no darle importancia. "Como sea." murmuré, corriendo hacia la seguridad del regazo de Anna, directamente bajo la mirada curiosa de mi abuela.

"¿Conocías a aquel chico?" Preguntó la abuela Anna.

"¿Que chico?"

"El que te dio el café."

"No. No lo conozco."

"Oh. Eso es muy malo. Pensé que tal vez era un nuevo amigo." Ella cojeo hacia su escritorio. Sus piernas siempre estaban rígidas al final del día. "No sé cómo esperan que la gente compre esas tazas tan pequeñas de café. ¿Quién iba a comprar una taza tan minúscula? Tal vez alguien con anorexia. "

"Esas son tazas de muestra." explique. "Son gratis."

"¿Gratis?" La abuela Anna fue arrastrando los pies hacia la pila de correo. "¿Cómo pueden permitirse regalar muestras a tanta gente? El café orgánico es caro." Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras examinaba cada sobre. "Oh, querido."

"¿Que?"

"No importa."

"¿Abuela?" Tal vez finalmente me hablara sobre nuestras finanzas. Tal vez me dejara ayudarla. "Abuela, se que estamos teniendo problemas. Te he escuchado hablando con el banco."

"Eso no es motivo para que te preocupes. Puedo manejarlo." Frunció los labios mientras abría uno de los sobres. Un frío viento paso a través de la habitación, desparramando el correo. "¿Irmgaard?" La abuela Anna llamó. "Cierra esa puerta. Está frío afuera". El correo volvió a agitarse. "¿Irmgaard?"

Volví a la cocina. La puerta principal de la cafetería estaba abierta de par en par. Irmgaard estaba fuera, mirando la acera.

"¿Irmgaard?" Estaba aturdida, sin pestañear y jugueteando con una cruz que colgaba de una larga cadena, la única pieza de joyería que siempre llevaba. "¿Irmgaard?" Le golpee en el brazo. Ella parpadeó, y luego entró corriendo en la tienda. "¿Irmgaard?" después dije. "¿Qué te pasa?" Ella sacudió la cabeza, a continuación, agarró su abrigo y el bolso, casi derribando al Señor Darling al salir.

"¿Por qué no cierra la puerta nadie?" La abuela Anna se quejó, cojeando en la cocina. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" soltó.

El señor Darling se apoyó en el marco de la puerta." Solo comprobaba si habías pensado algo más mi oferta. Estoy ansioso por empezar a remodelar antes de que la temporada turística comience. "

"Bueno, bien por usted." Ella trató de cerrar la puerta, pero su gran cabeza estaba en el camino.

"Esto es lo que estoy dispuesto a pagar. Es una generosa suma." Me tendió una hoja de papel.

"No me interesa."

Siguió sosteniendo el papel, pero ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró, forzando su cuello por la altura. También crucé mis brazos y le mire - un frente unido contra de su invasión. Él levantó las cejas, luego metió el papel en su bolsillo. "Vas a cambiar de idea, de una manera u otra. "

Después de que él se marchase, la abuela Anna se desinfló pero no estaba de ánimo para hablar. "Ve arriba y haz tus tareas. Yo terminaré aquí abajo."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Si." Se dirigió de vuelta a la oficina. "No me puedo imaginar qué le pasó a Irmgaard. Ella nunca se va sin abrazarme para despedirse."

Tomé mi mochila y fui arriba, maldiciendo a Heidi Darling a cada paso. Un segundo más y pude haber escapado con la taza de muestra. Por lo menos conocía a algunos de los ingredientes. Todavía tenía que llamar a Vincet, para preguntarle si iba a venir y firmar tazas para el Festival del Solsticio. Y yo necesitaba llamar a Elizabeth. Había que diseñar un gran logotipo de nuestra propia versión del Vincet Mocca. ¡Utilizaremos el doble de nata y compraremos pajitas de menta del tamaño de los colmillos de una morsa!

Nadie contestó en la casa de Vincent. Deje un mensaje. "Oye, felicidades. No pude conseguir hablar contigo hoy. Eres famoso. ¿Me darás tu autógrafo?" me reí con timidez. "Estoy realmente, realmente feliz por ti. Lo lograste. Una beca completa. Eso es genial. Realmente, realmente genial. Um, tengo una idea y espero que puedas ayudarme. Llámame luego."

Nadie contestó donde Elizabeth tampoco. Vacíe mi mochila sobre la cama. Hice una página de geometría, memorice las partes de la célula para Biología, después miré un pedazo de papel blanco. El señor Williams quería que escribiéramos la historia de una buena acción, de tres a cinco páginas, para el viernes. Si escribía acerca de darle a Harry algunos pasteles viejos me arriesgaría a quedar como un fanfarrón. Oh, mírenme, ayudo a personas sin hogar.

O quedaría realmente como un avaro. ¿Por qué no le dio algo que no era de un día? Decidí escribir sobre la buena acción de los N'111 centavos.

Yo escribí un párrafo, pero el incidente con Heidi interfería en mi concentración. Seguía viendo la mirada de suficiencia en su cara. Me limité a quedarme allí de pies, sosteniendo la taza. De todos los incidentes embarazosos, este se llevaba la palma. "Reviviéndolo no vas a conseguir nada." Susurré, una y otra vez.

"¿Por qué no terminas de una vez los deberes? Bueno como no puedes volver a vivirlo otra vez, déjalo estar." ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué me quedé allí, observando Harry pie, mirando en las piernas como un idiota? Si yo hubiera ido directamente a la cafetería... Sonó el teléfono. Antes de que pudiera decir hola, Elizabeth gritó. "¡Pon el canal siete! ¡Vincent está en las noticias!"

Efectivamente, ahí estaba él, con su sudadera del equipo de natación, respondiendo con calma a las preguntas de Brad Stone. Su pelo negro y liso, parecía aún más brillante en la televisión. Podría haberme dado cuenta de que él habló con elocuencia y que parecía más maduro de sus dieciséis años. Podría haberme dado cuenta de que parecía más feliz de lo que nunca le había visto.

Pero todo lo que noté fue la taza de café del Java Heaven que tenía en su mano derecha.

🥀

El miércoles por la mañana me encontraba, por obligación, en la oficina del consejero estudiantil. Me sacudí algunos pelos de Cazadora de Ratas de mi manga mientras el Sr. Prince atendía una llamada telefónica.

Afiches sujetos con chinches cubrían cada centímetro de las paredes. La mayoría de ellos mostraban mensajes con fines de motivar: Alcanza las estrellas. Sé todo lo que puedas ser. ¡Ve por ello! Ese tipo de cosas. El resto trataban sobre temas más serios como drogas, suicidio, o tiroteos en las escuelas - la horrible realidad del mundo adolescente. Cada afiche era exactamente del mismo tamaño. Probablemente los había conseguido de algún catálogo para consejeros. O tal vez era miembro del grupo  _Crisis-del-mes._

Moví mis pies impaciente. Cuelga el teléfono de una vez. Quería ir a clases para poder hablar con Vincent. No me había devuelto la llamada anoche y tampoco se pasó por la cafetería esta mañana como lo hacía siempre antes de su práctica con el equipo de natación. Tal vez se sentía mal por haber sostenido el recipiente de café en la televisión. Debería haberse imaginado que estábamos molestos. Java Heaven no necesitaba más publicidad.

Si trajiera conmigo un pequeño libro negro con las palabras Las Reglas, escritas en la portada, insistiría en que la primera regla de ese libro fuera: ¡Nunca en tu vida consumas un café del Java Heaven!

Pero no hacía falta la existencia de ese libro, porque mis amigos −mis dos amigos− ya sabían esa regla. Y romper esa regla significaría deslealtad y heriría mis sentimientos. En fin, el señor Darling seguramente puso ese vaso en la mano de Vincent justo antes de la entrevista. Aunque Vincent podría haberlo arrojado. El debería haberlo arrojado.

_Regla Nº2: Si un vaso de café del Java Heaven es puesto en tu mano, debes soltarlo._

"Listo Louis, empecemos "El Sr.Prince deslizó las gafas sobre su larga nariz."¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien," Sonreí dulcemente, separando mis manos. La última cosa que quería era tener una conversación con el Sr. Prince acerca de lo que sentía." Todo está bien."

"Qué bueno." El Sr. Prince despejó un espacio en su escritorio. "El propósito de esta cita es revisar tus progresos y asegurarme de que vas por el buen camino."

"Está bien."

"Estás en segundo año." El dijo, mientras habría un historial.

"Sí."

Sacó una hoja del historial, y miró a ambos lados mientras fruncía el ceño.

"Seguramente se perdieron algunas páginas. Tu expediente es terriblemente delgado. ¿En qué clase de actividades participas?"

"Uh, en ninguna realmente."

"¿Algún Club? ¿Deportes? ¿Basketball?"

"Tengo un trabajo." Él se acomodó en su silla.

"Trabajar es algo admirable, Louis, pero seguramente debes tener algo de tiempo extra para poder involucrarte en actividades escolares."

"Trabajo toda la mañana y toda la tardes."

"Ya veo. ¿Es eso muy necesario?"

"Mi abuela no puede darse el lujo de contratar más empleados."

"Ah. Bueno. ¿Te has puesto a pensar qué te gustaría hacer luego de graduarte?"

"No en realidad. Mi abuela quiere que vaya a la universidad."

"Exacto." El dijo, apuntando a uno de los afiches detrás de su cabeza,  _La educación es el camino para el éxito._  "Nordby High posee un excelente número de alumnos aceptados en la universidad.

Cuando se está en segundo año, es el momento de ponerse serio. Ya no se trata sólo de las calificaciones. La competencia que hay entre las escuelas más prestigiosas es muy fuerte. Los Comités de Admisión buscan estudiantes que estén involucrados en diversas actividades. Deja que te muestre algo "Puso un cuaderno sobre su escritorio. "He estado trabajando bastante con Heidi Darling. ¿Conoces a Heidi, verdad?"

"Sí. "Ugh. ¿Era demasiado pronto para empezar a vomitar?

"Aún es un tema en desarrollo, para que sepas, pero sus logros hasta el momento han sido impresionantes, es exactamente lo que los Comités de Admisión buscan" Tomó el cuaderno del escritorio." Tengo su permiso para compartir esto con otros estudiantes. De hecho lo voy a exponer en las vitrinas de los pasillos."

Como mínimo esperaba que una luz apareciera y un coro de ángeles descendiera desde el cielo cuando el Sr.Prince abrió el dichoso cuaderno para revelar su gloria. ¿Me cegaría su brillo? Debería haber traído conmigo unas gafas de sol. Esa mañana de miércoles, cuando podría haber estado en la clase de Mitología Mundial preguntándole a Vincent acerca del incidente del vaso, estaba, por el contrario, con el Sr. Prince quien me estaba hablando sobre lo buena y genial que era Heidi Darling.

La señora Darling es una de esas madres a las que les encanta enviar fotos de su hija al periódico. Pero no solo de vez en cuando. Era más como una segunda profesión. La vida entera de Heidi había sido documentada en el Nordby News, desde que le apareció su primer diente  _(Bebé local muerde a un empleado en tienda de golosinas)_ , la venta de galletas de las niñas exploradoras  _(Chica local asegura que el nuevo sabor de mantequilla de maíz es delicioso)_ , hasta su característica cola de caballo (Estudiante local se corta el cabello por los pacientes con cáncer). Te lo puedes imaginar ahora.

Aparecí en el periódico una vez, cuando el Rey y la Reina de Norway vinieron a Nordby. Puedes encontrarme entre la multitud si buscas al chico bajo y castaño que está parado en la tercera fila cerca de la estatua de Leif Erikson.

El Sr. Prince hojeaba, pasando página tras página, la sección de recomendaciones personales. Luego, página tras página, la sección de actividades: PEP Club, Comité del anuario, Comité de baile, Club de francés, Tesorera de la clase de segundo, Futura líder de los negocios americanos, Sociedad de honor, Hijos de Norway, Equipo de natación, Estudiante del mes en la cámara de comercio de Nordby.

Una sensación de mareo se apoderó de mí. Un cerebro promedio no podía manejar tanta información.

"Heidi es algo seguro" El dijo, mientras cerraba el cuaderno. "La aceptarán en la universidad de su elección, no tendrá ningún problema. Quiero que cada alumno de esta escuela asista a la universidad que quiera. Pero tienes que ser más competitivo Louis. Tienes que ser más responsable. El expediente de Heidi no es del todo inusual."

"¿No lo es?" tenía que estar bromeando.

"Estudiantes de tu edad están publicando libros, creando negocios en internet, y estableciendo récords mundiales."

"¿Lo están? "me acomodé en la silla y respiré profundamente, acordándome del Armario de los Fracasos.

"Es por eso que tienes que involucrarte más. Y lo más rápido posible" Me pasó una de las hojas "Esto te ayudará a empezar. Es una lista de cosas por hacer que te darán un mejor chance para entrar a la universidad. Prácticas, aprendizaje, servicio comunitario, ese tipo de cosas. Por cierto ¿tienes idea de en qué te gustaría especializarte?"

"No. ¿Tendría?" Hizo una mueca, como si estuviese pensando,  _es un total perdedor, pobre de él._

"Nunca es tarde para plantearse nuevas metas. ¿En qué eres bueno?" Servir café. Limpiar mesas. Llamar la atención de chicos extraños que usan falda.

"En realidad, no soy bueno en nada."

"Todo el mundo es bueno en algo."

"No estoy muy seguro de que eso sea cierto."

"Por supuesto que es verdad " Apuntó a uno de los afiches lleno de gente vestida con uniforme. Todo el mundo es bueno en algo. "¿Y qué hay de tus amigos? ¿Qué les gusta hacer a ellos?"

"Bueno, Elizabeth asiste a muchas clases de arte. Y ha ganado algunos premios."

"Excelente. Deberías tomar algunas clases con ella. ¿Quién más?"

"Bueno, Vincent está en el equipo de natación y—"

"¿Vincent Hawk? Oh, él es un excelente postulante, eso es seguro. Si él es tu amigo deberías definitivamente conseguir una carta de recomendación de su parte, antes de que se vuelva demasiado famoso. De momento, ¿Por qué no tomas este test de aptitud? Te tomara solo diez minutos. Contesta las preguntas honestamente o no tendrá ningún beneficio. Las respuestas son analizadas por una compañía en Seattle. Deberíamos recibir los resultados el lunes o el martes."

"¿Debo hacerlo? Me gustaría ir a clases."

"Realmente creo que deberías hacerlo. Son solo diez minutos."

Así que tomé el test. Eran un montón de preguntas personales sobre qué haría en determinadas situaciones. ¿Me derrumbaría ante un poco de presión o saldría bien de la situación? ¿Preferiría estar acompañado de un gran número de personas o preferiría estar solo? Si respondiera honestamente a cada una de las preguntas los resultados serían, Aptitud: cero. Característica dominante: Aburrido. Mejor profesión a seguir: Chico cafetera. Ya sabía que no era bueno en nada. No necesitaba ver la confirmación escrita en un papel.

Pero contesté honestamente, solo en caso de que algún milagro ocurriera y el test dijiera que poseo un talento oculto −un diamante en bruto.

Le pasé el test al Sr. Prince.

"Asegúrate de comenzar con esa lista de cosas por hacer'' me dijo.

"Está bien." Guarde la lista en mi bolsillo y fui en busca de Vincent.

🥀

"Hace demasiado frío para comer en mi coche ", dijo Elizabeth mientras cerraba mi casillero. "Las ventanas están congeladas."

La directora Carmichael tenía reglas estrictas de no comer en la sala o en el gimnasio, eso nos dejaba, un desagradable día de invierno, con una opción. Nos alejamos de los casilleros y nos unimos a la caliente, y hormonales adolescentes hambrientos, empujándonos mientras llegamos a la cafetería. Aún no había hablado con Vincent. Todavía estaba ocupado con las entrevistas.

Los estudiantes se apretujaban en los bancos, hombro con hombro. Conversaciones en erupción, sonido de utensilios, papel y plástico arrugados. Las luces fluorescentes alumbraban los alimentos de cada uno.

Elizabeth me agarró del brazo. "Face está sentado allí. Mira, él está comiendo papas fritas."

"¿Quieres sentarte allí?" No me podía imaginar sentarme en la misma mesa que el equipo de golf. Además de considerarlo totalmente fuera de lugar, ¿lo que hablaríamos? El Golf parecía el juego más aburrido del mundo entero.

"Sentarme con Face? ¿Estás loco?"

Encontramos un lugar en la esquina, en el suelo cerca de la máquina expendedora. Excepto por el crujido constante de las envolturas de snacks, no era tan malo allí. Un chico pasó con la mano en el bolsillo trasero de una chica. Elizabeth les disparó una mirada desagradable. "Eso es tan degradante", dijo. "¿Por qué no tenemos novios" "

Abrí mi termo de sopa de zanahoria. "Porque no le hablamos a los chicos. A excepción de Vincent."

"¿Estamos hablando a Vincent? ¿No deberíamos hacerle la ley del hielo?"

"Tal vez". El vapor de mi Sopa llegó hasta mi barbilla. "Quiero saber lo que estaba haciendo con esa copa".

"Ya te digo, es todo acerca de Heidi. Sigo pensando que le gusta." Elizabeth empujó sus brazaletes de oro y abrió la bolsa del almuerzo. "Si le preguntara a Face ir al Festival del Solsticio conmigo, ¿crees que iría?"

"No sé". Parecía poco probable, ¿pero quién era yo para aplastar su fantasía?

"¿Por qué nadie, alguna vez me ha pedido salir? Mírame. Tengo estilo". Se levantó el dobladillo de su falda de mezclilla, exponiendo sus muslos. "Y yo tengo buen aliento. No tengo buen aliento?" Ella sopló en mi cara.

"Síp. Buen aliento". En este momento de mi vida, no tener novio no estaba en lo alto de mi lista de preocupaciones. La pasada noche, después de que mi abuela se había quedado dormida, yo había bajado a espiar la pila de cuentas. Muchas, estaban sellados con Vencido. ¿Cómo se paga las facturas vencidas, si no tenemos clientes? "Y yo tengo tetas. Estoy rebosante de tetas. Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Quiero ir a la fiesta con un chico este año." Miró a través de la cafetería, el anhelo impregnado en cada célula de su cuerpo. Por un momento, su deseo me infectó y me imaginé a mí mismo de pie bajo el árbol del Solsticio decorado, de la mano con un novio. Mi novio.

El Festival del Solsticio ha sido mi fiesta favorita desde hace mucho tiempo. Iniciaba con la decoración de un árbol enorme, erigido en el centro de la ciudad. De niño llenaba un cono de piña con mantequilla de maní y le rociaba alpiste. Entonces, todos los niños colgaban sus conos de piñas en el árbol. Cada familia llevaba un par de zapatos gastados y los colgaba en el árbol-una tradición del Viejo Mundo, para simbolizar la armonía en todo el año. St. Nick vendría a entregar dulces. Y nos cantaba villancicos y paseaba por la calle, parando en cada sitio por un regalo especial. Luego nos vestíamos para ir a la gran fiesta de los Hijos de Noruega Hall. Comíamos cosas buenas, como salmón y panecillos calientes, y yo pasaba por alto las cosas repugnantes como lutefisk y Jell -O ensalada.

Dejé de llenar conos de piñas años atrás, cuando empecé a trabajar en el café, pero todavía seguía atrapado con el entusiasmo del festival. Los niños pequeños siempre venían por chocolate caliente, extra emocionados si nevaba. Anna era la parada más popular para el chocolate caliente.

Hasta Java Heaven.

"Te diré cuál es el problema". Elizabeth desenvolvió un pastelito. "El problema es que estos chicos estúpidos de Nordby son superficiales. No están dispuestos a pensar por sí mismos, ¿sabes? Si solo alejaran sus cabeza de sus culos una vez se darían cuenta de que soy un gran partido".

"Lo eres".

"¿Entonces por qué Face no se fija en mí?"

"Porque estás sentada en el rincón en el suelo."

Ella suspiró. "¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente ir hacia él y hablarle? ¿Por qué me pongo tan nerviosa?"

"No sé". Pero yo como que sabía. De vuelta, en séptimo grado me había enamorado de un tipo llamado Sean. Corté su foto de nuestro anuario y la puse en mi joyero. Todavía estaba allí. Pero, como Elizabeth, nunca hice nada al respecto, solo malgasté anhelo mucho tiempo. El se mudó a finales de ese año escolar, sin saber cómo me sentía. Esa imagen me vino a la cabeza de nuevo— yo de pie bajo el árbol de solsticio, de la mano con un chico. Él era alto y guapo, pero no era Sean. Parecía... Harry.

"Mis pies comienzan a sudar cada vez que pienso en hablar con él", dijo Elizabeth. "¿No crees que es raro? Tal vez debería ir a ver a un médico."

"Yo no me preocuparía por eso." Me comí la sopa, luego desdoblé la lista de control que tenía metida en mi bolsillo. "El Sr. Prince me dio esto."

"Él dio una a todos".

"Sí, ¿pero no se observas algo en la mía?" Ella se encogió de hombros, luego lamió glaseado de sus dedos. "La mía está llena de espacios en blanco. No hay nada en él. Tú tienes tus clases de arte y tus premios de arte. Quieres ir a la Escuela de Diseño de Rhode Island. Deseas abrir una galería en Nueva York. ¿Yo, qué quiero a hacer?"

"Face está cogiendo la ketchup." Elizabeth estiró el cuello para mirar. Ella no podía entender mi situación. El talento estaba conectado con ella. Ella suspiró. Ella no escurría sus poros. Probablemente ni siquiera se tiraba pedos. ¿Es que yo había nacido sin el gen del talento? Sentado en el borde de la multitud parlanchina me sentía como un monstruo con mi lista en blanco. Sin duda, había otros como yo, nacidos sin un atisbo de dirección. Los vagabundos, los desamparados, los diletantes, unidos por nuestro mantra sin sentido - No tengo idea de qué hacer con mi vida.

Yo era un gran espacio en blanco.

"¿Qué pasa si termino como Irmgaard?"

"¿Vas a tomar un voto de silencio?"

"No, quiero decir que tiene que tener cuarenta años. Y ella hace sopa y vive sola. Eso es triste. ¿No crees que eso es triste?"

Elizabeth cogió un bocadillo. "Tal vez a ella le gusta hacer sopa y vivir sola."

"El punto es, si no empiezo a hacer algo con mi vida, luego, yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte". Le mostré la lista. "Si no pongo algunas cosas sorprendentes en esta lista, la universidad no va a aceptarme".

"Sólo pon un montón de cosas. Quiero decir, ¿quién lo sabrá?" Elizabeth arrancó la lista de mi mano y la puso sobre sus rodillas. "Actividades. Las actividades". Sacó un lápiz de su bolso. "¿Qué es ese juego estúpido que los viejos siempre están jugando?"

"Hnefatafl".

"¿Cómo se escribe?"

Lo deletreé, y ella escribió: Capitán del Club Hnefatafl, una sociedad dedicada a la preservación de la cultura vikinga. "Consigue uno de los viejos, y escribe una carta de recomendación". Recorrió la página. "Mira, hay un espacio para idiomas". Ella escribió: Viking.

"Yo no hablo Viking."

"Tu sabes algunas palabras, ¿no?"

"Sé Hnefataf."

"Bueno, ahí lo tienes. Eso es más de lo que la mayoría de la gente sabe". Quitó migas de su sándwich de la lista. "Oh, mira, aquí tienes un espacio para voluntariado. Estás ayudando siempre a los viejos".

"¿Los Chicos?"

"Sí. ¿No les haces bocadillos? "

"¿Y?"

Ella escribió: Voluntariado, cuidando de los ancianos del pueblo, ayudando a las personas mayores con sus actividades diarias.

"Estás totalmente exagerando".

"Todo el mundo exagera. ¿Crees que voy a contarle a un comité de admisión que gané el primer lugar en una prueba de arte donde sólo otras dos personas participaron? Voy a decir que fue abierto a nivel nacional e internacional, ya que, de hecho pudo haber sido. Es decir, ninguna de las normas decía que no se podía enviar un mail para entrar desde Tasmania. Necesitas conseguir que Los Chicos escriban cartas de recomendación. Oh, ya sé qué más. Puedes venir conmigo esta noche a mi clase de dibujo. El maestro no cobra por la primera visita. Luego, puedes añadir eso a las actividades."

"Yo no puedo dibujar. Tú lo sabes."

"¿A quién le importa? Louis, solo tienes que jugar este juego".

"¿Que están haciendo?" Vincent se acercó a nosotros. Metí la lista de nuevo en mi bolsillo.

"Nada", dije.

Se arrodilló, me saludó con su habitual olor a cloro. "Oye, lo siento, no te devolví la llamada. Estaba muy cansado cuando llegué a casa anoche. Fue una especie de un gran día, ¿sabes?"

"Te vimos en el canal siete," dijo Elizabeth, con la boca llena de sándwich.

"Yo estaba en Canal Cinco también. Y en CNN y FOX." Él sacudió la cabeza. "Todavía no lo puedo creer. Un día, me preocupa cómo pagar la universidad. Al día siguiente, tengo una beca completa."

Forcé una sonrisa. Debería haber tirado mis brazos alrededor de él, debería haber saltado hacia arriba y abajo como un mandril. Vincent había salvado la vida de alguien y había sido recompensado más allá de sus sueños más salvajes. Pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en esa estúpida taza de café de Java Heaven.

Isabel me dio un codazo. "Dile".

"Basta ya".

"Dile".

"Decirme, ¿qué?" Vincent se sentó contra la pared.

Elizabeth se inclinó sobre mis rodillas, y se colocó a unos centímetros de su cara. "Te vimos, Vincent Hawk. Te vimos sostener esa taza. Sabes cómo se siente Louis acerca de Java Heaven. Has herido totalmente sus sentimientos".

Vincent cambió su peso. Apartó la vista. Se movió de nuevo, porque la culpa puede ser muy incómoda. "Yo no tenía intención de herir tus sentimientos, Louis. No compré esa taza de café y yo no la bebí. Tu sabes que yo no haría eso".

"Entonces, ¿por qué la sostenías? " Le pregunté.

"Era la taza de Heidi. Ella me pidió que la sujetara mientras fijaba su cola de caballo y luego se fue. Yo se lo entregó al hombre de la cámara después de que la entrevista comenzó".

"Oh". Había estado tan enojado después de verlo coger esa taza que yo no había visto la entrevista completa. "¿Qué pasa con el Mocha Vincent? ¿Él puede utilizar tu nombre como si nada? Debiste decirle que no puede usar tu nombre".

"Bueno..." Vincent apartó la mirada por un momento. "Yo no sé nada de esa bebida, pero no estoy seguro de que sea tan malo, Louis. Diez por ciento de las ganancias irá al equipo de natación. Necesitamos divisores de carril nuevos y temporizadores nuevos". Él frunció el ceño. "Es sólo una bebida estúpida".

Me puso rígido. "Es más que eso. El Sr. Darling está tratando de cerrarnos. Tu nombre le ayudará a ganar más dinero.. Y..." Yo no quería admitir lo mal que estaban las cosas. Vincent sabía lo que era ser pobre, pero Elizabeth no tenía ni idea. De todos modos, yo había sido criado para creer que los asuntos de dinero eran personales. Y que es demasiado embarazoso. Todos los días hemos trabajado y trabajado, sólo para hundirnos más y más en la deuda.

Vincent me dio un codazo. "No estás molesto. ¿Qué puedo hacer?"

A pesar de su voz tranquila, estable, todas mis preocupaciones salieron a la superficie. Como una experiencia  _fuera-de-este-cuerpo_ , me vi desde el otro lado de la habitación, dolorosamente consciente de que estaba actuando como un niño enfurruñado. Pero yo no podía parar.

"Quiero que odies Java Heaven tanto como yo. Eso es lo que quiero. Eres mi amigo, no de Heidi. Quiero que nos ayudes a nosotros, no a ellos".

Vincent Hawk, mejor amigo desde el cuarto grado, sonrió dulcemente. "Yo siempre seré tu amigo. Si tu quieres que haga algo por Anna, lo haré."

"Si yo me presento con una bebida especial, ¿Ayudarías a servirla y quizá firmar algunas tazas?"

"Sí, por supuesto."

Por supuesto. Seguía siendo el mismo viejo Vincent. Heidi podía engañarlo para que sujetara su estúpida taza de café, pero ella nunca sería su mejor amiga. Me sentí un millón de veces mejor.

La campana sonó. Vincent se alejó. Elizabeth tiró su basura, y luego sacó la lista de mi bolsillo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunté.

Hizo un clic a su pluma. "Has dicho que ibas a crear una bebida especial, ¿verdad?"

"Si" Ella escribió algo, y luego sonrió.

Vice Presidente de Desarrollo de Producto.

🥀

Esa tarde, El director Carmichael anunció que la revista People haría una visita el viernes, lo que quería decir que el acto bueno de Vincent se esparciría a través de salas de espera y salones de belleza por todas partes. Quizá él firmaría un trato de libro. Quizá alguien compraría los derechos de la película. Las posibilidades eran infinitas. La fortuna había lanzado su gran red dorada sobre el nadador de Nordby.

A pesar del frío, me sentía algo vivaz de ir a la casa elástica. Fue uno de esos momentos raros cuando yo no me comparaba con todos los demás. Elizabeth me había ayudado a ver la ridiculez de la lista de verificación. Y con Vincent en nuestro rincón, nosotros haríamos toneladas de dinero en el festival. Nosotros le llamaríamos el Héroe del Chocolate caliente, con el héroe verdadero sirviéndolo. Nuestra línea iría hasta la acera, bloqueando la entrada al Cielo de Java. Reí disimuladamente, imaginando al Sr. Darling gritándonos para mover la línea. Donaríamos 10 por ciento no, mejor el 11 por ciento a una caridad local. Seguro, el Héroe del Chocolate caliente era una respuesta a corto plazo, pero una cosa a la vez.

Lars, el de más edad de Los Chicos, se sentó en el banco de autobús, su cara colorada media oculta detrás de un cuello levantado. "¿Cómo es que no estás en lo de Anna?" Pregunté.

"No puedo bajar la colina. Las piernas me dan molestias".

Me senté junto a él. "¿Tomó su medicina para la artritis?"

"No lo recuerdo recordar". El rasguñó un copete del pelo blanco de su oreja "Yo quizás me caiga bajando esa colina. No hay dignidad en caerse en público".

"Yo lo ayudaré a andar," dije. Voluntario de cuidado de ancianos.

El tiró el sombrero tejido sobre sus orejas. "No necesito ayuda. Tomo el autobús".

"Pero Lars, usted sabe que su hijo no desea que usted tome el autobús". Él estrechó sus ojos nublados.

"La mente de mi hijo necesita ocuparse en sus propios problemas. Es un autobús público y yo soy el público".

El hijo de Lars era el Oficial Larsen. El oficial Larsen había enviado a su padre a facilidades de desintoxicación docenas de veces, pero de él siempre volvía a beber. El año pasado, a la edad de ochenta y dos años, Lars casi había matado a algunos corredores en su camino a casa del Bar de Nordby. El estado le quitó su permiso de conducir. Unos pocos días después el se mudó con su hijo. El médico dijo que el hígado de Lars estaba en una condición terrible, junto con el colesterol alto, presión sanguínea alta, y coyunturas tiesas. El necesitaba empezar a ejercitar o él no viviría mucho más. Así que el Oficial Larsen ideó un plan. No habrá alcohol en casa. Si Lars quería beber, él tendría que andar al Bar de Nordby en Main Street. Así él sería forzado a hacer un poco de ejercicio. Nadie de los locales le daba a Lars un aventón. Si todos accedieron a eso era por su propio bien.

Según el médico, el andar había mejorado la salud de Lars.

Así que cada tarde él andaba la milla. El paraba en Anna para el café y la sopa (Oficial Larsen mantenía una etiqueta allí) y cada dos días él jugaría un juego de Hnefatafl. Entonces él terminaría cada tarde en el bar. Su hijo lo recogería de camino a casa de su patrullaje.

Pero en ese particular el miércoles por la tarde, Lars tuvo motín en su mente. Cuándo el autobús se arrancó, él cojeó adelante. Cuando la puerta silbó para abrir él alcanzó la barandilla. Millie se tiró del asiento de conductor y bloqueó la entrada. "¿Qué piensa usted que hace?"

"Tomo el autobús hoy," Lars dijo. "Así que sal de mi camino"

"Ahora Lars, sabes que no puedo dejarte subir." Millie habría hecho a un gran sargento de taladro, la manera que su voz azotó directamente a su cabeza.

"Mira aquí, mujer, esto es transporte público".

"Lo prometí a tu hijo. Lo sabes".

"Mi hijo es un idiota. ¡Muévete!"

"Caminar es bueno para usted."

Lars se quitó el sombrero y lo sacudió ante ella ―Mis piernas no lo soportan. Me voy a caer. Entiende mis palabras- me voy a caer, entonces te demandare a ti y a todos los demás"

Me sentí avergonzado por él. No porque todos sabíamos que él era un alcohólico, sino porque él sabía que no era tan fuerte como había sido. Esa debía ser la peor parte de envejecer.

"Necesitas conseguir un andador," Millie dijo. "Mi tía utiliza uno y ella puede subir y bajar la cuesta, sin ningún problema."

"No necesito un andador."

"Necesitas algo." Millie se inlinó en la puerta. "Hey, Louis. Ayuda a Lars a bajar la colina ¿lo harías?"

"Seguro," Dije.

Lars sacudió de nuevo su sombrero. "¿Crees que necesito ayuda? Mira, mujer, este cuerpo acarreaba dos ollas de cien libras de cangrejo del océano. Estas piernas han luchado tormentas que te romperían como una espoleta. Yo no necesito ayuda".

"Mira, Viejo, no me llames mujer," Millie dijo. "Hey, Louis." Corrí a la puerta. "Ve a la farmacia en tu camino a casa y ve si tienen andadores"

"¿Andadores?" Saliva voló de los delgados labios de Lars. "No necesito un maldito andador."

"Eres un testarudo," Millie dijo. "No quieres usar el andador o tomar la ayuda de Louis."

"Lars," Dije gentilmente. "Debes permitir que alguien te ayude."

"Estaré feliz de ayudar."

Millie metió su vientre cuando Harry apretó por delante de ella, y bajó los escalones del autobús. "¿Dónde vienes?" ella preguntó. "Yo no recuerdo recogerte".

Él se detuvo en el escalón más bajo y sonrió. "Y yo no recuerdo jamás haber visto un conductor de autobús más encantador".

Si personas pudieran fundirse como helado, eso es lo que hubiera sucedido-Millie sería solo un charco grande del camino rocoso. Cuando Harry dio un paso del autobús su falda escocesa se subió por su muslo musculoso, justo en sus pantorrillas. Millie se tocó el pelo, sonriendo como si ella hubiera estado bebiendo el whisky de Lars.

"Oye señora, voy a llegar tarde," alguien gritó desde la parte trasera del autobús. Millie volvió a su asiento. Harry saludó mientras la puerta de autobús silbada para cerrarse.

No debería estar sorprendido de verlo. Él me había dicho que regresaría después de entregar un mensaje. Tal vez con Lars cerca, el no comenzaria con todo eso de la buena obra.

Nos quedamos en la acera mientras el autobús se alejaba. Lars se puso su sombrero en la cabeza, y entonces dio a Harry el vistazo. "¿Por qué vistes una falda?"

Harry arrojó su cartera sobre la cadera. "Me encuentro algo parcial con ello. Bastante cómodo". El ofreció el brazo. "Soy feliz de ayudarle cuesta abajo".

"¿ Eres alguna clase del hada?" Lars preguntó, retrocediendo. "¿Es por eso que llevas una falda?

Puse los ojos en blanco. "Lars, él se ofrece a ayudarle cuesta abajo".

"Yo le aseguro que no soy un hada. Las hadas son seres ficticios, las manifestaciones del temor primitivo de humanidad a la naturaleza. Soy un mensajero".

Lars entrecerró los ojos.  _"Whoopdedoo._  Yo solía ser un capitán. Todos me llamaban Capitán Lars. Ahora soy un borracho, pero yo todavía tengo mi dignidad. Yo no necesito su ayuda". El empezó a cojear cuesta abajo, sus piernas se inclinaron ligeramente. Lo seguimos, flanqueándolo como guardaespaldas.

"¿Sabías que Hemingway era borracho?" Harry preguntó. Lars lo miró sospechosamente. "También lo fueron Mozart y Dean Martin. Pero ellos tenían su dignidad también."

Harry tenía maneras en él-una gentileza que yo no había advertido hasta que ese momento. Quizá mi humor feliz había nublado mi juicio, de la manera que el helado puede enmascarar una garganta dolorida. Pero aquí está algo raro. Aunque Harry había hablado con Lars, y aunque sus pupilas habían sido fijadas en la cara de Lars, yo había sentido su mirada en mí. Sentido. El no me miraba la manera nosotros miramos a las personas que pasan por la calle, o a la comida un plato, o las palabras en un libro. El me veía. Tirité.

"¿Puedo llevar eso por ti?" él preguntó, señalando a mi mochila. "Parece pesado".

Yo todavía no sabía mucho acerca de él. ¿Trataría él de robar mi mochila? Mi cartera estaba dentro. Yo sólo tenía diez dólares, pero aún así. Pero esta vez mi voz interna no gritaba. No decía,  _"corre"_  Parte de mi deseaba moverme cerca de él- sentirlo mirándome. "No gracias. Estoy acostumbrado a cargarlo."

La cojera de Lars hizo la ida lenta. Pensé acerca de correr para decirle a mi abuela acerca de cómo Vincent nos iba a ayudar-. Pero me quedé, demorándome en la esencia floral de Vincent. Demorándome en la extraña sensación de ser notado.

"¿Qué está mal con su pierna?" Harry preguntó a Lars.

"Soy viejo. Eso es lo que está mal. Todo se cae, aparte. Lo verás".

"Yo no envejeceré". El dijo que sin cualquier insinuación de humor. ¿Qué quería decir él? ¿Era él un suicida? Uno de los carteles de Sr. Prince resaltó en mi cabeza:  _Sepa las Señales de alerta del Suicidio._  Yo no me había molestado leer más.

"Los chicos nunca piensan que envejecerán," Lars se quejó. "Pero la vida se va verdaderamente rápido".

La repentina descarga de emoción hizo a Lars tambalearse. Harry lo tomó por el brazo. "Vamos"

Lars gruñó después de recuperar el balance. "No necesito ayuda. Y no necesito un andador. No hay dignidad en usar un andador. Ya es suficientemente malo que el pueblo sepa que soy un borracho"

Comenzamos a caminar de nuevo, pero esta vez con Lars a la cabeza.

"Louis, prometiste que cuando yo volviera, me dirías lo que más deseas. Aún necesito pagarte tu buena acción"

Oh grandioso, de vuelta a eso. Tomé un pañuelo de mi bolsillo. El aire frío siempre hace que mi nariz fluya. ¿Que podría decirle a el? "Espera." Lars se detuvo. Él se giró para mirar a Harry, sus ojos medio escondidos por su sombrero tejido. "¿Quieres darle a Louis lo que más desea?"

Harry asintió. "He tratado, pero él no quiere decirle que es."

Lars sacudió su cabeza. "Él nunca te lo dirá. Las personas nunca lo dicen. Y un hombre nunca puede imaginarlo. Estarás adivinándolo por el resto de tu vida y siempre estarás mal. A las personas les gusta de esa forma ya que les da algo de lo que quejarse."

"Eso es ridículo," Dije, arrugando el pañuelo y tirándolo en un bote de basura.

Harry apretó su cartera. "No puedo adivinarlo el presto de mi vida. Eso no es posible. Y no puedo continuar hasta que lo recompense. Él me aprisiono, ves."

"¿Aprisiono?" Lars me miró fijamente. "Deberías estar avergonzado, Louis, jugando con el corazon del chico"

"¿Que?" Acababa de ahogarme con mi propia saliva. Ambos están locos.

"Todo está en este libro." Harry abrió su cartera y sacó un libro negro.

"¿Estás estudiando para ser abogado?" Lars preguntó después de leer el titulo del libro. "quiero que demandes a la ciudad por mi. Ese es un autobus público y yo soy el público"

"No soy un abogado. Soy un mensajero." Harry abrió el libro y leyó. "Si en el curso de tus viajes, un acto no solicitado, generoso, de generosidad te es otorgado, desdes recompensar el acto mediante la concesion de lo más deseado al bienhechor."

Lars se rascó la cabeza "¿No lo dijiste?"

"No quiero adivinar. He tenido problemas en el pasado, hice algunas adivinanzas que no funcionaron. No puedo permitirme cometer otro error."

Lars retorció su rostro. "Uh-huh."

Harry cambio a una nueva página. "Hay un gráfico aquí dentro. Dice que lo más común que las personas piden es fortuna. Pero Louis no deseó eso. Él se lo dio a su amigo. La segunda más común que las personas piden es fama". Lars y Harry giraron y me miraron. Sí, es cierto, yo todavía estaba parado allí. Yo no sé por qué. Debía haber dejado a esos dos idiotas en el polvo.

"¿Podría ser la fama lo que más deseas?" Harry preguntó.

Fama.

Pareció ser que las personas famosas eran en su mayor parte miserables, pasando su tiempo en negar rumores, dando un puñetazos a fotógrafos, ingresándose a sí mismos en rehabilitación. ¿Qué de bueno eran billones de dólares y una cara reconocible si no podías ni sacar a pasear a tu perro en pijama sin que algún idiota te siguiera y entonces pusiera tu imagen a través de cada tabloide de la tienda de consumibles así las personas podrían pararse alrededor y hablar de ti como si ellos te conocieran? Mira que gordo esta, mira que flaco está. Él no es tan bonito. Él es tan bajo, él es tan alto, se debe unir a la tribu Masai.

"¿Louis?"La mirada verde tinta de Harry se barrió sobre mi como un plumero de cuero. Temblé otra vez. "¿Deseas fama?"

Vincent parecía estar disfrutando de su fama, y de no podía lastimar a nuestro café si yo llegara a ser la persona más famosa del mundo. ¿En que sería yo famoso? ¿Llenado frascos de conservas? No es que yo creyera en todo eso de la magia del dulce. Pero nunca me desharía de este chico si no le seguía la corriente. "Escogeré fama"

Él tiró el paquete de granos de café cubiertos de chocolate de su cartera. "Solo me quedan dos. Son muy sabrosos". El escogió un dulce, entonces cerró los ojos. Todo quedó en silencio nada de coches, ninguna gaviota, aún Lars contuvo el aliento jadeante. El mundo se congeló. Pero yo no. Mi corazón golpeaba. Miré a la izquierda, entonces a la derecha. Nada más se movió. Yo estuve, fuera de sincronización con un mundo suspendido. "¿Qué sucede?" Susurré.

Las pestañas gruesas de Harry descansaron en sus mejillas. Él parecía congelado también. Miré fijamente su rostro, mi mirada dibujando su boca. Algunos chicos tenían labios de lápiz fino, pero su labio inferior era tan perfecto como su labio superior. ¿Cómo sería besarlo? Ese pensamiento, que saltó en mi cabeza sin invitación, me sorprendió con su intensidad.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de repente y él sonrió.

Di un paso lejos y el mundo regresó a la vida.

"Aquí vas". Él sostuvo el dulce. "Y no pretendo comerlo como lo hiciste la ultima vez. No soy estupido."

¿Qué acaba de suceder? Me sentía un poco mareado. Y asustado. Quizá era algo del azúcar en la sangre y necesitaba comer una galleta. Necesitaba volver a la cafetería y sentarme. "¿Si como esto ahora, vendrá la fama en seguida?"

"Creo".

"Entonces quiero esperar. Quiero decir, mírame. Si voy a ser famoso, quiero que arreglarme el cabello, tal vez ponerme algo mejor."

"Deberías ponerte un conjunto," Lars dijo. "Un conjunto bonito.Las chicas ya no se ponen conjuntos."

"Sí, debo ponerme un conjunto bonito".

Harry frunció el entrecejo. "¿No lo comerás ahora?"

"Yo lo comeré después".

"¿No estarás tratando de engañarme?"

"No."

"Mis nueces se congelan," Lars dijo. "'Toma el dulce ".

Tomé el dulce y lo puse en mi bolsillo.

"Bien entonces, adivino que terminé- Creo que no te veré de nuevo." Por un momento, sus ojos verdes, tan profundos y vívidos, se volvieron grises. Cuando él suspiró, una brisa fría se deslizó por mi espina dorsal. "Hora de irme o estaré en problemas. Te deseo una vida larga y sana, Louis Tomlinson. Y a usted, Lars Larsen, le deseo dignidad". Cuesta arriba él fue, justo como última vez, excepto que se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás, la tristeza claramente impresa en su rostro. Entonces él se había ido.

"Yo no creo que ese chico esté bien de la cabeza," Lars dijo. "Las páginas en su libro estaban en blanco".

Quizá yo no estaba bien de la cabeza. La farmacia estaba cruzando la calle. "Espere aquí," dije a Lars. Ellos no tenían andadores en existencia. Ellos tendrían que ordenar uno y era realmente caro. Dije a la persona que volvería. Pensé en preguntarle si sabía algo acerca de alucinaciones, pero se decidí que no. Cuándo yo alcancé a Lars, él ya estaba casi en lo de Anna. Su cojera había mejorado.

"Oye, Louis". Él sostuvo arriba un bastón. "¿No es una belleza? Mira, el asidero está tallado como un pez. Y mi nombre está en él. Capitán Lars".

"¿Dónde lo conseguiste?"

"Lo acabo de encontrar." El lo ondeó encima de su cabeza y sonrió.

"Ahora, esto tiene algo de dignidad"

🥀

Odín se sentó a la mesa de la esquina, mirando con tristeza su tablero de juego. Ralph e Ingvar le habían abandonado porque Irmgaard estaba haciendo un poco de krumkake — pequeñas galletas laminadas con almendras, limoneros, y cardamomo. Ellos veían mientras ella servía la pasta amarilla en una plancha. El batido se hundió en las ranuras de la plancha, tornándose de un fabuloso color marrón dorado. Los Chicos esperaban con anticipación cuando levantó la galleta suave con una espátula, a continuación, la enrolló alrededor de un cono de metal.

El silencio de Irmgaard, su gracia, y sus repetitivos movimientos parecía tenerlos en trance. El vapor de la plancha caliente había convertido sus mejillas rosadas. Uno podría pensar que los hombres adultos tienen mejores cosas que hacer en una tarde de miércoles. Pero Ingvar diría, "¿Qué mejor que una hermosa mujer y un plato de galletas calientes?"

"Louis tiene un novio", Lars anunció mientras entramos.

"¿Qué? No, yo no".

"¿Qué es eso?" Mi abuela voló a través de la habitación, secándose las manos en un paño de cocina. Su labio inferior, de hecho temblaba. "¿Un novio? ¿Quién es él?" Su entusiasmo era vergonzoso. Se podría pensar que había descubierto una cura para la celulitis o algo así.

"Nadie".

"Él es un extranjero", dijo Lars, desabrochándose el abrigo. "Y no es todo lo que hay, si sabes lo que quiero decir."

Mi abuela frunció los labios. "Él no es sueco, ¿verdad?"

"Usa una falda," Lars añadió, tomando asiento frente a Odín.

Odin levantó una ceja. "¿Una falda?"

"¿Estás saliendo con un travesti?" preguntó mi abuela.

"Él dice que no es travesti", dijo Lars.

"¿Pero de qué están hablando? Yo no estoy saliendo con nadie". Dejé mi mochila, y luego tomé un krumkake. "Y Harry lleva una falda escocesa, no una falda. Montones de chicos, usan faldas. No tiene nada que ver con ser transexual".

"Él tiene razón. Los romanos usaban faldas", dijo Ingvar.

"Los romanos no usan faldas. Vestían túnicas," dijo Ralph, migajas caían de su boca.

"Ellos llevaban faldas", Ingvar insistió. "Con pliegues."

Ralph tomó otra galleta. "Te diré quien llevaba una falda. Mel Gibson llevaba una en esa película".

"Sí, bueno, él es un actor, y todo el mundo sabe que los actores son maricas," dijo Odin.

La sabiduría de los ancianos. Me comí mi galleta, luego vertí leche en un vaso alto. La galleta me ayudó a sentirme mejor después del episodio  _la congelación del mundo._ Tal vez sólo estaba cansado, o era hormonal.

"¿De dónde sacaste esa caña?" Odín preguntó.

"La encontré", dijo Lars.

Genial, estábamos fuera del tema de los novios. Mis hombros se relajaron mientras bebía la leche. ¿Por qué era tan importante si tenía o no un novio? Por supuesto, no me sentiría tan a la defensiva si yo hubiera elegido a propósito no tener novio.

Lars movió una de las piezas de juego. "El novio de Louis, dijo que fue encarcelado. Eso es lo que dijo. Que Louis le había encarcelado a él".

Todos dejaron de comer, de cocinar, de jugar, y me miraron a mí. Sonriéndome abiertamente, como si yo acabara de decir mi primera palabra o dado mi primer paso. Mi cara se sentía como si estuviera en llamas. Yo eché a correr a la oficina, pero la abuela Anna, a pesar de sus rodillas artríticas, me alcanzó. "¿Es eso lo que dijo el muchacho?" me preguntó, parpadeando con entusiasmo. "¿Encarcelado?"

"No sé". Miré a mi alrededor a por las hojas de pedido, tratando de parecer ocupado. Uno de mis trabajos era hacer los pedidos de alimentos y suministros. Un montón de papeles cubiertos estaban revueltos en el escritorio de mi abuela. Cajas de zapatos llenas de recibos yacían en el suelo. Los cajones del escritorio abiertos. "¿Qué sucedió aquí?"

Ella jugueteó con unos papeles. "Estoy tratando de encontrar el recibo de la televisión".

"¿La nueva?"

Ella apartó la mirada. "Pensé que podíamos venderla en eBay. En realidad no la necesitamos".

Mi estómago se anudó. Le encantaba esa televisión nueva, porque podía ver dos programas al mismo tiempo. ¿Habíamos llegado al punto de tener que vender nuestras pertenencias?

"Necesitamos un nuevo lavavajillas. Es una cuestión de necesidad." Dijo.

"No nos desharemos de la televisión", dije. "Podríamos tener una venta de garaje. Tengo un montón de cosas en el armario del piso de arriba."

"Hablaremos de ello más tarde." volvió su rostro redondo hacia mí, sus cejas arqueadas, con esperanza. "¿Vas a pedirle a este muchacho ir al festival del solsticio?" Nosotras estábamos sin dinero y ella estaba preocupada por mi vida amorosa. ¿Yo debería estar preocupado también? No tener novio a los 16 te ponía en la pista rápida a ser el solterón? ¿Significaba esto que me pasaría el resto de mi vida solo, sin hijos, seco?

Aaron podría empezar a llamarme El Viejo Feo de la Cafetería.

"No le he pedido ir al Festival del Solsticio. Realmente no lo conozco." Cogí un un recibo de luz. "Abuela, ¿cuánto dinero tenemos?"

"Eso no es tu asunto". Ella tomó el recibo de mi mano. "¿Cómo conociste a este muchacho?"

"Sólo se presentó. Se mantiene siguiéndome".

Ella asintió. "Eso es lo que ellos hacen. Créeme, una vez que un hombre se enamora, él te sigue a todas partes. Te envía flores, te llama, te lleva a cenar, al cine. Se te pega como una garrapata". Ella suspiró. "Es tan romántico".

"Bueno, yo no quiero una garrapata".

Su expresión aturdida desapareció, devuelta a la tierra, su naturaleza común reapareció. "Entonces, tendrás que dejar eso en claro. Si no lo amas, no lo amas. No es bueno darle esperanzas. Dile que tú aprecias sus sentimientos, pero simplemente no estás interesado" Me acarició la mano. "Tu tiempo llegará". Y volvió a la cocina.

Yo no tendría que decirle a Harry que no me interesaba, porque él se había ido de Nordby. Él me había deseado una vida larga y saludable. Incluso si él resultara estar cuerdo. Se había ido.

Cogí otro recibo, éste de Acme Supply Company. Treinta días atrasados. Otro de Visa, tenía también treinta días de vencido. Si tan sólo pudiéramos tirarlos a la basura y hacer con ellos, como con las sardinas malas.

"Adiós, Louis. Adiós, Anna. Adiós, Irmgaard," Los Chicos decían, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

"¿Abuela?" Fui a la cocina. "¿Has visto las tasas finales de estas cuentas? Les suman cientos de dólares".

Ella me indicó que me fuera. "Ahora no, Louis. No me siento bien. Me voy a acostar." Se agarró a la barandilla y, lentamente, se arrastró hasta la escalera. Irse a la cama a las 4:30 de la tarde no resolvería nuestros problemas de dinero, pero a veces, estar debajo de las mantas es lo único que una persona puede pensar que hacer. Me puse a limpiar los mostradores, cuando Irmgaard abrió su bolso y sacó su cartera. Me entregó dos billetes de veinte dólares.

"¡Oh, gracias, Irmgaard, pero estoy seguro que las cosas no están tan mal", le dije. "Vamos a resolverlo."

Ella frunció el ceño y puso el dinero sobre el mostrador.

"Ya sabes que la abuela no aceptará eso". Recogí los billetes y los metí de nuevo en su bolso. Irmgaard no tenía dinero para regalar. Ningún cliente dejaba propina.

Cambié la emisora de radio. A Irmgaard parecía no importarle. Perderse en la música siempre hace la limpieza más rápida. Mientras tarareaba, la imagen de Harry con sus ojos cerrados apareció en mi cabeza. ¿Sabía él cómo de perfecto era su rostro? ¿Sabía que, incluso con las ropas desgarradas estaba estupendo? Al verlo allí de pie, yo quería inclinarme hacia adelante y besar sus labios. Ni siquiera lo conocía y yo quería darle un beso.

Un repentino golpecito en el hombro casi me provocó un ataque al corazón. Irmgaard estaba a mi lado, con abrigo y sombrero. "¿Ya es la hora de cierre?", Le pregunté.

Se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada, desconcertada por algo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Rechacé la radio.

Sacó un pequeño libro de bolsillo de su chaqueta —uno de esos libros pequeños de regalo que te encuentras cerca de una caja registradora. El título en letras doradas era  _Ángeles Entre Nosotros._  Ella lo sacudió con la mano hacia mí. "¿Es para mí?" Irmgaard me había dado toneladas de regalos con los años, recordando cada cumpleaños y cada día de fiesta. En Semana Santa siempre trajo una canasta de huevos de chocolate, en el Día de San Valentín trajo un frasco de perfume farmacia. Ella no tenía hijos propios, así que siempre imaginé que yo era una especie de sustituto de su hijo. Señaló a la imagen de la portada, una de pinturas religiosas de la Edad Media. La persona en la pintura estaba vestida, con grandes alas en la espalda y una aureola dorada que irradiaba sobre su cabeza. Tomé el libro. "Es un ángel", le dije. Ella asintió con entusiasmo, luego me señaló hacia la puerta. Abrió la puerta, luego señaló de nuevo.

Salimos de la tienda e Irmgaard señaló a la acera. Luego señaló a su falda. Yo no tenía ni idea. Tiró de su falda. "Yo no lo entiendo", dije.

Nosotras hacíamos esto todo el tiempo. Era un juego llamado ¿Qué es lo que Irmgaard trata de decir? Los votos de silencio pueden ser realmente molestos. Ciertamente, pueden crear un aura de misterio y reverencia, para cualquier tipo de voto se necesita entrega, pero si vas a estar en silencio, entonces es mejor desarrollar una gran capacidad para jugar charadas, o volverás locos a todos.

Ella señalaba la acera, su falda, la acera, su falda.

"Todavía no lo entiendo."

Ella suspiró, se acercó hasta la acera, luego se detuvo. Ella levantó su mano, la palma hacia arriba, como si equilibrara algo. Señaló a su mano, y luego a la falda, y luego a la acera. Una y otra y otra vez. Oh. "¿Te refieres al chico que estaba aquí en la acera, sosteniendo la taza de muestra? El chico con la falda?"

Ella asintió, y luego tomó el libro y lo abrió en el primer capítulo.

Se llamaba  _"El Mensajero"._

🥀

Comí un poco de sopa de almejas de Irmgaard en nuestra mesa del piso de arriba. ¿Por qué pensaría ella que Harry era un ángel? Ella era profundamente religiosa, no me cabía duda. Oraba en silencio antes de comer nada. A menudo la veía besar la cruz que colgaba alrededor de su cuello, y guardaba una Biblia de viaje en su bolso. Pero los ángeles no están por las aceras, hablando con la gente. O llevan puestas faldas escocesas. O duermen en los callejones. ¿Lo hacían? Por desgracia, no tenía tiempo de hojear el libro que me regaló Irmgaard. Apenas tuve tiempo para meterme de lleno con mis deberes de geometría antes de que Elizabeth viniera a las 7 a llevarme a su clase de arte.

"He llamado a la profesora. Habrá un caballete extra para ti. Esto será divertido".

"No te hagas ilusiones." Sabía que masacraría lo que fuera que pintara. Pero al menos la clase sería algo que añadir a la lista de control de todo lo importante.

La abuela Anna estaba acostada en su cama, con la radio sintonizada en la NPR en una discusión de libros. "¿Te traigo algo?" Le pregunté.

"No, gracias, cielo." dijo en voz baja. "Estoy hecha polvo. Ve y pásatelo bien".

"¿Estás segura? No tengo por qué ir." Ella se veía más pálida que lo que es normal en la palidez noruega.

"Vete."

Elizabeth y yo comimos el último de los krumkakes de camino al centro comunitario. Se había cambiado y se había puesto sus pantalones para pintar- unos caros tejanos manchados con motas de pintura por todas partes. Algún día después de la escuela ella añadiría un mechón rojo en su pelo. Me deslicé en el asiento de pasajeros con mis habituales tejanos y mi sudadera. Elizabeth habló de Face por todo el camino. Lo había visto en la tienda de comestibles comprando una bolsa de patatas fritas, lo que le dio esperanzas porque a ella también le gustaban las patatas fritas. "¿Crees que debería inscribirme en clases de golf? ¿No te parece que suena como el juego más aburrido del mundo entero?"

El aparcamiento estaba en su mayor parte lleno. El grandioso edificio de ladrillo que albergaba el centro comunitario había sido anteriormente una escuela primaria. Folletos y anuncios empapelaban el pasillo. "Eso de allí es donde se reúnen los alcohólicos." Dijo Elizabeth cuando pasamos por una habitación con donuts con cookies recubiertos en la mesa. Ella entró dentro como una flecha y agarró un par de donuts recubiertos de rosa. "Un grupo de hombres divorciados se reúnen por allí " dijo, continuando con el recorrido. "Lloran mucho."

En la habitación 105, recogimos dos taburetes y dos caballetes cubiertos de pintura. Elizabeth me dio una hoja de papel acuarela y algunas pinturas. Los otros pintores parecían mucho más viejos. Llevaban bonitos estuches para sus materiales. "Tienes que tener dieciséis años para tomar esta clase" dijo Elizabeth, tendiéndome un pincel. Luego me presentó a la profesora, una mujer de aspecto anoréxico llamada Edna, quien debía haber tenido todos los huesos de la mano eliminados, ya que nunca había estrechado una mano tan floja.

"¿Qué vamos a pintar?" Pregunté cuando Elizabeth se acomodaba en su taburete.

Un tipo gordo entró, vestido solo con una bata de baño. Elizabeth sonrió perversamente. "Esto es Dibujo al Natural."

"¿Eh?"

"No te rías así de tontamente," dijo. "Esto es serio. El cuerpo humano es un tema serio." Ella ató para atrás su pelo con un pañuelo rosa. "Todos los maestros de renombre pintaron desnudos."

"¿Desnudos?"

El Tipo Gordo dejó caer su bata de baño.

Lo llaman  _Dibujo al Natural_ , pero como debían llamarlo sería  _Dibujo de Gente En Pelotas_  o  _Dibujo Que Lo Deja Todo Tendido._

¿Qué había de malo en pintar un frutero con manzanas o un jarrón de flores? Mira, lo admito. No soy lo suficientemente maduro para sentarme en un taburete y pintar a gente de verdad desnuda. Esto me sobrepasa. Especialmente con tipos desnudos.

Yo no tengo hermanos. Los chicos que tienen hermanos están muy por delante que aquellos como yo que no los tenemos. El único varón en mi casa había sido mi abuelo, y él nunca andaba por ahí con nada que fuera más corto que unos pijamas largos rojas con pelotas de béisbol en ellas.

La profesora y el Tipo Gordo hablaron sobre su pose. El contraste entre los dos era impactante, los brazos de ella como ramitas sacudiéndolos mientras le explicaba su visión, él con su gigante barriga hundiéndose mientras escuchaba. Ella siguió hablando, como si fuera lo más normal hablar con un hombre en pelotas. Él dijo que su espalda le estaba respondiendo mal, así que ella sugirió una posición reclinada. Y entonces él se reclinó, en toda su gloria.

Elizabeth empujó su caballete hasta que este tocó el mío, creando una pantalla para ocultarnos detrás porque ella estaba... riéndose tontamente. La Sra. Artista Sofisticada estaba perdida. Puso su mano sobre su boca. "Oh... Dios...mio..." Ella casi tiró su vasija de agua.

"¿Qué te pasa? Pensé que esto lo hacías todo el tiempo" suspiré.

"Ese es el proveedor de mi padre".

Me asomé por encima de mi caballete. El Tipo Gordo se enchufó con su propia música, sus pies rosas taconeando alegremente. De ninguna manera iba a pintar sus partes privadas. Olvida eso.

Elizabeth frotó sus ojos con su manga y finalmente nos pusimos a ello juntos. Mantuvimos nuestros caballetes lado con lado para poder hablar, lo que no parecía molestar a nadie, ya que todo el mundo se metió en su propio mundo.

Con unos pocos trazos, Elizabeth hizo un esbozo del Tipo Gordo, con las proporciones perfectas. Intenté imitar su pintura, pero sus pies terminaron viéndose como bloques de madera, y su cabeza estaba por ser demasiado grande. Elizabeth metió el pincel en magenta. ¿Magenta? No vi nada magenta en nuestro modelo. Mezclé blanco y rojo en un tono horroroso de rosa.

"Voy a pedirle a Face para el Festival del Solsticio. Voy a hacerlo como sea".

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí. Me pone enferma toda esta mierda de los nervios. Estoy actuando de manera sumisa. Yo no soy sumisa"

"No, definitivamente tú no eres sumisa" le dije. "Ser sumisa nunca llevo a nadie a ninguna parte."

"¿No se supone que los sumisos heredarán la tierra?"

"Espero que no. ¿Te imaginas lo aburrido que sería?" Ella frunció el ceño por el charco de mi pintura. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Haciendo el color de la piel."

"Necesitas añadir menos rojo y más amarillo"

A pesar de la adición de color amarillo, mi desnudo parecía una explosión de Pepto-Bismol. Edna, la profesora de arte, paseó cerca. Por sus labios apretados, ella me dio a entender que mi punto de vista estaba totalmente equivocado, que mi tema carecía de emoción, y que necesitaba añadir más color amarillo a mi tono de piel. "Gracias" le dije. Y entonces, para que ella no pensara que esto realmente me importaba, añadí. "Sólo estoy haciendo esto porque mi consejero quería que lo hiciera."

"¿Cómo se lo vas a pedir?" Le pregunté después de que Edna había elogiado el trabajo de Elizabeth y se había ido.

"En persona. Cara a cara."

Me sentí intimidado por su valor, pero siempre me sentía así acerca de Elizabeth. Es algo que mis dos mejores amigos tenían en común – una vez que sabían lo que querían, iban a por ello. Una filosofía absolutamente simple. Entendía el concepto pero nunca podría ponerlo en marcha. Como nadar cuatro largos de la piscina de Nordby. Sabía lo que se tenía que hacer, simplemente no podía lograrlo.

"Él me dio otro grano" dije.

Elizabeth casi se saca un ojo con el pincel. "¡Qué dices! Déjame tenerlo esta vez. Por favor."

"Ni siquiera sabes lo que deseo".

"Ah. ¿Qué?"

"Fama".

Se enderezó. "¿Por qué desearías la fama? No quieres ser famoso." Ella se asomó por el lado de su caballete. Cerrando un ojo, sostuvo su pincel a lo alto con el brazo estirado como lo hacen los artistas, midiendo algo. "Yo soy la que quiere ser famosa. Si yo fuera famosa, entonces mi galería sería la galería más popular de la ciudad de Nueva York."

Añadí más rosa a su barriga. "Tal vez quiero ser famoso."

"De ninguna manera. Odias cuando la gente se te queda mirando fijamente, y eso es lo que pasa con la gente famosa. Te miran fijamente, te siguen a todas partes. Me encantaría."

"¿Qué crees que debería haber deseado?"

"Bueno, se supone que es lo que más deseas, ¿cierto?"

"Sí".

Ella le dio un golpecito con su pincel a su rodilla. "Um. No sé. Realmente no tienes ningún interés." Ella se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez tu mayor deseo es tener de nuevo a tus padres."

¿Por qué no había pensado en eso? De todas las cosas en las que podría haber pensado, ¿por qué no me vino eso a la cabeza? No es que importara, porque no se puede traer de vuelta a la gente de entre los muertos, pero ¿no debería haber sido eso lo que más deseaba? Es solo que mis padres eran como un sueño, desvaneciéndose de mi memoria, sólo dos caras en una foto cerca de mi cama. Echaba de menos la idea de tenerlos a ellos, pero una idea no es lo mismo que un recuerdo real. Carece de emoción. Así que no paso mis días anhelando a dos personas que no puedo recordar. Por supuesto, el dolor de mi abuela era una entidad en sí misma.

"Si no te comes el grano, ¿me dejarás comérmelo?"

"Esta en casa". No era así. Se estaba derritiendo en el bolsillo de mis tejanos, pero por alguna razón no me sentía como para compartirlo. Elizabeth era tan buena sacándolo a su manera, si tan solo se tratara de ayudarla con su tarea de matemáticas o de elegir qué tipo de refresco compartiríamos en el cine. Sabía que si le mostraba el grano, nunca lo volvería a ver otra vez. "¿Quieres oír algo realmente raro?"

"Sí".

"Irmgaard piensa que Harry es un ángel".

Elizabeth casi se cayó de su taburete. "¡No puede ser!"

Nos metimos en problemas después de esa salida de su parte y Edna nos separó. Tuve que esforzarme con mis tonos de piel por mí sola. Más amarillo hizo que las cosas empeorasen. Parecía que él estuviera hecho de plastilina. Luego esas estúpidas acuarelas se corrieron por la página, así que parecía que él estuviera goteando. La profesora no se sorprendió.

El resultado final de la clase Dibujo al natural no tenía nada que ver con la técnica sino que tenía que ver con la actitud, que ilustraba la diferencia básica entre la forma en que Elizabeth trata con el mundo y mi forma de tratar con él. Ella pintó al Tipo Gordo en su totalidad, incluso sus partes privadas, y añadió todo tipo de elementos decorativos, como una enredadera, una urna griega y motas de color magenta y turquesa. Yo pinté un bulto de carne y evite todos los... detalles. Ni siquiera había considerado el agregar mi propio toque.

Nunca se cruzó por mi mente que se nos permitiera hacer eso.

"¿Qué pasa con el grano?" Elizabeth preguntó cuando salimos al pasillo. ―¿Por favor?"

Deseé no habérselo dicho. Ella nunca se daría por vencida. "Bien. Lo molemos y lo bebemos mañana por la mañana."

"Mañana no me va bien. Voy a estar todo el día fuera. Mamá me llevara a ese dermatólogo especial en Seattle. Tardó un año en conseguir una cita con él."

"Está bien. Entonces ¿lo hacemos el viernes por la mañana?"

"Sin duda."

"Oye, ¿cuándo se lo vas a pedir a Face?"

"El viernes. En el almuerzo. No me dejes acobardarme, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Vale".

"Lo digo en serio, Louis. Voy a hacerlo. Voy a caminar hasta él. Porque ser sumisa no lleva a nadie a ninguna parte."

Hice una bola de papel con mi pintura y la tiré a la basura.

Si los sumisos heredarán la tierra, al menos ellos tenían algo impresionante para poner en sus solicitudes para la universidad.

🥀

Llegó el jueves por la mañana y la abuela Anna todavía se encontraba mal.

"Es mi estomago," dijo, rechazando un plato de pan tostado.

"Tienes la gripe?"

"No lo creo." Aparto la colcha y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

"Parece una indigestión. Algo que me ha sentado mal."

"Tal vez sea porque estás muy preocupada," le dije, sentandome a su lado. " Porque no dejas que te ayude con las facturas."

"Es mi trabajo preocuparme de las cuentas." Me dio unas palmaditas en la mano. "Tu trabajo es ir al colegio."

"Pero debo quedarme en casa y cuidar de ti."

"Irmgaard se ocupara de mi." se puso las zapatillas. "Ve al colegio. Saca buenas notas y ve a la universidad."

Mi abuela solía ser muy fuerte. Pero la edad había hecho mella en ella y como Lars ella no quiere que la traten diferente solo porque su cuerpo se haya hecho más lento. Anna Tomlinson tenía su orgullo y creía que sus problemas no eran asunto de nadie. Al igual que el alcoholismo de mi abuelo.

Nadie sabia que el solía beber hasta dormir, cada noche. Por suerte para nosotros había sido un borracho pacífico, pero nunca se lo dijo a nadie.

Me comió la tostada e hice mis tareas de por las mañanas. Encendí la luz amarilla y me asome a la ventana trasera. El callejón estaba vacío. ¿Por qué Irmgaard pensó que Harry era un ángel? Trabajaba como mensajero y había llegado a Nordby para entregar un mensaje, eso dijo. Podría ser que fue hubiera estudiado en casa. Podría ser que hubiera estado de fiesta esa noche y hubiera terminado en el callejon despues de emborracharse. Las borracheras de fin de semana son muy populares entre una gran cantidad de estudiantes del instituto de Nordby. El probablemente no era diferente. Asi que, si lo pensabas, podría explicar su repentina aparición, pero, ¿Cómo explicar su extraño comportamiento? Loco, se me habia ocurrido, pero si el estaba loco, ¿por qué iba a inventare una historia tan extraña acerca de la necesidad de premiar mi buena acción? ¿Por qué me estaba siguiedo? ¿Podría estar interesado en mí? Menudo concepto.

El jueves fue un aburrimiento total. Elizabeth no estuvo en la escuela y no vi a Vincent porque estaba pasando todo el dia fuera del campus haciendo un programa de entrevistas por la mañana y otro por la tarde. Me quede pensando en Harry, dando vueltas y vueltas en mi mente. ¿Podría gustarle? ¿Qué importaba? Él habia dicho adiós y yo regrese a mi rutina normal.

El viernes por la mañana Vincent se presentó más temprano. Se quitó el abrigo y el sombrero y se sentó en la barra.

"¿Por qué estás así vestido?" pregunté. Nunca usaba camisas de botones. "Oh bien." corte algunos trozos de pan integral de centeno y los puse en la tostadora. "Te ves bien." Se veía genial.

Apoyó el mentón sobre la mano y cerró los ojos. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida desde séptimo grado agotado. Entrenaba natación por las mañanas, tardes y algunas noches para mantener su media. Ayudaba su padre también. Nadie sabía dónde estaba la madre de Vicent. Los había dejado años atrás, por un hombre casado y no había vuelto a Nordby. Nunca ha querido hablar de ella. Aunque su padre había regalado todas sus pertenencias, Vincent había guardado algunas escondidas en su habitación una blusa en la parte trasera del armario y un collar escondido en el cajón de su mesita de noche.

Cada uno había perdida parte de su vida, pero en cierto modo, su situación era peor: mi madre y mi padre no me habían abandonado deliberadamente.

Bostezó.

"Podrías dejar la natación," dije.

Él abrió los ojos. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ya no necesitas una beca de natación."

"Yo no quiero dejar de nadar". La tostadora saltó. "Nadie de la tribu Suquamish ha ganado una medalla en los juegos olímpicos. Nadie siquiera ha competido en unos juegos olímpicos. Quiero ser el primero." Como siempre, su filosofía simple, si quieres hacer algo, hazlo.

Entonces entró Elizabeth, el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo conservadora. Llevaba un abrigo y unos vaqueros. Mis dos amigos se miraban como si se hubieran convertido en Jóvenes republicanos durante la noche.

"¿Qué llevas puesto?"

"Yo no quería asustar a Face" dijo ella. "Pense que debia bajar la intensidad."

"¿Quién es Face?" preguntó Vincent.

"El tipo que me gusta, debes saberlo." sus ojos, sin maquillaje, parecían la mitad de su tamaño normal. "Voy a pedirle que vaya al festival del solsticio conmigo."

"Oh, genial." Vincent se aclaró la garganta. "Uh, por cierto, este es un buen momento para decir que probablemente yo también vaya a la fiesta."

"¿Huh?" deje de untar mantequilla en la tostada.

Esbozo una sonrisa forzada. "Heidi Darling me lo pidió."

"¿Que?" se me cayó el cuchillo.

"Bien, ya sabes, se unió al equipo este año y hemos estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos. Ella me lo pidió ayer y le dije que iria."

Él actuaba como si hubiera compartido algo tan inofensivo como un informe acerca del tiempo. Me sentí como si me hubiera golpeado un rayo.

"No puedo recordar la última vez que fui al festival," recordé la ultima vez que había ido. Fue en sexto grado y nos sentimos muy tontos por hacer piñas de mantequilla de maní para el árbol, pero las hicimos de todas formas, de alguna forma sabíamos que era nuestra última oportunidad de ser niños. Esperamos a St. Nick, extendiendo las manos para coger bastoncitos de caramelo y regaliz. Sabíamos que era Ingvar detras de una barba blanca, no solo porque su pipa colgaba de su boca, si no porque éramos mas mayores y la magia de la fiesta había empezado a desaparecer. Despues de la gran fiesta, el padre de Vincent nos llevó a pasear un rato por la cubierta de detras de la oficina del puerto deportivo. Vincent y yo nos acurrucamos debajo de una manta para ver el desfile de barcos del solsticio. Me acuerdo de cada minuto de esa noche.

Salí de detrás de la barra. "¿Qué quieres decir con que vas a ir al festival del solsticio con Heidi?"

"Sé que no te gusta Louis, pero es solo una cita. No estoy yendo a comprar café donde su padre." Cogio una rebanada de pan tostado. Elizabeth cogió la otra. Apenas podía controlar mi pánico.

"Pero se suponía que estarías aquí durante el festival, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿De qué estas hablando?"

"Te pedí si me ayudarias a distribuir bebidas especiales y firmar las tazas."

"Oh, eso. Nunca dijiste que fuera durante el solsticio."

"Si, lo hice."

"No, no lo hiciste."

Miré a Elizabeth pidiendo ayuda. Ella se encogió de hombros. "Ahora que lo pienso, no creo que mencionaras cuando necesitabas la ayuda de Vincent."

"¿Qué? Por supuesto que sí. ¿Cuándo mas lo iba a necesitar?"

Vicent se terminó la tostada. "Por dios Louis, no te pongas así. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? No leo las mentes."

El pánico hizo que mi voz se volviera chillona. "Tienes que ayudarme esa noche. No podemos vender más que el señor Darling sin ti."

"Pero ya le he dicho que si a Heidi."

"¿Y?" lo mire. Tendría que elegir. Heidi o yo. "¿Por qué quieres salir con ella antes de nada?"

Apartó la vista. Este gesto revela todo lo que quería saber. Vincent Hawk, mi mejor amigo desde cuarto, estaba enamorado de la horrible Heidi Darling, la hija de mi peor enemigo. Increible.

No estaba pensando con claridad. Heidi había hipnotizado con su fresca belleza. Necesitaba advertirle, para que viera la verdad.

"Ella no se preocupa por ti. Solo hace esto para llegar a mí."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" redujo sus ojos de color marrón.

"Su padre está tratando de pagarnos para que cerremos el negocio y ampliar. Si el arruina mi vida, tendré que irme. No lo ves?"

"¿Cómo mi cita para el festival del solsticio con Heidi podría arruinar tu vida?"

Elizabeth abrió los ojos mientras buscaba las palabras.

"Porque... porque..." Debido a que Heidi ya tiene una vida perfecta, y si ella te consigue, entonces lo tendrá todo. Porque si sales con ella, entonces me sentiré como si me hubieran apuñalado por la espalda y las cosas cambiarán entre nosotros. Y entonces yo seré miserable.

"Porque se trata de lealtad," dijo Elizabeth, dándole un puñetazo a Vincent en el hombro. "Louis necesita tu ayuda."

"¡Yo soy leal! Como puedes decir que no lo soy? Hago de todo por Louis. Es solo una cita. Ambos estáis actuando como si fuera el fin del mundo." Se bajó del taburete. "Mira, Louis, tal vez tendrías que buscar otra forma de competir con Java Heaven. Tu puedes pensar en algo." Se puso el abrigo." Y yo te ayudare, lo sabes, es solo que durante el festival del solsiticio no puedo. Heidi esta entusiasmada en ir y no voy a herir sus sentimientos." Tan tranquilo como siempre, como si tuviera la piel de titanio impasible, se puso el sombrero y se fue.

Fue un gran plan, pero el héroe del chocolate caliente, no era más un heroe. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Que era más preocupante, el hecho de que mi plan de conseguir más dinero se hubiera ido al traste, o el hecho de que Vincent hubiera elegido los sentimientos de otra en vez de los míos?

"Vincent es demasiado bueno para Heidi," dijo Elizabeth abrazándome. "Va a perder el interés en cuanto se dé cuenta de que no tiene dinero, con excepción de la beca. No tiene ni siquiera coche. Ella le dejara despues de unas cuantas citas."

Asentí, encontrando consuelo en la miseria potencial de mi mejor amigo.

"Pero sabes..." hizo una pausa, y se sacudió las migas de la tostada. "Siento que tengo que ser brutalmente honesta."

Luché con más lágrimas. "¿Que quieres decir?"

"Esto iba a suceder. Vincent es demasiado guapo para no tener novia. Le has tenido para ti mismo demasiado tiempo."

No lo suficiente. Pero ella tenía razón. ¿Cómo podría el campeon de natación de Nordby y héroe de salvamento quedarse soltero? Tendria propuestas de matrimonio de medio país una vez salieran las entrevistas. Pero de todas las personas... Heidi Darling.

"Se está haciendo tarde," dijo Elizabeth. "Si vamos a moler grano, debemos hacer ahora."

Si. El gano. Este estupido grano. Se lo mostraría a Vincent. Lo machacaría me lo bebería y me haría realmente famosa y no necesitaria si firma en una taza de café. Corrí escaleras arriba.

"Vas a llegar tarde," dijo mi abuela desde el cuarto de baño.

Manoseando los bolsillos de los jeans que llevaba anoche en la parte de arriba del montón de la ropa. En el interior, el grano cubierto de chocolate estaba todo pegajoso. Cazador de ratas corría por el pasillo.

"Basta ya" le regañe.

Seguí en las mismas. En el escalón superior se puso justo debajo de mi pie y me hizo tropezar. Me agarre a la barandilla, pero el grano salió volando de mi mando y rodó por las escaleras. El gato salio detras de el.

"¡Ratcatcher!"

El grano rebotó en el ultimo escalon y rodó por el suelo de la cocina.

Ratcatcher se movió y se abalanzo. Se tragó el grano entero.

Elisabeth miró hacia la escalera. "¿Por qué estás ahí de pie? ¿Dónde está el grano?"

Qué asco de mañana.

"Ratcatcher se lo ha comido."

"Tienes que estar bromeando."

"No, no lo estoy."

Se puso las manos en la cadera y frunció el ceño. "Si tu gato se hace famoso, voy a estar muy enfadada contigo.

🥀

Como he dicho, la Ley N º 1 en mi libro de leyes es nunca entrarás, o beberás del Café Java Heaven. La adición reciente a esta regla es, ni has de tomar parte de cualquier cosa de Java Heaven, ya sea una bebida, un producto alimenticio, o a la hija del dueño.

En mitología del mundo evité a Vincent y tome la mesa junto a Elliott, temiendo el momento en que el Sr. Williams, me pidiera leer mi historia de una buena acción. Y me lo pediría, porque me había dado un ojo atento cuando había entrado en la clase. Pero primero nos hizo sentar a través de tres historias que tenía las cosas en común: cada historia había sido escrita por una muchacha, cada historia se trataba de Vicente y cada historia me hizo enfermar.

Isabelle leyó: "Era una mañana oscura y tormentosa cuando ocurrió el accidente. El Destino miró desde su trono en el cielo y dijo:  _'Puedes elegir a ese hombre a morir hoy. Poco se sabe del destino de_ _Vincent_ _Hawk_ _que estaba en el barrio'_  ".

¡Oh, por favor!

Ashley leyó: "La lluvia golpeaba contra el rostro de Vincent cuando gritó,  _'¡Dios es mi testigo, no voy a dejar que este hombre muera!' "_

Déme un descanso.

Chloe leyó: "Vicent no pensó en su propia seguridad. Quiero decir, ¿qué pasa si el hombre había caído por la gripe aviar? Vicente arriesgó su propia vida para salvar a otro".

Cualquiera.

Leyeron. Se ruborizaron. Sonrieron a Vicent. Absorbía la adoración en su botón-camisa y pantalones vaqueros. El héroe perfecto, tal vez, pero no el amigo perfecto. Basta con la cosa toda buena obra. ¿Podemos seguir adelante?

"¿Louis?" El Sr. Williams me llamó. "¿Tienes una historia para compartir?"

"No escribí acerca de Vincent a ese tipo".

"No esperaba que escribieras acerca de Vincent. Estoy seguro de que hablo en nombre de toda la clase cuando digo que me gustaría saber de una propia buena acción, la que su visita se refirió el lunes".

"No escribí sobre ello." Unas pocas personas gimieron. "He hecho algo."

"Oh". El Sr. Williams frunció el ceño y dio unos golpecitos con los dedos sobre su escritorio. "Bueno, vamos a escuchar de todos modos."

No debería haber leído en voz alta porque la historia-memoria era en un arrebato de ira, mientras Elizabeth me enseñaba a manejar. Nunca es una buena idea leer en voz alta algo que tú escribes en un arrebato de ira.

Nunca había estado enojado con Vicente antes. Bueno, un poco más con cosas pequeñas, como la vez que se habían deshecho de su saliva del clarinete en todo mi zapato en la práctica de sexto grado de la banda y el tiempo que había a propósito ladeado la canoa, porque sabía que el agua turbia me asustaba. Las pequeñas cosas, cosas de muchacho que no me importaban.

He ganado un vistazo a él, sentado allí, todos vestidos. ¡Había elegido sus sentimientos por Heidi sobre los míos!

"Por favor tome posición para que todos podamos escuchar", dijo Sr. Williams.

"Había una vez un muchacho que era un agricultor de papas," leí. Más estudiantes gimieron, una parte cayó de nuevo en sus asientos. A nadie le importaba, ahora que no era una historia sobre mí y el Tipo de la falda. Seguí. "Él trabajó muy duro todos los días a cavar sus papas. Los fines de semana tomaba las patatas las comercializaba y las vendió. Y todo estaba bien. Pero entonces, un hombre compró el terreno de al lado y plantó papas. Y llegado el verano, compró un tractor enteramente nuevo para poder excavar sus papas más rápido. Y porque excavó más rápido, era capaz de tener el doble de la cantidad de patatas en el mercado. Y porque las puso en bolsas más elegantes con etiquetas de lujo ecológicas, la gente del pueblo empezó a comprar sus patatas en lugar de la de él."

No mire hacia arriba. No me importaba si aburrí sus mentes. Esta historia tenía un punto e iba a hacerlo.

"El muchacho estaba desesperado. La venta de patatas era su única forma de ganar dinero, y el festival de la papa era en pocos días-el día más importante de ventas del año. Así que le preguntó a su mejor amigo si él le ayudará a excavar para poder tratar de obtener la mayoría de las patatas para la fiesta y el amigo dijo:  _Por supuesto que te ayudo, porque eso es lo que mejor que hacen los amigos._  Al día siguiente el muchacho se levantó temprano y comenzó a excavar. ¿Pero dónde estaba su amigo?" Tomé una pausa dramática. Alguien estornudó. "El rugido del motor de un tractor se acercaba. Él miró desde su excavación y vio que su amigo estaba manejando el tractor del vecino, en el campo del vecino. Se asustó.  _¿Por qué estás conduciendo el tractor?_ preguntó él.  _Tu sabes que pertenece a mi vecino y me está robando todos mis negocios._ Y su amigo le dijo:  _estoy conduciendo, porque su vecino me pregunto si lo manejaba._ Y el muchacho dijo:  _¿Entonces? Se supone que me ayudarías a prepararse para la fiesta de hoy. Te necesito._  Y el amigo dijo:  _Pero nunca dijo que hoy era el día en que necesitabas mi ayuda y realmente me gusta este tractor porque esta bastante bueno y no quiero herir los sentimientos de tu vecino, si no lo manejo._  Y el muchacho dijo:  _¡Lo que sea! ¡Esté es su manera! ¡Traidor!"_

Me senté.

Nadie aplaude ni nada.

El Sr. Williams se rascó la cabeza. "Uh, Louis, ¿es eso? ¿Dónde está la buena obra?"

Me crucé de brazos. "No hay ninguna buena acción. Ése es el punto. Podía haber sido una buena acción, sino porque el amigo era un imbécil total, perdió la oportunidad de hacer una buena obra."

"¿Pero cuál es moraleja?"

"La moraleja es que a veces hay que ayudar a tus amigos, incluso si hay otras cosas que preferiría estar haciendo." sonreí, seguro de que había hecho mi punto. Me sentí justo, en la cima de mi ola de verdad.

Vicent aclaró la garganta. "Tal vez la moraleja es que no debe confiar en su amigo para todo. Quizás debería encontrar la manera de salvar su negocio de las papas por su cuenta. Tal vez debería tener una vida".

Cuando rompen las olas que realmente puede aplastar a un nadador, especialmente si están llevando fragmentos de conchas rotas y rocas. Sobre todo si están llevando los sentimientos heridos.

No me fui al resto de mis clases de la mañana. Tan pronto como sonó la campana huí de Mitología del Mundo. Sr. Prince había llenado la vitrina de pasillo con los logros de Heidi.

Cómo entrar en la Liga Ivy. Cogí mi reflexión, me apresuré a pasarlo, como un fantasma con el pelo castaño y desordenado y ojos claros. Lo juro por Dios que susurró: "Consigue una vida".

No me importaba que el coche de Elizabeth estuviera cubierto de escarcha. Di un tirón fuera de la rueda trasera, me metí adentro, y me fijé en un largo mal humor. Cuando alguien me dijo "consigue una vida", lo que esa persona realmente está diciendo es: "Sus preocupaciones son estúpidas. Ellos son triviales y bajo de mí." Eso es una cosa realmente mala para decirle a un amigo.

Esa canción de los Beatles corrió por mi cabeza, sobrevive con un poco de ayuda de mis amigos. Sin Vicent, no había sólo Elizabeth. ¿Cuándo habían dejado de ser amigos? ¿Cuándo había decidido que dos eran un montón? Pasó el tiempo. No hice nada, que es la verdad, porque el mal humor es lo más cercano de la nada cuando una persona puede obtenerlo. Si alguna vez quieren perder el tiempo, y me refiero a gastarlo de una manera que no añade una gota significante a su vida, la vida de otra persona, o el universo mismo, entonces mal humor es la respuesta.

Tengo hambre. Me deslicé por el asiento hasta el parque de estacionamiento y todo lo que pude ver estaba en la guantera de Elizabeth. Alargué la mano y agarré un lío de posadero Ding Dongs. ¿Cuánto tiempo me tomaría congelarme hasta la muerte?

La puerta del conductor se abrió. Elizabeth se arrojó en el coche, cerró la puerta, luego se deslizó a mi lado. "Me alegro de que estés aquí. No puedo tomar en la cafetería tan sudorosa hoy. ¿Por qué te escondes?"

"No quiero ver a Vicent. ¿Por qué te escondes?"

"Yo no quiero ver su cara. Le pregunté."

"¿De verdad?"

"Dijo que necesitaba pensar en ello."

"Oh". Abrí el envoltorio Ding Dongs con mis dientes.

Elizabeth cogió el volante. "No está mal, ¿no? Quiero decir, si él no quería ir conmigo, entonces él habría dicho que no puede o algo así. Pero si quería ir conmigo, le habría dicho que sí". Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. "Oh Dios, que va a decir que no, ¿verdad? Esto es totalmente vergonzoso. Él me va a hacer esperando y luego me rechazará. Usé esa ropa aburrida para nada. Lo odio."

"Tal vez sólo lo sorprendió."

"Tal vez". Ella se acercó y se enganchó a un Ding Dong.

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que lo va a pensar? ¿Debo preguntarle cuánto tiempo va a tomarle? Oh, Dios mío, eso parecería tan desesperado".

No tenía ideas para ofrecer Elizabeth. El Rostro era tan ajeno a mí como cualquier otro tipo de Nordby High incluyendo, al ausente, Vincent.

"Él piensa que estoy gorda".

"Elizabeth..."

"Me olvidaré de él. No voy a sentarme y esperar a que me rechace." Terminó la torta pegajosa en dos bocados. "Voy a enviarle una nota diciéndole que he hecho otros planes. Eso le enseñará por hacerme esperar." Ella golpeó con la mano en el volante. Entonces chilló.

Una cara miró hacia abajo a nosotras, a través del parabrisas.

Nos sentamos. Harry estaba en el capó del coche, cruzado de piernas, su cartera descansando entre sus piernas. Las cartas doradas de servicio de mensajería brillaban.

Elizabeth sacó la llave de contacto para poder bajar la ventana. Se inclinó hacia fuera. "Oye, ¿quieres enviar un mensaje por mí? Quiero que se lo entregues a un tipo de la escuela. Tiene que decir: Querido David, lamento informarle de que a la espera de su respuesta a mi invitación, he recibido otra oferta. Que acepté. Lamentablemente-no, atentamente-no, Atentamente, Elizabeth Miller. ¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Como, ahora mismo?"

"No puedo hacer eso, me temo. Los mensajes que sólo me permiten entregar son enviados directamente por mi empleador."

"Te voy a pagar en efectivo. No tendrás que decirle a tu jefe."

"Me temo que está en contra de las reglas". Harry inclinó la cabeza y me miró con una expresión muy en seria. "¿Por qué no comes el segundo grano?" Aunque el parabrisas apagó su voz, su pregunta se deslizó por la derecha de mi oído. Me hizo cosquillas.

"¿Cómo sabe eso?" Susurró Elizabeth.

De ninguna manera podía haber sabido que no había comido el segundo grano. Incluso si hubiera estado espiando por la ventana del frente de la cafetería, no podía haber visto a Cazadora de Ratas. Había estado en la cocina cuando devoró el grano. Él era un farol, jugando a su juego extraño. Bajé la ventana del pasajero y me asome. "¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo comí?"

"Te mostraré".

🥀

Faltar a clases puede meterte en un montón de problemas en la secundaria de Nordby, pero dejamos el campus de todos modos, intrigados por la promesa de Harry de mostrarnos algo.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Elizabeth, estacionándose en el único lugar disponible en Main Street.

Una gran multitud se había reunido fuera de la cafetería El Viejo Mundo Escandinavo de Anna, lo que habría sido genial si ellos hubieran estado esperando para comprar café de huevo de Noruega. Pero eso no es por qué la multitud se había congregado. Reconocí un grupo de comerciantes de Main Street y otros locales. Corredores y perros se habían detenido, al igual que niños y padres. Aferrados al caro de bebidas orgánicas, los clientes salían de Java Heaven y apuraban su paso entre la multitud para una mejor vista.

¿Una mejor vista de qué?

El miedo me golpeó. ¿Le había pasado algo a mi abuela? Terribles pensamientos corrían por mi mente, cada cosa que podía ir mal con una persona de edad-una caída, un accidente cerebrovascular, un ataque al corazón. No se había estado sintiendo bien. ¿Por qué no me quedé en casa para cuidar de ella? ¿Por qué no había prestado más atención cuando Vincent le dio el RCP a ese tipo? ¿Dónde estaba la ambulancia? ¿Por qué no había nadie haciendo nada?

Oficial Larsen se situó en el borde de la multitud, cerca de la tienda de zapatos. Corrí hacia él. "Oficial Larsen, ¿dónde está mi abuela?"

"Ella está en la cafetería, pero no deberías ir allí", dijo, escribiendo algo en un bloc de notas. Su teléfono celular sonó. Se volvió de espaldas a mí antes de que pudiera hacer más preguntas. "Soy el oficial Larsen. Tenemos una situación, y no es bonito".

Casi me desplomé, como en los sueños, cuando tus piernas no funcionan. Está en la cafetería. ¿Situada en la cafetería? ¿Muriendo en la cafetería? Por un momento, el pánico amenazó con tomar el control.

"Vamos," dijo Elizabeth. He seguido su estela como ella codazos entre la multitud.

"Esto es peor que una venta después de Acción de Gracias. Déjennos pasar. Trabajamos aquí."

Harry había desaparecido de nuevo, pero yo no pensaba en ello. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en perder a mi abuela. A medida que nos abrimos paso entre la multitud, la cafetería parecía fuera de nuestro alcance. Lo curioso fue, la gente no estaba en silencio como una multitud que se encuentra en una escena de accidente. Todo el mundo hablaba y hasta reía. Con mi corazón en mis oídos, solo recogí fragmentos de la conversación.

"Increíble".

"¿Está muerto?"

"¿Dónde lo encontraron?"

Finalmente llegamos a las ventanas de la fachada. Abuela Anna estaba dentro, retorciéndose las manos. El delantal estaba desatado. Aparte de eso, parecía ilesa y muy viva. Con un gran suspiro de alivio, mi corazón detuvo su danza salvaje y mis piernas dejaron de temblar. Cogí el pomo de la puerta, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, la señal de cerrado enfrente de mí. "¿Abuela?"

"No dejes que ninguna de esas personas entre", dijo después de abrir cautelosamente la puerta.

Elizabeth y yo entramos. La abuela Anna cerró la puerta detrás de nosotras. "¿Qué está pasando?" Le pregunté. Irmgaard estaba detrás del mostrador, agarrando nuestro cuchillo grande como si se estuviera preparando para defenderse.

"¿Qué es ese olor?" Elizabeth se tapó la nariz. Un olor, un poco como de aguas residuales, un poco como un perro mojado, contaminaba el ambiente.

"Es el gato," dijo la abuela Anna.

"¿El gato?" Entré en pánico de nuevo. Agregar a mi lista, mi talento: Entró en pánico fácilmente. "¿Qué pasó con Cazadora de Ratas?"

Mi abuela señaló. Jadeé. Elizabeth quedó sin aliento. Cazadora de ratas estaba en la base de la ventana de la imagen, tendida en toda su negro y blanco gloria. Volvió la barbilla gordita y maulló un saludo.

"Oh. Mi. Dios." Elizabeth me agarró del brazo. "¿Sobre qué está acostada?"

"Esa es una rata de muelle", dijo Ingvar de la mesa de la esquina. "Las ratas de muelle pueden crecer hasta tres pies en Noruega. Nunca había visto una tan grande, sin embargo."

Un cuerpo rígido de rata negro yacía en el suelo, con la cola elástica estirada a la pared. Su boca se había congelado en una mueca, la lengua se cernía sobre una fila de dientes afilados. Cazadora de ratas se extendía por parte central de la rata, ronroneando como una leona orgullosa.

"¿Cazadora de Ratas efectivamente cazó una rata?" Yo no lo podía creer. Por un momento me sentí orgullosa de mi niña. Entonces pensé que iba a vomitar. Las ratas me dan escalofríos. Ni siquiera las quería tocar en una tienda de mascotas, y esas son las más pequeñas. Esta rata era tan grande que podría haber sido mi pareja de baile.

"La atrapó y la mató", dijo Lars, señalando con su bastón en el aire. "Mírala. Supongo que es de cuarenta libras."

"Supongo que va a entrar en ese libro de los récords mundiales", dijo Ingvar. "Ese gato va a ser famoso."

Elizabeth me llevó aparte. "¿Dónde fue Harry?" susurró "Tenemos que encontrarlo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Mira lo que hizo tu gata. Mira todas esas personas". Me apretó el brazo. "¿No ves lo que está pasando? Fama".

"No fue el grano", le dije.

"Por supuesto que fue el grano". Ella rebotó en sus pies, casi tocándome con sus senos. "¿No lo entiendes? Los granos realmente funcionan. Esto es como un cuento de hadas. Tenemos que encontrarlo y conseguir otro." Ella dejó de rebotar. "Oh mierda, tengo que volver a mi última clase, porque tenemos una prueba. Si me suspenden otra prueba, mi papá me va a quitar el coche. Y luego tendré que ir al estúpido trabajo partido de vacaciones de mi mamá. Doble mierda. Te llamaré tan pronto como pueda". Ella comenzó a salir, luego regresó y me susurró: "Si tienes otro grano, no puedes siquiera pensar en comerlo sin mí."

Durante las próximas horas, aprendí mucho acerca de las ratas. Nunca, según un reportero de Noticias de Nordby, había una rata del tamaño que se había encontrado en Nordby o en cualquier lugar en el mundo entero. Un museo en el Medio Oeste era propietario de un esqueleto de rata prehistórica, de los días en que las ratas habían compartido cuevas con tigres dientes de sable. Según el Libro de los Récords Mundiales Guinness , la mayor –moderna- rata que se ha encontrado, fue una rata de Gambia, pero era mucho más pequeña que esta rata. Nuestra rata. La rata que se encuentra en la cafetería El Viejo Mundo Escandinavo de Anna.

Mis pasteles-kitty cat amor había llevado a casa más grande del mundo Rat.

Mi asombro fue de corta duración. Si bien capturar una rata del tamaño de un castor era muy bueno para las ventas de periódicos, capturarla dentro de un establecimiento que sirve alimentos y bebidas no era tan genial para las ventas de ese establecimiento. Era malo. Muy malo.

Sin cortinas que correr o persianas que cerrar, tuvimos que soportar los espectadores. Una colección de caras continuó presionada contra la ventana — caras ansiosas, fascinadas, y asqueadas. La cara del señor Darling apareció. Él sonrió, y luego empezó a hablar con el oficial Larsen. "Ve ahí, Louis, y ve lo que ese hombre horrible está diciendo", dijo mi abuela.

El aire frío aclaró el hedor de la rata de mi nariz cuando salí. El señor Darling habló al Oficial Larsen en una voz que llegó claramente a la multitud. "El Departamento de Salud tiene que ser notificado. Las ratas portan todo tipo de enfermedades transmisibles como la peste, el botulismo, la enfermedad de las vacas locas".

"Ese lugar debe estar sucio", dijo un local.

"Nunca comería allí", dijo su amigo.

 _No comías allí de todos modos,_  yo quería decir. Traidores. Nos volvieron la espalda en el minuto que Java Heaven abrió. Pero en vez de eso, dije, "No es sucio. No sabemos cómo la rata, se metió dentro." Ellos menearon sus cabezas, mirándome con desaprobación.

¿Podría culparlos? Yo estaría un poco reacio a comprar sándwiches en el local de la rata más grande del mundo. Nada peor que encontrar uno de esos pelos negros pegados a una rodaja de tomate, o una huella de rata en el pan, o un pedazo de excremento de rata flotando en la sopa. Una rata del tamaño de un castor hace que una infestación de cucarachas pareciera como un paseo por jardines de mariposas.

"Anna es limpio" le supliqué. "Muy, muy, muy limpio. No hay ninguna razón para—"

"Oficial Larsen," el señor Darling interrumpió. "Insisto en que se cierre la Cafetería Anna antes de que alguien se enferme".

"Nadie se va a enfermar", dije, pero nadie me escuchó porque el señor Darling había comenzado a entregar cupones de Java Heaven.

"Vengan a probar nuestra nueva bebida, Mocha Vincent, en honor a nuestro héroe local". Él sonrió -la sonrisa más feliz que nunca había visto- mientras él disfrutaba de nuestra crisis. Justo cuando quería comprarnos. Qué coincidencia.

Seguí al Oficial Larsen a la cafetería y le entregó la mala noticia a mi abuela. "Lo siento, Anna, pero yo voy a tener que llamar al Departamento de Salud."

"No seas imbécil", Lars susurró a su hijo.

"Papá, estoy haciendo mi trabajo".

"¿Por qué tienes que llamar al Departamento de Salud? Esa rata no vive aquí", dijo la abuela Anna,. Irmgaard sacudió la cabeza con furia. "Mira, Irmgaard es mi testigo. No hay ratas aquí. Nunca ha habido una rata aquí."

"Ella la cogió fuera", mentí ", luego la metió"

"Ahora, Louis, no hay necesidad de mentir," Oficial Larsen dijo. "Yo sé que tú no dejas a tu gato fuera". Se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello. "Lo siento, Anna, pero tengo que llamar al Departamento de Salud. Además, si no, el Sr. Darling lo hará. Está haciendo que todo el mundo se enoje por las enfermedades transmisibles".

"No hay enfermedades en mi cafetería. Pregúntales a Los Chicos. Han estado viniendo aquí durante veinte años. ¿Alguna vez han cogido una enfermedad?"

Ingvar jugueteaba con su pipa. "No tengo nada que informar."

Ralph tomó un sorbo de café. "El doctor dice que tengo la enfermedad de reflujo ácido."

Odin movió una pieza del juego. "Usted no coges eso, de una rata" Me aclaré la garganta. "Creo que el señor Darling puso la rata aquí."

Mi abuela se volvió su rostro preocupado hacia mí. "¿Louis? ¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"Tiene que haber puesto esa rata aquí. Tiene perfecto sentido. Él quiere que cerremos y nos mudemos".

"Esa es una grave acusación. ¿Tienes alguna evidencia?" el Oficial Larsen preguntó.

"No. Pero, ¿quién más podría haber hecho esto?" Busqué en las caras de todos en la sala, pero nadie asintió con la cabeza o me hizo callar. El fotógrafo de Nordby Noticias apretó la cámara contra la ventana y un destello de luz iluminó la tienda. Oficial Larsen hizo su llamada telefónica. Después de la llamada nos dijo que no toquemos la rata.

Colocó cinta amarilla alrededor, como si fuera, un tipo de escena del crimen. "Alguien del Departamento de Salud estará aquí mañana. Mientras tanto, llámenme si necesitan algo. Papá, voy a recogerte más tarde." A continuación se fue. Los Chicos se despidieron y se acercaron a la taberna. Por la noche, el frío, se arrastró por Main Street y los espectadores curiosos se iban yendo.

"No puedo soportar mirar esa cosa," mi abuela, dijo. Ella tiró una toalla sobre el animal muerto. Cazadora de ratas se asomó por debajo de la toalla, ronroneo más fuerte cuando la abuela se desplomó en una silla. Irmgaard corrió con una taza de café. "Pon un poco de ron en él, ¿lo harás por favor?"

Mientras miraba a la larga cola, mi sospecha para el señor Darling creció. ¿Cómo podría haber sucedido esto? Podría haber comprado la rata de un circo. ¿Cómo podría probar que estaba detrás de esto? ¿Puede sacar huellas dactilares de una rata?

Irmgaard comenzó la limpieza en la cocina. "¿Por qué molestarse?" preguntó mi abuela. "¿Has visto la expresión de sus rostros? Nadie va a poner los pies aquí de nuevo. Por más de cuarenta años en esta ciudad." Tomó un sorbo de su café, y luego suspiró. "Vete a casa, Irmgaard. Tomate el día de mañana libre. Te llamaré y te haré saber lo que el Departamento de Salud dice."

Después de un largo abrazo, Irmgaard se fue. Me senté frente a mi abuela. A mi lado Cazadora de Ratas ronroneaba, el hedor de la rata aunmentaba, nos sentamos durante mucho tiempo, aturdidos. Lo que había sido más importante para mí esta mañana, la traición de Vincent, ahora parecía totalmente insignificante. Ahora tenía a una gran rata con la que tratar.

"¿No crees que el señor Darling hizo esto?"

La abuela Anna frunció el ceño. "No deberías decir esas cosas, Louis. Él puede ser arrogante y un poco matón, pero poner una rata en nuestra tienda estaría por debajo incluso de sus estándares. No puedo creer que él sería capaz de semejante crueldad. Es simplemente mala suerte, cariño. O eso, o..." Ella miró al techo. "O alguien allá arriba está tratando de decirnos algo"

🥀

Mi abuela no durmió mucho en esa noche del viernes. Tampoco lo hice yo. Seguía pensando que esa rata mutante podría tener algunos amiguitos mutantes con las ganas de vengarse en sus mentes. Puedo jurar que en algún momento de la noche, algo anduvo sobre mis piernas. La lamparilla quedó encendida después de eso.

Dicen que siempre es más oscuro justo antes del alba. Aquí estaba por como la oscuridad llegó.

El titular del Norby News del sábado por la mañana leía: Cazadora de ratas, la Gata de la Cafetería, Caza la rata más grande de todo el mundo.

Gracias a las maravillas de la tecnología, ese artículo se difundiría por todo el mundo con un solo  _clic_ al icono de enviar. ¿No es genial? Los lectores en Londres y el Cairo temblarán cuando lean que una rata con una cola de seis pies había estado durmiendo en nuestra despensa. Por supuesto no había ninguna prueba de que hubiera estado durmiendo en nuestra despensa, pero un propietario sin nombre de una cierta cafetería orgánica especularía que había estaba durmiendo allí.

Los lectores en París y Moscú se retorcerían cuando leyeran que una rata del tamaño de un San Bernardo había estado corriendo por todos nuestros mostradores. Los lectores en Monte Carlo y Estocolmo se atragantarían cuando leyeran que una rata con los excrementos del tamaño de un cacahuete de M&M's había estado tumbada en las mesas, probablemente lamiendo los saleros. De nuevo, la especulación provenía de una fuente sin nombre.

La matanza del cazador de ratas lanzó todos los tipos de editoriales sobre ratas y enfermedades. ¿Sabías que con solo una simple pulga de la espalda de una rata podría empezar un nuevo brote de peste bubónica? Tiendas de todo el mundo se quedaron sin matarratas. Una rata enorme significaba que podía haber más ratas enormes yaciendo por ahí esperando conquistar el mundo. Algunos ecologistas le echarían la culpa por el tamaño de la rata a la contaminación. Una fuente sin nombre le echaría la culpa por su tamaño a una dieta interminable de Krumkake y bocadillos de sardina – comida rara del Viejo Mundo que nadie debería comerlo en primer lugar.

Me gustaría tirar las sardinas sobre la cabeza del Sr. fuente sin nombre.

Cuando las estaciones de televisión pusieran la historia, el foco giraría entorno a la salud de la misma cazadora de ratas. Su linda y rechoncha cara, un grato contraste al ver la espantosa muerte de la rata apretada, fue plasmado por todas partes."¿Podemos entrevistarla?" Preguntó una periodista de la CNN.

"Es un gato" dije yo.

"Nos encantaría entrevistarla. ¿Podemos fijar una hora para reunirnos? ¿Es sensible a las luces brillantes? ¿Ha usado alguna vez un micrófono? ¿Tiene algún agente?"

"Es un gato."

La abuela y yo nos ocultamos escaleras arriba. Ya que normalmente no teníamos los sábados libres, no sabíamos muy bien qué hacer con nuestras vidas. Comimos un poco de huevos revueltos y nos ocupamos de nuestros quéhaceres. No podía centrarme en mis deberes. Quería llamar a Vincent, pero tampoco quería. De todas formas, él debía haberme llamado para decirme que lo sentía.

Pero ¿y si él no lo sentía? ¿Y si él quiso decir aquellas palabras egoístas? Yo solo era ese molesto amigo sin vida propia y nuestra amistad había corrido por ese curso. Él se movía por cosas más hermosas y mejores. Le echaba terriblemente en falta. Ser acusado de expandir la peste bubónica se habría sentido mucho menos horrible con Vincent de mi parte.

"¿Qué es esto?" Pregunté, tomando un folleto que estaba sobre la mesa.

"El Sr. Darling envió esto" Ella lo agitó lejos con disgusto. "Él compró una para su madre. Pobre mujer."

El folleto era del Universo del Retiro, una expansión de casitas de campo amarillas y rosas en el sur de Florida. Cada casita se veía igual a la otra, exactamente lo mismo, y lo mismo pasaba con sus residentes de cabello gris y piel curtida y bronceada. Parejas vestidas con aburridos pantalones cortos y polos montados en carros de golf y riéndose como si fuera el mejor momento de sus vidas. Yo nunca he visto a mi abuela llevando pantalones cortos. Face se podría retirar en un lugar como ese.

"Tanto sol no es bueno para nadie." dijo la abuela Anna. Miró detenidamente al reloj de la pared, luego dio golpecitos con sus dedos en la mesa. "Desearía que el Departamento de Salud se pudiera presentar y se llevará a esa horrible cosa lejos de aquí y así nosotras podríamos seguir con nuestras vidas."

"Abuela, ¿Y si ellos nos cerraran?"

Ella frotó sus cansados ojos. "No lo sé."

"¿Cómo están de mal las cosas?, Quiero decir, ¿Cuánto dinero debes?"

Ella dejó su plato en el fregadero. "Tú sabes que no me gusta hablar de dinero."

"Pero nosotros tenemos que hablar de eso. Obviamente es un problema. He visto las cuentas abajo"

Ella no dijo nada. Se fue detrás del mostrador.

"¿Crees que quizá es mejor que nosotros vayamos y aceptemos la oferta del Sr. Darling?" Odié preguntarlo, pero era lo obvio, repulsivo si lo piensas, pero una solución.

Sus hombros se pusieron rígidos. "Preferiría coger el dinero del Diablo." Entonces sus hombros se hundieron como si su fachada de valentía se convirtiera en una carga muy pesada de llevar. "Pero quizás tengamos que hacerlo". En ese momento, con su voz suave, sus ojos cansados, se veía mayor que sus setenta años. Ya me había acostumbrado a sus movimientos lentos, al enorme número de pastillas para la memoria en la encimera del baño y a las más que frecuentes siestas. Pero entonces su vulnerabilidad me golpeó fuerte. Ella era la adulta. Ella era mi familia. Su vulnerabilidad era mi vulnerabilidad.

El sábado bien entrada la mañana, Cazadora de ratas abandonó finalmente a su presa. Después de devorar una porción de pastel de café, se retiró a mi habitación y se quedó dormida en mi canasta de ropa para lavar, aburrida con toda lo que pasó con la rata. Para la decepción de los curiosos que seguían agrupándose fuera la ventana, dejamos la toalla sobre el cadáver. Como nos ordenaron, no tocamos la estúpida cinta amarilla de crimen.

Elizabeth llamó unas cien veces esa mañana para chillarme cómo era de famoso mi gato y para preguntarme si había visto a Harry. Yo no había visto a Harry, pero entonces otra vez, no había abandonado el edificio desde el incidente con la rata. Vincent nunca llamó. Resulta que el equipo de natación estaba lejos, en el este de Washington, por una competición de fin de semana. Yo sé, de hecho, que había periódicos en el este de Washington. Seguramente él se había enterado de nuestro desastre. Supongo que aún estaría muy cabreado conmigo por mi historia en la clase de Mitología del Mundo– por haberle llamado traidor. Pero no podía olvidarme de su comentario. Yo tenía una vida. Se estaba desbaratando, pero era mía.

El oficial del Departamento de Salud vino por la tarde. Todas las veces que le hacíamos una pregunta él decía, "No puedo responder esa pregunta hasta que no complete la inspección"

"Pero ¿y si alguien más puso la rata aquí a propósito?" Pregunté. "¿Eso no va contra la ley?"

"No puedo responder esa pregunta hasta que no complete la inspección."

"Pero ¿no le parece extraño? Las ratas no crecen así de grandes en Nordby."

"No puedo responder esa pregunta hasta que no complete la inspección."

Se puso un poco tiquismiquis por la toalla. La levantó con un par de pinzas y la introdujo en una bolsa de basura. Su denso cabello gris estaba cubierto por algún tipo de gel. ¿Quién hacía eso? Y seguía con esa expresión arrugada en su cara como si todo le desagradara. "Una rata de este tamaño es algo con lo que no se tiene que estar manoseando," dijo él, quitándose la mascara de gas.

"Yo no he estado manoseando" le dijo la abuela Anna. "Lo que pasa es que no quería verla."

"Esperemos que no lo haya estropeado." Levantó la mascara. "Las esporas de la peste bubónica y otros contaminantes pueden estar fluyendo a través del aire."

Bien, eso era genial, bueno saberlo, después de que hubiésemos estado respirando de ese aire toda la noche.

Él se puso la máscara, después un par de guantes. Yo me di la vuelta mientras él metía a la rata muerta en otra bolsa de basura. Después de que él recogiera todas sus cosas, dijo. "Vendré de nuevo el miércoles a las diez de la mañana para llevar a cabo una inspección completa. Hasta entonces, este lugar esta cerrado."

"¿Qué?" Mi abuela escupió la palabra. "No puedo quedarme cerrada hasta el miércoles. Estoy llevando un negocio"

"Esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Soy el único inspector de esta zona." Clavó un cartel en la puerta.  _Cerrado por el Departamento de Salud hasta nuevo aviso._

"¿Tiene qué poner eso ahí? La gente pensará lo peor". Dijo la Abuela Anna.

"Me temo que ya lo hacen", murmuré yo.

El Sr. Inspector de Salud tiró de la bolsa con la rata en su hombro. "No quiten ese cartel o los multaré con cien dólares. Es la ley." Él se fue.

Mi abuela llamó al oficial Larsen. "Un cartel. Justo en la puerta. Tiene que venir aquí y quitarlo. Justo ahora...... ¿Qué quiere decir con que no puede? Mi esposo trabajó en el departamento de policía durante treinta y cinco años. Eso debería contar para algo." Ella cerró de un golpe el auricular del teléfono. "¿Cómo podremos sobrevivir si no nos dejan seguir abierto?" Después llamó a Irmgaard para contarle las malas noticias.

Pasé la aspiradora por la alfombra durante quince minutos en línea recta, luego eché ambientador. Hasta lo que podía recordar, la cafetería nunca se había sentido tan sombría. Esa señal amarilla del Departamento de Salud parecía de neón, por como brillaba. Atención: ¡Trampa Mortal! La abuela se retiró a su cuarto. Ella me dijo que necesitaba algo de tiempo para si misma. Con una tarde entera surgiendo ante mí, recogí mis cosas y tomé el autobús hasta la casa de Elizabeth para hacer deberes. Me puse la enorme parka de plumas de ganso de mi abuelo para protegerme del frío del invierno y de la frialdad de las miradas sentenciosas.

Millie estaba conduciendo el autobús ese día. Ella preguntó por Harry. Le dije que no le había visto. El autobús zumbó cuando tomó Main Street y subió por el Viking Way, por delante de la escuela. La señora de al lado mío trabajaba con sus agujas de punto.

¿Aparecería de nuevo Harry? ¿Qué le diría si me ofreciera otro grano de café? Sacudí mi cabeza. Estos eran granos de café cubiertos de chocolate, nada más. La Empresa Acme Supply nos había dado diez cajas de muestra. Yo ya me había comido tres de las cajas mucho antes de conocer a Harry, y nada raro había pasado. Pero de todas formas, mi vida no había sido nada normal desde que lo conocí.

Elizabeth vivía en la cuesta por encima de la escuela, en la única comunidad de acceso controlado en Nordby. Un espacio de un esmerado verde se extendía alrededor de todo el cedro y las casas hechas con rocas del río. Ella tenía ese bulldog que siempre trataba de arrancarme mis zapatos cuando caminaba hacía la puerta.

"Bájate de mí, Sr. Big." Gruñí.

"Elizabeth está en su habitación." Me dijo la Sra. Millar.

Elizabeth se sentó frente a su ordenador, su pelo enrollado en un pañuelo arreglado. "He revisado mis correos toda la mañana. Nada. Él ni siquiera ha llamado."

"¿Vincent?"

"No, Face." Ella aún tenía puesto su pijama rosa, con caras de Marilyn Monroe. "¿Qué es lo que intenta hacer, torturarme? ¿Es que le hice algo?"

Aparté una colonia de almohadas aterciopeladas y me senté encima de su cama. Su colchón de plumas cargaba sin esfuerzo con el peso de mis preocupaciones.

Ella hizo sobresalir su labio inferior. "Quizás él quiere a alguien mejor y si nadie mejor aparece, entonces él vendría a por mí. Quizás es por eso que esta esperando."

"¿Porqué no le llamas?" le pregunté.

"¿Qué? Entonces él pensará que estoy necesitada."

Ambos esperábamos que un chico nos llamara, como si eso fuera a hacer que el mundo estuviera bien. Me compadecí de mi mismo incluso más que antes. Elizabeth revisó su móvil.

"Si le llamo pensará que estoy enamorada de él."

"En cierta forma ya lo estás, ¿no?"

"Puede, pero él no necesita saberlo. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué estás hablando tan bajito?"

"Estoy deprimido. El Departamento de Salud nos cerró."

"Oh. Qué mierda." Ella pulsaba como una loca el teclado. "Pero aquí están las buenas noticias. Tu gato es lo más popular en Internet. Mira este video." Alguien había filmado el incidente de ayer. Ellos consiguieron un buenísimo primer plano de la rata. Y allí me quedé parado, mirando estupefacta como el Sr. Darling aconsejaba al oficial Larsen que le informara al Departamento de Salud.

"¿Mi boca siempre se abre de esa manera?"

Elizabeth tecleó algo más. "Ha conseguido un éxito de tres millones de visitas. Esto es lo más grande en Internet desde que esos tipos desnudos hicieran pescado y patatas fritas."

Genial. Me eche hacía atrás y me quedé mirando el dibujo de estrellas del techo de Elizabeth.

"Tú gato es famoso", cantó Elizabeth. "Si hubiésemos comido el grano, Louis, ahora seríamos famosos."

"Esto no tiene nada que ver ese grano. El Sr. Darling puso esa rata en nuestra cafetería."

"¿Dónde conseguiría una rata como esa?"

"Ah, él se las arreglaría, lo más probable es que la robara de un zoo."

"Si él la robó, entonces alguien tendría que estar buscándola. Y nadie la está buscando. Tú no puedes ignorar lo que ha pasado –primero con lo de Vincent y después con tú gato." Me tiró una almohada. "Abre tus ojos, Louis. Esos granos son alucinantes. Tenemos que encontrar a Harry y conseguir algunos más."

"Elizabeth, para de hablar de esos granos. Yo tengo problemas serios." Me levanté. "El negocio no ha ido muy bien últimamente. Es por eso por lo que estaba tan emocionado con la ayuda de Vincent en el festival. La abuela tiene un montón de facturas en su escritorio que no puede pagar. Y nosotros no podemos hacer dinero si lo tenemos cerrado. Y aunque volvamos a abrir, ¿Quién va a venir a nuestra cafetería ahora? Esa rata nos ha arruinado."

¿Por qué me sentía tan avergonzado? Nuestro fracaso no era debido a la pereza. Irmgaard, la abuela, y yo trabajamos muy duro cada día. Pero me di cuenta de que debía haberlo hecho más. Debí haber ayudado a mi abuela a mantener el contacto con el mundo exterior fuera de nuestras puertas. Cuando ella le dijo no al inalámbrico, no a ir a lo orgánico, no al papel en vez de espuma de polietileno, yo debí haber insistido.

"La cosa es, si la cafetería falla y nosotras no podemos pagar el alquiler, entonces perderemos el lugar y nunca seremos capaces de encontrar otro lugar tan barato. Tenemos un acuerdo con el propietario, es el alquiler más barato en todo Nordby."

Si yo hubiera estado hablando de cualquier otra cosa que de dinero, Elizabeth no habría mirado de esa forma tan perpleja. Incluso la física cuántica habría sido más fácil de digerir para ella. Pero el dinero nunca había sido una preocupación para ella. Ella poseía todo artilugio de alta-tecnología disponible en el mercado. Tenía un armario repleto de ropa nueva, incluso algunas que ella nunca se había puesto. Ella ordenó sacar siempre que ella lo sintiera así.

"Si tu abuela necesita dinero, mi papá le puede prestar algo."

"Gracias, pero no hay forma que mi abuela pueda aceptar eso. Ella moriría si supiera que te he contado esto."

"Entonces nosotros necesitamos encontrar al ángel amigo tuyo y conseguir otro grano."

"Él no es un ángel". Me acordé del libro de Irmgaard. No había tenido ocasión de mirarlo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Los ángeles pueden aparecerse en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento. Ellos ayudan a las personas cuando estas necesitan ayuda. Me parece a mí que necesitas ayuda, Louis. ¿Cómo lo encontramos?"

"No lo sé. Él solo se aparece."

Ella volvió a su teclado. "Él dijo que los mensajes provenían de su jefe. Así que nosotras llamaremos a su jefe y nos enviaremos un mensaje a nosotros mismos. Cuando Harry nos lo entregue, le pediremos otro grano. ¿Cómo se llama su jefe?"

"En su cartera solo decía Servicio de Mensajeros. Esto es una perdida de tiempo, Elizabeth. Tengo saber como salvar la cafetería."

"Eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer." Ella tecleó como una loca.

"No sale nada, ¿Hay algún tipo de logo?"

"No. Solo había letras doradas. No puedo creer que estas intentando encontrar a un tipo que dice tener granos mágicos. ¿No crees que eso es de locos?"

"Yo te diré lo que es de locos. Yo pidiéndole a Face para ir al festival del solsticio, eso fue de locos". Ella tecleó con furia. "No hay servicios de mensajeros listados en Nordby. Solo hay uno listado en Bremerton y se llama Servicio de mensajeros de Lily, y el logo es rosa."

"No te preocupes por eso." Le dije.

"¡Oh!" Ella golpeó con su mano el escritorio. "Ya lo entendí. Por supuesto. Nosotros no podemos encontrar a su jefe porque, si él es un ángel, entonces su jefe es... Dios. Nosotros no podemos enviarle un e-mail a Dios."

Yo rodé mis ojos y me hundí entre las almohadas.

No pude dormir esa noche. A las diez y media Cazadora de ratas volcó un vaso. Yo fui abajo a limpiarlo. Até el cinturón de mi bata y me escondí en la oscura cocina cuando los empleados de Java Heaven deambularon por ahí, habiendo terminado el último turno. ¿Iban a una fiesta? Si Vincent hubiera estado en casa y no nos hubiéramos enfadado, habríamos ido a ver una película.

A él le gustaban las palomitas con esa salsa de queso falsa por encima. A mí me gustaban las Junior Mints. Vincent siempre decía que sabían a pasta de dientes, así que nunca tuve que compartirlos, lo que era perfecto porque así me podía comer la caja entera. El fin de semana pasado fuimos a ver una película de espías. El fin de semana pasado nosotros estábamos en condiciones. El fin de semana pasado nuestro mundo había sido sin fortuna ni fama.

La oscuridad se cernió sobre mí pero no quise encender la luz, en caso de que alguien estuviera deambulando por ahí. Miren al chico noruego, sentado solo en esa cafetería llena de plagas. Hazle una foto y ponla en una postal. El lugar se sentía triste con ese ligero aroma a rata y ese gran cartel amarillo quemando un hoyo en la puerta delantera. El rey y la reina de Noruega miraban con atención desde la pared. Ellos nunca habrían comido un lugar como este.

De ningún modo podría haberme dormido. Quizá podía hacer algunos deberes o leer algo para poder distraerme. Mi mochila estaba tendida en uno de los taburetes. Saqué el librito pequeño de allí.  _Ángeles entre nosotros_. Lo abrí.

Al pie de la cubierta interior, impreso en pequeñas letras doradas decía: Propiedad de la Hermana Irmgaard, abadía de Santa Clara. ¡Guau! ¿Irmgaard había sido una monja?

El libro era sobretodo una colección de viejos dibujos y pinturas. Estaba dividido en tres secciones:  _"El mensajero", "El guardián"_  y  _"El caído."_

Hojeé entre pinturas de óleo de criaturas aladas con togas blancas.

Reconocí algunos de los pintores – Rafael, Miquel Ángel y Caravaggio.

Entonces paré de hojear.

Era Harry. Su cara perfecta, sus ojos eléctricos, su largo y castaño pelo cobrizo ondulado, sus fuertes piernas. El nombre del artista era Carlino Botolucci y su pintura se llamaba  _El Mensajero,_ pintada en 1845. Un escalofrío me recorrió hasta la médula. Había relacionado todos esos extraños sucesos, pero este retrato fue lo que me llevó al meollo de la situación. Corrí por la puerta trasera. El callejón estaba vacío. ¿Dónde estaba? Salí corriendo por la puerta delantera y me detuve en la acera.

"Harry", susurré, apretando mis brazos alrededor de mi bata de baño rosa como si un frío viento se colara por mis tobillos desnudos. La música se alzaba el pub, pero nadie caminaba por Main Street. La oscuridad se veía a distancia donde las farolas terminaban. Mis pies desnudos se entumecieron contra el frío cemento.

"Harry, ¿Dónde estas?"

"Sería mejor que entraras." El sacó su cabeza de nuestra puerta delantera. "Parece que se avecina tormenta."

🥀

Apenas un susurro y había aparecido.

¿Cómo se había metido en la cafetería? Debería haber sido la pregunta en mi mente, pero todo lo que podía pensar era en el resplandor.

Aunque el sol se había puesto hacia horas, podría haber jurado que se escondia detrás de la espalda de Harry, envolviendo sus rayos de oro alrededor de el en un abrazo luminoso. La luz salía disparada fuera de la puerta de la entrada como uno de esos cuadros en el libro de ángel. ¿Era eso un halo sobre su cabeza?

No me podía mover. ¿Era real? No son los locos los que ven ángeles , tal vez tenía un tumor cerebral o tal vez yo estaba al borde de un ataque.

"¿Louis?"

Mientras entraba por la puerta , el brillo se apagó de nuevo - una luz fija encima de la mesa de la cocina. No celestial despues de todo. Solte el aire, sitiendome decepcionado y aliviado al mismo tiempo. Encontrarse cara a cara con alguien así sería sorprendente y raro. Yo había llegado a una conclusión imposible. Su parecido con la pintura era explicable. Si apartaba el pelo de Elizabeth, le quitaba el maquillaje y la trasladaba diez años en adelante, podia verse exactamente como la Mona Lisa. Más o menos.

"¿Louis?" tendió la mano hacia mí. Una repentina ráfaga golpeó la falda contra sus muslos. "No estás vestido adecuadamente para el frío. Ve adentro."

Pensé en tomar su mano, pero me sentía demasiado consciente de si mismo. La ráfaga barrió mi albornoz de felpa. ¿Por qué llevaba estas cosas viejas? ¿Por qué no llevaba uno de esos albornoces glamurosos de seda con un dobladillo? Que necesitaba para conseguir uno de esos. Y unos tacones altos a conjunto. Elizabeth tenia una bata de baño de francia. Mi bata de baño era de Wal-mart. ¿Y por qué me había quitado la mascara y había olvidado de peinarme?

Probablemente me veía como si tuviera la gripe.

Abrió la puerta para mí. Mientras caminaba hacia él, me imagine entrar en el paraíso cálido de una isla tropical, porque eso es lo que sentía. El viento de invierno mantuvo la distancia, como si Harry estuviera en una burbuja de verano. Una vez dentro, eau de rata fue sustituido por eau de Harry. ¿Acaso llevaba un sifón en el bolsillo? "¿Dónde vas?" pregunté.

"Negocios."

"Irmgaard, la mujer que trabaja aquí piensa que eres un ángel."

"¿Lo piensa?"

Cerró la puerta. Estábamos solos, en la noche, y yo todavía no tenia pruebas de que él no estaba loco sólo con una primera impresión. Si tenía algún plan siniestro, esta sería la oportunidad perfecta. Camine detrás de la barra, utiliáandola como escudo. "¿Por qué piensa que eres un ángel?"

"Porque le di un mensaje para ella."

"¿De veras? ¿Cuándo?"

"Después de despertarme en tu callejón. No tienes que temerme, Louis." Dejo su maletín en una mesa, se puso delante del retrato del rey y la reina de noruega. "¿Es tu familia?"

"No, la foto de mis padres está allí." señale la foto que la abuela mantenía debajo de la caja registradora. Mi madre, la fuente de mi cabello castaño y desordenado, estaba en una playa con mi padre el día de su boda. "Murieron en un accidente cuando tenía tres años. Tienes familia tú?"

Pasó un dedo por el marco del retrato. "Los mensajeros no tienen familia." dijo con mucha naturalidad.

"¿Pero entonces con quién vives?"

"Con nadie."

Mi primera impresión de él era verdad, despues de todo. "¿Estás sin hogar?"

"Supongo que se podra decir que los mensajeros no tienen hogar. Somos nomadas. Vamos a donde nos necesitan." Centró su atencion en el mostrador, pasando la mano por su superficie, deteniendose a examinar los saleros, envases familiares, un jarron de flores falsas, como si no hubiera visto nunca antes. Yo le estaba mirando a el de la misma forma.

"¿Qué edad tienes?" pregunté.

"No estoy seguro." abrió la tapa de un bote de mermelada. "Joven, creo, en comparación con los otros. ¿Qué es esto?"

"Loganberry jam."

Lo olió y luego echó hacia atrás la cabeza, arrojando todo el contenido de la olla en la boca. Me estremecí, pensando en lo empalagoso de la mermelada jam cuando la pruebas. Tragó saliva y luego sonrió. "Esto esta muy bueno. No he conseguido muchas oportunidades de probar comida. Yo no se supone que tenga que participar en las costumbres locales, pero aveces no puedo ayudarme. En Escocia, he intentado hervir leche." encontró otro bote de mermelada y cogió su contenido y luego otro.

"¿Harry?" me apoye en el mostrador, con mi cabeza llena de preguntas. ¿Lo que era verdad y lo que era ilusión? ¿Realmente trabajaba en un servicio de mensajería? ¿Realmente no tiene hogar o familia? ¿Porque había conseguido Vincent fortuna, y Ratcatcher la fama? ¿Y por qué el retrato en el libro de Irmgaard era justo como el?

"¿Por qué Irmgaard piensa que eres un ángel?" hice una pausa. "¿Lo eres?"

"Algunos me llaman así." se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano. "No creo que la última fuera loganberry."

"Mermelada." me sentía sudoroso de repente. "Esto es una locura."

"Lo siento. ¿No quieres comer mermelada?"

"No. Me estás diciendo que eres un ángel. Eso es una locura."

El frunció el ceño. "Yo soy muchas cosas, pero de buena fe, no soy un loco."

"Se supone que los ángeles tienen alas y que visten túnicas blancas y vuelan con arpas."

Cerró el bote de mermelada y frunció el ceño. "¿Quién lo dice?"

"Lo dice cada artista que ha pintado uno." Le ofrecí el libro.

Se cruzó de brazo. "He visto el libro, y solo dos de los artistas conocieron a un angel -Miguel Ángel y Botolucci, y ambos decidieron añadir halos y alas a los retratos porque era lo que la gente de su tiempo esperaba. No creo que el retrato se parezca a mí."

Se veía exactamente como él. "Demuéstrame que eres un ángel." le dije.

"¿Quieres decir que quieres que haga caer ranas del cielo? ¿O... parar el tiempo?"

¿Parar el tiempo? Eso brillo en mi mente, en la acera, el mundo helado a mi alrededor, mirándole a la cara y a los labios. Queriendo darle un beso. "¿Tú hiciste eso? En realidad paras el tiempo?"

Se encogio de hombros. "No esperes que vuelva a hacerlo o me van a degradar seguro. No quiero volver a llenar sobres."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Saco un sobre dorado de su cartera. La superficie brillaba como escamas de peces dorados. "¿Ves eso?". Asentí. "Este es el mensaje para Irmgaard." Lo dejo caer sobre la mesa. Aterrizó con un golpe fuerte.

"Pero tú dijiste que se lo habias entregado."

"Lo entregue, pero no lo tomo. Y no lo tomará. Lo he intentado e intentado. Y cada día que pasa sin entregarlo, se hace más pesado. Vamos, trata de levantarlo."

Me acerqué a la mesa y traté de recoger la pieza de papel brillante. El sobre era más pesado que un saco de cemento. Sólo pude levantar una esquina. ¿Cómo podia pesar tanto? Entonces Harry lo cogió sólo utilizando el dedo índice y el pulgar. Puse las manos en los bolsillos de la bata de baño para ocultar mi temblor. A veces la verdad te hace sentir escalofrios. "¿Cómo has hecho eso?"

"¿El qué?"

"Que sea tan pesado"

"Lo hace por su cuenta, para castigarme por no entregarlo. Es mi unico deber como mensajero. Pero Irmgaard se niega a cogerlo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Ella tiene miedo de lo que pueda decir el mensaje." Guardó de nuevo el sobre en su cartera como si no pesara mas que un sobre.

"¿El mensaje de Irmgaard es una mala noticia?"

"No lo se. Me temo que existe una ley de confidencialidad. Todo sea dicho, metí la pata. Me dejé ver, cuando realmente debí haber dejado el mensaje mientras dormía. Siempre lío las cosas, como cuando te di dos deseos que obviamente no querias, en primer lugar." Me miró de nuevo, como si lo hiciera a través de mi piel y mis huesos, como un tipo de gafas con rayos X. "Debería haber prestado mas atención. Yo sé lo que es querer algo y no querer admitírselo a nadie."

¿Estaba leyendo mi mente? "Si aún quieres darme una recompensa, puedes darme un montón de dinero."

"Pero tu ya solicitaste la fortuna."

"Si, pero no la cogí. Y ahora, realmente de verdad la necesito."

Sacudió la cabeza. "No se puede pedir la misma cosa. Si la fortuna era tu verdadero deseo, el grano no habría ido a otra persona. No voy a entregar otro deseo hasta que esté seguro de que es tu verdadero deseo de corazon. Un error más, y no voy a tener posibilidad de obtener otro ascenso." Bajó del taburete. "Tienes algo más para comer?"

Entró en la cocina, abrió la nevera y sacó una paquete de mantequilla. Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, dio un mordisco. Masticó la mantequilla y la tragó. "un poco extraño," dijo, dejando el resto del paquete en la barra.

"¿Por qué no puedo pedir fortuna si es lo que quiero? Tú dijiste que se supone que me das lo que quiero."

"Hay una diferencia entre lo que se quiere y lo que se desea. Estoy seguro de que podrías hacer una lista de cien cosas que tu quieres, como una bata de baño nueva, por ejemplo. Pero el deseo es más un profundo anhelo. Viene del alma, no de la mente."

En un momento estaba comiendo mantequilla como un niño y la próxima hablaba con elocuencia. La luz de la bombilla de la cocina hizo esa cosa de nuevo, al ponerse alrededor de los bordes de Harry, iluminandolo como un actor en el escenario. Su aura se filtro hacia mí. Se comio el medio paquete de mantequilla. ¿Qué estaba sintiendo exactamente? ¿Por qué quería darle un beso?

Alguien tocó la puerta principal. Fuera, Vincent inclinó su bicicleta contra la ventana. El reloj marcaba medianoche. "¿Por qué tan tarde?" le pregunté después de abrir la puerta.

"Acabo de regresar. El autobús tardó una eternidad. Mi padre me habló de la rata, ¿realmente están encerrados?"

Un viento frío azotó la cafeteria. Entre a Vincent y cerré la puerta. Eau de Harry dio paso a la frescura del cloro. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" preguntó Vincent señalando a mi invitado.

De pie en un haz de luz de la nevera, Harry se echaba Ketchup en la boca.

"Él está... de visita." dije.

Vincent entrecerro los ojos y su voz tomó un tono interrogatorio.

"¿Por qué está aquí a medianoche?"

Harry lamió el interior de una tapa de mostaza y luego dijo: "Estoy aquí a medianoche porque estoy cumpliendo el deseo de Louis."

"¿Qué?" Vincent hizo un análisis rápido de mi bata de baño. "Oh, por dios Louis, que ni siquiera le conoces."

"No es eso," trate de explicar. ¿Cómo iba a pensar semejante cosa?.

"Lo que sea. No quise interrumpir. Vine aquí porque estaba preocupado por ti. Me asegurare de llamar la próxima vez." Luego puso su boca junto a mi oído. "Pense que tenias mejor gusto que eso." Cerró la puerta a la salida. O tal vez el viento la cerró de golpe. No estaba seguro.

Abrí la puerta. "¡Y yo creí que tú tenías mejor gusto!"

Agarro el manillar cromado. "Tienes que estar usando el hecho de que voy a salir con Heidi."

"Bueno, tal vez voy a salir con alguien," le dije.

"Lo que tú digas. Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Yo nunca te diría con quién puedes tener una cita o no. Si empiezas a salir con alguien, yo lo aceptaría. Yo no actuaria como esto por ello."

"¿Oh, de verdad? ¿Entonces, por qué te has vuelto loco ahora?"

"Porque él no es bueno para ti. Míralo. Es un bicho raro."

"Bueno, Heidi no es adecuada para ti. Es una farsante."

"Ella no es una farsante."

"Él no es un bicho raro." No me gire a mirar al Harry porque probablemente estaba comiendo jabón para lavar los platos o mayonesa o algo así.

Vincent frunció el ceño. "¿Me estás diciendo que vas a salir con un chico sin hogar que acabas de conocer?"

"Si."

No podía detener mis mentira. Quién era él para criticar. Como si Heidi Darling, maníaca en hacer el bien, fuera mejor que un ángel en la vida real. "Él me llevará al festival del solsticio de verano." me crucé de brazos tratando de parecer confiado.

"Pense que tenías que trabajar."

"¿Cuál es el punto, ahora que no nos ayudas a vender Hero chocolate caliente?"

"Lo que sea." Vincent se levantó sobre su bicicleta y pedaleó.

"Así es," le grite. "¡Lo que tu digas!"

En el interior, Harry se apoyó en la barra, si pequeño libro apoyado frente a el. "Dice por aqui que la tercera cosa más común que la gente pide, es el amor." Levantó las cejas. "¿Es eso lo que tu deseas? ¿Amor?"

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, o ponerme a la defensiva o incluso reír, mi abuela apareció por la parte inferior de la escalera.

"¡Louis!" ella extendió su mano sobre el pecho. "Yo....Yo... Yo-" su cara se apreto con el dolor. Se tambaleo, cayendo hacia la caja registradora.

Harry la cogió mientras caía.

🥀

No me dejaron montarme en la ambulancia. No había espacio suficiente o algo estupido. El paramédico le puso una máscara a mi abuela, lo que fue la última imagen de ella antes de que cerraran las puertas de la ambulancia. Traté de llamarla, traté de decirle que no se asustara, pero las palabras no llegaban. ¿Cómo le dices a alguien que va a estar bien cuando no parece que vaya a estar bien?

¿Iba a morir con una máscara de plastico horrible en la cara con un extranjero de uniforme a su lado? "Deberían tener una ambulancia más grande" grité mientras se alejaba.

Corrí hacia la cafetería y agarré las llaves del coche de mi abuela y el bolso. Me sentía mareado. No podía respirar con suficiente rapidez. De lejos, muy lejos , Ratcatcher maullaba, pidiendo atención. Me tropecé por la puerta trasera. Nada importaba, ni el grano mágico, ni la vida amorosa de Vincent, ni la lista de comprobación del departamento de salud o el impago de las facturas. El peso del momento me aplastaba mientras mi abuela estuviera ya entre este mundo y el próximo. Un momento como este pone todo en perspectiva.

Hemos mantenido el viejo Buick en el callejón, junto al hibrido de los Darling. El motor de arranque se agitó cuando giré la llave. Yo había obtenido mi licencia hace tres meses, después de las lecciones que me dio el padre de Vincent, pero solo había conducido el coche un puñado de veces. Volví de nuevo a girar y no se encendió. ¿Por qué no se encendía? El tanque estaba medio lleno.

"Enciéndete." Lo intenté , lo intenté y lo intenté. Cerré mi mano alrededor del volante. "¡Enciéndete!"

Harry se deslizó en el asiento del pasajero. Cerró la puerta, luego envolvió los dedos alrededor de mi mano mientras desesperadamente giraba la llave.

"Inténtalo de nuevo." dijo con calma. Una vuelta más y el motor arrancó. Su mano se quedó por un momento y luego se apartó y miró por la ventana. Se sentía como si estuviera sentado a mi lado, como si perteneciera a aquel lugar. Como si yo siempre hubiera pilotado con él a mi lado.

Salí del callejón y despues me meti en Main Street. El hospital más cercano se encuentra en Bremerton, a treinta minutos en coche de Nordby Harbor. Yo solo había ido al hospital una vez antes, cuando Irmgaard se le había caído un vaso de cafe y se había quemado la pierna. Durante esa visita no me sentí mal del estomago - no me había sentido como si mi mundo pudiera desaparecer tan facil como los granos de café en una tormenta de viento.

No dejes que se muera, repetí en mi cabeza, una y otra vez , y otra vez. "Harry, ¿crees que va a morir?"

El no dijo nada. Casi me salto un semaforo. "No quiero que ella muera, ¿me entiendes? Eso es lo que más quiero en el mundo. Eso es lo que más deseo."

"Yo te creo, pero no tengo poder sobre la vida o la muerte." se echó hacia atrás el cabello. "Lo siento."

Mi estómago estaba hecho un nudo. Algo malo iba a ocurrir. Conducimos por la ciudad. Las luces y los focos de las tiendas alumbraban el río. Entré en un parking lleno. Era el único hospital para todo el condado. Sala de emergencias brillaba en letras rojas en todo el pavimento.

Una ambulancia estaba parada enfrente de las puertas automáticas. Aparqué torcido, ocupando dos sitios, salté del coche y corrí tan rápido como pude. ¿Cuál es el olor que te invade cuando entras en un hospital? ¿Limpio? ¿Formaldehído? ¿Vómito? ¿O lo que se huele es el miedo, que se escapa por los poros de los pacientes y familiares? Las luces del techo casi me cegaron. Miré de soslayo en busca de direcciones. Sala de espera. Baños. Información. Mi ansiedad se duplicó mientras corría hacia el escritorio. Una mujer negra estaba allí sentada, con el pelo recogido en trencas.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?"

"Estoy buscando a mi abuela."

"¿Su nombre?"

"Anna Tomlinson." las lágrimas se juntaron en mi parpado inferior. Su nombre nunca había sonado tan pequeño, tan delicado.

La mujer tecleo, miro su monitor y después dijo. "Ella no está en la lista."

"La trajeron en una ambulancia."

"¿Cuando?"

"Justo ahora."

"Se necesita un tiempo para que la información del paciente aparezca en mi pantalla. Por favor, tome asiento y lo llamaré tan pronto esté disponible." Ella hablo con una amabilidad que me pareció milagrosa a la una de la mañana.

"¿Pero dónde esta? ¿Está muerta?"

"Probablemente la están evaluando. Tan pronto como aparezca la llamaré. ¿Su nombre?"

"Louis Tomlinson."

"¿Y cual es la relación con el...?" la mujer dejó de hablar. Sus ojos se ampliaron mientras miraba por encima de mi hombro.No tenia necesidad de darme la vuelta. Sabia que Harry estaba justo detrás mío, no sólo porque el hedor infernal había desaparecido, sino porque la recepcionista parecía que iba a desmayarse.

"¿Hola?" la saludé con la mano hasta que parpadeo. "¿Cuánto tiempo crees que voy a tener que esperar antes de que su nombre aparezca?"

"No mucho. Por favor tome asiento en la sala de espera."

Cuando una recepcionista dice no mucho, en realidad significa ' _Oh, algo entre el ahora y la eternidad'._  E inmediatamente te enviaba a la sala de espera, con sus sillas de plástico azul y frías. Esperar no era lo que yo quería hacer. Esperar no hacía nada. La gente preocupada se sentaba en ese cuarto horrible, retorciéndose las manos, tratando de encontrar una distracción en las copias de Field & stream y Good Housekeeping. Una pecera enorme se situaba en la esquina. Las peceras se supone que son silenciosas y calmantes. Pero incluso eso no me calmaba. El unico lugar que se sentía seguro era al lado de Harry, que estaba de pie delante del acuario. La luz del tanque danzaba por su rostro. Apenas hace unos dias yo queria que se fuera, pero ahora me sentia atraido por el, buscando ese olor familiar y el aura de calidez que irradiaba su cuerpo.

Buscando la calma que solía encontrar en Vincent.

Apreté la mandíbula. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Estaba sufriendo? Si Harry no hubiera estado allí para cogerla, se podría haber roto una cadera o algo peor. Se acercó más a la pecera, observando los movimientos del pez. "Entiendo esta sensación."

"¿Nadar?"

"No. Cautividad."

"¿No te gusta ser un... mensajero?"

"No es cuestión de gustarte o no gustarte. Es lo que han elegido que sea." se agachó poniendo la nariz contra un pez payaso. "Yo no debería sentirme de esa manera."

"¿Quieres decir, sin elección?"

"Si." susurro la palabra, se volvió y me miró. Algo había cambiado en sus ojos. Su mirada se había intensificado y no quería romperlo.

Por primera vez desde la última vez que le encontré, sabía exactamente de qué estaba hablando. Yo nunca había dicho:  _'Oye, quiero pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre trabajando en la cafetería de mi abuela.'_ Pero ella me necesitaba. Así que yo trabajaba. Hubo un tiempo que realmente lo disfrute, antes, cuando estaba lleno. Sabía lo que querían los clientes sin siquiera preguntar. Podía trabajar en el telefono y cobrar al mismo tiempo y mantener todos los pedidos ordenados. Queriendo compartir todas las historias y chismes de la ciudad, como si fuera una sala comunitaria. Pero ahora me sentía encarcelado en un lugar que no encajaba.

Una sirena sonó en la sala de espera. Las puertas de entrada se abrieron y se precipitó un paramedico, empujando a un anciano en una silla de ruedas. Otro paramédico le dijo algo al anciano. Desaparecieron a través de un par de puertas al final del pasillo. Prohibida la entrada. Mi abuela estaba en algun lugar detras de esas puertas. Tal vez muriendo. Tal vez ya hubiera muerto.

"¿Louis Tomlinson?"

Me apresure a la recepción. La recepcionista me sonrió cortésmente. "Tu abuela está en cuidados intensivos. No se permiten visitas hasta que se haya estabilizado."

Apreté el bolso de mi abuela. Ella estaba inestable, como una silla de tres patas, como Lars sin su bastón, como una persona tambaleándose entre la vida y la muerte. "¿Va a estar bien?"

La mujer apilo unos papeles en el mostrador. "Hay que rellenarlos. ¿Tiene su tarjeta del seguro?"

"No estoy seguro."

Ella puso su boli en la parte de arriba y alzo las cejas. "Alguien tiene que rellenarlo. La información del seguro es obligatoria."

Revolvió los papeles. Tantas preguntas: número de seguridad social, medicamentos actuales, seguro primario y secundario. Yo no sabía nada de eso.

"¿No puedo verla y luego rellenar esto?" supliqué.

La recepcionista sacudió la cabeza. Sus trenzas sonaron. "No puedo dejarte entrar hasta que el médico o la enfermera diga que esta bien."

"Pero yo no soy un visitante. Soy su nieto."

"Es la política."

"Yo solo quiero saber que está sucediendo."

"Y lo harás. Pronto."

"¿Que tan pronto?"

"No lo sé."

Los presentadores de las noticias suelen utilizar la frase  _'algo se rompió'._  El hombre que entró en la oficina de correos y empezó a disparar a la gente, o la mujer que estaba con su marido en el coche ellos eran personas normales hasta que algo cambio. ¿Qué es ese algo? ¿En realidad es una parte del cerebro que se llena de frustracion hasta que explota?

Harry se quedó mirando los peces, perdido en el mundo acuático. Yo no podía soportarlo un segundo mas. Corri a través de las puertas dobles, dandole a un médico, con la cabeza mirando a izquierda y derecha. ¿Dónde estaba? El viejo en la silla de ruedas estaba sentado en la primera habitación. Él gemía mientras alguien le examinaba. Agarré el bolso de la abuela, corretenado por el pasillo como un lunático en mi bata de baño y zapatillas. Encontre a una mujer embarazada respirando muy rapido. Un medico le decía que le iba a hacer una cesarea. Encontré un armario de suministros y algunas maquinas que parpadeaban. ¿Dónde estaba? El pasillo parecia extenderse infinitamente.

"Señorito, no puede estar aquí." un guardia de seguridad me agarro del brazo. "Va a tener que esperar en la sala de espera."

"Pero..." consideraba que pegarle con el bolso era demasiado ligero y no podía noquearlo. Probablemente me arrestaría. "Solo quiero decirle que estoy aquí."

"Tenemos reglas." Con un apretón firme me llevo de vuelta a través de las puertas dobles. Cuando salimos, tiré del brazo, totalmente humillado y frustrado. Los que leían las revistas levantaron la cabeza. La recepcionista frunció el ceño. El hombre de seguridad señaló una silla. Su plástico azul chirrió cuando me senté.

La recepcionista se acercó y me entregó el montón de papeles, pero mientras ella lo hacía, Harry se deslizó a través de las puertas dobles, pasando desapercibido. La recepcionista y el tipo de seguridad volvieron a la mesa de información y empezaron a hablar de algún restaurante nuevo que acababan de abrir. Yo me quede en la silla, tranquilo y obediente para no levantar sospechas.

Hice como que rellenaba los papeles, pero mi mirada nunca perdía de vista las puertas. Harry la encontraría. Habría fracasado, pero sabía que él no lo haría.

Cinco minutos más tarde, mientras el tipo de seguridad y la recepcionista coqueteaban descaradamente, Harry volvió a salir. Se sentó junto a mi.

"¿Y bien?" algunos de los documentos se deslizaron de mi regazo.

"Ella tuvo un ataque de corazon."

"Oh dios mio." deje el resto de papeles caerse. "¿Está...?"

"Ella esta viva." puso su mano en mi brazo y mi ritmo cardiaco se volvio lento. "No es su momento, Louis. Ella no te abandonara."

Esa fue la mejor cosa que nadie me había dicho. Una oleada de alivio corrió por mi cuerpo, entonces me eché a llorar, alterando a toda la gente que leía. Harry me mira, vaciló y luego se rascó la cabeza, claramente sin saber qué hacer. "¿Estás triste?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Estoy feliz." me froté los ojos. "Muy feliz. Gracias por encontrarla. Y gracias por agarrarla."

"De nada. Me gustaría poder hacer más por ti Louis." Él se recostó en la silla y estiró las piernas, apoyando sus pies con sandalias en la mesa de cafe. Ahí fue cuando lo vi. Justo detrás de su tobillo izquierdo. Al parecer, por un momento, y luego desapareció. No tenía nada que ver con el hecho de mis ojos estuvieran aún borrosos por las lágrimas. Yo lo habia visto. Un ala blanca minúscula. Y entonces fue el momento en que realmente lo creí.

🥀

Llamar a Irmgaard era siempre una experiencia extraña. Supe que estaba allí porque había tomado el teléfono y podía oír su respiración. Traté de recordar exactamente lo que había dicho el médico. Mi abuela había sufrido un moderado ataque al corazón y necesitaba quedarse unos días más para las pruebas y la observación. Irmgaard contuvo la respiración varias veces. A pesar de lo poco que sabía sobre ella, supe que ella se preocupaba mucho por mi abuela. De lo contrario, ¿por qué iba a trabajar tantas horas y reemplazarla cuando la artritis de la abuela actuó arriba? ¿Por qué hacia traer esos ramos de flores pequeños en el verano o hacer la sopa de zanahoria favorita de la abuela en las tardes oscuras de invierno? Sin tener que intercambiar una palabra, había llegado a ser parte de nuestra familia. Pero mientras compartía nuestros momentos, no parecía compartir los suyos. No nos permitió en su vida fuera de la cafetería.

Esperé a que colgara primero, para poder estar seguro de que ella había oído todo. Luego llamé a Vicente. Él querría saber. Vicente y mi abuela siempre habían estado cerca.

Cuando éramos pequeños, planeaba sus fiestas de cumpleaños, ya que su padre , como siempre agotado de su cambio de turno de noche en la marina. Había que hacer la torta y nos empujaba a la piscina de natación o la calleja del juego de bochas. Estaba allí cuando Vincent tuvo varicela, cuando chocó su moto y requirió puntos y cuando nadó en su primera reunión.

"Siento llamarte tan tarde, pero la abuela tuvo un ataque al corazón", dije a la máquina de mensajes de Vincent. "Está en Bremerton General." Alguien cogió el teléfono.

"¿Louis?" La voz de Vincent era vacilante. Miré el reloj de pared. Las dos. "¿Qué le pasó a Anna?" Su voz hizo traer lágrimas a mi víspera. Al igual que antes. Porque podía escuchar su preocupación y trajo a mi preocupación a la superficie. Pero traté de ocultarla. Le dije lo que había ocurrido, aunque en frases más cortas de lo que yo haría normalmente, tratando de no revelar el miedo que sentía. Tratar de hacer frente, que nunca solía hacer con Vincent. Quería que él pensara que yo era fuerte. Que yo no lo necesitaba para todo.

"No la he visto todavía, porque tienen que estabilizarla primero".

"Voy para allá. No quiero que estés solo."

"No estoy solo. Harry está aquí."

Silencio sepulcral. Cuando habló, su tono era helado. "Iré de todos modos."

"No, no." La verdad era que yo todavía estaba enfadada con él.

Abuela cerca de una experiencia de muerte debería haber sacado de ella, que haberme hecho un balance de todas las cosas buenas en mi vida. Pero yo estaba agotado y subrayó, y crudo. Si él se preocupaba por mi abuela, ¿por qué nos había abandonado para la fiesta sólo para poder salir con Heidi?

Simplemente para poder agregar una citas de Héroe a su lista de compromisos. "Es tarde. No quieren que tenga visitas. No todavía." Estaba tratando de hacerle daño por mantenerlo alejado. Tratar de hacerlo que se sienta excluido. Fue uno de los momentos más idiota de mi vida. "Te llamo más tarde".

Me apoyé en la pared. Todo había cambiado. Amistades inevitablemente siguen su curso. Incluso si nunca hubiera empezado a salir con Heidi, habría habido alguna otra cosa que nos separa. Hubiera ido a la universidad, probablemente fuera del estado. Pero entonces nos habríamos separado como amigos. Por un momento me sentí como si me estuviera ahogándome. Él tenía razón. Necesito conseguir una vida.

Harry, habló, llegó con un plato cargado con gelatina. La naranja y los cuadrados verdes tambalearon como intestinos ajenos. En ese momento, parecía un niño, la forma en que sonrió como si acabara de descubrir un tesoro enterrado.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?", pregunté.

"Abajo hay una habitación llena de comida. Yo nunca he puesto mis ojos en esta clase." me ofreció el plato. No estoy usualmente entusiasmado con la gelatina, no desde que alguien me dijo que estaba hecha de cascos de los caballos, pero estaba media muerto de hambre. Tragué seis cuadrados verdes. "Puedo conseguir más si lo deseas. Permiten tomar tantas como uno quiera."

"Uh, ¿Harry?" Había dejado mi cartera en el coche. "¿Has pagado por los alimentos?"

"Pagado" Lanzó un cuadrado verde en el aire, entonces lo atrapó en su boca. Suspiré. Un plato robado de gelatina era la menor de mis preocupaciones.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala de espera, Harry entregó gelatina a todos los que pasaron, deseándoles a cada uno una buena mañana. La recepcionista le miró por encima de una carpeta de archivos. A pesar de la barrera de Manila, me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. ¿Quién podría reprochárselo? Me sentí cansado, preocupado por el futuro de la cafetería, sobre el futuro de la abuela, de mi futuro. La única cosa buena, en ese momento, era el calor que me envolvió cuando me senté junto a Harry. Un paso estrecho separaba el brazo y empujando hasta el hombro con una brecha de cargadas eléctricas. Me sentí tan consciente de sí mismo, sentado allí, mirando como una basura total. Estoy seguro de que es una especie de pecado atraer a un ángel.

"Ven aquí, Marge. Es agradable y acogedor." El hombre saludó a su esposa y se acercó y se sentó junto a lado de nosotros.

"Algunas cosas deben andar mal con el sistema de calefacción".

No pasó mucho tiempo para el resto de la gente en la sala de espera reclamara las sillas alrededor de Harry y mío.

Estirando sus cuerpos como si se calentaran abajo de una lámpara solar.

"Huele tan bien aquí", dijo una mujer. Pasó a través de un periódico. "Aquí dice que se cerró la cafetería donde encontraron a la rata gigante. Nunca comería allí." Yo estaba demasiado cansado como para armar una defensa. La mujer se volcó a otra página. "Oh, mira, cariño, Nordby va a tener su Fiesta del Solsticio el próximo fin de semana".

Que me recordó. Volví a Harry. "Le mentí a Vincent. Le dije que me ibas a llevar a la fiesta."

Dejó el plato vacío en la mesa de café. "¿No quieres ir?" Se enderezó. "¿No quieres ir conmigo?"

"No, eso no es todo", dije, muy consciente de que la mujer con el diario nos estaba mirando. Como sé que todos los demás. "Simplemente no quiero que sientas que tienes que ir conmigo." Tiré de los bordes de la bata alrededor del cuello. "No quiero que piensen que es una cita o algo así. Porque no esperaría una cita, sé quién eres." dije en voz baja la última parte.

Él no dijo nada. Luego se acercó más, para que su brazo tocara mi hombro. Una sacudida recorrió mi cuerpo. Cada uno de nuestro grupo lo miró, esperando su respuesta. "Sería un honor que acompañarte, Louis."

"Oh. Está bien". Saqué el cuello de la bata tan alto como para ocultar mis mejillas ardientes.

Harry se golpeó la mano en la rodilla, entonces se voltió al hombre sentado junto a nosotros y dijo, demasiado alto, "estoy llevando a Louis hasta la fiesta del Solsticio".

"Bien por ti, muchacho."

"¿Louis Tomlinson?" una enfermera llamó. "puede ver a su abuela."

La enfermera nos llevó a Harry y a mi a la Unidad de cuidados cardíacos. Nos dijo que podíamos tener unos minutos y entonces tendríamos que salir porque iban a hacerle un ecocardiograma y un angiograma. Mi abuela estaba apoyada contra unas almohadas, un tubo goteaba un líquido claro en su brazo. Su piel era tan blanca como las sábanas del hospital, como si el IV había diluido todo su color. Las arrugas en su rostro parecían más profundas. Sus rizos grises con permanente colgado en la frente.

 _Está viva,_ me dije. Era el único pensamiento bueno que podía evocar porque no hay nada bueno acerca de ver a alguien que amas debilitado, tendido, agotado.

No quería hacer frente a esa idea horrible, el que llega tarde por la noche. Cada uno de nosotros morirá. Voy a morir. No hay manera de evitarlo.

Y el otro pensamiento horrible: Cuando mi abuela se muera, voy a estar solo.

Mi abuela consiguió esbozar una sonrisa débil y tomó mi mano. "Me había sentido muy cansada", dijo. "No me di cuenta que era mi corazón. Debí haber visto al médico."

Apenas la abrace, con miedo a que se rompa. Me senté en el pequeño espacio en el borde de la cama, conteniendo las lágrimas de alivio. "Vas a estar bien ahora."

"Lamento haberte asustado." Su mirada viajó por encima del hombro. Su sonrisa iluminó cuando vio a Harry. "Usted me cogió cuando me caí. Usted es el amigo de Louis."

"Soy Harry."

Ella olfateó. "¿Qué es ese olor tan agradable?"

"Es el olor de las regiones montañosas escocesas. Lo traje conmigo como un recuerdo."

La abuela Anna me indicó cerrar. "Pensé que ibas a decirle que no te interesaba.

"Bueno, yo iba a hacerlo, pero-"

"Voy a acompañar a Louis para la fiesta del solsticio," Harry anunció. Miró fijamente al IV, observando el lento goteo de líquido en el tubo.

"¿Tienes una cita?" Mi abuela se esforzó por sentarse. Era demasiado. Sus párpados. Gimió. ¿Iba a tener otro ataque al corazón? "Abuela", le supliqué.

Se cayó de nuevo en las almohadas. "El médico no me dijo nada sobre los movimientos bruscos."

Harry siguió el tubo hasta el lugar por donde entraba en la mano de mi abuela.

"Interesante", murmuró. "Se utiliza para tomar líquidos del cuerpo para curar los males, ahora para volver a ponérselos"

"Necesita un conjunto nuevo", dijo la abuela Anna, con un soplo de asentamiento.

"¿Qué?" No estaba siguiendo su línea de pensamiento. Harry estaba examinando un orinal de plástico. "¿Conjunto?"

"Para la fiesta. Necesitarás un conjunto nuevo." suspiró y cerró los ojos. "Nunca olvidaré la primera vez que fui la fiesta del Solsticio con un muchacho. Su nombre era Harold. Mi madre me hizo un vestido de terciopelo azul, con pequeños botones de perlas." Su voz se convirtió en suspiro. Harry dejó la chata de lado y volvió su mirada verde sobre ella. Inclinó la cabeza cuando se sumió en un mundo de los recuerdos. "Harold me llevó a la gran fiesta de los Hijos de Noruega-Corredor. Bailamos cinco bailes." Ella sonrió soñadoramente. "Él sólo me pisó los pies dos veces. Y luego me besó". Ella abrió los ojos. "Quisiera saber que es de él ahora."

"El Cabo Harold Jorgenson murió en combate en Vietnam el 14 de julio de 1966," dijo Harry.

Antes de que mi abuela pudiera preguntarle cómo lo sabía, la enfermera regresó.

"Eso es suficiente por ahora. Ella necesita descansar. Puedes verla cuando se hagan las pruebas." Ella nos espantó a Harry y a mi a la sala.

"Voy a estar allí", le dije a la enfermera, entonces le di otro abrazo suave a mi abuela.

"Louis". Ella me acariciaba el pelo. "Probablemente estaré por aquí unos días. No pierdas el tiempo preocupándote por mí. Ve a casa y duerme un poco. Y no vayas a faltar a la escuela. Debes mantener tus calificaciones. Diré a Irmgaard y los chicos que registren el vou antes de la escuela para asegurarse de que hayas tenido un buen desayuno, y después de la escuela en caso de necesitar cualquier cosa. Y está seguro de que llamaré antes de ir a la cama, así que sé que estarás bien."

"Pero abuela-"

"Hay doscientos dólares en mi cuenta corriente. Utilízalos para realizar las compras. Hay una tarjeta de crédito en el cajón de mi escritorio, para las emergencias. El Cheque de la pensión de tu abuelo vendrá el miércoles. Llévalo al banco y deposítalo de inmediato. Utilízalo para obtener un conjunto nuevo".

"Yo no necesito un conjunto nuevo."

"Por supuesto que sí. No todos los días un muchacho puede ir a su primera cita. Y con un chico tan guapo. No sé cuándo alguna vez he visto a un chico tan guapo. Un conjunto nuevo es absolutamente necesario y no voy a oír una palabra al respecto".

"Pero no podemos pagarlo", dije.

La abuela Anna agitó fuera el comentario. Luego se puso seria.

"Dile a Irmgaard que debe comenzar a buscar otro trabajo tan pronto como sea posible".

"Pero todavía podemos salvar la cafetería", insistí. "El Departamento de Salud verá que todo ha sido un gran error y que todavía podemos hacer algo para el solsticio. Me quedaré y trabajaré, y Elizabeth ayudará"

"No sirve de nada".

"Pero estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo, abuela. Estoy seguro de que puedo llegar a algo".

"Cariño". Me acarició la mano. "Me encanta la cafetería más de lo que puedes saber. Tu madre y tu padre y tu abuelo son una parte de ese lugar. Tiene tantos recuerdos. Sé que tus intenciones vienen desde el corazón, pero no puedes preservar la cafetería".

Sus Palabras tácitas colgaron entre nosotros. No puedes preservar la cafetería, porque siempre comenzaba las cosas y nunca las acababa, por lo que tenemos un armario de fracasos al final de nuestra sala. Nunca he servido en cualquier cosa. Nunca he ido más allá del momento en que sólo comienza a ponerse difícil.

Es mucho más fácil decir que no eres bueno en algo y luego dejarlo.

"Vas a la fiesta con ese joven tan agradable. No hay necesidad de preocuparse por la cafetería, porque he tomado una decisión." Y entonces ella dijo las palabras que yo nunca pensé que escucharía decir. "Quiero que me prometas que mañana le dirás al señor Darling que estoy lista para discutir su oferta. Estoy dispuesta a cerrar la tienda."

🥀

Luego de dejar la Unidad de Cuidados Cardíacos, Harry y yo volvimos a la sala de espera de emergencias, donde había dejado todo el papeleo. Quería pretender que no había oído la decisión de mi abuela de cerrar la cafetería pero sus palabras me seguían, resonando en las paredes del elevador. ¿Habrá sufrido un daño cerebral? No. Mi corazón sabía que ella había tomado la decisión correcta. Si tan solo no tuviéramos que cederle el espacio a semejante cerdo.

Mientras salíamos de elevador, Irmgaard caminaba a través de las puertas automáticas del hospital, con una maleta en su mano. En la distancia, un taxi se retiró de la vía de carga/descarga. Vestida con un abrigo de lana gris y un chal negro sobre los hombros, ella fácilmente pudo haber sido la Hermana Irmgaard. Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando notó a Harry. Dejo caer la maleta y se precipitó hacia afuera.

"¿Irmgaard?" Llamé, corriendo tras ella. "¿A dónde vas?" la atrapé al borde del estacionamiento. "¿Irmgaard?"

Se detuvo y miró hacia el hospital, sus ojos eran salvajes.

"¿Es ese el mensaje?" pregunté.

Ella asintió furiosamente.

"¿No lo quieres?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

"¿Por qué no lo quieres? ¿Qué crees que es?" Por supuesto, ella no dijo nada. "Irmgaard, tenías razón. Él es un ángel." Me detuve. "¿Eres una monja? ¿Fuiste una monja?" Eso explicaría el pelo extra largo, la ropa ordinaria, y su cara sin maquillaje. La falta de joyería, excepto por la pequeña cruz de plata. Quizá el juramento de silencio era un requerimiento en el Santa Clara. ¿Pero por qué sería un requerimiento también en el mundo exterior?

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Debería una monja o una ex-monja estar emocionada por conocer a un ángel? ¿No debería ser este el momento más grandioso de su vida?

"Oh, Irmgaard," dije, tomando su mano. "No te preocupes. No tenías que leer el mensaje. Le diré a Harry que no quieres. Por favor entra. Necesito tu ayuda con el papeleo del hospital. No entiendo algunas preguntas y si no lleno el formulario del seguro, tendremos que pagar todo por nuestra cuenta."

Los ojos de Irmgaard se relajaron y ella asintió. La llevé a la sala de espera, recogiendo su maleta del pasillo. Harry se había ido. Algunas personas se quejaban por el bajón de temperatura. La recepcionista le preguntó al conserje que a donde habían ido todos los peces. A parte de una corriente de burbujas saliendo de un tubo, nada más se movía en la pecera.

¿Harry los habría liberado? Por supuesto que lo hizo.

Nos sentamos. "¿Encontraste la información de la aseguradora de mi abuela?" pregunté.

Ella abrió la maleta y sacó otro bolso –el bolso de mi abuela. Yo había tomado el equivocado. Ella también trajo el pijama de mi abuela, sus pantuflas, la bata de baño, el radio despertador, todas las medicinas del mostrador del baño, y un contenedor de sopa casera. Le mostré la pila de papeles. Ella abrió el bolso y tomo la tarjeta de Medicare. Luego comenzó a llenar el formulario.

"Gracias," dije, sintiéndome totalmente aliviado.

Harry se precipitó a través de las puertas automáticas, sosteniendo su morral. Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, él señaló la dotación de oro. "Debes tomarlo," dijo.

Irmgaard jadeo y dejo caer el lapicero, sus ojos como locos dardos. Una pared, una pecera y un ángel bloqueando su escape. Ella cerró sus ojos y luego los abrió. Cerrándolos y abriéndolos, como si intentara desear que el desapareciera.

"No desapareceré esta vez," dijo Harry. "No te haré daño, Irmgaard, pero no puedes negarte a recibir el mensaje."

"Harry, ella no lo quiere," dije. "¿Puedes dejar de molestarla?"

"No quería molestar." Él miró hacia el oro. "Todos los mensajes son importantes, pero se está convirtiendo en un verdadero problema el cargar este a todos lados."

"Solo bájalo," le dije. "Podemos hablar sobre eso luego. Ahora mismo debemos terminar estos formularios."

Él abrió su mano. La bolsa flotó a través del aire, lentamente, como una pluma. Cuando aterrizo en la mesa de cristal, ésta se partió. Los que estaban sentados cerca saltaron en sus asientos. La recepcionista llamó a seguridad.

"Trata de cargar eso," dijo Harry arrogante. "Ella necesita tomarlo antes de que se vuelva más pesado."

Entonces Irmgaard hizo algo que me sorprendió totalmente. Nunca antes la había visto enojada. Ella creía que Harry era un ángel, pero ella lo miró, con sus ojos llameando. Sosteniendo su cuello recto, mirando directo a sus brillantes ojos, se cruzó de brazos y se negó a tomar el oro.

Él lanzó sus manos al aire. "¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Tiene alguna idea de la clase de problema en la que estoy?"

Ella sacudió un trozo de vidrio de su pie, luego volteo su espalda hacia él, volviendo a enfocarse en los papeles. Su desafío fue impactante. ¿Por qué una monja le tendría miedo a algún tipo de furia celestial?

"¿Irmgaard, quieres que lo lea?" Pregunté.

"No puedes," dijo Harry. "Ni siquiera yo puedo leerlo. Solo ella puede." Él tomó el paquete y lo deslizó de vuelta a su morral. "Ustedes dos son las personas más complicadas que he conocido." Las puertas automáticas se abrieron y Harry, con su falda escocesa ondulando con furia, se sumergió entre la noche.

🥀

El resto del domingo pasó en un borrón. A las 6:00 de la mañana, la enfermera me dejó mirar para decir adiós a mi abuela, pero ella estaba profundamente dormida. Harry no regresó. Esperé un rato en el estacionamiento del hospital, incluso susurré su nombre, pero no se presentó. Después de conducir a casa del viejo Buick, di de comer Cazadora de Ratas, y luego caí en un estupor, dormí bien por la tarde. Me desperté e hice un sándwich de mantequilla de maní, llamé a Elizabeth, volví a caer en la cama, tragado por el sueño profundo del estado de coma.

Lunes por la mañana me sentía más pesado que de costumbre y no sólo porque Cazadora de Ratas estaba durmiendo en mi pecho. Cuando abrí mis ojos, mi nueva realidad descendió como una almohada ahogando mi cara. La abuela estaba en el hospital y en algún momento de ese día, yo tendría que decirle al señor Darling, que nosotros nos rendiríamos.

La ducha no me animó igual que de costumbre. Me quedé allí durante mucho tiempo, viendo espuma de jabón por mis piernas rellenas. La navaja me cortó dos veces, lo que tomé como una señal de que debería haberme quedado en cama. Me puse mi habitual jeans y una sudadera roja favorita, luego, me comí un tazón de Cheerios. Le había prometido a mi abuela que no iba a faltar a la escuela, aunque yo no estaba preparado para cualquiera de mis clases. ¿Cómo podría haber hecho la tarea con todo el caos en mi vida? Considerando la situación, tal vez mis profesores me darían una prórroga. Por lo menos las vacaciones de invierno comenzaban el miércoles, que era también el día en que el inspector de salud iba a volver. No parecía importar si se encontraba con pedazos de excremento de rata o no. Las puertas de El Viejo Mundo Escandinavo de Anna cerrarían para siempre.

Me lavé los dientes, y luego me miré en el espejo. ¿Iba realmente ir al Festival del Solsticio con un ángel? ¿Cómo puedes meter algo así en tu cabeza? Hay tantas historias de niñas saliendo con vampiros y reyes hadas, pero esas historias son oscuras, historias peligrosas donde el simple acto de enamoramiento pone la vida de la niña en riesgo.

Harry no parece un poco peligroso. Los ángeles se supone que son puros y sin pecado, por lo que sería una cita pura y sin pecado. Yo no tenía problema con eso. Era una especie de alivio que no tendría que defenderme de chupadores de sangre o un encantamiento en nuestra primera fecha.

Lo que probablemente sería nuestra única cita.

¿Pero era yo lo suficientemente bueno para tener una cita con un ángel? ¿No tienes que ser... perfecto? Claro, mi piel estaba bastante bien y mis pestañas eran largas. Si yo arreglo mi pelo hasta parezco mayor, pero nunca perfecto. Uno de mis dientes de abajo estaba torcido y siempre tengo los labios agrietados en invierno. Y estoy bastante seguro de que los ángeles no tienen que lidiar con el aliento de la mañana. O el sudor. O una miríada de otras condiciones humanas. Harry siempre olía... perfecto.

Nunca antes había pensado acerca de los ángeles. Había visto It's a Wonderful Life, la película sobre el ángel que quiere conseguir sus alas. Y yo había estado a la iglesia lo suficiente como para escuchar las historias sobre el arcángel Gabriel y Satanás, el ángel caído. Pero eso es lo que eran para mí, historias. Improbables, historias fantásticas.

Y, sin embargo, aun cuando me convencí de que la pequeña ala blanca había sido una alucinación, provocada por la luz cegadora del hospital y la tortura psicológica de la espera, no podía negar todo lo demás.

Sin la radio de la abuela, una tranquilidad inusitada flotaba en el apartamento. En la planta baja era peor. Sin el zumbido de las cafeteras, la cafetería se sentía sin vida. Me senté en el escalón más bajo con Cazadora de Ratas. "No te preocupes", le dije, rascándole entre las orejas negras. "La abuela vendrá a casa pronto." Pero ¿dónde sería casa después de haber cerrado? ¿Nos teníamos que mudar de Nordby y vivir en alguna comunidad de jubilación, como la madre del Sr. Darling? Retiro Universo no se vería muy bien como dirección de retorno de mis aplicaciones. Terminaría todas mis cartas de solicitud con:  _Ayuda, sáquenme de aquí._

_"Miawww."_

Serví a Cazadora de Ratas algunas galletas. Ella olió el desayuno no de pastelería, y luego se fue, y es cuando me llamó la atención. Yo no había encendido las luces de café, así que no estaba seguro de lo que estaba viendo. Había un charco azul sobre la mesa de la esquina, espumoso. Mientras caminaba hacia él, Cazadora de Ratas saltó sobre la mesa y aspiró el charco. Lo alcancé esperando un líquido, pero encontré terciopelo. La tela azul se deslizó suavemente por debajo de mi mano. "Es hermoso" susurré, al recogerla. Tenía pequeños botones de nácar de puntos al frente, al igual que el vestido de mi abuela, sólo que este era un mono. Lo sostuve con el brazo extendido. No podía ser el vestido de mi abuela, porque era demasiado corto para ella, pero era perfecto para mí. Una pequeña etiqueta en la espalda decía:  _hecho exclusivamente para Louis._ Levanté el vestido a mi rostro e inhalé.

Era el mejor regalo de la historia.

El autobús escolar pasó por allí. Rápidamente colgué la ropa en mi habitación, y cogí mi mochila. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, alguien llamó a la puerta de entrada. Un grupo de turistas japoneses que estaban afuera, presionando la cara contra la ventana.

"¿Sí? ¿Puedo ayudarle?" Le pregunté, abriendo la puerta.

Uno de los turistas estrechó mi mano. "¿Cazadora de Ratas?

"¿Cazadora de Ratas vive aquí?"

"¡Cazadora de Ratas!" gritó otro, señalando. Ella estaba sentada en la mesa de la esquina, limpiando una de sus patas, ajena a sus fans.

"Mmm, está cerrado", dije.

Se abrieron paso hacia adentro "¿Nos tomamos foto con famoso gato?"

"Lo siento", le dije, "pero está cerrado. Tengo que ir a la escuela."

"Nos tomamos foto". Y empezaron a tomar fotos, posando con Cazadora de Ratas, sonriendo y riendo, totalmente emocionados por el momento. Uno de ellos levantó una rata de goma, pero Cazadora de Ratas la ignoró. Les dejé hacer su trabajo por unos minutos. ¿Con qué frecuencia una persona tenía la oportunidad de conocer al gato más famoso en el mundo?

"Tengo que irme," les dije, señalando el reloj. Ellos asintieron y se marcharon. Uno de ellos me entregó un billete de veinte dólares, luego, hizo una reverencia. Traté de devolvérselo, pero siguió inclinándose. "Dinero para fotos. Gracias."

Nubes de tormenta retumbaron en el cielo. No había tiempo para caminar, por lo que salté en el Buick. Arriba de la colina que conducía. La carretera estaba todavía húmeda por la lluvia de anoche. En algún momento durante el fin de semana, el cartel de Java Heaven había sido reemplazado por otro, este con una taza de café grande que tenía la cara de Vincent en él.

Café y Héroe local, una pareja a la altura de Java Heaven.

¿Qué importaba ya? El Sr. Darling había ganado. Fue supremo. Había tomado nuestro negocio y a mi mejor amigo. Debía ganar un premio o algo así.

En mi camino a la formación del lunes, muchos estudiantes me preguntaron acerca de Cazadora de Ratas, chicos con los que nunca había hablado antes. Algunos de ellos querían un autógrafo, una huella, supuse. Ellos querían tomarse una foto con ella para ponerla en sus blogs. Ella todavía estaba de moda en Internet. Me dije que me las cobraría. Les dije que había establecido un momento en que ellos podrían ir a verla. Tal vez no. Lo más probable sería en Florida para entonces.

Elizabeth se sentó en el lugar de siempre en las gradas, con los hombros encogidos, un sombrero de color naranja que le llegaba hasta las cejas. "¿Cómo está Anna?"

Me metí en las gradas cerca a ella, poniendo mi mochila entre mis pies. "Voy a llamarla en el break. Se supone que le harán más pruebas esta mañana. ¿Por qué estás sentada así? "

"No quiero que me vea".

"¿Face?"

"Él no llamó. Tenía todo el fin de semana para llamar y no lo hizo. Lo odio." Se puso el sombrero más bajo.

"Deberías preguntarle a alguien más."

"¿Por qué? ¿Así puedo ser rechazada por otro perdedor? Olvídalo." Apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro. "Yo te ayudaré en la cafetería, como hice el año pasado. Yo no necesito ir a la estúpida fiesta ".

"El café no estará abierta para el festival. Sr. Darling se nos va a dar algo de dinero para cerrar el negocio. Y luego ampliar Java Heaven."

"Oh, lo siento. Bueno, entonces podemos ir al baile de Solsticio juntos".

"Um, hay algo que debes saber." Yo no podía creer que estaba a punto de decir lo que estaba a punto de decir. "Yo, uhh.... como que tengo una cita".

Elizabeth se irguió, como si alguien la hubiera pellizcado. "¿Qué? ¿Con quién?"

Bajé la voz. Yo no quería más chismes rastreros alrededor de la escuela. "Con Harry."

"De ninguna manera." Se quitó el sombrero. Su pelo se desató con la estática.

Me apretó más a ella. "Él tiene alas en los tobillos".

"Oh. Mi. Dios." Estamos muy cerca.

"Toda clase de cosas extrañas han sucedido desde que se presentó, cosas incluso de las que no he hablado antes. No es justo que Vincent tenga la fortuna y Cazadora de Ratas la fama, pero cuando Lars quiere un poco de dignidad la tiene y cuando una señora de la parada de autobús quería café, lo tuvo. E Irmgaard tiene algún tipo de mensaje, pero no lo abre y no puedo levantarlo porque pesa una tonelada y es sólo un pedazo de papel. Y la abuela quería que yo conseguiera un traje nuevo y ahí estaba, en la cocina esta mañana. "

"Pero, ¿y tú?" Susurró Elizabeth. "Se supone ibas a conseguir lo que más deseas. ¿Te acuerdas?"

"Él no me dará otro grano. Todavía no. Dijo que necesitaba asegurarse de que yo pida lo que realmente deseo o se meterá en problemas. Degradarlo o algo."

"Hey, Chico Cafeteria", dijo Aaron, asomando la cabeza gorda entre nosotros. "Oí que has estado sirviendo de mierda de rata."

"Cállate, Aaron." Elizabeth le pinchó con el codo. Luego se inclinó para atar sus agujetas. Me incliné con ella. "Yo sabía que era un ángel el momento en que lo vi. Él es demasiado hermoso para ser humano. ¿Crees que me dejara pintarlo? ¿Qué vas a desear?"

Desde el centro del gimnasio, la Directora Carmichael hizo algunos anuncios sobre cosas que no eran importantes. Cuando estás contemplando la posibilidad de pedir un deseo que en realidad podría convertirse en realidad, las cosas como las inspecciones de casilleros y permisos de estacionamiento parecen totalmente triviales. Elliott salió corriendo y se aferró al micrófono gritando.

Entonces, como de costumbre, Heidi Darling tenía algo que decir. Ella calló a todos con un aclarando sonoramente su garganta. "Ok, aquellos de ustedes que se ofrecieron voluntarios para ayudar con la decoración de fiesta, el tema de este año es Snowflake Serenade. Tenemos una gran cantidad de copos de nieve para hacer, por lo que nos encontramos con Vincent y conmigo en Java Heaven esta tarde a las cuatro y media".

Mi estómago se revolvió. La traición de Vincent estaba completa.

🥀

Vincent Hawk, mejor amigo desde cuarto grado, podía haberme clavado también un cuchillo en el corazón. No era sólo que él estaba entrando en el Java Heaven esa misma tarde a las cuatro y media, él iba a pasar el rato allí y hacer artesanía. ¿Y qué si íbamos a cerrar nuestra cafetería? Él no sabía eso. ¿Y qué si Java Heaven no iba a ser nuestro competidor nunca más? Yo todavía odiaría ese lugar y esperaría que mis amigos no fueran uno de sus clientes. Eso no era mucho pedir. No es como si no pudieras comprar café en ninguna parte en estos días.

"Díganle a vuestros padres y a vuestros amigos que compren Café de moca de Vincent, porque el 10% va a parar al equipo de natación de Nordby," dijo Heidi, todavía de pie ante el micrófono. Entonces ella pegó un grito. "¡Vamooos, Nutrias de Nordby!"

Rompió su promesa por ella. ¿Y qué si ella era guapa y sabía nadar? ¿Cómo podía él soportar todo ese entusiasmo? ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado todo tanto en tan solo una semana? Sí deseara para ello que todo se marchara, ¿volvería todo a la normalidad? Quizás eso es lo que más deseo.

Heidi volvió saltando a la grada y se sentó al lado de Vincent. Ella estuvo a punto de plantarle un beso la mejilla, pero él la detuvo y le dijo algo. Ella frunció el ceño y le volvió a decir algo. Él se apartó. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Problemas en el paraíso? Saboreé el momento.

Mientras yo evitaba a Vincent de camino a fuera del gimnasio, Elizabeth evitaba a Face. Me tomó un momento llamar a mi abuela. "Tienes que ver todas las flores. Parece que alguien hubiera muerto," dijo ella, arrastrando un poco sus palabras. Probablemente ella se estaba medicando para el dolor. "Vincent y su padre enviaron un ramo encantador. Los Chicos pasaron. No he visto a Irmgaard, sin embargo. Pobrecita. Seguramente estará alterada por lo de tener que buscar otro trabajo."

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunté.

"No te preocupes por mí. ¿Hablaste ya con el Sr. Darling?"

"No. Lo haré después de la escuela."

"Bien. Dile que hablaremos de los detalles cuando ya este cesada."

"Abuela-"

"Louis, no intentes cambiar mi parecer. Hay más de esto de lo que tú te das cuenta. Ya es hora de seguir adelante."

El Sr. Prince había metido un sobre en mi taquilla. _Louis_ _, Aquí están los resultados de tu prueba de actitud. Ven para hablar de ello._  Lo metí en mi mochila. Si iba a su oficina, él me preguntaría por mi lista de control, lo que, salvo las adicciones de Elizabeth, no había rellenado. Aún no tenía nada que poner en ella, excepto a lo mejor Propietaria del Gato Más Famoso del Mundo, o Ex amiga del Héroe local de Nordby.

Sabía lo que sería realmente genial poner en la lista – Salir con un ángel.

Teníamos una sustituta en Mitología del Mundo y ella nos envió a la biblioteca. El bibliotecario arrinconó a Vincent, haciéndole todo tipo de preguntas sobre su beca. Encontré un pasillo vacío por atrás y me senté en el suelo.

Tal vez podía pasar la clase entera sin tener que hablar con él. No quería escuchar su excusa por haber roto su promesa. Él diría algo como, "Tú no eres mi jefe," y yo le diría algo como, "Ah sí, bueno, da igual," y eso se deslizaría cuesta abajo desde allí.

Elliott pasó por mi santuario. "Esta es la sección de negocios/tecnología," me informó él, como si me hubiera perdido.

"Sí, lo sé. Puede que me guste la tecnología." Cogí un libro de la estantería e hice como que lo leía.

Elliott se encogió de hombros, luego escogió un libro y se sentó en el suelo. "Me gustó tu historia de la granja de patatas." Limpió sus gafas con su camiseta de rugby a rayas. "Aunque no entendí el final. El vecino del chico compró un nuevo tractor y puso al día su recogida de patatas, pero ¿porque se rindió el chico? Estoy seguro de que había alguna manera de que él pudiese haber competido."

Alcé la vista de mi falsa lectura. "¿Eh?"

"Él podía haber hecho una encuesta de marketing para saber que clase de patatas prefieren los consumidores. Podía haber estudiado los últimos híbridos para encontrar patatas de mayor producción, dándole a él una ventaja en el mercado. Hay pequeños préstamos de negocios y-"

"No importa, Elliott. Solo es una estúpida historia."

"Vale." Se puso sus gafas. "Oye, ¿puedo pedir tu opinión?"

Nunca había tenia una conversación de verdad con Elliott, y eso que había ido toda la vida con él al colegio. Él estaba en el lado pequeño, como si la pubertad no le hubiera alcanzado aún. Parecía perfectamente agradable, y desde que mi fondo de amigos había disminuido a uno, me imaginé que sería una buena idea empezar a hablar con más gente. "Claro. Adelante."

Sacó un pedazo de papel que me era familiar y me lo acercó. "¿Has rellenado el tuyo?"

"En realidad no."

"El Sr. Prince dijo que aunque mis notas sean estelares, necesito unirme a algunos clubs más. Hasta ahora tengo el club de ajedrez, el club francés, y el club de robótica. ¿Tienes alguna otra sugerencia?"

"Se lo estas preguntando a la persona equivocada. No pertenezco a ningún club."

"¿Y qué hay de tu amiga... Elizabeth?"

"Ella tampoco está en ningún club. Pero ella toma unas cuantas clases en el centro comunitario."

"Ah. ¿Y qué hay de esta sección, Talentos y Habilidades? Yo escribí: programador de ordenadores, fotografía digital e Ingeniería de Audio, pero el Sr. Prince dice que necesito ensanchar la lista, haciéndola ver que soy más sabelotodo. ¿Cómo hago eso?"

"De nuevo, le preguntas a la persona equivocada. Hasta soy tan negado que me hizo hacer una prueba de actitud."

"¿Cómo te ha ido?"

"No lo sé." La saqué de mi mochila. "Tengo un poco de miedo de mirarlo."

"¿Porque?"

"Seguramente he suspendido. En realidad no soy bueno en nada."

"Tú no puedes suspender en una prueba de actitud." Elliott tendió su mano y movió sus dedos. Podía también averiguarlo. Le entregué los resultados. Deslizó su pulgar bajo la tapa y abrió el sobre "Resultados para Louis Tomlinson: Perfil emprendedor", leyó él. "Guau, eso es genial."

"¿Emprendedor?"

"Eso quiere decir que serás buena al abrir tu propio negocio."

Sabía lo que quería decir emprendedor. Lo que no sabía era cómo podía estar esto relacionado conmigo. ¿Me había dado el Sr. Prince los resultados equivocados?

Elliott continuó leyendo. "Los Empresarios poseen las siguientes características: Ellos son creativos resolviendo problemas, tienen la habilidad de ver posibilidades, pueden tomar decisiones independientes, y ellos inspiran, persuaden y motivan a demás personas."

Cogí el papel y lo giré para ver si estaba puesto el nombre de otra persona. Tenía que haber un error.

"¿Qué clases coge Elizabeth?" preguntó. "Tal vez tenga que inscribirme en alguna de esas."

"Ella estará encantada de explicarte lo de sus clases. Sólo pregúntale."

Las mejillas de Elliott estallaron como tomates cherry. Él abrió su libro.

"Bueno, tengo algunas investigaciones que hacer." Se tendió en su espalda y empezó a leer.

Yo me tendí también y leí los resultados de la prueba una y otra vez. ¿Qué clase de problemas había resuelto? ¿A quién había yo inspirado alguna vez? ¿Alguna vez vi posibilidades, o siempre estaba mirando por mi vida con una mentalidad de perdedor?

Cuando la campana sonó me aseguré de que Vincent se quedara muy por delante de mí en el vestíbulo. Entre el segundo y el tercer período esquivé los lavabos para evitar a Heidi, y en la comida tuve que coger el camino largo al aparcamiento para evitar de nuevo a Vincent.

Elizabeth me había citado en el coche. En cuanto cerré la puerta de pasajeros, estalló en lágrimas. "Él dijo que no."

"No me lo puedo creer."

"Dijo que tenía algo más que hacer esta noche."

"¿Como qué? Todo el munda va al Festival del Solsticio."

"Seguramente él irá, solo que no quiere ir... conmigo." Su nariz empezó a correr. "No le culpo. Soy fea y gorda. ¿Quién quiere salir con alguien así?" Ella pasó sus manos por su abrigo púrpura y sus pantalones a cuadros. Tiró su bolsa de la comida al asiento de atrás. "No voy a comer durante un mes."

"Él es un imbécil," dije. Me había olvidado de prepararme el almuerzo, así que pillé una manzana de la bolsa de Elizabeth, después solté un mar de tristeza.

"Todos son imbéciles. Quieran a las personas perfectas. Personas perfectas, atléticas y alegres. Y cuando consiguen esas personas se olvidan de sus amigos. Vale, que quizás él no agarró esa taza a propósito durante su entrevista de televisión y tal vez no fue su culpa que el Sr. Darling pidiera una bebida por él, pero él me prometió que nunca iría a Java Heaven y ahora él estaba yendo. Heidi le está lavando el cerebro contra mí completamente. Todo es por su culpa. Ella lo está haciendo a propósito. Es tan egoísta." Rasgué en la carne de la manzana.

Elizabeth limpió sus ojos, dejando una mancha de rimel en su manga. Antes de que pudiera soltar algo más de tristeza, ella dijo, "Voy a ser completamente sincera y no quiero que te pongas como un loco."

"¿Qué?"

Ella respiró fuertemente. "El padre de Heidi es un verdadero imbécil, nada que discutir con eso, pero nunca he visto a Heidi actuando como una imbécil. Seguro, ella es una matada y totalmente molesta, pero no es egoísta con la gente."

Casi me ahogué. "No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso. Pensaba que la odiabas tanto como yo."

"No la odio. No me gusta porque se que ella te agobia y porque no es el tipo de persona con la que querría pasar el rato. Siempre me sentiría como una completa fracasada a su alrededor."

"¡Ah vaya!, gracias."

"Tú sabes lo que quiero decir."

"No lo sé. ¿A ti te gusta ir conmigo porque no tengo metas, porque no hago nada? ¿Porque no te sientes como una fracasada a mi alrededor?"

"Por supuesto que no. Dios. Voy contigo porque eres mi amigo y porque te quiero. Pero tú has decidido odiar a Heidi simplemente basandote en lo que trabaja su padre."

"¿Y?"

Elizabeth alcanzó su almuerzo y desenvolvió su bocadillo. "No creo que tu estés enfadado con Heidi por la cafetería de su padre. Creo que tiene que ver con Vincent. Creo que deberías admitir que estas enamorado de él."

"¿Qué?" Un pedazo de manzana cayó de mi boca. "No estoy enamorado de Vincent."

"Pues lo parece."

"¿De qué estas hablando?"

"Sí, él es un completo idiota por acordar entrar al Java Heaven a hacer copos de nieve. Eso esta mal. Y nosotros deberíamos aplicarle la ley del hielo. Pero-"

"Pero nada. No le quiero."

Nos sentamos en silencio durante un rato. Miré con atención la ventana. ¿Cómo podía ella pensar tal cosa? ¿Estaba todo y todos contra mí?

Y hay fue cuando ellos pasaron, justo como antes. Vincent y Heidi, llevando sus sudaderas del equipo de natación a juego. Pero esta vez él no la estaba cogiendo del brazo, él le estaba agarrando la mano, su discusión de la mañana había quedado olvidada.

Empecé a llorar.

Elizabeth golpeó su mano contra el volante. "¡Lo sabía!"

🥀

Yo no podria decir donde terminaban unos sentimientos y empezaban otros.

Estaba preocupado por mi abuela, avergonzado por cerrar la cafetería, estusiasmado por el tercer grano de cafe y toda la cosa del ángel, triste acerca de la posibilidad de abandonar Nordby, y miserable, enojado y confundido por la pérdida de mi mejor amigo. ¿Estaba el amor mezclado en todo esto? ¿Yo, enamorado de Vincent?

No tenía sentido. Nunca había pensado en besarle. Bueno, tal vez una o dos veces, pero había sido por curiosidad, nada mas. Lo había visto en su traje de baño un millon de veces y nunca le había mirado así.

Claro, me gustaba sentarme junto a él en el cine porque podía ocultar la cara en su hombro si tenía miedo. Y, por supuesto, cuando estudiábamos juntos en el sofá, me gustaba meter los pies debajo de sus rodillas para mantenerlos calientes. Me gustaba cuando me dejaba usar su chaqueta o sudadera. Y sobre todo me gustaba cuando, de todas las personas en nuestra escuela, todas las perfectas y bellas y superiores personas, opto por sentarse a mi lado en clase. ¿Era amor?

Dije al principio que esta no era una de esas historias e _stoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo._  De repente, en ese lunes, no sabia que pensar. Yo no lo sabía.

Volví a casa. Un cartel colgaba en la calle principal anunciando el Festival del solsticio. Los comerciamtes se habían alineado en las puertas con toldos y luces blancas. Muestras de pan de jengibre, muñecos de nieve y bastones de caramelo llenaba los escaparates. La fiesta flotaba en el aire, pero rebotó derecho a mí mientras conducía por delante de nuestra puerta de entrada. Cerrado por el departamento de salud hasta nuevo aviso. La rata fue culpa mía. Habia aparecido porque había mentido a un ángel, y entonces dejó caer de mi mando, en el piso, donde mi gato gordo se la había comido. Yo no podía culpar de todo al señor Darling.

Deje el coche en el callejón. "Hola Louis." dijo Ingvar, abriendo la puerta de atrás. "Tu abuela me dio una llave hace años. Espero que no te importe que estemos dentro. Estamos limpiando."

La cafeteria olía a lejía y Pine-sol. Mientras Ralph pasaba la mopa por el suelo de la cocina, Odin limpiaba los estantes de la despensa y Lars había arreglado la estufa.

"Hola Louis." Dijeron.

"¿Qué está pasando?" les pregunté.

"Estamos limpiando el sitio, antes que el imbécil del inspector de salud regrese.", Dijo Lars.

"No podemos tener a Anna preocupándose por estas cosas," dijo Ralph. "Preocuparse es malo para el corazón."

Ingvar llevaba un balde de agua con una esponja jabonosa.

"Hemos limpiado un montón de barcos durante nuestra vida. La grasa de la cocina es una brisa en comparación con tripas de pescado. Este lugar estará impecable. El inspector no encontrara nada de nada."

Si nos trasladabamos a Florida, probablemente nunca vería a estos hombres de nuevo. Ellos eran como los tíos que nunca tuve. El abuelo que perdí. El padre que se llevaron. No podía soportar decirles que mi abuela había decidido cerrar.

"¿Dónde está Irmgaard?" pregunto Odin. "¿Está en el Hospital?"

"No lo sé." le dije.

Me entregó una caja llena de correo.

"Todo esto ha llegado hoy. Imagino que es para Ratcathcer."

"El teléfono ha estado sonando todo el día también," dijo Ralph. "Cogí un montón de mensajes. Todo el mundo quiere hablar con el gato."

"Mucha gente ha parado también," dijo Lars.

"Gracias." Me lleve la caja a la oficina y la puse sobre la mesa. Abrí una de las tarjetas. Una niña había dibujado un retrato de Ratcatcher y una rata. Estaban sentados juntos, sonriendo. Ratcatcher llevaba un lazo rosa en la cabeza, y la rata llevaba un moño color purpura. La niña queria saber si Ratcatcher le contestaría. Había más de cuatrocientos dolares. La abuela había dicho que tenia doscientos dolares en su cuenta de cheques. Caí rendido alli. Por dios, un chico de dieciseis años no se supone que tenga tantos problemas a la vez. Ingvar metio la cabeza en la oficina. "Le dije que podia usar tu ducha. Espero que no te moleste."

"¿A quién?"

"Tu novio. El chico de la falda."

"¿Harry está usando mi ducha?"

"Fue mi sugerencia. Estaba empapado hasta los huesos. Dijo que había estado sentado en la lluvia toda la noche. Si no te importa que lo diga Louis, él podría llevar ropa nueva. ¿Quizás podrías prestarle algunas de tu abuelo?"

Le olí antes de verlo, siguiendo su olor por las escaleras y el pasillo de la cocina. Sentado en la mesa de formica, comiendo cheerios fuera de la caja. Tenia el pelo mojado y peinados hacia atrás, con el torso perfectamente limpio y esculpido. Así es, su torso. No podria decir por el mantel, pero parecía estar desnudo.

"Uh hola," dije.

"Hola." sonrio de esa manera agradable, dándome toda su atención, como si yo fuera el centro del universo. Luego se inclino sobre la mesa y cogió una manzana del frutero. "Sabes, hubo un momento en que consideré que era muy peligrosa una pieza de fruta."

"¿Qué has hecho con tu ropa?" le pregunté.

"Se ha ido." rodó la manzana por la mano.

"¿La has tirado a la basura?" le pregunté.

"Me las quité y ahora se han ido. Es lo mejor. Se supone que tengo que tener una mezcla para ser como un camaleón. No parece que las faldas escocesas sean populares por aquí, por lo que bien podría llevar algo más acorde con tu zona del mundo." Empezó a levantarse.

"Uh, no hagas eso."

"¿No haga el qué?"

"Solo siéntate ahí y te daré algo de ropa." si bien tener una cita con un ángel no podría romper algún tipo de ley cósmica, estaba seguro de que verle así me enviaria directamente al infierno o así. O muchos muchos años en el consultorio de un psicoterapeuta.

Mi abuela era una de esas personas que tenían problemas para deshacerse de las cosas - de ahí el closet lleno de cosas. "Solo puede que necesite esas cosas algun dia," decía siempre. Así, en el fondo de su armario, algunas de las ropas de mi abuelo aún colgaban, incluído su uniforme de policía. Algunas de sus otras cosas estaban dobladas cuidadosamente en el cajón de la comida. Harry era alto, como mi abuelo, y delgado como él también. He encontrado un par de pantalones color caqui, una camiseta marinera azul y un jersey blanco de Islandia. ¿Necesitaria el ropa interior? Yo no queria tener una conversación con un ángel, así que cogí un par de boxers.

"No pude encontrarte zapatos," le dije cuando entré en la cocina.

"Yo no necesito. Tengo mis sandalias. Ellas van a donde yo voy."

"Allí," dije, cerrando los ojos mientras permanecía de pie. "Te puedes cambiar en el baño."

Cuando salió, parecia un modelo de Ralph Lauren. Y todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en sus hombros anchos desnudos y sin pelo en el pecho - un millón de veces mejor que Catering Guy.

"¿Louis?" se puso de pie cerca de mi. "¿Qué estás pensando?"

Como si él no lo supiera. Di un paso atrás y tome un largo suspiro.

"¿Puedes darme ese grano ahora?"

"Solo si estas listo para ser honesto."

"Quiero que las cosas vuelvan a como solían ser." dije. "Quiero que Java Heaven nunca se hubiera abierto. Tendríamos a todos nuestros antiguos clientes y la abuela no se habria estresado y habría tenido un ataque al corazón. Y Vincent y yo seguimos siendo amigos y no tendría que ir a decirle al Sr Darling que estamos dispuestos a dejarlo." Me senté en una de las sillas de la cocina. "Yo no quiero ir allí. Solo quiero que Java Heaven desaparezca."

En algún momento, mientras hablaba, el pelo de Harry se había secado. Caía en ondas suaves y era tan brillante como si hubiera caminado por la calle, podrías pensar. Me pregunto qué tipo de champú usa este chico.

"¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que deseas?"

"Si."

Metió la mano en su bolso y saco un paquete de granos de caffee. El grano cayó en su mano, luego se sentó en el borde de la mesa de la cocina, junto a mi. "¿Estás seguro Louis? Porque esto va a cambiar tu vida."

"Estoy seguro." dije.

"Espero que si, porque nuestros futuros dependen de esto."

"Lo estoy." Odiaba este lugar. Quería irme. Quería irme para siempre. "Estoy seguro."

Harry cerró los ojos y todo fue silencio, igual que antes. Ningun coche conducía por la calle, no se oía cantar a Ingvar 'Blow The Man Down', ratcatcher no clavaba las uñas en el sofa. El suave Tic-Tac del reloj se detuvo, el refrigerador dejo de tararear. Un deseo que cambiará todo de nuevo. Todo estaría bien de nuevo. ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? Otra cafetería abrirá en la calle principal. Vicent tendría otra novia. La abuela tendría que retirarse finalmente. Todo seguirá su curso.

"Espera." dije.

Harry abrio los ojos y el mundo volvió a la normalidad.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que nuestros futuros dependen de esto?"

"Solo tengo una oportunidad más para hacer esto bien. Si me lío de nuevo, nunca conseguiré la promoción que yo quiero. Ellos me enviarán hacia abajo de nuevo. Me degradarían."

"¿Lo harían?" ¿A quién quería engañar? Yo no estaba más seguro de este deseo que nada en mi vida. Puse la cabeza sobre la mesa. "Yo no sé lo que realmente deseo. No puedo entenderlo. Es demasiado duro."

Harry devolvió el grano de café a su bolsa y lo puso en su cartera.

"Todo el mundo sabe lo que desea."

"¿Y tú?"

"Se supone que no tengo deseos."

Me senté. "Pero tu quieres el ascenso."

"Si. Más de los que puedes saber."

"Entonces tienes un deseo."

"Más de uno." su mirada me invadió, pero esta vez no se sentía igual. Era diferente. Se sentía muy bien. Quería acercarme y echarme en sus brazos. Pensé en las historias de los novios chupasangres y encantadores. Era esto algún tipo de hechizo angelical o me sentía así porque este tipo era guapo e interesante y agradable y diferente de cualquier persona que hubiera conocido. 'Diferente' era un eufemismo ni siquiera era humano.

¡Ni siquiera era humano!

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Esto era una locura. Tenía que salir de esa habitación y ordenador mis sentimientos. Miré el reloj. "Tengo que hablar con el Sr Darling ahora, o no seré capaz de llegar al hospital a la hora de visita."

"Iré contigo." declaró Harry.

"No. Quiero hacer esto solo."

Bajé las escaleras, cada paso me llevaba mas lejos de su aura. Sin decir una palabra a los chicos, salí por la puerta principal y me metí en la boca de la bestia.

🥀

Cuando yo tenía once años, iba a la feria del condado con Vincent y su papá.. El Sr. Hawk, en su habitual estado de cansado, nos daba a cada uno diez dólares, luego tomaba una siesta a la sombra. Desde que nosotros sólo teníamos dinero para tres paseos cada uno, nosotros teníamos que comprometernos. Convenimos en la carrera de encostalados, luego yo escogí la rueda de la fortuna y Vincent escogió el Cuarto de los Horrores.

Yo no quiero entrar al Cuarto de los Horrores, pero habíamos hecho un trato.

"Hice la estúpida rueda de la fortuna ", Vincent se quejaba mientras me arrastraba todo el camino. La fachada del Cuarto de los Horrores, tenía una imagen gigante de un vampiro, algunas cabezas en tarros, y un montón de zombies con sangre goteando de sus bocas. Medio empecé a temblar y las palmas de mis manos empezaron a sudar.

Un tipo bien feo y sin dientes tomó nuestros boletos. "¿Da miedo?" Le pregunté.

El se encogió de hombros. "No doy ningún tipo de reembolso si vomitas o algo así".

Genial. Eso sonaba genial.

Gritos de terror surgieron de las cortinas de negro de la entrada. Una risa malvada nos seguía, si nos atrevíamos. Vincent estaba a la derecha con una sonrisota en su cara, como si estuviera buscando huevos de Pascua o un tesoro de algún tipo. El hombre feo me dijo que me moviera, porque de día retroceder de la línea.

Yo no vomité, pero cerré los ojos y me aferré a la manga de la camisa de Vincent. "Bienvenidos al Cuarto de los Horrores", una grabación de voz, dijo. "Una vez que entren, nunca escaparán".

Y eso es exactamente como me sentía de pie enfrente de Java Heaven. Prefería entrar a un millón de Cuartos de los horrores que a este lugar. Prefería enfrentar un sinnúmero de frascos llenos de cerebros y rostros contraídos con una blanca sonrisa alegre del personal del Java Heaven.

Sin una manga a la que aferrarme, entré. El lugar estaba limpio, cálido y acogedor. Nubes gigantes colgadas del techo. Un gran cartel del nueva Mocha Vincent colgaba detrás del mostrador. Voces y música de moda llenaban el ambiente.

Mi cabeza no explotó. Mi cuerpo no se desintegró. Pero mi alma se encogió.

Recorrí la habitación rápidamente. Las seguidoras de Heidi se sentaban en la mesa de atrás. No vi a Vincent, lo que fue un alivio porque no quería explicar el por qué estaba rompiendo mi propia ley. Heidi le diría lo suficientemente pronto. Todo el mundo lo sabría, muy pronto.

Para llegar al mostrador, tuve que pasar por las golosinas envasadas y todo tipo de productos marcados con el logotipo de nubes. Pequeñas bolsas de papel marrón llenas de Mezcla Orgánica para las Mañanas de Java Heaven y Mezcla Orgánica para Días Festivos de Java Heaven llenaba los estantes.

"¿Qué estás tú haciendo aquí?" Heidi preguntó. Cogió una bandeja de galletas. "¿Has venido para ayudar con los copos de nieve?"

"Necesito hablar con tu papá".

"De ninguna manera. Eso es extraño. Tú nunca vienes aquí". De cerca era muy bonita, pero tenía estos círculos oscuros bajo los ojos. ¿El super éxito estaba llegando a ella?

"¿Dónde está? ¿Tu padre?"

"Está en su oficina. Es por ahí". Señaló, luego entregó la bandeja al grupo de trabajo.

Volviendo mi cara lejos del grupo de estudiantes, me dirigí a la parte posterior de la tienda. Esta era la peor especie de cuarto de los horrores, porque el monstruo no era un maniquí o una grabación de voz o un robot, el monstruo era real y estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio.

No parecía sorprendido de verme. "¿Dónde está la bandera blanca? " preguntó, inclinándose hacia atrás en la silla. Supongo que era totalmente evidente que nuestra cafetería se iba a pique. La firma del Departamento de Salud fue la cereza del pastel de su victoria.

"Tengo que decirte algo".

"William, ¿qué es esto?" Una anciana irrumpió en la oficina, empujándome a un lado. Sacudiendo un trozo de papel. "Yo le dije que quería volar en primera clase. Esto, claramente, no es un billete de primera clase."

"Ahora, madre". El señor Darling se paró. Alisando con las manos los pliegues de su suéter azul marino. "Ese es el mejor trato que pude conseguir".

"¿Mejor trato?" le sacudió el billete en la cara. "Eres un tacaño. Eso es lo que eres. Siempre has sido un tacaño. Bastante malo es que me enviaras a Jubilación del Infierno—"

"Es Jubilación Universo."

"Es la muerte, eso es lo que es. Tu me estás enviando allí a morir". Ella golpeó el billete en su escritorio. "Si quieres deshacerte de mí, entonces tendrás que hacerlo en primera clase. Quiero otro boleto." Ella me miró. "Espero que tu abuela se sienta mejor." Luego se retiró furiosa.

El señor Darling alisó de nuevo su suéter, y luego regresó a su silla. No parecía ni un poco avergonzado de que él, un hombre adulto, acababa de ser gritado por su madre. "¿Decías?"

Me tranquilicé a mí mismo, mis pies separados para soportar el peso de la humillación. "Mi abuela quería que yo le diga que está dispuesta a tomar su oferta."

"Por supuesto que lo está." Dobló las manos. "Pero mi oferta ya no existe."

"¿Qué?"

"Me voy a comprar todo el edificio. Voy a ser tu nuevo casero. El trato se cerrará en treinta días. Ahora que tienes una reputación por albergar roedores, me parece que estarás fuera de este negocio para el fin de semana. Y una vez que tu alquiler se venza, no habrá necesidad que honre tu contrato de arrendamiento. Te puedo desalojar legalmente".

"Pero usted nos dijo que nos pagaría por nuestro espacio", grité.

Se puso de pie. "Ahora te digo que yo, no lo necesito." Abrió la puerta de atrás, señalando al callejón que nuestros locales tenían en común. "Estoy seguro de que estarías más cómodo saliendo por este camino."

¿Existe alguna palabra más grande que odio? Despreciar, aborrecer, detestar. Tome todas esas palabras, las mezclé y eso es lo que yo sentía. Si yo hubiera sido protagonista de una película vieja, le habría abofeteado y le llamaría un sinvergüenza. Pero claro, una bofetada en el mundo real se llama asalto agravado.

¡Dame ese grano de café. Dámelo ahora mismo, porque lo que más deseo no es hacer desaparecer Java Heaven, lo que quiero es hacer que este grandísimo imbécil desaparezca!

"Pero-"

"Adios." Señaló la puerta.

"Pero-"

Y entonces algo sorprendente sucedió. El viento arreció y voló dentro de la oficina del señor Darling. El viento hizo volar los papeles en su escritorio, enviando unos pocos al callejón. El señor Darling los persiguió. Verlo luchar para capturar sus papeles, maldiciendo y casi tropezando, fue un pequeño consuelo. Cuando hubo recuperado el último papel, me miró, me dijo que me fuera, y luego cerró la puerta.

Me quedé en el callejón. Si alguna vez hubo un tiempo para llorar, habría sido justo en ese momento. Pero yo no lloraba. Algo había captado mi atención. Un pedazo de papel, aun sostenido por el viento, flotando. Flotaba, y luego aterrizó en mi mano extendida.

Era un recibo de Acme Supply Company, la misma compañía de la que nosotros hacíamos pedidos. El recibo era por la entrega de 280 libras de café genérico. ¿Café genérico? Eso era incluso más barato que la marca que nosotras usamos. De acuerdo con los carteles y los anuncios de televisión, Java Heaven sólo vendía café 100 por ciento orgánico de libre comercio, para la preservación de los bosques pluviales, café no genérico.

Otros dos artículos se cotizaban en el recibo, una caja de bolsas de papel marrón, y diez rollos de etiquetas de impresión personalizada.

¡Oh, pequeño pedazo de papel, ¿dónde has estado toda mi vida?

🥀

En el momento que el recibo cayó en mis manos, el Sr. Darling ya había cerrado su puerta trasera con un amable "¡Buen viaje!"

Podría haber llamado a la puerta para devolver el pedazo de papel.

Podría haberlo hecho.

Pero no lo hice.

¿Por qué? Porque si alguna vez hubo un tiempo en que creía en las señales, era este. Mi mano temblaba mientras leía de nuevo el recibo. Esto era enorme. Hombre de negocios del año no lucía muy bien. Gordo mentiroso del año era mucho mejor.

Mi mente se aceleró. ¿Debería Faxear la factura a noticias Nordby? El sr. Darling me mataría. Contrataría algún tipo de asesino y que me matarían a tiros una mañana, mientras yo llenaba botes de mermelada. Bueno, tal vez no iría tan lejos, pero buscaría algún tipo de venganza terrible. Tendría que enviarlo anónimamente.

El titular de mañana sería: Java Heaven vende Slave Labor café.

Después de eso: Propietario de Java Heaven acusado de fraude. Y luego: Java Cielo cierra para siempre.

Elizabeth podría publicarlo en su blog y se extendería durante la noche, como pasó con Ratcatcher.

Pero entonces, se me ocurrió un pensamiento realmente astuto. ¿Es más valioso si nadie más lo sabía aun, si usaba la factura como chantaje? Me estremecí. ¿Tenía yo lo que se necesitaba para ser chantajista? Esa sería una interesante adición a mi lista.

"Adivina lo que encontré", grité mientras me apresuraba en nuestro café. Nadie respondió. Los Chicos habían dejado una nota:  _Limpieza terminada, fuimos por un respiro._  Harry aun estaba arriba.

Había encontrado el álbum de fotos de mi abuela, y estaba sentado en el sofá, lentamente pasando las páginas. Aun no me acostumbraba a verlo en pantalones. Yo medio extrañaba la falda escocesa.

"Mira", dije, agitando el recibo.

Se inclinó sobre el álbum, su única expresión de asombro. "Este eres tú", dijo en voz baja. Se refería a una foto tomada en uno de esos pequeños estudios económicos del centro comercial. De dos años, estaba sentado en un caballito de madera, apoyado en frente de un panorama de otoño. Dos dientes, pelo en puntas completando la vista boba.

"Sí, ese soy yo. Mira lo que yo-"

Pasó a través unas cuantas páginas más. "Este libro es un registro de tu vida. Tu primer corte de cabello, tu primer cumpleaños, tu primer recital de piano. Nunca antes había visto nada parecido".

"¿De verdad? Todo el mundo tiene un álbum de fotos".

Cerró el álbum, y entonces la mano sobre la cubierta. "No todo el mundo, Louis. Con el fin de tener un registro de vida, debes de tener una vida".

¿Estaba diciendo él que no tenía una vida? Probablemente sentía que estaba demasiado ocupado para tener una vida. Vincent me había dicho que consiguiera una vida "Eres un ángel. Esa es una vida emocionante. No necesitas un estúpido álbum de fotos".

"No es el álbum. Es la vida. Verás, Louis, yo no estoy vivo".

Me hundí en reclinable de mi abuelo, tratando de absorber esa frase. "Pero respiras. Puedo verte respirando en este momento. Y estás caliente. Puedo sentirte desde aquí. Y comes ¿Qué quieres decir con no estar vivo?"

Suspiró. "Yo existo. Es evidente que existo. Pero no tengo una vida en la forma en que tú lo haces".

"¿Quieres decir que no mueres? ¿Tienes que vivir para siempre?" Ese simple hecho mataría cualquier posibilidad de que fuéramos una pareja. Imaginar tener un novio que nunca se hiciera mayor. Yo estaría sentado en mi silla de ruedas motorizada con el pelo gris y sin dientes mientras él estaría jugando voleibol de playa en su falda escocesa.

"Yo no soy inmortal. Estoy aquí por un tiempo y luego me voy."

"Oh. Entonces no entiendo."

"Voy a existir durante el tiempo que me necesiten, pero existir es un curso solitario, Louis. Voy de una entrega a la siguiente, entrando y saliendo de la vida de otros como vapor, dejando las vidas transformadas. En algún momento extiendo la visita, porque quiero saber lo que es nadar en el océano, o montar en una noria, o bailar en una reunión de los clanes escoceses. O lo que es tener una familia".

Me sentí pequeño en la silla de mi abuelo, insignificante y mortal. Una persona normal que nace y luego muere. ¿Qué vida he transformado? "¿No todos los mensajeros extienden sus visitas?"

"No. Yo siempre he sido diferente. La curiosidad es una verdadera carga para un mensajero." Se inclinó hacia delante, sus antebrazos sobre sus rodillas. "La mayoría de la gente está demasiado ocupada y distraída para fijarse en mí, a menos que a propósito me manifieste a ellos. Pero por alguna razón que todavía no lo entiendo, me viste durmiendo en tu callejón. Me viste mí cuando no era mi intención hacerme notar. Eso nunca había ocurrido antes".

"Me di cuenta porque nadie había dormido en nuestro callejón. Era extraño."

"No es tan simple." Él sonrió. "O tal vez es así de simple. Tal vez simplemente debíamos conocernos. He disfrutado conocerte, Louis. He disfrutado siendo una pequeña parte de tu vida. Eres muy afortunado de tener a tu abuela y a tus amigos. Me gustaría poder...

Se detuvo, su estado de ánimo se ponía serio de nuevo. "Me gustaría tener algunas de las cosas que tienes."

Una poderosa oleada de emoción corrió a través de mí en ese momento. Él confiaba en mí lo suficiente para competir conmigo sus sentimientos. ¿Qué chico hace eso? Incluso Vincent no se abría acerca de su madre o su miedo al fracaso.

Abrió el álbum de lado y se levantó. "Tengo que irme. Tengo que entregar ese mensaje, de una vez por todas". Cogió su cartera, tratando de levantarla por encima de su hombro. Luego, sin decir una palabra, se fue.

Lo miré desde la ventana mientras caminaba por Main Street. De espalda, parecía un tipo normal en un aburrido par de pantalones de color caqui y un suéter blanco. Cuán solitario debía ser el ser un mensajero, repartiendo sobres que cambiarían la vida de las personas. Me di cuenta, allí mismo, que soy una persona del tipo "la copa medio vacía". Mientras yo no tenía la popularidad, talento o un novio, esos espacios en blanco no eran nada comparado con lo que tenía, las cosas que él anhelaba.

Apreté la factura.

Llegué al hospital con sólo veinte minutos de la hora de visita. Un matrimonio que tenía una tienda de regalos en Main Street acaba de despedirse mientras entraba yo corriendo a la habitación mi abuela "bla, bla, bla," mi abuela se quejó después de que se habían ido. "Sólo porque estoy prisionera en esta cama no significa que quiero escuchar todo sobre la refinanciación de su casa. ¡Por Dios, soy una mujer enferma!." Ella extendió sus brazos. "Pero quiero saber todo sobre ti."

Llevaba su pijama azul de flores y albornoz. Su pequeña radio estaba encendida junto a la cama. El IV ya no estaba, pero ella aún estaba conectada a un monitor. Cuatro ramos de flores llenaban el mostrador.

"Mira esto", dije, empujando la factura hacia ella.

"No tengo mis lentes. ¿Qué es?"

"Es un recibo de Acme Supply Company." Brinque sobre mis dedos como un niño pequeño. Esta sería la mejor noticia que había escuchado en muy largo tiempo.

"¿No es una factura, verdad?" Ella puso el brazo sobre su frente. "Yo realmente no puedo pensar en eso ahora."

"No, no es una factura. Pertenece a Java Heaven. Lo encontré en el callejón".

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Necesitas ir al baño?"

"No." Dejé de rebotar y leí la factura. Como si pronunciara un discurso de apertura, dije cada palabra clara, precisa, con la esperanza de inspirar. La abuela Anna no dijo nada, así que leí de nuevo. Su expresión se quedó en blanco. "¿No lo ves? No está vendiendo café orgánico. Está vendiendo lo más barato que puede conseguir y, a continuación lo etiqueta como café orgánico de libre comercio que salva los bosques pluviales. Ha estado mintiéndole a todos". Le ondee el recibo.

Ella movió las manos, apoyándolas en su vientre redondo. "No me sorprende ni un poco. Él siempre ha sido un sinvergüenza." Su voz carecía de la emoción que latía a través de mí.

"Si le damos esto al periódico, o incluso al oficial Larsen, Java Heaven se sale del negocio. Y entonces nuestros antiguos clientes vuelven. Podemos salvar el café".

Sacudió la cabeza. "El Departamento de Salud no ha accedido a permitirnos volver a abrir".

"Ellos lo harán. Sabes que sí. No tenemos ratas viviendo en nuestro café".

Mi abuela respiró hondo y volvió su rostro hacia la ventana. La oscuridad se presionaba contra los cristales. Cuando ella me miró, sus ojos se habían llenado de rendición. "No vamos a hacer nada con ese recibo".

"¿Qué?" ¿Era una especie de neblina por los fármacos? Yo había pensado que estaría a favor de factura, lista para hacer las fotocopias y cubrir las calles con ella. Tal vez estaba secretamente atemorizada del señor Darling, de lo que podría hacer a una anciana que lo había denunciado a las autoridades. Tal vez el ataque al corazón la había hecho sentir vulnerable.

"Pero esto resuelve todo. Es como una respuesta a nuestras oraciones".

"No es una respuesta a mis oraciones". Le dio unas palmaditas a la cama. "Ven, siéntate."

Me senté.

"Louis, el café no ha entrado en la deuda a causa de el señor Darling. Es fácil culparlo, pero tengo que verme a mí misma. No me mantuve al día con los tiempos cambiantes. Me negué a probar cosas nuevas, eso es suicidio para el dueño de un negocio".

"Pero no es demasiado tarde".

"Yo no voy a tener éxito por pisar a alguien más. Incluso si ese alguien es un ladrón".

"Pero la gente tiene derecho a saber".

"Sí, supongo que lo tienen, pero no lo van a oír de nosotros. No se supone que tengas esa factura, es propiedad privada. Él podría acusarte de robo".

"Pero-"

"Lo que ha hecho es su propio asunto. Ha hecho su cama. Y él es el que tiene que acostarse en ella."

¿Que se supone que significa eso? Su cama estaba llena de dinero. Él se acostaría en ella todo el día, si pudiera. "Abuela, no entiendes. Él dijo que va a comprar todo el edificio. Dijo que tan pronto como no paguemos el alquiler, nos desalojaría". Eso debería haber cambiado su opinión, pero no lo hizo.

"Entonces es hora de seguir adelante. Yo no quiero pasar un día con el señor Darling siendo dueño de la casa". Ella me apretó la mano. "No lo tomes tan duro, Louis. El cambio le llega a todos. Hace años me hubiera sentido preparada para una pelea, pero estoy cansada. He tenido problemas con el café por mucho tiempo. No puedo hacerlo más. Pero no seré responsable de la caída de otro negocio, no importa cuan cómplice es el señor Darling. Él tiene una familia. Yo no podría dormir sabiendo que los llevé a la ruina. "

Era una buena persona. Sentí una oleada de vergüenza de que yo había estado dispuesto a exponer el señor Darling, tan ansioso de celebrar su caída. Pero aún así, de lo injusto. El malo no se supone que deba ganar. Había parecido la respuesta perfecta.

"Deshazte de esa factura. Deja de preocuparte tanto por el café. Deberías estar pensando en tus trabajos de la escuela y el próximo Festival. Deberías estar pensando en toda la diversión que vas a tener con ese chico guapo"

"¿Significa que tendremos que mudarnos?"

"Sí."

"¿Al Universo del Retiro?"

"Cielos no. Tengo un poco de dinero en una cuenta que voy a cambiar por efectivo. Encontraremos un lugar para rentar y estaremos bien. El cheque de retiro de tu abuelo sostuvo el café. Ahora puede sostenernos. No seremos ricos, pero viviremos. Como sea, hay alguien más de quien estoy preocupada."

"¿Irmgaard?"

"Si. Ella ama el lugar tanto como yo. Ella la pasará difícil al acostumbrarse. No sé donde ella obtendrá un trabajo preparando sopa."

La enfermera metió la cabeza para decirme que la hora de visita había terminado. La abuela acomodó ella misma las almohadas.

"Louis, hay algo que debes saber sobre Irmgaard."

"¿Que ella es una monja?"

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Ella me dio un libro y este decía Propiedad de la hermana Irmgaard."

"Ella solía ser una monja. Dejó la abadía."

"¿Por qué?"

"Es mejor dejarlo en el pasado. Lo que quiero que sepas sobre Irmgaard es que la considero parte de nuestra familia." Abuela Anna bostezó "Estoy muy cansada. Ve a casa. Conduce con cuidado."

La abracé. Ella se sentó de nuevo y cerró los ojos. Entonces, justo cuando me iba ella murmuró. "Recuerda siempre que perdonar a alguien es liberarlo."

Arrugué la factura y la tire al asiento trasero. Una vez un pedazo de felicidad, ahora un pedazo estúpido de papel. ¿Por qué mi abuela había mencionado el perdón? ¿Ella en verdad esperaba que perdonara al señor Darling por comprar el edificio y sacarnos a patadas? De ninguna manera. Devolveré su factura, pero ese sería un día frío en el infierno cuando yo dejara de aborrecerlo. Tal vez eso me hacía una mala persona. O tal vez me hacía una persona normal y común, con sentimientos normales y corrientes.

Comí tres tazones de cereal porque no me sentía con ganas de cocinar nada. La caja decía que una porción contiene todos los requerimientos diarios de vitaminas y minerales, así que si la abuela preguntaba si habia estado comiendo saludablemente, podía decir que sí. La máquina contestadora brillaba, llena de mensajes para Ratcatcher. Escuché unos cuantos, entonces la apagué.

¿Volvería Harry?

Vagabundee hasta la ventana. Como siempre, Main Street estaba vacía de personas y coches, excepto por unos cuantos estacionados fuera del bar y unos más fuera de Java Heaven. Miré al final de la calle, deseando que Harry apareciera dando vuelta a la esquina. Con esperanza, el estaría sonriendo porque Irmgaard finalmente había tomado el sobre. Pero algo más apareció- una pequeña luz blanca. Emergió del lugar donde las luces de la calle terminaban, brillando casi como una pequeña estrella fugaz. Me presioné contra la ventana para tener una mejor vista. La luz recía mientras me acercaba flotando. Era la la luz de una bicicleta. El conductor se detuvo cruzando la calle y se bajó de su asiento.

Vincent no me saludó. Yo tampoco lo hice. Él sostuvo el manubrio y me miró. No abrí la ventana y le grité, " _Hey_ _, sube",_  como hubiera hecho hace solo una semana. Él cruzó el camino que nos separa se sentía como un abismo. Mis sentimientos aun estaban lastimados. Sé que las personas rompen sus promesas siempre, pero esta era mi única promesa y mi único mejor amigo.

Perdonar es liberar a alguien.

Estar molesto con alguien es como un inmenso peso que cuelga en tu cuello, es sentimiento enfermizo que tengo después de nadar la segunda vuelta en la piscina de Nordby High. Perdonar me liberaría, pero perdonar parecía imposible.

Nos miramos, sin que ninguno se moviera. Entonces él pasó su pierna sobre el asiento y pedaleó lejos.

La noche en que mis padres murieron, cuando me acosté en mi cama, probablemente me sentí solo. Estoy adivinando porque no recuerdo esa noche. Pero la noche en que Vincent se alejó manejando estaba más solo de lo que podía soportar.

🥀

El martes era el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Por lo general, habría sido una mañana de excitada anticipación, pero apenas podía arrastrarme de la cama.

La cafetería se mantuvo cerrada. Harry no se presentó, ni Irmgaard. El estallido de la tostadora, el ritmo de Irmgaard en el tajo, el sonido de Odin y Lars argumentando -  _esa era mi pista de sonido._  Sin embargo, se había desvanecido como un eco.

"¡Oh, Louis". Sr. Prince me saludó desde su oficina mientras yo trataba de salir furtivamente. "Debemos discutir los resultados de la aptitud. Muy prometedor, ¿no te parece?"

Yo me encogí de hombros, mirando la taza de Java Heaven que tenía.

Juro por Dios, que yo quería arrancarla de su mano y pisarla fuerte.

"Debe tomar esos resultados seriamente, Louis. Piensa en ir a la escuela de negocios. Tal vez incluso en un MBA. Haga algo de experiencia de negocios. Cada empresario requiere experiencia en los negocios. ¿Alguna vez has tenido un trabajo? ¿Conoces a alguien que podría escribir una carta de recomendación? Se pueden unir a los futuros líderes de los negocios en América. Heidi Darling ejecuta el grupo. ¿La conoces?"

¡Oh, Dios, si tengo que estar aquí un segundo más, voy a gritar!

Tomó un sorbo de la paja de menta. "¿Has probado el Mocha de Vincent? Es delicioso."

Huí.

En la mitología del mundo agarré la silla vacía al lado de Elliott. El Sr. Williams se sentó en el borde de la mesa, como siempre lo hacía. "Hoy vamos a terminar nuestro capítulo de la buena acción. Por favor, abra sus libros en la siguiente sección, llamada  _'la damisela en apuros'."_

Supe que Vicente fue a la ventana. Supe que los extremos de su cabello gotean sobre su sudadera, y que estaba mordiendo su lápiz. Pero no me miró.

"¿Quién me puede dar un ejemplo de una damisela en apuros de un cuento de hadas?" preguntó el Sr. Williams.

La mano de Brianna se levantó. "La Bella Durmiente".

"Sigue."

"Bueno, ella no puede despertar hasta que el príncipe la besa. Él tiene que abrirse camino a través de las viñas para llegar a ella."

"Está bien, ¿cualquier otro ejemplo?"

"Blanca Nieves", Ashley dijo. "Está muerta en el ataúd de cristal, pero luego viene el príncipe y la besa y ella se despierta."

El Sr. Williams asintió. "Gracias a Walt Disney, que todos conocen a las damiselas en apuros. Este tema es común en toda la mitología. La mujer, tradicionalmente considerada como el sexo más débil, e históricamente la más vulnerable, se pone en algún tipo de peligro. Su supervivencia depende de la acción heroica de los hombres, suele ser un príncipe, pero a veces un hombre de humildes recursos, que es recompensado por su buena acción. A menudo, la recompensa es un beso, que en un contexto más amplio significa disponibilidad sexual".

Aaron frunció los labios e hizo algunos sonidos de los besos.

"¿Dónde puedo encontrar una damisela en apuros?"

Miré fijamente la ilustración del capítulo de una muchacha mirando por una ventana que estaba en lo alto de una torre. Su larga cabellera rubia enmarcaba con su cara triste. Se apoyó contra los vidrios, vigilando, esperando que el príncipe la rescatara. Mire fijamente hasta que mi visión se puso borrosa y su rostro se transformó en el mío. La noche pasada Anoche me había asomado por mi propia ventana, a la espera de Harry, la esperanza de que aparecería con su grano mágico para hacer que todo estuviera bien otra vez. Aguardando a ser rescatado.

¿Y no era lo que siempre había esperado de Vincent? Llamándolo cada vez que necesitaba algo, confiando en él para llevarme al cine, ir a lugares conmigo si Elizabeth no podía ir. Para presentarse, si me asustaba porque me encontré con un extraño acostado en mi callejón. Ser la única persona que podía llamar a cualquier hora del día o de la noche.

¡Santa mierda! Yo era igual que la estúpida de la torre.

"¿Señor Williams?" Yo levanté la mano, interrumpiendo su lectura.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué pasa con las historias donde la damisela en apuros no es salvada?"

"¿Qué?"

"Cuando ella no espera aquel príncipe".

Puso el libro de texto en su regazo. "La damisela en apuros no se salva a sí misma en estas historias, Louis. Ella no puede salvarse a sí misma debido a una maldición o un hechizo mágico la ha encarcelado a ella."

"Pero tal vez ella puede salvarse a sí misma, si lo intenta", dije. Todo el mundo me miraba fijamente. "Mmm, tengo que ir al baño". Agarré mi mochila y salí corriendo de la habitación.

Estaba harto de sentirme como un perdedor, como si no podía hacer ninguna cosa bien. Estaba harto de sentir que todo lo que me importaba estaba a punto de serme quitado. Yo no era el capitán del equipo de natación o el presidente del Club de pelea. Era el muchacho de la cafetería y no iba a perderla sin luchar. La abuela no podía detenerme, porque ella no estaba en casa para detenerme. Si sabía exactamente cuánto debíamos y lo mucho que me estaba esperando, entonces podía hacer un plan. Tal vez estaba ignorante de mi parte, pero en un algún lugar más profundo, sentía que podía hacerlo.

 _Haga algo de experiencia en los negocios,_  el Sr. Prince había dicho.  _Cada empresario necesita experiencia en los negocios._  ¿Qué mejor experiencia que salvar una empresa? Pero, ¿había tiempo suficiente?

Me apresuré más allá de la pantalla de vidrio de los éxitos de Heidi.

Bien por ella, pensé. Ella no está esperando en una torre. En la biblioteca, volví al pasillo de los negocios de tecnología y encontró un libro llamado  _Cómo ser un empresario exitoso_ , escrito por este hombre muy rico de Nueva York. La campana sonó para el segundo período, pero yo me quedé en la biblioteca. El autor escribió que lo más importante para garantizar el éxito es seleccionar un equipo de apoyo excelente.

Corrí a la oficina. "¿Sra. Kolbert? ¿Qué clase es la de Elliott? Elliott Minor. Tengo que verlo de inmediato."

Los dedos de la Sra. Kolbert hicieron clic en su teclado.

"Elliott Minor está en trigonometría. Cuarto dieciocho."

Agitando como un loco fuera de la sala 18 en la ventana de vidrio, finalmente llame la atención de Elliott. Levantó la mano, pidió permiso para retirarse, y luego se unió a mí en la sala. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Elliott, necesito tu ayuda." Comencé a ritmo. "¿Estás seguro que entender todo lo que sobre la materia de marketing y prestamos a las pequeñas empresas?"

"Creo que sí."

"Bueno, la cafetería de mi abuela va a quedar fuera del negocio si no hago algo de inmediato. Debe mucho dinero. Necesito alguien que sea bueno con los números. Trabajaríamos juntos. Te pagaré, tan pronto como pueda, si me enseñas cómo ponerlo todo en el computador."

"¿Por qué me lo preguntas?"

"Porque tengo que hacer el mejor equipo de apoyo que pueda conseguir y creo que eres el chico más listo de la escuela".

Entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia. "Y voy por Elizabeth para el equipo también".

En las esquinas de su boca apareció una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Cuándo empezamos?"

Elizabeth no estaba en su clase de Biología. La llamé. "¿Qué pasa?

"¿Estás enferma?"

"He estado en cama todo el día."

"¿Por qué?"

"Me siento muy deprimida. Odio sentirme de esta manera."

"¿Es esto por Face?"

"Sí. ¿No es patético?"

"No es patético. Tienes tus sentimientos heridos. No hay nada patético en eso". Me apoyé en la pared, la celda urgente de Elliott colocó el teléfono celular a mi oído. "El rostro es un imbécil. ¿Y qué si a él no le gusta? Es una pérdida. Ahora, sal de la cama".

"Yo estoy viendo este espectáculo de insectos. ¿Sabías que la mantis religiosa se come la cabeza de su novio después de que le dan jaque mate? ¿Me pregunto cómo hace si la rechaza?"

Elizabeth,  _no-a-está-desarregló_  con el artista de excepcional, se había envuelto en una manta de autocompasión.

Algún estúpido idiota que no podía ver más allá de la ropa rara y la cara regordeta la había reducido a ver televisión al medio del día, que es una señal muy mala.

"Elizabeth, se que te sientes como una mierda ahora, pero ambos necesitamos detener desanimado a nuestro alrededor. Face es historia. Vincent es historia. Y la cafetería va a ser historia si no hago algo. Necesitas salir de la cama, vestirte y encuéntrame allí abajo."

La arruga de un envoltorio de plástico llena el auricular.

"¿Por qué?" -preguntó con la boca llena.

"Porque tú eres la persona más talentosa que conozco. Debido a que tiene la visión. Debido a que haces todo interesante y bello. Porque sin ti, esto nunca va a funcionar."

"¿De veras?" Ella sollozó.

"Te necesito".

"Está bien. Nos encontraremos allí."

Elliott y yo salimos de la escuela en el Buick. Fingí tener un dolor de estómago, forjó una nota para una cita. Compartí todos los detalles de la cafetería sin pudor o vergüenza. La abuela Anna me lo perdonaría, porque enfrentar la verdad era la única manera de avanzar. Me volví hacia la calle Principal. La noche pasada en el partido de Java Heaven había producido cientos de copos de espuma. Los comerciantes habían colgado en sus ventanas y de sus toldos. Cuerdas de copos de nieve colgado en la calle y terminó alrededor de las farolas. Fuimos el pasado en la plaza vikingo, donde el abeto azul estuvo de pie, ataviado con copos de nieve y luces. Mágico. Pasamos por la cafetería de Anna, la única tienda en la calle no decorada, a menos se consideraba cerrada por la firma del Departamento de Salud además de sumar un festivo.

No había tiempo para preocuparse por los copos de nieve.

Elizabeth había aparcado en el callejón y nos estaba esperando.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" susurró cuando Elliott salió del coche.

"Ya verás".

En el interior, encendí el calor y la luz. Elliott dio un buen rasguño a RatCatcher, en el tiempo que empecé con la cafetera. Necesitaríamos mucha, mucha cafeína. Hice un plato de pan tostado con mantequilla y mientras comía, les describí el plan que había rebotando en mi cabeza.

"Tenemos tres días antes del Festival del Solsticio. Creo que hay dinero de por medio en la fama de Ratcatcher. Quiero transformar este lugar en el Emporio Ratcatcher. Tenemos el cheque de jubilación de mi abuelo y unos doscientos dólares en la cuenta corriente de mi abuela para trabajar y una tarjeta de crédito en caso de que lo necesitamos. Tengo un poco de dinero de las propinas. ¿Qué les parece?" Le ofrecí mis brazos y espere a su reacción. Se detuvieron a calcular.

"¿Está bien con tu abuela?" -Preguntó Elizabeth.

"Ella no sabe nada al respecto. Ella seguirá en el hospital. Y de todos modos, ha decidió cerrar la cafetería, por lo que pues debo utilizar el espacio mientras pueda".

"¿No se enojan si te gastas su dinero?" Preguntó Elliott.

"Probablemente, pero es nuestra única oportunidad. Ese dinero pagaría solamente unos cuantas facturas y todavía estaríamos en la deuda y sin la cafetería".

Elizabeth se inclinó sobre el mostrador y susurró: "¿Por qué no simplemente sabes a quién darle lo que sabes?"

"Yo no necesito tres frigoles. Voy a hacerlo yo mismo. Todo el mundo quiere conocer aún a Ratcatcher. No podemos competir con Java Heaven en el mercado del café, ¿por qué no hacer algo completamente diferente? Elliott, necesito trabajar en la parte financiera. Elizabeth, necesito trabajar en la comercialización. "

"¿Qué pasa con el Departamento de Salud?" -Preguntó Elizabeth.

"No sirvo comidas, ¿porque preocupa por ellos?"

"Es un riesgo", dijo Elliott, limpiándose las migajas de su boca. "Pero cada gran esfuerzo comienza con el riesgo".

Elizabeth finalmente sonrió. "¡El Emporio Ratcatcher. Me Encanta!"

Elliott instaló su portátil en la oficina y traje mi computadora abajo para Elizabeth. Elliott y yo fuimos a través de todos los archivos y cajones. Creó una hoja de cálculo que listó todo el dinero que debíamos y los gastos actuales y futuros. Elizabeth y yo con una lluvia de ideas de productos. Tomamos una foto de Ratcatcher, y luego enviado por correo electrónico a una empresa que pega notas adhesivas a las tazas de café y a las latas de galletas. Pagamos por el siguiente envío. Elizabeth creó un logotipo bonito de una cara sonriente de Ratcatcher y crear un sitio Web simple, y luego envió a todos sus amigos su blog. Puso en contacto con las noticias de Nordby y algunas estaciones de radio locales.

Contesté los mensajes, y luego dejó un mensaje en el teléfono de los usuarios supieran que el Emporio Ratcatcher oficialmente estaba abierto el viernes para el festival del solsticio.

Llegó la noche. Llamé al hospital. La abuela dijo que había tenido demasiados visitantes y que no me preocuparse por pasar por aquí. No había visto a Irmgaard y estaba preocupado. Llamé al apartamento de Irmgaard, pero nadie respondió. No la había visto desde el encuentro con Harry en el hospital. Esperaba que cada uno de ellos aparecieran. Aunque me había gustado ayudar a Irmgaard, era probable que no sea mejor tener Harry rondando, obstruyendo mi cerebro con todos esos sentimientos.

"Esto va a ser un toda-la noche en vela", dijo Elliott. Llamó a sus padres. Su padre se detuvo con una bata de baño y saco de dormir y un montón de bocadillos envasados porque Elliott tenía esta cosa de la baja de azúcar en la sangre. La Madre de Elizabeth nos trajo una cazuela de pollo y arroz, que era grande.

Me sentía lleno de energía y que no era por la cafeína. Algo poderoso subió por mis venas. ¿Estaba con confianza? ¿La gente confía en la sensación que todo caminaba - que todo se resolverá? ¡Qué gran sensación!.

"¿Sabes qué falta?" Elizabeth dijo, bebiendo su tercera taza de café.

Sacudí la cabeza. Mi respuesta habría sido Vincent, pero no lo dije. Mientras que Elizabeth, Elliott y yo hicimos un gran equipo, que no era el original tres. Vincent no sabía nada acerca de hojas de cálculo o de comercialización, pero hubiera sido bueno tenerlo aquí. Podía haber pasado volantes en su forma tranquila y amigable. Debería haber saludado con la mano cuando se había levantado de su bicicleta. Debió haber salido corriendo y abrazarlo y decirle: No importa. Rompiste una promesa y me porté como un idiota celoso, inseguro. Y nos dijimos cosas malas. Vamos a olvidar y seguir adelante.

"Te diré lo que falta. La rata estúpida es lo que falta," dijo Elizabeth.

"¿Huh?"

"Tenemos que conseguir a la rata de nuevo". Empujó su silla de la mesa. "¿Porque lo tomaron de todos modos? Me parece que te pertenece. Estaba en tu tienda."

"Tienes razón", le dije, de repente indignado. "¿Por qué tienen que tomarla? La gente querrá ver a esa rata. Tengo que recuperarla". Entonces me acordé. "Pero olía asquerosa."

"Puede obtener una rata de peluche," dijo Elliott. Estaba tendido en su saco de dormir, metiendo números en su ordenador portátil. "Mi padre fue de caza el año pasado y tenía este cliente muy limpio y cosas el venado le disparó."

"Esa es una gran idea." Me acordé de ese lugar en Seattle llamado Ye Olde Curiosity Shoppe, lleno de todo tipo de cosas de ratas muertas de peluche. La gente ama las cosas muertas de peluche. Me imaginaba a los turistas posando con el roedor macizo. "Esa es una gran idea."

"Mi padre es un abogado", dijo Elliott. "lo llamaré. Apuesto a que puede obtener a la rata de nuevo".

Trabajamos toda la noche, flotando a alrededor de las 3:00 de la mañana me dormí sobre la mesa. Elizabeth se acurruco junto a Elliott, lo que no me sorprendió. Habían estado trabajando juntos todo el día, el intercambiando bocadillos, hablando de clases de arte.

Ambos roncaban, pero sólo me despertaron dos veces.

Ratcatcher, ignorando completamente que ella era el centro de nuestro universo, royó su camino en una de las cajas de galletita de Elliott. Hubiera querido tener a alguien para acurrucarme a su lado, alguien caluroso.

El teléfono me despertó. Esperaba a otra "fan" llamando, no conteste.

"¿Louis?" La voz de la máquina contestadora era la voz apagada del Oficial Larsen. "Tengo un joven aquí en la estación que dice que es un amigo tuyo. Lo detuvieron por allanamiento de morada. No puedo localizar a su familia y él se negó a hacer una llamada por teléfono. Pensé que podría ser capaz de aclarar esto. Dice que trabaja como mensajero."

🥀

La ultima vez que estuve dentro de la estacion de policia de Nordby fue en quinto grado para un trabajo de campo.

Estabamos aburridos porque el lugar no era nada a comparacion con las peliculas.No hay chicos con piyamas a rayas ni perros detectores de droga. No hay prostitutas acechando en los pasillos diciendo cosas como "Hey, nena, ¿por que no me das un cigarro?" o "¡Mi abogado te va a demandar, cerdo!"

Nordby no era la clase de lugar que estaba lleno de delincuentes.La mayoria de las detenciones que figuran en la sección de policiales del periódico DWIs, eran adolescentes aburridos haciendo graffitis con pintura en aerosol y haciendo volar la seguridad de los buzones.Ese tipo de cosas. Mientras aparcaba el Buik pensaba en la factura del café, aun tirada en el asiento trasero.

Accidentalmente podría tirarlo en el piso del departamento de policía. Fraude al consumidor seria una interesante adición al expediente. Pero ya había utilizado la tarjeta de crédito de la abuela sin su permiso-no quería romper mi promesa, tambien.

El pequeño edificio de ladrillo se ubicaba junto a la ferreteria. Dos coches de policia estaban estacionados afuera. La musica country derivando del pasillo. Una secretaria me mostró la oficina del oficial Larsen.

"Hola, Louis," dijo. Sacó una silla. Luego se sirvió una taza de café de una jarra de Mr.Coffee. "¿Como está Anna?"

"Ellos van a darle el alta después del fin de semana."

"Oh, es muy bueno escuchar eso.Sin embargo, malo porque se perderá el solsticio."

"Ella no sería capaz de dizfrutarlo de todos modos. Quieren que se quede en cama durante un tiempo."

"Va a ser difícil mantener a esa mujer en la cama." Dio un sorbo. "Entonces, Louis, ¿como conoces a este chico, el mensajero? No puedo obtener ninguna información de él."

"Su nombre es Harry. Acaba de llegar de Escocia. Las tierras altas. Lo conocí la semana pasada y ha estado ayudando en la cafetería." Yo jugueteaba con el dobladillo de mi abrigo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir?  _"Es muy bonito."_ La cartera de Harry estaba tirada en el suelo.Las palabras Servicio de Mensajeria ya no brillaban.Se habian convertido de doradas a grises, como su estuviesen escritas en hollín. "El no me dio su apellido." Yo no tenía idea de su apellido. "¿Está bajo arresto?"

"Estaba merodeando frente al apartamento de Irmgaard, llamándola. El encargado se quejó. Dijo que había estado por alli bastante, especialmente de noche."

"¿Está eso en contra de la ley?"

"Tenemos un toque de queda para menores de edad aquí en Nordby. Menores de dieciocho años y se supone que deberían estar dentro de sus casas después de las diez pm"

"¿De veras?" Nunca habia escuchado eso. Vincent estaba fuera hasta tarde todo el tiempo y nadie nunca lo había arrestado.

"Si Irmgaard está dispuesta a firmar una declaración diciendo que él la ha estado acosando, entonces tengo una buena razón para detenerlo."

"Si Irmgaard no firma la declaración, ¿Lo dejará salir?" el oficial Larsen apoyo la taza de cafe. "Podemos tener un problema más grave. Él no parece tener ninguna identificación. ¿Dices que es de Escocia? Sin visa o pasaporte, voy a tener que entregarlo a inmigraciones."

¿Tenían los angeles licencias para conducir, o pasaportes, o tarjetas de sindicato? "Estoy seguro que tiene identificación. Probablemente esté en la cafetería. ¿Puedo verlo?"

El oficial Larsen me llevó por el pasillo a una honesta a Dios cárcel donde se sentaba un honesto a Dios ángel. Bueno, Harry no estaba exactamente sentado,estaba extendido en un banco,con su brazo colgando en su cara como la primera vez que lo había visto, que se sentía como un millon de años atras.

"Pueden tener unos minutos," Dijo el oficial Larsen.

Lo observé caminar de nuevo por el pasillo, luego me arroje a las barras de la celda. "¿Harry? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no te vas? Puedes irte, cierto?"

"¿A dónde iría?" Se quedó inmovil.

"Puedes volver a la cafetería."

"¿Por qué? ¿Así poder continuar desordenando tu vida? Debí haber sabido lo que mas deseabas. Cualquier otro mensajero lo podría haber hecho con los ojos cerrados.Pero me equivoque con el primer grano, y es por eso que no estás hablando con tu mejor amigo. Entonces tambien me equivoque con los frijoles, y por eso está cerrando tu tienda."

Me agarré de los barrotes con las dos manos. "Harry, nada de eso es tu culpa. Vincent y Heidi se hubiesen puesto juntos de todos modos, incluso si no se hubiese convertido en un héroe. Nadan juntos y ella es realmente... atractiva. Y la cafetería estaba perdiendo dinero mucho antes de que tú llegaras. Se habría cerrado, incluso sin la rata. La abuela es una gran persona, pero apesta en los negocios."

"Apesto como mensajero" Por lo que yo sabía, estaba diciendo la verdad. Él parecía estar teniendo un monton de problemas. Me aclaré la garganta, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Después de todo, no pasas todos los dias dandole consejos a un ángel.

"Mira, Harry, piensa en todos los mensajes que has entregado. Esos llegaron, ¿cierto?" El no dijo nada. Oops. Intenté otra estrategia. "Irmgaard es difícil de entender. Quiero decir, ella no ha hablado ni una sola palabra en todo el tiempo que la conozco. Tienes que ser muy terco para mantener un voto de silencio, ¿no te parece? Es por eso que tienes problemas con ella. Cuando ella decide hacer algo, entonces olvidate de hacerla cambiar de opinión" Pero yo no podía encontrar un ejemplo de la terquedad de Irmgaard, aparte del voto de silencio. Solia serfácill de tratar, casi sumisa.

Mi charla fue un fracaso.

No se movió ni dijo nada, hundiéndose más y más en el pozo que yo conocía tan bien. Esta mañana me hubiera unido a él, y nuestras cavilaciones juntas podrían haber sido la depresión del siglo. Pero yo había salido de él, para que él pudiera también. Los ángeles se suponen que caen en gracia no en ataques de autocompasión. Oh, ¿qué sabía yo? El no era nada parecido a un libro de cuentos de angeles. Él era él mismo. Quería poner mis brazos alrededor de él y decirle que las cosas mejorarían.

"Harry, vamos a preocuparnos del mensaje más tarde. Le hablare a Irmgaard. Va a funcionar. Vamos, salgamos de aquí. ¿No puedes deslizarte a través de la pared o algo así? Realmente podría usar tu ayuda en la cafetería. Y todavía me debes un tercer frijol, ¿de acuerdo? Así que hasta que no descubra que es lo que más deseo tú estás atrapado junto a mi."

Poco a poco, con su cara esforzándose, se sentó y me miró. Sus ojos verde vibrante se habían vuelto grises. Sudor caía por su labio superior. El gimio y se apoyó contra la pared - "Harry, ¿estás enfermo?" Se levantó el dobladillo del jersey de mi abuelo.

El sobre de oro estaba escondida bajo su cinturón.

"Lo escondí de la policia. Es más pesado. En un par de horas mas no podré moverme."

¿No será capaz de moverse? No estaba enfurruñado. ¡En serio estaba dolorido!

"Entonces deshazte de él. Ponlo en el suelo."

"No puedo.Es mi carga a soportar." El hizo una mueca. "Louis, no puedo ser visto así. Necesito tu ayuda." Estaba atrapado en esa celda. ¿Qué pasaria si el mundo entero se entera de él? Se metería en serios problemas. Corrí a la oficina.

"¿Oficial Larsen?" Grité. Él estaba haciendo unos papeles "Necesito llevar a Harry de nuevo a la cafetería. Está enfermo. "No puedo dejarlo en libertad todavía."

"Irmgaard no presentara cargos. Hablaré con ella. Sé que no lo hará. Y Harry volverá a casa tan pronto como se mejore. Prometo que lo hará."

El oficial Larsen acarició su barbilla. Era un hombre de reglas. Yo nunca había visto hacerle excepciones.

"Por favor." Yo caminaba delante de su escritorio. La prensa que tuvieron Vincent y Cazadora de Ratas no sería nada comparada con el frenesí de un verdadero angel. "Me conoces de toda la vida. Te prometo que no es un terrorista o un criminal de algún tipo. Él está aquí de vacaciones, pero está muy enfermo."

"¿Estás seguro de que está realmente enfermo? No parecía enfermo cuando lo traje. Echemos un vistazo."

Desengancho un juego de llaves de su cinturón me llevó de nuevo a la celda de la cárcel. "Tienes razón, seguro que no se ve bien," lo que era totalmente entendible porque Harry había adoptado un matiz verde. "Tal vez deberíamos llevarlo a un hospital."

"Es solo una gripe," dije. "Está en el aire.Tal vez no deberia acercarse demasiado. Es muy contagiosa." El oficial Larsen se apartó de la celda.

"La gripe puede tirar a un hombre de rodillas. La última vez que la padecí, la fiebre fue a un centenar y tres"

"Ya he estado expuesto, así que voy a llevarlo de vuelta a la cafetería y Irmgaard le hará un poco de sopa." Vamos, vamos, solo dejalo ir. Los ojos de Harry se habían cerrado de nuevo. Creo que estaba tratando de ocultar su dolor."Por favor oficial Larsen"

"Bueno, supongo que hasta que no lo escuche de parte de Irmgaard no tengo razones para retenerlo aquí. Y, por lo que puedo decir, no hay cargos de arresto contra él."

"¿Se puede ir?"

El oficial Larsen asintió. "Consideralo un favor para ti, Louis. Aprecio todas las veces que ayudaste a mi padre. ¿Tengo tu palabra de que conseguirás el pasaporte de este muchacho?"

"Si." ¿Qué más podía decir? Abrió la puerta. Entré. Tome todas mis fuerzas y aun así no pude hacer entrar en razón a Harry.

"Harry," le susurre al oído. "Tienes que ayudarme a sacarte de aqui" Él abrió sus ojos, gimiendo, se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas. "No se acerque demasiado" Le dije al oficial Larsen. A pesar de haber podido utilizar su ayuda, ¿cómo explicaría el hecho de que Harry pesara tanto como un elefante? ¿Y si encontraba el sobre? "Asegúrate de desinfectar el lugar después de que nos vayamos" Harry tropezó. Me pasó el brazo por encima del hombro, entonces fuimos cojeando por el pasillo.

"Gracias," Dije mientras el oficial Larsen deslizaba la bolsa por encima de mi brazo. Luego mantuvo la puerta de entrada abierta.

Tardo una eternidad meter a Harry en el Buik. A pesar del viento de invierno, comencé a sudar. El coche se tambaleo cuando finalmente entró en el asiento de pasajeros. Los neumáticos se aplanaron un poco, pero se mantenían bien como si estuviesemos en un coche de caricaturas. Harry gimió otra vez y se dobló.

"¿Que sucederá si no toma el mensaje?" Pregunté.

"Me aplastará,"dijo en voz baja.

"¿Te aplastará?"

"Como un chiche bajo tu pie"

Apreté el acelerador."Ya casi llegamos."

Nos metimos en el estacionamiento del apartamento. No es fácil maniobrar en un coche desequilibrado. Yo habia estado en la construcción un par de veces pero nunca dentro. Irmgaard nunca nos invitó a cenar o a ver alguna pelicula. Su vida fuera de la cafetería era un misterio total.

El edificio estaba situado en un rincón muy deprimente, en el punto exacto donde el encanto escandinavo de Nordby finaliza y los centros comerciales empezaban.Más allá se extendía el paisaje común de América y los salones de uñas baratos, restaurantes de comida rápida y outlets. Aparque torcido, ocupando dos espacios. "Espera aquí" Él no iba a ir a ninguna parte y no había manera de que pudiese subir las escaleras.

Harry asintió. Su cabello largo caía sobre su rostro.

Yo no quería que le sucediera algo a el. El era el único ángel que conocía, tal vez el único que jamás había conocido. Él era amable, honesto, y apuesto, y yo era la unica persona que podía ayudarlo. Imaginatelo.

Subí los escalones y me metí en el edificio del que un viejo se estaba yendo. Irmgaard vivía en el apartamento 201. Sabía eso porque siempre ayudaba a la abuela a poner las direcciones en las tarjetas de navidad. En primer lugar, Irmgaard no abriría la puerta.

"Soy yo," Dije. No hubo respuesta. "Irmgaard, por favor déjame entrar. La abuela tuvo otro ataque al corazon." La puerta se abrió. Irmgaard agarro el mando, sus ojos se ensancharon con alarma. Volé en el interior. "No te preocupes. No tuvo otro ataque. Ella está bien. Necesito hablar contigo acerca del mensaje."

Irmgaard se sacó el chal negro de sus hombros.El lugar estaba helado y estéril, con solo una vieja mesa de la tienda de segunda mano y una silla de madera.Lo único que colgaba en las paredes blancas era una cruz de madera. No había televisión, ni fotos, ni radio.

Parecía una celda de convento en el medio de la nada en lugar de un apartamento junto a una cabaña de teriyaki.El lugar me dio escalofríos. ¿Por qué una persona vive sin comodidades?¿Como una especie de castigo? "¿Irmgaard?" La miré a los ojos. "Cada día que no recibes el mensaje, se vuelve más y más pesado" Señalé a la ventana "Harry está sentado allá afuera. Apenas se puede mover. El mensaje lo está aplastando. Creo que podría morir. O dejar de existir. O algo asi. Es muy confuso." Se puso el mantón más duro, reduciéndolo por debajo de sus pliegues.

"Mira, si son malas noticias yo te ayudo. La abuela te ayudara. Pero quizá sean buenas noticias. Tal vez es algo sorprendente." Force una débil sonrisa, imaginando a Harry doblandose. "No hay mucho tiempo."

Sombras oscuras con forma de circundaban sus por lo general hermosos ojos. Su silencio no se sentia cómodo o hipnótico. Me sentí extraño y escalofriante. Ella sabía que él era un ángel, pero no parecía importarle. Reconocí la mirada estricta de su cara. "Irmgaard, ¿por qué estas tan asustada? Dime, por favor. No puedo ayudarte ni a ti ni a Harry si no lo se. Él está en verdadero peligro."

Ella asintió, y luego me hizo una seña para que me sentara, que es lo que hice mientras que ella iba hacia otra habitación. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Me inquietó y estaba apunto de gritar su nombre cuando ella volvió con una carpeta en sus manos. Puso la carpeta en la mesa, y luego se alejó. La abrí.

Dentro había tres periodicos. En el recorte de arriba habia una fotografía de un coche destrozado.  _Local esposo y local esposa mueren en accidente._  Yo nunca había visto este articulo antes. ¿Por que mi abuela nunca me lo había mostrado?

Mi corazon se acelero mientras leía.

Según el articulo, mi madre y mi padre había estado conduciendo en un caso de niebla extraordinariamente gruesa en su camino a un fin de semana en la costa.

Una furgoneta que se acercaba en un tramo de curvas desvió para evitar un ciervo e invadió el carril contrario. Mis padres murieron en el acto. Recorrí la foto en busca de signos de ellos, pero solo encontré negro.

El siguiente recorte tenía el siguiente titular:  _Lugar de funeral para los_ _Tomlinson_ _. El funeral tuvo lugar en la Iglesia Luterana_ _Nordby_ _._  Una foto mostraba a la abuela, el abuelo, y yo cogidos de la mano cuando salimos de la iglesia. Me cernía sobre la foto, tratando de tomar cada en centímetro que había sido yo a mis tres años. Mi Mary Janes, mi chaqueta de lana abotonada hasta la barbilla, la cara un poco triste, mi cabello desordenado. El único recuerdo que tenía de ese día fue que tuve que permanecer inmóvil en la primera fila de la iglesia y que el abuelo me mantuvo dándome caramelos, de uno en uno, como regalo por estarme sentado. Todavia podia ver su gran mano callosa abriéndose para revelar cada cubito dulce, como si aparecieran mágicamente.

Pero no recuerdo nada más.

Mi vieja memoria de tres años había elegido guardar el recuerdo de los caramelos, probablemente el único recuerdo feliz de ese dia.

Dudé, sintiendo que algo terrible me aguardaba en el tercer articulo.  _Conductor de la Van dado de alta._

 _El conductor no identificado de la camioneta que causó la muerte de el_ _Sr_ _. y la_ _Sra.Tomlinson_ _fue liberado hoy, después de dos semanas en el hospital para un tratamiento de_ _pulmon_ _perforado y tres costillas quebradas_. La foto de la camioneta mostró su extremo delantero completamente aplastado.En el costado de la furgoneta estaban las palabras: Abadía de Santa Clara. El recorte decia que la Abadía de Santa Clara se estableció en un lugar remoto en las montañas olímpicas,y que las monjas solo se aventuraban en el mundo exterior para obtener sus necesidades, que es donde el conductor había sido encabezado en esa fatidica tarde.

Mire a Irmgaard. Se quedo rígida como una estátua, con los brazos apretando el chal. Su rostro vacío de color, su expresión llena de angustia.

Yo no quería leer más. Yo sabía lo que el articulo diría. Me incliné hacia la foto. Dos paramédicos inclinados sobre una figura acostada en una camilla. Me miró. Desde la camilla la cara de Irmgaard miro hacia mi.

🥀

No dije una palabra. Me senté y respiré hondo, asimilando la horrible verdad.

Irmgaard estalló en lágrimas y se arrojó a mis pies. Entumecimiento, se apoderó de mi cuerpo como si estuviera viendo una película. ¿Cómo podría ser esto cierto? La mujer que había trabajado con nosotras cada día, que había llenado nuestros estómagos con una maravillosa sopa, que había llenado la tienda con el aroma de krumkake recién horneado y se había convertido en parte de mi familia, había matado a mis padres?

Esta era la vida de alguien más.

"No entiendo", murmuré. Pero lo hacía. Los hechos estaban imprimidos allí mismo, en dicho artículo, una prueba irrefutable. Irmgaard seguía llorando, la cabeza gacha. La ira se precipitó a través de mí, intensa y físico. Yo quería arremeter, a echarle la culpa por todo lo que había salido mal. Por un instante sentí odio verdadero. Lo admito. Pero la sensación se fue tan rápido como apareció. Me miró. Su pelo estaba esquilado tan corto que podía ver parches de cuero blanco. Parte de su castigo, me di cuenta, junto con la nada de su apartamento y su voto de silencio. Ella se odiaba a sí misma.

Tenía el artículo en mi temblorosa mano. "¿Mi abuela sabía acerca de esto cuando te contrató?" Le pregunté.

Irmgaard asintió, sus hombros temblaban entre sollozos.

Perdonar es liberar a alguien, la abuela había murmurado desde su cama de hospital. Esta era la persona que ella quería que yo perdone, no al estúpido señor Darling. Pero, ¿cómo perdonar a alguien por causar la muerte de sus padres? Necesitaba tiempo, era demasiado para digerir en ese momento. ¿Esto cambiaría la forma en que sentía por Irmgaard? Seguía siendo la misma persona, la que me había enseñado a cocinar y a tejer. ¿Cómo ver un ángel cuando yo sólo había visto a un hombre sin hogar.

"Fue un accidente horrible", le dije, tanto a ella como a mí mismo. "Nada puede cambiar lo que sucedió. Harry ni siquiera puede traerlos de nuevo a la vida".

Harry. Él estaba en el coche, luchando por respirar. No había tiempo para arreglar mis sentimientos.

Me bajé de la silla y me arrodillé al lado de Irmgaard.

"Mis padres están muertos. Pero tú y yo, estamos aquí. Y todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir adelante, Irmgaard, trataremos de hacer las cosas sin ellos". Ella dejó de llorar. La culpa que había llevado era tan pesada como el mensaje que amenazó con aplastar a Harry. "Tienes que tomar ese mensaje. Sé que tienes miedo. Entré en Java Heaven y enfrenté ayer al señor Darling. Tenía miedo de ir allí, pero lo hice. No sé lo que el mensaje dice, pero si no lo tomo, algo terrible va a sucederle a Harry. Por favor, toma el mensaje, Irmgaard. Si es una mala noticia, yo estaré allí para ayudarte. No estarás sola. "

Ella no se levantó. Ella sólo se arrodilló en una especie de trance. ¿Qué más podía decir? ¿Cómo podría convencerla de tomar ese mensaje? Corrí a la ventana. Sólo unos pocos coches estaban en el estacionamiento. Pero algo había cambiado. El Buick no parecía bien. Todavía estaba inclinado por el peso del mensaje, pero parecía más cerca del suelo. ¿Por qué no podía ver las llantas? ¿Por qué el coche se estaba moviendo? ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Tiré la puerta abierta de Irmgaard, corrí por las escaleras hasta el primer piso y por la puerta principal. Un par de corredores se quedaron en el estacionamiento, señalando. "No te acerques al coche", uno de ellos exclamó mientras corría hacia el coche. ¡Los neumáticos no eran visibles debido a que se habían hundido en el pavimento!

"¡Aléjate de allí", dijo el otro corredor, agitándose violentamente.

"Es un sumidero. Acabo de llamar al 911."

"Mi amigo está ahí," Lloré, tratando de abrir la puerta del conductor. El aire en el interior del coche estaba tan frío como el apartamento de Irmgaard. Sin aura tropical, sin olor de las Highlands.

Harry estaba apoyado contra la ventana del pasajero. "Harry, sal del coche." Tiré de su brazo. Él no se movió.

El coche se estremeció, luego se hundió unos centímetros más. Me deslicé por el asiento y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, pero no podía moverlo. Me salí del coche y corrí hacia el lado del pasajero. "Que alguien me ayude", grité. Debido a la inclinación del vehículo, la puerta del pasajero estaba parcialmente sumergida en el pozo que se formó y no se abrió. Corrí hacia el lado del conductor, pero antes de que pudiera subir de nuevo, un hombre me agarró.

"¿Estás loca? Todo podría desplomarse en cualquier momento", advirtió, tirando de mí hacia la acera. Vestía un uniforme de un mini-Mart. Una multitud se había congregado. Las mujeres con el algodón entre los dedos de los pies y los paquetes de aluminio en el pelo salieron de un salón de belleza.

"Está metido ahí", grité, tirando de liberarme del control del hombre. Corrí hacia el coche.

"Voy a intentar". El propietario de la cabaña teriyaki subió y trató de mover a Harry, pero Harry se quedó apoyado contra la ventana del pasajero. El coche inclinándose aún más lejos. El hombre se asustó y se subió a la seguridad.

"Bajen la ventana", un tipo gritó. "Tal vez podamos sacarlo de este lado."

La ventana del pasajero ya estaba al nivel del suelo, así que tuve que actuar con rapidez. Deslizándome en el banco de nuevo, llegué a través de Harry y giré el anticuado manillar tan rápido como pude. Una vez que la ventana del pasajero estaba abierta, dos hombres llegaron a el, pero aún así, Harry no se movía ni un centímetro. La tierra se estremeció. El hombre cayó hacia atrás mientras el coche se hundió más.

Harry parecía estar dormido.

"Despierta, Harry. ¡Harry!" Lo sacudí y tiré de su brazo. ¿Iba a ser devorado? ¿Es eso lo que sucede a los ángeles que han sido degradados o qué? ¿Iba a ser devorado yo? ¿Es eso lo que sucede a los niños que se enamoran de los ángeles? "¡Harry!" ¿Por qué no podía despertar? "Por favor, Harry, quiero ayudarte. Yo quiero—" El tercer grano.

"Harry, dame ese grano en este momento. Con todo mi corazón deseo que no mueras. ¿Me oyes? Con todo mi corazón! Dame ese grano. Por favor, Harry. Quiero que ese grano." Agarré la mochila del suelo y la volteé, pero no cayó. No había paquetes, no había granos.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ni siquiera Superman podía levantar ese sobre.

Pero esperen.

Había una persona que pueda levantarla.

"¡Irmgaard!" Le grité por la ventana.

"¡Sal de ahí", una señora gritó desde la acera.

El coche se inclinaba y la puerta del conductor se cerró. Me incorporé a la banqueta, bajó la ventana, entonces salí del coche. Irmgaard estaba en las escaleras de su edificio, el terror en sus ojos. El terror invadió mi cuerpo, pero al menos estaba tratando de ayudar. "¡Irmgaard! Eres la única que puede salvarlo."

La mitad de la ventana del pasajero estaba por debajo del pavimento. Me quedé tendido en mi estómago en el borde de la ventana, tomando la mano fría de Harry. Mi pulso latía en mi cuello. "Harry, Irmgaard viene."

"Louis", susurró. "Si algo me pasa a mí—"

"Ella está aquí. Va a tomar el mensaje. ¡IRMGAARD!"

"Si no hubiera sido por este mensaje, yo nunca te habría conocido." Sus ojos quedaron cerrados. "Me alegro de que te conocí, Lou-is. Me alegro de que me dejaras ser parte de tu vida."

Esas palabras sonaron como sus últimas palabras. Esto no iba a ser una escena de muerte. De ninguna manera. Le solté la mano y me volví. "¡IRMGAARD!" Ella estaba allí. Se acostó a mi lado mientras la ventana se hundía más. "Date prisa. Toma el sobre. Está metido en su cinturón".

Llegó con su delgado brazo y fácilmente lo sacó del coche.

El cambio fue instantáneo. El sumidero dejó de temblar. Una nube de aire caliente salió por la ventana del pasajero. Harry se sentó y me miró. Sus ojos eran de color verde eléctrico. ¡SÍ!

Mientras me puse en pie, él se arrastró a través de la ventanilla del conductor y se quedó en el lado del coche. La multitud le gritó para que se alejara del agujero. Una ambulancia se oía a la distancia. Un coche de la policía llegó al estacionamiento.

"¡Aléjate de ese sumidero!," Oficial Larsen ordenó. Irmgaard y yo nos alejamos. "¿Cómo pasó esto?"

Yo no sabía cómo, responder a esa pregunta. ¿Cómo podría yo explicarlo? "Es una emergencia", le dije. "Esta vez se trata de una emergencia real."

Mientras Harry saltó del coche. Corrí hacia él y le eché los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él me abrazó de vuelta, sus brazos fuertes y apretados alrededor de mi cintura. Mi corazón se desaceleró. Enterré mi cara en su pelo largo y aspiré el dulce olor que había llegado a amar. "Gracias", él susurró en mi oído.

Oficial Larsen colocó cinta amarilla alrededor del agujero. Llegaron los bomberos.

"Tenemos nuestro sumidero", les dijo. "Todo el mundo fuera del estacionamiento."

Harry y yo nos abocamos a la acera. "Quiero dar las gracias a Irmgaard", dijo.

La encontramos sentada en un banco de cemento detrás del edificio de apartamentos. El sobre estaba en su regazo. Me senté junto a ella y puse mi mano sobre su hombro rígido. "Estará bien", le dije con calma. "Estoy aquí contigo. Nosotros dos estamos aquí".

Ella asintió. Luego, lentamente, quitó la tapa de oro. Sacó un pequeño pedazo de papel. Una palabra resaltaba en la página, una palabra simple que una persona podía dar por sentado, mientras que otro podía desear con todo su corazón.

_Vivir._

Mientras los tres respirábamos, el papel y el sobre se disolvieron en la nada.

🥀

Los pocos días siguientes pasaron volando. Básicamente corrí por todas partes como un pollo con la cabeza cortada, como diría mi abuela.

El miércoles por la mañana, El Sr. Inspector de Salud vino. Parecía estar del mismo humor de perros que la última vez, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo ruiditos de  _"_ _hmph_ _"._  Me aseguré de que Cazadora de ratas estuviera arriba mientras él se metía en la despensa, limpiando por lo de la plaga bubónica. Colocó algunos tubos de ensayo y cuentagotas en la barra. Al final me tendió una hoja de papel. "Pasaste. Pero debes reemplazar el lavaplatos roto. Todo lo demás parece estar satisfactoriamente." Lo que él no dijo fue: "Lamento haberte cerrado innecesariamente."

"Genial," dije, sosteniendo la puerta abierta para él. Pasar la inspección eran buenas noticias, pero su visita nos había reducido completamente. A fin de hacer suficiente dinero para comprar un nuevo lavaplatos, nosotros necesitábamos levantar el Emporio de Cazadora de ratas y hacerlo marchar.

Cuando decía "nosotros" me refiero a Elizabeth, Elliott, Irmgaard, y Los Chicos. Harry había desaparecido, otra vez.

Juesto después del "Incidente del Sumidero," que así es como lo había llamado el Nordby News, Harry había agarrado su cartera y no le había vuelto a ver más. Pero él volvería. Después de todo, él todavía me debía un grano de café mágico. Y se suponía que teníamos esa cita – no es que estuviera pensando en eso. Para nada. Tener una cita con un ángel para el Festival del Solsticio era lo último en lo que debía pensar. Lo ultimísimo. De verdad.

El sumidero acabó por tragarse tres lugares de aparcamiento. Trajeron una grúa para sacar el Buick. Salvo por unos pocos rasguños, el coche estaba milagrosamente intacto, lo que era genial ya que comprar un coche nuevo no era un coste que quisiera añadir a la lista. El ingeniero de la ciudad llamó al sumidero un desastre natural aunque no había nada natural en ello.

Esa mañana, en casa de Irmgaard, todo había cambiado. Ahora entendí su atención y el porqué ella había estado pendiente de mí todo el tiempo. Su vida con nosotros de repente cobró sentido. Ella se había convertido en una madre suplente tanto para su propio bien como para el mío. Lucharía con furia y con la culpa, como cualquier persona normal. Lo que había aprendido fue que la tragedia se extiende en un gran círculo, como una gota de tinta en un charco, tocando muchas vidas. Nosotros trabajaríamos en ello juntos.

A lo largo de los días tras el sumidero, Irmgaard empezó a hablar. Lo primero que dijo fue: "Lo siento." La gente dice lo siento cada día. Lo decimos por pequeñas cosas, con cosas poco importantes, pero este era el "lo siento" más sentido que había escuchado. Nos abrazamos y lloramos algo más. Más tarde, cuando Ralph se sentó en la barra y le dijo los buenos días, ella dijo, "Buenos días." Él estuvo apunto de caerse del taburete. Pero las palabras de ella fueron pocas y escogidas con cuidado. Otra persona podía tener la reacción contraria al escuchar su voz de vuelta. Ella podía hablar de todo, incluso si eso era algo completamente aburrido. Ella podía cantar todo el día, gritar tan fuerte como pudiera, y cantar al estilo tirolés desde el tejado. Pero Irmgaard trataba a su voz como si esta fuera algo precioso que no debía de ser malgastado. Odin dijo que si mucha gente actuaba como Irmgaard y se guardaba sus estúpidas opiniones para sí mismos, el mundo sería un lugar mejor.

Las cosas avanzaban para nuestra gran apertura. Fui al Ayuntamiento y conseguí una licencia temporal de trabajo. Ingvar hizo un rótulo. Elizabeth pintó en él un logo de un gato sonriendo que ella misma había diseñado. Odin y Ralph limpiaron la cafetería, apilando todas las mesas y las sillas en la oficina de atrás. Lars y Elliott montaron algunos estantes que habían estado reuniendo del sótano lleno de polvo del Oficial Larsen. La mercancía comenzó a aparecer el jueves por la mañana. Las tazas de café más cucas con la cara rechoncha de Cazadora de ratas, platos de plástico de comida para gatos con su nombre, cintas rosas con orejas de gato, cintas negras con orejas de rata – todo tipo de cosas tontas.

El Sr. Darling asomó su gran cabeza un millón de veces para preguntar que estábamos haciendo. "Necesitas una licencia de trabajo."

"Tengo una."

"No puedes tener un gato en un lugar donde sirves comida."

"No estoy sirviendo comida."

"Tú-"

"¿Por qué no se preocupa por su propio negocio?" le dije, en la cara, la confianza saliendo a través de mí.

Él rodó sus ojos, después pasó su mano a lo largo de su espesa cola de caballo. "No serás capaz de salvar este lugar. Tan pronto como la renta venza, estaré echándote a patadas de aquí."

"No tienes ningún derecho legal para echarnos mientras pague la renta."

Él se rió por lo bajo. "¿Crees que ese estúpido gato va a ayudarte a pagar la renta? El Emporio de Cazadora de Ratas. Qué pérdida de tiempo."

Ingvar y Odin "escoltaron" al Sr. Darling fuera de la puerta.

Intenté mantener en secreto el emporio a mi abuela porque sabía que la agobiaría, pero las señoras de la tienda de zapatos se lo contaron. "¿Qué está pasando allí abajo?" preguntó por teléfono. "Estoy atrapada en esta cama del hospital y tú estás haciendo vete a saber qué."

"Tú dijiste que querías cerrar la cafetería."

"Si, pero-"

"La cafeteria está cerrada. Pero Abuela, no puedes ignorar nuestros problemas o avergonzarte por ello. Elliott me ayudó a hacer una hoja de cálculo y tenemos muchas deudas que pagar, así que voy a aprovecharme de la gente del Solsticio. Vamos a hacer algo de dinero. Va a ser genial." ¿Por qué me sentía tan emocionado y mareado? Estaba poniendo en peligro nuestros últimos pocos dólares, pero el riesgo alimenta el alma del empresario. El riesgo te hace sentir como si tuvieras por el camino demasiado café y estuvieras esperando en la cima más alta de una montaña rusa, justo antes de la bajada. Me gustó la sensación.

Cada vez que la puerta principal se abría, esperaba ver a Harry. Pero él se había marchado. Deseaba que él se nos uniera, y suspiraba su nombre cuando nadie podía oírme.

El jueves por la tarde, después de hablar con el agente local de viajes quien quería reservar algunos tours Cazadora de ratas, nosotros tuvimos las mejores noticias de todas. El padre de Elliott consiguió la rata. No me preguntes como lo hizo, pero él es como una especie de dios entre los abogados. El taxidermista estuvo de acuerdo en disecarla y entregárnosla el viernes por la mañana. Le pedí que pusiera a la criatura de pie sobre sus piernas traseras para que así fuera lo suficientemente alta para las fotos. Ingvar y Irmgaard crearon un pedestal de un viejo taburete y algo de tela roja. Ralph suspendió un cartel de "La Rata Líder Mundial" desde el techo. En el otro lado del emporio, Elizabeth y Elliott pintaron una vieja silla de madera que se parecía a un trono. Odin colgó el rótulo de "El gato más famoso del mundo". El trono estaba acabado cuando Elizabeth le añadió una almohada aterciopelado de su cama.

El jueves por la noche, nos juntamos arriba para comer la sopa de pescado con maíz de Irmgaard. Sentado en la mesa de la cocina, rodeado de amigos, me sentí más feliz de lo que había estado en un largo tiempo. Mañana sería un día emocionante. Revisé los deberes de cada uno, luego me paré y levanté mi vaso de agua en un sincero brindis. "Por todos vosotros," dije, sintiendome de repente tímido cuando todo el mundo me miró. "No podría haber hecho esto solo."

"No te subestimes," dijo Lars, con su bastón apoyado en su silla.

"Tienes una buena cabeza encima de los hombros."

"Si tu abuelo estuviera aquí, estaría muy orgulloso," dijo Ingvar.

"Gracias." Alcé mi vaso más alto. "Por los viejos amigos, y por los nuevos." Señalé a Elliott. Él se sentó al lado de Elizabeth. Era gracioso que durante los pasados días ella no hubiera mencionado a Face para nada.

Cazadora de ratas se subió a la mesa y lamió mi tazón de sopa de pescado vacío. "Y por Cazadora de ratas, el gato más famoso del mundo."

"Por Cazadora de ratas," gritó todo el mundo. Cazadora de Ratas pensó que la estábamos gritando a ella, así que se bajó de la mesa.

Cuando la comida llegó a su fin, me acerqué a la ventana del salón. El Festival del Solsticio era de lo más divertido cuando nevaba, pero no con una nube colgada en el cielo estrellado. Ningún ángel paseando por la calle. Ningún mejor amigo pasando con su bici. La felicidad es más dulce cuando se comparte, le gustaba decir a mi abuela. Vincent siempre había sido una parte mis recuerdos felices.

Recordé la palabra que había salido del mensaje de Irmgaard. _Vive_. ¿Cuántos de nosotros necesitaban que les recordasen que vivir no tenía nada que ver con intentar ser tan bueno como los demás, o intentar meterse en una categoría, o rellenar los huecos de alguna estúpida lista de control?. Eso no tenía nada que ver con castigarse a uno mismo por los errores pasados.

Era estúpido seguir enfadado con Vincent. ¿A quién le importaba si él había entrado en Java Heaven para hacer copos de nieve? ¿A quién le importaba si él había agarrado alguna estúpida taza en la televisión?

La ley que les había impuesto a mis amigos,  _Tú nunca jamás comerás o beberás en la cafetería Java_ _Heaven_ _,_  ya no importaría nunca más. Estábamos avanzando. Yo estaba avanzando.

Descolgué el teléfono para llamarle. Pero él no contestó.

🥀

El viernes por la mañana podría haberse sentido como cualquier otra mañana de invierno en Nordby, excepto por una cosa: el festival del solsticio había llegado.

El solsiticio de invierno era la época en que la posición del sol está en su mayor distancia angular del otro lado de la ecuacion del plano territorial, lo que significa que el día más corto y la noche más larga del año. Muchas culturas en el mundo utilizan para rendir homenaje este día, pero ya no tanto, para dejar paso a las vacaciones religiosas. Sin embargo, en nuestro pequeño rincón del mundo, aunque Navidad y Hanukkah eran todavía un gran problema, manteníamos las viejas tradiciones del viejo mundo. Incluso la tribu de los suquamish añadieron su tradición de hornear el salmón. Como Nordby en sí mismo, el festival del solsticio era una mezcla de culturas antiguas y nuevas. Aunque Ratcatcher y su rata gigante de peluche no tenían nada que ver con esto, estaba seguro de que serian recibidos con los brazos abiertos.

Ratcatcher Emporium abría oficialmente a las 9 a.m. Ratcatcher dormía en su trono. Irmgaard estaba dispuesta detrás de la caja registradora. Elliott, con una camara digital en la mano, de pie junto a la rata. Elizabeth jugaba con una pantalla de las cadenas de Ratcatcher. Elizabeth nunca había dejado su trabajo antes, ni siquiera como una niñera. El trabajo era un gran problema para ella. Trabajar era algo normal para mí. Excepto que todo funcionaba en ese dia de trabajo. Todo.

"¿Dónde están todos?" pregunto Elisabeth. Se había pintado bigotes en la cara y llevaba una de nuestras diadema de rata en la cabeza.

Yo estaba junto a la puerta. Salí y miré a la calle. Conos anaranjados bloqueaban cada extremo, calle peatonal se leía. Copos de nieve de espuma brillante brillaba en el rocio de la mañana. Luces blancas alumbraban en todas las puertas y ventanas, incluso las nuestras. Unas pocas personas con ordenadores portatiles entraron en Java Heaven. Un par de niños corriendo alrededor del abeto azul gigante.

"Es temprano todavía," dije, tratando de ocultar el temor en mi voz. Yo había esperado una fila. No solo una linea, si no una linea que pasara a la historia de Nordby. Entonces mucha gente había llamado. Muchos emails fueron enviados. Lo anuncié en el periódico. Los niños habían repartido folletos con cupones del 10% enfrente de una foto de Ratcatcher. Tal vez debería haber pedido una valla publicitaria.

La energía nerviosa cavaba en mí estómago. ¿Qué había hecho? Había puesto nuestro último centavo, literalmente. Miré a mí alrededor al café transformado. ¿Qué haríamos con todas las cosas si nadie las compraba? No había espacio suficiente en el armario del fracaso. Empresario, menuda broma. La prueba del Sr Prince había sido una estafa. Mi energía nerviosa volvió con náuseas. Volví a entrar. Ratcatcher, sintiendo mi temor, acaricio mis tobillos. La recogí y hundí mi nariz en su pelo blanco y negro.

"¿Dónde están?" susurré. Ella ronroneaba.

"¿Hola? Hemos oído que tienes a la rata." Una mujer japonesa estaba en la puerta. Detrás de ella estaba el mismo grupo de turistas de unos días antes. "Intentamos llegar aquí, pero el gigante signo de la taza de café, se había caído y había bloqueado la carretera. Ahora ya esta bien."

"Entrad," dije, poniendo una gran sonrisa. "La rata esta por aquí." Entraron, se rieron y acariciaron la rata. Posaron para las fotos y a continuación adquirieron siete tazas de café, doce conjuntos de notas adhesivas y veinte latas de Ratcatcher Breath Mints.

Y las cosas simplemente fueron a mejor, mejor y mejor. Por el momento, Lars cojeando por la calle con su bastón de fantasía, la linea se extendía hasta la puerta principal de Java Heaven, mejor que nunca. "Moved esa cola", bramó el Sr Darling, irrumpiendo en nuestra tienda llena de gente.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté. Es tan bonito cuando una persona ya no te da miedo. Cuando puedes mirar directamente a su cara para intimidar y decir, "¿Cuál es su problema?"

"Tu fila es mi problema. Bloquea a mis clientes."

"Me parece recordar que la fila de usted del año pasado bloqueo el Café de Anna" dijo Ingvar.

El Sr Darling se cruzó de brazos. "No sé de qué estás hablando." se burlaba de mí. "Creo que los hombres de edad están a propósito en mi puerta."

"No sé de qué estás hablando," le dije.

Ralph y Odin saludaron a través de la ventana. Mi abuela estaría orgullosa.

"Ya lo veremos. Llamaré al oficial Larsen."

El señor Darling tiró una exposición de botellas de agua Ratcatcher al salir.

No me preocupe por el Sr Darling. Resultó que Elisabeth era realmente buena colocando mercancia. Y Elliott, entre foto y foto llevaba un pequeño orden de los recibos, que me daba buenas noticias a medida que pasaba el día.

"Es muy inteligente," me dijo Elizabeth cuando Elliott se tomó un descanso para ir al baño. "Si el llevara lentillas, estaría muy lindo. Estoy pensando en pedirle ir al cine o algo así. ¿Crees que es extraño?"

"Creo que es una gran idea."

Muchos de los estudiantes del instituto de Nordby llegaron, como Face y su rebaño de amigos.

Y dijo. "¿Hola, puedo ayudaros?"

"Oh," Él sonrió, incómodo. "Hola, Elizabeth."

"Pensé que no podías venir a la fiesta porque tenias cosas que hacer."

"Sí. Me voy a Tahoe con mi familia en una hora. Así que no puedo ir a la fiesta o al baile."

"Tahoe," dijo después de que se fueran. "No fue porque estoy demasiado gorda. Va a tahoe." Ella se rió. "Yo no sé lo que vi en él. Él es demasiado conservador."

A las cuatro empezó a nevar, grandes copos cubrieron rápidamente la acera y la calle. La multitud crecía en el soslticio a cada hora. Más estudiantes de Nordby entraron en el Emporio. No me molestó ni un poquito que llevaran moccas Vincent. El primer grupo de cantantes de villancicos en sus primeras costumbres. Los niños pasaron corriendo cargando su mantequilla de maní y semillas para los pájaros rellenas de piñas. Elizabeth y Elliott se tomaron un descanso y se fueron a ver cómo decoraban el árbol. Cuando volvieron, trajeron una bolsa de panecillos calientes con mermelada loganberry que una tropa de Guirls Scouts estaban vendiendo. Entre el trabajo de la caja registradora y contestar al teléfono, apenas tuve tiempo para pensar en otra cosa.

Hasta que entró por la puerta.

Estaba vestido con todas las galas de Highland, con una falda escocesa verde y roja y un chaleco negro con botones de oro, como un personaje de película. Yo iba vestido con unos vaqueros, una camiseta y un delantal del emporio, como un niño en una tienda. Hipnotizados, me dirigí directamente a Elizabeth.

"Wow. Te ves muy bien." le dijo Elizabeth. "¿Dónde puedo conseguir una chaqueta como esa?"

"Es mi traje formal," dijo con orgullo. "Trate de ponerme smoking, pero esto me conviene más."

Lo hizo. Se veía increíble. ¿Me había maquillado? ¿Cuándo era la ultima vez que me había cepillado el pelo?

Se echó hacia atrás su largo pelo. Los hilos de cobre brillaban como filamentos. "Estoy aquí para acompañarte a la gran fiesta."

Traté de actuar indiferente."Oh, casi me olvide de eso."

Miré el reloj. La gran fiesta de los hijos de noruega empezaba en media hora. La tienda todavía estaba llena de clientes. "Debería quedarme y ayudar."

"Oh, no, no deberías." Elizabeth me empujó hacia la cocina. Irmgaard nos siguió. "Tienes una cita y te vas con tu cita."

"Pero la tienda -"

"Podemos cuidar de ella" dijo Irmgaard en voz baja.

Harry posó para una foto con un grupo de ancianas y Ratcatcher. Los botones de su chaqueta brillaban. Cada luz en la habitación parecía ser atraída por él.

"Tienes una cita con un ángel," dijo Elizabeth. "Por el amor de dios, Louis, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Rechazar a un ángel?"

Sonrei. "Ahora vuelvo."

🥀

Tendrías que ser muy idiota para rechazar una cita con un ángel.

Volé alrededor de mi habitación como un huracán humano. Me puse un conjunto bonito, los zapatos, cepillé mi pelo, me cepille los dientes, me maquillé, chequee mis axilas, chequee si se me habían corrido las medias, giré un centenar de veces en frente del espejo para asegurarme de cómo me veía. Me veía muy bien. Pero... ¿qué importaba? Él era un ángel.

Me puse tanto lápiz labial que parecía un payaso. Mi mano temblaba mientras me quitaba el exceso. Calmante. Es solo una cena y tal vez un poco de baile. Y entonces se iría a algún otro lugar, para entregar otro mensaje, y yo nunca volvería a verlo. Sin embargo, la cita contaba. Iba a salir con un chico quien no era mi mejor amigo, así que totalmente contaba.

Me tome más de una hora en el espejo. El producto final no era tan malo. El atuendo era perfecto y mi cabello graciosamente formaba algunas ondas sobre mi frente. Bajando las escaleras, me sentí como cenicienta transformada. Espero que todas las personas puedan llegar a tener un momento así, cuando todos los ojos estén sobre ellos.

Odin silbó."Mira lo que tenemos aquí."

"Louis, eres un regalo para la vista," dijo Lars.

"Qué belleza," Ralph dijo.

Ingvar saco la pipa de su boca. "Nuestro niño esta creciendo."

Entonces los muchachos se dedicaron a Harry.

"¿A que hora vas a traerlo de vuelta?"

"No lo tengas fuera mucho tiempo"

"No tomes nada"

"¿Por qué todavía sigues usando esa falda?"

"Bueno, ya basta," les regañé. "Ustedes me están avergonzando por completo." Pero igualmente agradecía la atención. Cuando no tienes un abuelo o un padre o incluso un hermano, es bueno saber que alguien te está cuidando.

Una de las cosas mas agradables de caminar con Harry era que yo no tenía que usar un abrigo o botas. Seguramente, estaba nevando fuera, y la noche mas larga del año ya había comenzado, pero al minuto que su mano tocaba la mía, el calor inundaba mi cuerpo.

"Adiós," todos dijeron.

Me llevó hasta la puerta. Él me podría haber guiado a cualquier lado y lo hubiese seguido. Incluso a las tuberías de desagüe de Londres. Tal vez me quejaría un poco acerca de la tubería, pero igual lo seguiría.

Enamorarse no es un proceso racional. No puede ser previsto o evitado. Esto sucede, para bien o para mal, simplemente sucede. Sabía que eventualmente me dejaría. Sabía que no podíamos estar juntos, pero caí de todas maneras.

No era solo la magia o lo bien que se veía - aunque no voy a mentir y decir que esas cosas no me importaban. Definitivamente, él estaba por delante de la mayoría de los chicos en Nordby. Pero lo que también sumaba que fuera amable y atento. Era honesto sobre sus fracasos y preocupaciones. Parecía vulnerable y de gran alcance, al mismo tiempo. Al final, yo nunca seria capaz de averiguarlo.

Tratar de hacer razonable el amor es como tratar de diseccionar un arcoiris.

Caminamos por la calle llena de gente, otras parejas pasaban vestidos con ropa de fiesta. Las mujeres de edad sonreían a Harry. Sospechaba lo que todas esas viejas estaban pensando: "¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo con él?" Pero me sentía hermoso y... exitoso. Por supuesto, él estaba conmigo.

"Te ves bien," Dijo Harry, apretando mi mano. "Hueles bien también"

"Gracias." Miré hacia abajo, para ocultar mi rubor. "Entonces, ¿dónde has estado?"

"Haciendo mi trabajo,"él dijo.

"¿Dónde está tu bolso?"

"No estoy de servicio. Esta noche, soy todo tuyo."

Todo mío. Eso si que sonaba raro. Y lindo.

Heidi Darling estaba en la puerta de entrada del Hall de Los Hijos de Noruega. Se veía realmente hermosa con un vestido largo de color durazno. "Hola, Louis," dijo ella, sin mala intención. Su mirada se fijo en Harry.

"Hola,"dije.

"Es un bonito atuendo"

"Oh, gracias. Tu vestido es muy bonito también"

"¿Estan los dos juntos?" Ella alzo las cejas.

"Estoy escoltando a Louis esta noche" Declaró Harry.

Mire a mi alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba Vincent? Tenía la esperanza de verlo y suavizar un poco las cosas.

"¿Los boletos?" Heidi tendió la mano, realizando otro de sus trabajos de voluntariado.

¡Oh mierda! El momento de la noche llegó con un chillido en alto. Se me había olvidado decirle a Harry que necesitábamos boletos para entrar. Se vendían cada año. Mi corazón se hundió en mi estómago. Pero Harry se soltó de mi mano y la metió en su chaqueta. "Aquí," el dijo, entregándole dos entradas en blanco,

Heidi las arrojo a un cesto.

"Diviértanse," dijo.

"Hola Louis" El oficial Larsen bloqueaba nuestra entrada hacia la sala. "Es bueno ver que su amigo se sienta mejor. ¿Has resolvido la cuestion del pasaporte?"

"Si,"Dijo Harry."Me voy esta noche."

"Ya veo." El oficial Larsen se aparto mas relajado. "Bueno, ten un viaje seguro"

Todo terminaria esta noche. Puse cara de valiente. Disfruta esta noche, me dije. Recuerda cada minuto de ella.

La mesa estaba de extremo a extremo, la extensión de la sala de los hijos de noruega. El camarero nos sentó cerca de los músicos, un cuarteto local, lo que hacía imposible tener una conversación, pero realmente no me importaba. Yo estaba totalmente concentrado en no derramar comida en mi vestido. Una ensalada de lechuga con camarones bebé llegó primero. Me preocupaba que pudiera quedarme un trozo de lechuga entre los dientes, asi que solo mordí. Harry comió todo como si fuese su última comida. Nuestra cita terminará con un Te deseo una larga y saludable vida, Louis Tomlinson. Nunca más volvería a verlo. Empujé lo inevitable fuera de mi mente.

El plato principal era salmón preparado por los miembros de la tribu Suquamish. Venía con patatas asadas y habas verdes. Dejé de preocuparme por mi apariencia y comí todo. Arriesgando hasta el último centavo de dinero de otra persona trabajando mi apetito.

Cuando comí mi hasta mi ultimo frijol, me di cuenta de Heidi sentada unas cuantas mesas abajo. Un tipo llamado Jordan se sentó junto a ella. ¿Donde estaba Vincent?

El cuarteto se tomó un descanso mientras que el Alcalde de Nordby hacia un discurso. "Y todos le debemos una enorme ronda de agradecimiento a la familia Darling y al Java Heaven por ser el sponsor del festival de este año." El Sr. y la Sra. Darling junto con Heidi- Y Mr.Darling dijo, "Servir a la comunidad es todo lo que importa." Todo el mundo aplaudió. Ni siquiera le dediqué una mueca a su hipocresía, porque estaba divirtiéndome mucho compartiendo con Harry un struecel de manzana.

Los camareros apilaron las sillas y empujaron las mesas contra las paredes para hacer espacio para el baile. El cuarteto volvió. Las luces se atenuaron. Cuerdas de copos de nieve, colgaban del techo, brillando con pocas luces blancas. El baile comenzó con una canción lenta.

¿Quisiera usted hacerme el honor de bailar conmigo?" Harry preguntó.

"Si." ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

Había evitado los bailes de la escuela desde la escuela secundaria, cuando yo había sido el más bajo de los niños y los pocos chicos que me preguntaban para bailar eran unos totales maníacos sexuales que trataban de presionar sus rostros contra mi cuello y sus mano contra mi trasero. Y la idea de estar parado en una esquina en un baile de la escuela secundaria, el chico bajo, no deseado, nunca me atrajo. Así que me acerqué a la pista de baile con ansiedad. ¿Sabía cómo bailar lentos? Harry tomó mi mano, apretando la otra mano contra mi espalda, y comenzó a moverse con facilidad, con gracia. Me complace informar de que no nos pisamos los pies unos a otros. Tampoco me golpeó con sus rodillas o se aferró a mi con las manos sudorosas. Su cuerpo se fundió con el mío en todos los lugares correctos. Su hombro acaba de pasar a estar a la altura perfecta de mi para descansar la cabeza. Su olor me producía somnoliencia.

"¿Louis?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Hoy fui a ver a tu abuela. Ella se ve mejor."

"Fue muy amable de tu parte ir."

"Quería despedirme." Contuve la respiración. ¿Iba a terminar todo ahora?

"Ahora que el mensaje fue entregado, no puedo seguir volviendo. He roto todas las reglas al conocerte, al reunirme con tus amigos y familiares. Tengo que darte la recompenza y luego seguir mi camino." Él me llevó más cerca. "Pero no quiero irme"

No llores, no llores. Sabía que esto iba a suceder.

De todas las cosas que había pasado esta semana-casi perder la cafetería, a punto de perder a mi abuela, la pelea con Vincent, enfrentarme al Sr.Darling, aprender la verdad acerca de Irmgaard, y arriesgando todo en el Emporium- Harry había sido una luz brillante. Había sido... un ángel.

Me miró a los ojos. "Creo que tenemos que decirnos adiós."

Y fue entonces cuando ocurrió. Se inclinó hacia adelante y me besó. Era lo último que había esperado que suceda. Y fue mi primer beso. Y los primeros besos, por lo que estuve hablando, suelen ser difíciles.

Tienes que averiguar de qué manera inclinar la cabeza, cómo no chocar los dientes, y qué hacer con la lengua. Es mucho para pensar.

Pero no había tiempo para pensar nada de eso porque en el momento en que sus labios chocaron con los míos, una sacudida eléctrica corrió todo el camino hasta mis pies, como si hubiera pegado los labios a un enchufe.

Esto no es una metáfora. Estoy siendo literal. Fue una verdadera sacudida eléctrica.

Los dos saltamos. "¡Ay!" dije, alejándome un poco.

Un pequeño hilo de humo se elevaba fuera de su labio inferior. El frunció el ceño y se frotó. "Creo que no tengo que hacer eso."

"Creo que no" Me frote el labio inferior también. "Eso realmente duele"

Mientras las otras parejas bailaban a nuestro alrededor, nosotros nos quedamos allí, con olor a carne chamuscada.

Mi primer beso casi había licuado mi cara. ¿Qué pasaría luego? ¿Se abriría el piso y nos hundiría hasta tragarnos?

"Louis" dijo con tristeza.

"Lo sé. Tienes que irte"

Salimos de la sala. La nieve seguía cayendo, lanzando su encanto silenciosamente sobre todo lo que tocaba. Incluso las bocas de incendio parecían mágicas con sus sombreros de nieve. San Nicolas nos entregó a cada uno un bastón de caramelo mientras caminabamos por el abeto azul, con sus ramas cargadas de piñas y luces. Un circulo de zapatos debajo de la calzada para brindar armonía a la ciudad. Harry tomó mi mano y caminamos al parque cerca del mar. Un grupo devillancicos cantaban en la glorieta. Nos sentamos en un banco y miramos hacia la bahía. La nieve caía sobre los hombros de Harry.

"Tengo que hacer una confesión." Su cartera apereció en la banca, las letras de oro brillante, una vez más. Sacó el pequeño libro negro de las leyes. "No hay nada aquí. Lo invente todo"

"¿Lo inventaste todo?"

"Lo poco acerca de premiar una buena acción. Veras, he sido enviado aquí para entregarle un mensaje a Irmgaard. Yo no estoy autorizado a conceder deseos. Pero yo quería conocer al chico que me había visto. Queria pasar un poquito de tiempo contigo, para ver lo que era tu vida, y entonces quizás entendería por qué de todas las personas, tú me habías visto. Así que te hice esa promesa, para premiar tu buena accion. Me he metido en un monton de problemas. Recibiré—"

"Déjame adivinar," dije" No obtendrás tu promoción." él sonrió.

"Prestaste atención."

"¿Así que todo esto, la fortuna, la fama, fue solo para conocerme?"

"Sí." Una ráfaga de viento pasó sobre nosotros, enviando nuestros cabellos en un giro de vuelo.

Harry metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó de nuevo el paquete de granos de café cubiertos de chocolate que le había dado, entonces puso el ultimo gramo de café sobre su palma. "Un ángel no rompe sus promesas. Lo que más deseas, Louis. Es tuyo" Me entregó el grano.

"Yo ya consegui lo que más deseaba." dije. "Me di cuenta de que soy bueno en algo"

"Pero lo hiciste por tu cuenta. Todavia te debo un deseo. ¿Seguramente tienes un nuevo deseo?"

El viento volvió más fuerte esta vez. Casi me tiró del banco. Los extremos del pelo de Harry batían contra su cara.

"¿Puedo pedir que te quedes?" Pregunte en voz alta, el viento rugiendo en mis oídos.

"Los mensajeros no pueden quedarse," dijo.

El banco comenzó a temblar. El viento fue más fuerte. Harry me agarró de la cintura para que no termine siendo exterminado. "Tengo que irme. Deprisa Louis. Has tu deseo ahora."

Cerré ambas manos. "¿Qué debo hacer?" Grité.

"Sólo deséalo. Pero recuerda, sólo funcionara si es lo que más deseas. Hazlo ahora. Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo."

Lo que más deseo. Lo que más deseo.

Lo miré directamente a sus ojos eléctricos e hice mi deseo.Entonces puse el grano sobre mi boca y me lo tragué entero.

Por un momento, el mundo se detuvo.

Nos sentamos en una burbuja de silencio sólo nosotros dos, aislados de la nieve y el viento. Sus ojos se agrandaron. "Pero Louis, se suponía que el deseo era para ti."

"Es lo que más deseo"

Y se fue.

Metí la mano en el espacio vacio.

El frío traspasaba mi ropa de terciopelo azul.

Nunca lo volvería a ver.

Fue entonces cuando una voz gritó mi nombre.

🥀

El padre de Vincent, vestido con su uniforme de seguridad, caminó hacia mí.

"¿Qué haces aquí solo?" preguntó. "Oye, estás temblando." Se quitó su abrigo gris, con su insignia de plata y la envolvió alrededor de mis hombros. Luego se sentó en el lugar donde un ángel se había sentado minutos antes. "¿Louis? ¿Qué te pasa?"

Yo no quería explicarlo. Perder a alguien es la peor sensación. La pérdida recorta un profundo bolsillo vacío. No hay una forma mágica para llenarlo, no hay medicina, un curita o cirugía para curarlo. Supongo que con el tiempo te acostumbras a ello, de la forma en que me había acostumbrado a no tener a mis padres. Pero la sensación nunca desaparece por completo. Y cuanto más tiempo que pasas en la tierra, más bolsillos obtienes. Pero es parte de la vida. Es la vida. Algunos de nosotros tenemos la suerte de estar vivos.

"¿Dónde está Vincent?" Le pregunté entre dientes.

"Está en la cubierta detrás de la cabina, viendo los barcos del Solsticio." El Sr. Hawk abrochó el botón de arriba para que el abrigo no se deslizara de mis hombros. "¿Por qué no estás con él? Él ha estado desanimado últimamente. Ustedes dos se han peleado?"

¿Desanimado? ¿Vincent se siente tan mal como me sentía yo?

"Gracias por el abrigo, Sr. Hawk," dije, saltando sobre mis pies. Luego corrí más allá de la glorieta mientras los villancicos cantaban  _"Frosty the Snowman"._  La nevada había disminuido. Suaves copos flotaban en el cielo, brillando como lentejuelas. Corrí hasta el muelle. Los barcos del Solsticio se habían alineado en la marina. Luces de colores alrededor de los mástiles y a lo largo de las barandas de la cubierta. La música navideña venía de la embarcación de enfrente.

Vincent se sentaba en el banco detrás de la cabina de seguridad, mirando hacia el agua. No me preocupé por el rechazo, la vergüenza o el orgullo. Limpié la nieve del banco y me senté justo abajo. "Yo no quería romper nuestra tradición", dije.

Él echó hacia atrás su sombrero de punto, con los ojos grandes por la sorpresa. "Uh, yo tampoco."

Tomé un respiro profundo y lo miré a los ojos marrones.

"Lamento haberme enfadado. Enloquecí un poco. Yo no tenía derecho a decirte que no entrarás en Java Heaven. Y es estúpido de mi parte estar enfadado sólo porque estás saliendo con Heidi. Creo que me había acostumbrado tanto a tenerte solo para mí, que no estaba listo para compartirte. Lo cual es ridículo, cuando lo piensas" Lo toqué con las yemas de mis dedos.

"No es ridículo." Se quitó los guantes y me los dio. Eran calientemente tostados en el interior. "Me sentí de la misma manera. Cuando te vi con ese chico, me hizo sentir un poco triste." Él estaba inquieto. "Mira, Louis, nunca entré Java Heaven. Quiero que lo sepas. Heidi mintió en la asamblea. Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo en ayudar con los copos de nieve. Y cuando el sr. Darling puso mi nombre en ese cartel, debí haberme quejado. Supongo que me gustaba ver mi nombre en un anuncio. Raro, ¿eh?"

Los malos sentimientos se sentían como una serpiente que yo sólo quería arrojar y dejar atrás. "Ustedes estaban ayudando al equipo de natación. Y Heidi es tu novia. Estoy tranquilo con ello. En serio. No me importa nada acerca de Java Heaven."

"Heidi no es mi novia. Ella sólo quería estar en todas las entrevistas que estaba haciendo". Él suspiró y se desplomó hacia delante, apoyando los brazos sobre sus rodillas. "Ella quería salir con Vincent el héroe."

"Siento que no funcionara" lo estaba. En verdad lo sentía. Mi mejor amigo había conseguido romperse el corazón y pude sentir su dolor casi tanto como podía sentir el mío. "De verdad, realmente lo siento".

Se sentó de nuevo. "Está bien. Se ha terminado. Ella me habría matado, de todos modos, con todas sus actividades extras. Su padre le hace hacer todo eso. Realmente la empuja fuerte. Lo siento por ella. ¿Y tú? ¿Sigues saliendo con ese tipo?"

"No, salió de la ciudad."

"Oh. Siento que no funcionara."

"Yo también". Mi mandíbula se estremeció, en parte por el frío, pero sobre todo porque la tristeza se arrastraba por todas partes de mí.

Vincent buscó bajo el banco y sacó una manta, entonces la colgó de nuestras piernas. Personas se reunieron a lo largo de los muelles para ver cómo los barcos poco a poco salían del puerto. San Nicolás saludó desde el barco del frente. Por una noche mágica, todo el pueblo de Nordby se reunió para rendir homenaje a la estación, para recordar tiempos pasados y para bailar música antigua. Para comer Alimentos del Viejo Mundo, beber café del Nuevo Mundo, y para ver a la mascota una rata mutante gigante de peluche. Nosotros, como que había sido durante tanto tiempo, nos sentamos en el banquillo, a sabiendas de que nunca sería lo mismo otra vez. Iríamos por caminos separados, empujados por nuestros deseos como los barcos de vela del puerto. Pero por este momento, como el festival se arremolinaba alrededor de nosotros, podíamos pretender que siempre sería el mismo.

Vicente estiró sus largas piernas delgadas. "Sabes, vamos a tener que acostumbrarnos a esto."

"¿A qué?"

"A nosotros saliendo con otras personas".

"Lo sé".

"No siempre podemos ser nosotros dos".

"Yo sé". Miré el cielo de invierno. "¿Crees que es raro que no estemos enamorados el uno del otro?"

"No. Yo creo que es perfecto".

"Yo también". Y me acerqué más y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro perfumado con cloro.

🥀

Bueno, la historia no ha terminado. Esto es lo que sucedió después del Festival del Solsticio de Invierno.

Un reportero de Noticias Nordby sacó la historia sobre el café genérico del señor Darling, calificándolo de un "escándalo". Resultó que cuando el conductor de la grúa sacó el Buick en el sumidero, un pedazo de papel arrugado cayó y aterrizó a los pies del reportero. Sí, efectivamente. El escándalo fue enorme. El ayuntamiento votó al señor Darling de todos los comités y el departamento de policía miró a los posibles cargos de fraude al consumidor. La Coalición de Café Orgánico amenazó con demandarle, en nombre de los consumidores.

El señor Darling hizo las maletas y se fue del pueblo, abandonando su café y su oferta para comprar el edificio. Heidi y su madre se quedaron, sin embargo, lo que era genial porque Heidi se convirtió en una persona totalmente distinta. Su padre había sido el que impulsaba todas las actividades extra. Ella dejó de hacer todas esas cosas con espíritu de la escuela y centró toda su energía en el equipo de natación. Ella y Vincent terminaron por volver juntos y me acostumbré a tenerla alrededor. Resolvimos el problemilla del cine sentando a Vincent en el medio. Puedes acostumbrarte a todo, si pones tu mente en eso.

La fama de Cazadora de Ratas creció. Gracias a la genia de mercadotecnia de Elizabeth y conexiones de Internet, Nordby se convirtió en el Lago Ness del Estado de Washington, con  _"avistamientos de rumores"_  de una rata mutante gigante que vivió en la bahía. Algunos pensaban que era la viuda(o) de la rata muerta. El Emporio vendió toneladas de productos, peluches negros y gatos de peluche blanco y negro y ratas. Elizabeth creó un libro para colorear y Elliott trabajaba una tarde a la semana como nuestro contador. Ellos empezaron a salir. Elliott engordó diez libras de inmediato, que es muy fácil de hacer si salía con Elizabeth.

¿Qué hay, acerca de la cafetería El Viejo Mundo Escandinavo de Anna? Bueno, nos trasladamos justo en el espacio de Java Heaven. Compramos algunos de los equipos del Sr. Darling, que se alegró de deshacerse de ellos. Junto con las bebidas de fantasía de café orgánico, seguimos sirviendo las antiguas cosas. La multitud portátil comparte el espacio con la multitud que se retiró, y los sándwiches de sardina se convirtieron en uno de nuestros productos más populares.

Irmgaard se convirtió en la gerente y siguió haciendo sopa y krumkakes. Ella se dejó crecer el pelo y aunque seguía siendo una mujer de pocas palabras, las palabras que elegía eran dignas de un lugar en este mundo.

La abuela Anna se recuperó, pero recortó sus horas de trabajo y empezó algunos pasatiempos nuevos. Aprendió a jugar Hnefatafl. Fue a un crucero a Riviera Mexicana, con las damas de la tienda de zapatos. Recaudó dinero para el ala cárdiaca del hospital por el anfitrión de una venta de garaje del vecindario, que incluyó toda la basura de mi clóset. Su corazón latía fuerte y constantemente.

¿Yo? Bueno, me he centrado en mis notas en la escuela, porque mi nuevo objetivo era conseguir un Master en Administración de Empresas que es un título de maestría en administración de empresas. Decidí ser un capitalista de riesgo. Este era un título de lujo para alguien que arriesga su dinero para ayudar a otras personas a poner en marcha nuevas empresas. Parecía que tenía un don para algo, después de todo.

Pero eso todavía no es el final de la historia. Tiene algo que ver con el tercer grano de café.

Lo qué había deseado en esa noche mientras el viento de invierno azotaba el pasado, fue para Harry, para que obtenga su promoción. Pero yo no tenía manera de saber si mi deseo se había cumplido.

Hasta una mañana de sábado en marzo.

Había una caja de papeles de la Emporium que necesitaba para dejar al lado del contenedor de basura. En mi parte del mundo, las mañanas siguen siendo oscuras, en marzo, así que encendí la luz amarilla del callejón.

Y allí estaba él, sentado sobre una pila de cajas, con un kilt color caqui y suéter blanco de mi abuelo. Su morral estaba colgado del hombro y sonrió como un niño. Se me cayó la bandeja.

"¿Harry?" No podía creer que estaba sentado allí. Yo no había dejado de extrañarlo, esperaba cada día que tal vez tendría otro mensaje que entregar en Nordby. Que tal vez iba a presentarse en el callejón de nuevo.

No dijo una palabra. Simplemente caminó directo a mí y esto es lo que hizo.

Deslizó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me besó. Mi rostro no se derretía. No había carne chamuscada, no había humo. Aún así sentía el beso eléctrico, pero en una forma no amenazante. Luego se alejó. "¿Qué...?"

"Tengo la promoción", dijo con una sonrisa cegadora.

"¿De verdad?" Algo había cambiado. Olí. ¿Dónde estaba ese olor a Highland? ¿Dónde estaba esa nube de aire tropical? Le puse la mano en la mejilla. Se sentía bien.

Extendió su cartera. Las palabras Servicio de Mensajería se habían ido.

"Tienes la promoción". Dije las palabras lentamente, la verdad me llenó de miedo. "Oh, no, esto es mi culpa. Hice esto con mi deseo. Lo siento mucho, Harry." Me alejé.

"¿Por qué lo sientes?"

Él era mortal. Yo le había hecho mortal. "No me di cuenta de que la promoción significaba que te había convertido en... ¡Oh, Dios, Harry, vas a perdonarme? Por mí vas a—"

"Por tu culpa voy a vivir ". Sonrió de nuevo y extendió sus brazos." Es exactamente lo que deseaba, Louis. Es todo lo que siempre quise. Es el más alto honor que un ángel puede lograr".

"¿Lo es?"

Me acercó. "¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguir uno de esos álbumes de fotos? Así puedo iniciar un registro de mi vida?"

"Tenemos algunos en el Emporio, si no te importa una con una rata gigante en la portada."

Entramos en el café, y mientras la ocupada mañana volaba a nuestro alrededor, los clientes encontraban asientos, participaban en conversación, hacían clic en sus portátiles, el vapor de la leche, el café molido, la gente de comenzaba su jornada, Harry y yo compartimos un krumkake en el mesa de la esquina como si el mundo en realidad se hubiera detenido. Él me miró a los ojos y al igual que antes, un sentimiento enorme recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Así que adelante, toma una foto de eso y pégalo en una tarjeta postal.

**_Fin._ **


End file.
